Martial Artists in Spira
by Shritistrang
Summary: When Ranma finds a sparkling stone, he and his friends are whisked away into a faraway world that is being threatened by the creature Sin...
1. Some mysterious fragment

Author's Note: I am Shritistrang, the real author of this story. Originally, I asked Hinatafanboy to post it here on but it seems like he hasn't got the time to update it anymore. So I asked him to remove it from his own stories so I can post the whole story. I can't quite remember how much of my story he has posted previously and how he has seperated it into chapters, so it might be a bit different from before.

Anyways, enjoy!

----

Ranma was bored.

It was quite some time ago, since he had his last serious battle. He needed a good opponent to unwind a little. The usual fights against Shampoo, Mousse and sometimes Ukyo were getting boring. Even the fights against Happosai and Cologne weren't as challenging as they used to be. And Ryoga only appeared on one of five days, the rest of the time, he was getting lost somewhere...

The fight against Saffron was the last true challenge life had to offer Ranma. But that was a year ago. Still, really nothing of his life has changed. Akane was still getting mad when he called her 'uncute' (Hey, it wasn't like he really meant it), Shampoo and Ukyo were still planning to marry Ranma, Kuno was still after his girl side, and Nabiki was still selling photos of him/her for some profit.

But after beating a self-declared Phoenix God, his regular fights just lost their appeal.

Ranma sighed as he was lying on one of the roofs of the Nerima neighborhood. What to do, what to do...

Perhaps a little training trip was in order...

And while Ranma was brooding, something caught his eye. Something was glittering in the morning sun. Some small thing that was stuck between two rooftiles. Ranma got a closer look. It looked like a shard from some kind of gem, or at least a glittering stone.

He picked it up and looked at it. What could it be?

The little gem was in no way spectacular by itself, but there was a spark of... something inside. Ranma could see it and feel it. Like there was some kind of... intelligence inside.

What he didn't know is that this gem contained a special creature, one that the inhabitants of a far away world use to fight battles, by summoning them, so they can aid them with their special powers.

Ranma couldn't make sense of this little thing. But if there was some kind of mystical force inside it, it certainly was worth investigating. He grinned. Perhaps it hold the cure for his curse. He got to find out just what kind of power the gem contained.

But how to activate it?

Well, rubbing it worked with Aladdin's lamp, so why not try it here?

And indeed, after Ranma rubbed the ruby-like gemstone in his hands, a bright red light seemed to come flowing out of the little treasure. It was shining down on the ground...

After the light went out again, Ranma looked at the roof. Strangely, there was some kind of hole there, at the same point, where the red light has been pointing to.

But when he looked down into it, he couldn't see the room that was supposed to be situated under that part of the roof... he just saw nothing than a big, black hole.

When a green head came out of the hole, it was understandable that Ranma freaked out a little.

He shouted a small cry of surprise and jumped back. A strange creature looked out of the hole. It was green, had a short muzzle like some kind of rodent, and very long ears. And on his forehead, there was a bright red stone glittering in the sun, similar to the one, Ranma had in his hands...

Ranma blinked. The stone was gone? Strange!

The green creature looked around, then it saw Ranma. It let out a small giggle and then literally 'popped' out of the hole (which vanished after releasing the little imp).

"So you are the one who set me free," the being said with a high voice. "Thank you for releasing me! Actually, my ruby sensed a great power within you, that's the reason I was released. That means you must be a great warrior... Oh, sorry! I didn't introduce myself!" It made a short bow in mid-air. "I am Carbuncle! I am honored to be in the service of a warrior like yourself, friend!"

Ranma was blinking. "And, uuuhhh... What exactly are you?"

Carbuncle seemed to grin, although his mouth stayed closed during the whole conversation. "I am a summoning spirit. We have been called many different names in the worlds we have appeared in. Some called us Eidolons, other called us G.F. or Aeons."

Ranma scratched his head. "So that means I have... summoned you?"

"You could say that, but normally you summon me in battle or if you're in danger. When I am summoned, I can help you with my powers. Normally, you wouldn't see me. I would be resting inside your mind. But when you need me, I will appear like I did just now and aid you."

"And what kinda powers do ya have?" Ranma asked excitedly. Perhaps this little guy could cure curses. Or, if he was a decent fighter, he could be Ranma's sparring partner.

Carbuncle floated up and turned upside-down. Hanging there, he explained: "My primary power is to create a protective barrier around you and any allies of you that are close. This barrier will surround you for a given amount of time. All the magic that is cast upon you and your allies during that time, will be returned to the user, as if he was the target of the spell. Or maybe it will hit one of his allies, if he has some."

Ranma thought about it. That didn't sound like a useful battle technique. "Hmmm, could be useful if the old ghoul once again tries to use some of her magic on me... But don't ya have any battle moves?"

"That IS a battle move," the little imp said. "But I think you mean some offensive skills. Well, I'm capable of doing some low-level attack magic, but not that much... I am primarily a support for someone who is able to fight by himself. I thought you were a strong warrior..."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I am, but I thought I could use you to become stronger... or to learn some new moves!"

"Well, I can assist you in battle. If you like, we can go find some monsters and fight them. And after some time, you will become stronger."

"Well, there ain't exactly that many monsters around here," Ranma said. "There's only Tarou, when he's in his monster form. And I guess you could call the old freak a monster... hehehe."

Then Ranma thought of something. "Say... Carbuncle, right? I got a question... Um... just how did that gem you were in get here? I thought summom... som... well, I thought beings like you would only exist in other worlds."

"Well, it's like this," Carbuncle turned around again. "I've been send to this world... for recruiting!"

"Huh?" Ranma asked. "Recruiting?"

"That's right," the little spirit nodded. "My... employer, if you could call him, had this little idea of training a new group of heroes... Champions that could be called whenever one of our origin worlds is in grave danger. He has send me out to find warriors like yourself to form a party that will travel these worlds to gain experience, and when the time is right, they will be one of the strongest defense forces in our universe."

"Hmmm..." Ranma smiled. "Sounds exciting! Just what I needed! It was getting pretty boring here, ya know? But you need some more recruits, right?"

"That's correct," the green imp nodded. "Maybe you know of someone with exceptional fighting skills..."

----

"You're asking ME to go with you on a training trip?"

"Yup!"

Ukyo eyes were sparkling with excitement. That was her big chance. Some time alone with her Ranchan,away from all the other fiancees. Now they could become even closer, they could marry and then have kids and work together at her restaurant and...

"Yo, Ucchan?"

"Um, yes?"

"You still haven't told me if ya want to come along!"

"Oh... Yes, of course! Sure thing! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Great," Ranma smiled. "Then I tell Akane and the others. Meet us in about half an hour in the Tendo Dojo, okay?"

Wait a minute... AKANE AND THE OTHERS? And here she thought he wanted to spend some time with her alone.

After Ranma left, Ukyo almost bent one of her spatulas. "Grrrr... Ranchan you jerk!" Oh well, it was a good chance to let off some steam...

Konatsu appeared next to his love. "Mistress? Is something the matter? You seem angry..."

"Oh it's nothing, Konatsu... Anyway, do you mind taking care of my restaurant for a couple of days? I'm going on a trip..."

----

"A training trip?" Akane asked. "And you want to bring your other fiancees along as well?"

Ranma nervously scratched his head. "Well, not because they're my fiancees. Um, I just thought... The last days were pretty boring, so I thought, instead of fighting each other all the time, we could do something cool together. And it would be great training for all of us."

Nabiki nibbled on her Tofu. "Wow, Saotome! You actually came up with a pretty good idea!"

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "Then I guess I'll prepare some snacks for you..." She hurried into the kitchen.

"WHAAAAAAH!" Soun wailed. "Finally, the houses will be joined! My little girl goes on a training trip with her fiance! WHAAAAAH!"

"Indeed, Tendo," Genma said proudly. "This is a most joyful day for everyone! Bring out the sake!"

"Um, they do know that you're bringing along your other fiancees as well, do they?" Akane asked. "Well, I think it will be fun. But one thing, Ranma..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You're not thinking of inviting Kodachi, are you?"

"Hell no!" He wanted for his fiancees to understand each other better, yes, but he wasn't crazy. Besides, he doesn't think of Kodachi as one of his fiancees, anyway.

"This will be great," Akane smiled. "I think I will take P-Chan with me as well. I believe he never was on a big trip before..."

Oh yes, that he was, Ranma thought.

----

"Aiyah," Shampoo gasped inside the phone. "Airen wants Shampoo to go on journey?"

"Yeah," Ranma's voice could be heard from the phone. "But gotta warn ya, Akane and Ukyo are coming as well!"

"No matter," Shampoo smiled. "If Shampoo can be with husband, she will even bear spatula girl and kitchen destroyer!"

"Okay, if you like to join us, then come over to the Tendo Dojo in a couple of minutes!"

"Is okay! Bye, Airen!" Shampoo happily hung up. "Great-Grandmother, did you hear? Shampoo goes on journey with Airen!"

"Yes, I heard," Cologne muttered. "But now, leave me alone for a while, granddaughter! I have to concentrate!"

While Shampoo was joyfully giggling and running to the dojo, the matriarch of the Chinese Amazon clan was in deep thought.

What could that strange power be that I sensed today? she thought. It was unlike anything I've encountered before...

----

Ranma thought of inviting Ryuu Kumon as well, but the traveling martial artist was hard to contact. (Well, not as hard as Ryoga sometimes was, but still hard) He was one person who Ranma loved to spar with. Oh well, can't have anything. At least Ryoga will be around, when Akane plans to bring P-Chan along.

----

Some time later, they all were assembled into the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi brought them multiple lunch boxes and snacks for the journey, and Dr. Tofu, who she told about the trip on the phone, reminded them to take along a first aid kit, to be on the safe side.

They all were smart enough NOT to tell the Kunos about the training trip. Mousse wanted to come along with his beloved Shampoo, but he mistook a stray dog for her and went in the wrong direction.

Akane took a look around while petting P-Chan, wo was nestled between her breasts. Strangely enough, his nose seemed to bleed. "Where are dad and Mr. Saotome? Didn't they want to say goodbye when we left?"

"They would have, but they can't at the moment," Nabiki said. "Right now, they're snoring inside the living room! Too much sake, you see?"

"Ah!"

Ranma stepped before his family and fiancees. "Well, one thing first: When I planned this training trip, I had a nice, safe journey in mind, with no arguing and meaningless fighting!" He took a serious look towards the fiancee brigade. "If anyone of you thinks about making trouble on this trip, I won't take her with me. And believe me, you would have a hard time following us."

After that was settled, Ranma cleared his throat. "Well, let's see... This journey won't be just some training trip like I did with my old man... We won't just travel through Japan or China without any clear goal... Instead, we will be traveling to a different world."

The others murmured along themselves, until Nabiki snickered. "Very funny, Saotome! Now what have you been smoking again?"

"It's no joke, Nabiki, but I can see why some of you would have a hard time believing it. That's why I let someone else talk for you. Everyone, meet Carbuncle!"

After the small green imp appeared on his usual way, the others could just stare.

Kasumi smiled. "How cute!"

"Hello everyone," the little summoning spirit said. "I am the one that invited Ranma to this journey. I'm here to recruit strong fighters as yourself to form a group of heroes to protect my origin worlds. Ranma suggested all of you because he believes in your ability to work together as a team." The fiancees were looking at each other doubtfully.

"Our journey will take you to a world far away from this one, and it will take some time before you can return. So, everyone who wants to stay here, has to say it. Everyone who is coming with us is doing it on his own free will. I have to warn you: It will most probably be a dangerous journey! But if you work together as a team and gain enough experience, I'm sure you will be able to overcome almost every kind of situation."

"Wow," Akane exclaimed. "A journey to another world! This will be even more exciting than I thought."

"You can say that again, sugar," Ukyo nodded.

"But, Shampoo must ask funny-looking imp-thing... Where exactly do we go?"

"To a world that is about to meet its biggest threat. A threat that could destroy all of its inhabitants. Your job will be to travel with a group of local adventurers and help them fight that evil."

"Okay," Ranma shouted. He was smiling excitedly. The grand adventure was about to begin. "Then let's go!"

Then he looked around in confusion. "Uh, Carbuncle, just HOW exactly are we going to get to that world?"

"We will travel with magic," Carbuncle explained. "Using an inter-dimensional teleportation spell, we will travel through time and space to our destination."

"Um, are you the one who is going to cast that spell?" Ukyo asked.

"What? No no no, I would never be able to cast such a powerful spell! No, one of my 'colleagues', is going to do it for us. He's a very powerful spirit that only appears to the mightiest heroes that have proven themselves to be worthy of his power. But he agreed to help me out this once."

"Only once?" Akane screeched. "Are you saying we won't be able to return home?"

"Uh, I meant: This once and again for the return journey."

"Oh, than it's all right!" Akane breathed a sigh of relief.

"I assume everyone you had in mind is present?" Carbuncle asked Ranma.

"Sure thing," he said. "We're all ready to go!"

"Okay, then..." Carbuncle seemed to concentrate. "Oh Eden, great protector of time and space, grant us thy strength!" His ruby shone in a red light.

Then a booming voice sounded inside their heads. DON'T BE SO FORMAL, CARBUNCLE! WE'RE OLD PALS AFTER ALL, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, right," Carbuncle answered. "Now could you just hurry up and send us to our destination?"

HEY, CALM DOWN, LIL' BUDDY! I'M WORKING ON IT! LET'S SEE... WAIT JUST A SEC... AH, THERE YOU GO! HAVE A SAFE TRIP! ADIOS!"

And when Eden activated his teleportation spell, a bright light engulfed them all.

----

Genma and Soun groggily staggered into the dojo.

"Uuuuh, my head," Genma groaned. "Wonder what caused this terrible headache? Most certainly not the sake! I never had any problems with it!" Yeah, right...

Soun looked around in confusion. "Hey, where did everybody go? You think they already left on their journey?"

"Yeah, must be it! Oh well, can't be helped! Come on Tendo, how about a little game?"

"Good idea, Saotome! Wait a minute... Kasumi, would you bring your father and Mr. Saotome something to drink?" Silence! "Kasumiii?"

But no one answered. Now that they thought about it, Nabiki wasn't there, either.

"Now where would they have gone?" Genma pondered.

----

While Genma and Soun were searching for the missing girls, a little mistake in the teleportation spell was causing some troubles for the travellers.

Now Eden has to be excused for making this little mistake, but it certainly happened every day he send seven people from earth to a different world, so errors could happen. Especially if one included the chaos factor of Nerima...

But all of this certainly didn't help Ranma and companions. In their cases, the screwed up spell caused them not to appear in the same place of the world they were being sent to, but to get scattered all over the various places this world has to offer.


	2. Trapped inside the ruins

When the bright light vanished, Ranma blinked. He was standing on a stone platform which was part of some ruins. They looked like they were pretty old and - a big part of them was underwater.

Ranma shook his head while walking across the wet stone floor. "I wonder how they managed to build such a big building in the middle of the ocean," he muttered. Then he remembered something. "Akane? Ukyo? Shampoo? Where are you guys?"

"Oops," Carbuncles voice echoed in his head. "Looks like Eden messed up. But don't worry, they should be somewhere in this world. You should meet them again pretty soon."

"That's just great," Ranma sighed. "Where are we, anyway?"

"This world is known as Spira. It's suffering from something called... the Spiral of Death! I can't tell you exactly what it is, but I can say one thing: It's caused by an enormous monster called Sin!"

"And it's our job to defeat that thing, right?" Ranma asked.

"Exactly! But there's just one little problem: Sin is immortal!"

"What?" Ranma shouted. "But how are we supposed to beat it, then?"

"It is possible to defeat it, but it will be reborn. Your job will be to find a way to break this cycle. You will encounter traveling companions... not only your friends! But that's all I can tell you!"

Ranma crossed his arms. "Why? Because it's spoiling all the fun?"

"No," Carbuncle replied. "My boss didn't tell me any more. I'm just as clueless as you are. That's why we have to work with some 'local heroes' to solve the problem."

"And by doing that, we will gain enough experience for the final battle, right?" Ranma guessed.

"You got it! By the way, there's a reason why you're here! In several minutes, a person will appear in this place. His fate is deeply entwined with the fate of this world."

"That must mean he's one of the companions you told me about, eh? Okay then, let's find him!"

"One more thing," Carbuncle said. "You may tell the people of Spira that you are able to summon me, but do not tell them that you are destined to become one of this universe's defenders, okay?"

"Okay, I understand... I think..."

In that moment, they could here a young man's voice calling: "Hey! Is anybody there? Heeeeyyyy!"

Ranma looked around. The walls of the ruins were forming some kind of basin nearby, and in the middle of the basin, he could see a young man, not much older than himself. He waved. "Hey! Over here!"

The blonde boy turned his head and waved back when he saw Ranma. Then he swam over to Ranma's stone platform with strong strokes.

He's in pretty good shape, Ranma thought. Perhaps he practices some kind of sport. Or maybe he's a martial artist as well.

He helped him get out of the water. "Man, am I glad to run into someone," the boy said. "I thought I was gonna die out there. Some minutes ago, I was at the stadium, preparing for my next shot, then everything goes crazy and this giant THING came out of the ocean and attacked my city. Then, Auron showed up and we fought these silly-looking fiends. And on top of that, when I almost fell off the highway, this freaky-looking HOLE appeared on the underside of the monster and SUCKED me in. Yeah, I know it sounds freaky! And the next thing I know is, I'm here, in the middle of nowhere."

Ranma frowned. Giant monster? "Are you talking about... Sin?" he carefully asked.

The young man shook the water out of his hair. "Yeah, that's right! Hey!! You know that thing, too? Auron just told me it's name and that was it."

"Who's Auron?"

"Oh... just some guy I know... someone I'm gonna kick some if I ever see him again... So, about Sin... What do you know about it?"

"Um... not much! I heard... some rumors about it! It's supposed to be... very big and strong... and... yeah, that's about it!"

"So not more than I know myself! Great... Oh well, I guess it can't be helped... Hey, my name's Tidus, by the way! Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Ever played Blitzball? You look like you're in the right shape to do it."

"Well, I'm Ranma! And I can't say I ever heard of this 'Blitzball' before. That some kind of game?"

"What? Never heard of Blitzball before?" Tidus sounded shocked. "Wow, that's a first. In my opinion, it's the coolest game that ever existed. You play it underwater and try to shoot the ball in the opposing team's goal!"

Suddenly, Ranma heard Carbuncle's voice again: "Um, sorry to interrupt your conversation, Ranma, but shouldn't you try to find a way out of here?"

"Oh! Right! Hey, um... Tidus! I think if we continue to stand out here in the cold we'll freeze our best parts off. Shouldn't we search for a some place to warm up?"

"Yeah, good idea." Tidus hugged himself. "I'm starting to feel like a popsicle."

----

Nabiki slowly stood up. When she appeared out of thin air she had hit her head on some metal pole.

"Ooooh, my head;" she groaned. "Feels like Ukyo hit me with her biggest spatula..."

"Fryd ec drec?" Suddenly, a big man wearing some kind of silly mask grabbed Nabiki on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! That hurts! What's the big idea?"

Several other men dressed in strange clothing surrounded her.

"Y fiend!" one of them shouted. "Eh risyh teckieca!"

"Fa gemm ed?" the one holding Nabiki seemed to ask the others. He hold up a sharp-looking knife to her throat.

"Whaah! Be careful where you point that thing!" Nabiki angrily said. But she didn't move. These people didn't look like they could be easily dealt with. How did she get into this mess anyway? She thought only Ranma and his fiancees were going on this journey. And besides, where were the others?

"Fyed!" Suddenly, a blonde girl stepped next to the men. She also was dressed in what looked like a colorful diving-suit and spoke in the same weird language as the others.

----

It was strange. This girl just appeared out of thin air. Rikku scratched her head. The young Al Bhed girl knew that the stranger could be a fiend, but what if she was just a human?

She went to the men. "Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" ('What if it is human?')

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." ('They are the same in death'.)The man holding the girl intensified his grip on her arm.

"E vunpet ed!" ('I forbid it!') Rikku said angrily. "Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." ('We bring it with us.')

----

Nabiki didn't know what was going on, but after the girl said some words to the others, the man holding her was loosening his grip and put away his knife while grumbling. Nabiki took a quick look around. It seemed like she was on some kind of boat, entirely made of metal, and it was in the middle of the ocean.

Suddenly, a metal door opened behind them. A muscular man wearing some strange goggles stepped outside.

"Caynir ran," he said. The other men seemed to understand him. They began searching around Nabiki's clothes, perhaps for weapons or money. She almost yelled: "Keep your hands to yourself," but they probably wouldn't have understood her.

The new man took a look at her. "Tu oui hud cbayg?" he asked her.

"Don't you get it?" she growled. "I don't understand you!" Why did this happen to her? These things normally only happen to Ranma.

The man then made several funny-looking moves with his arms, like he was swimming. He pointed at the ocean, then at some goggles he was holding.

"You want me to go for a swim?" she asked. "Yeah, right! As if! It's way too dark and way too cold for that." When he continued to make his silly moves, she angrily stomped on the deck. "No way! Forget it!"

"Ehcumahla..." the man muttered and growled.

But the girl stepped next to him. "Fyed!" She looked at Nabiki. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful!"

Nabiki stared. "So, one of you folks does speak my language after all? Great! Tell this jerk to get his hands away from me!"

The girl shook her head. "The others wanted to just throw you in the water and leave you behind. I guess you better do what they say."

"But... but... Hey, just wait a minute! I don't even know where I am! And who are you people anyway?"

The man behind Nabiki got angry and wanted to push her, but the girl stopped him. "Mad ma dymg du ran imuha," she said. The men angrily mumbled something, but went inside the door. The muscular man with the goggles wanted to say something, but the girl shooed him inside as well.

After the metal door closed with a loud 'clang', the girl sighed. "Look, I'm sorry! My brother doesn't trust strangers. And after you just appeared out of nowhere..."

"I certainly didn't plan to do that," Nabiki grumbled. "I just got caught in some screwed up teleportation spell."

"Really?" the girl asked. "Where are you from?"

"Nerima," Nabiki sighed. "But I'm pretty sure you haven't heard of it before. "By the way, I'm Nabiki. What's your name?"

"Rikku!"

"Okay... Rikku... can you tell me where we are?"

"Um, we are... in the mid ocean! Several day's journeys south from Luca."

"Luca? That doesn't really help me..." Nabiki sighed. "Can't you just bring me to the nearest coast?"

"I'm sorry," Rikku said apologetically. "But we're on a special mission we just cannot abort that easily. And because the others do not seem to trust you that easily, I would suggest that you help us with our work."

Nabiki looked at the ground desperately. She was used to work with her brains, not with her muscles. "But I'm not really a very hard worker," she said. "What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"We're searching for some old ruins," Rikku told her. "And I think we're going to take you with us as additional support. The more we are, the safer it is, understand?"

"Is it dangerous in those ruins?" Nabiki gasped. Rikku nodded. "We probably meet some fiends inside. And according to what we heard about the place, the whole building itself isn't very stable."

"Fiends? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you haven't met any fiends before," Rikku said. "How did you grow up? As a homely girl that never had to worry about the big bad world outside of her daddy's home?"

"You're not very nice," Nabiki pointed out.

"Sorry about that, but everyone knows about fiends. They're vicious monsters. They exist everywhere!"

"And what am I supposed to do against monsters?" Nabiki asked. "I am no fighter, you know?"

"Actually, that shouldn't be a problem," Rikku said.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

----

Rikku led Nabiki inside the ship. It was a little cramped, and everything was made of metal. So it was no wonder Nabiki felt like she was in a tin can.

Rikku opened one of the doors that led them down to the engine room. But directly before the engine, there was a small door that lead to another cramped little room.

The inside was stuffed with gadgets and gizmos Nabiki couldn't identify. Sitting inside all of that stuff, there was a small person sitting on a small table.

"Yo, Shinra," Rikku called. The boy turned around. Well, Nabiki assumed it was a boy. The child wore some kind of mask that covered his entire face, so she definitely couldn't tell.

"What's up, Rikku?" he said. Yes, the voice was that of a young boy. "What's so important that you have to interrupt the work of the youngest genius on Spira?"

"Jabber, jabber," Rikku mocked. "If Pops didn't allow you to come with us, you wouldn't have the chance to study the airship on site. So settle down a bit, okay? Well, it's like this: My new friend here..." she gestured towards Nabiki. "...has heard of your pretty little dresspheres. Brother wants her to come with us into the ruins. Problem is: She can't fight very well. Got something for her?"

"You came to the right place," Shinra said in his blurred voice. "Miss, if you would like to look over there..."

He gestured towards a little shelf on the wall, on which were different kinds of spherical items, which looked like they were half mechanical, half magical.

"These are dresspheres," Shinra explained. "A most brilliant invention that only a genius of my caliber could have imagined. With these, a person is able to take on that kind of job that is 'imprinted' within the dressphere. To tell you just how it works will be too complicated, so let's just say it works using pyreflies..."

"Um, right!" Nabiki said, not really understanding at all.

Shinra continued: "If you activate one you're carrying, it will transform your clothes to the one fitting for the corresponding job. For instance, if you're using the dressphere "warrior" you will be instantly dressed in fine armor and be equipped with a nice sword. But that's not all, no, no... It will provide you with all of the knowledge you need to actually use that sword. That means: Use the dressphere, and you instantly know how to fight! Understood?"

"I think so," Nabiki replied. "But I don't get it... This invention is pretty brilliant and all, especially since you're so young, but... Why do you just give it to me?" She knew that everything had its price, after all.

Shinra nervously shifted around in his seat. "You know, my invention is still in a testing stage... I really didn't have the time to test it until now. So..."

"So I'm gonna be the guinea pig," Nabiki sighed. "Great!"

"I'm working on something called 'garment grid'," Shinra told them. "With it, you would be able to use more than one dressphere during battle. It also will come with several other bonuses. But until it's finished, you'll have to use the dressphere by itself. It's not an easy task to find a way to do it... If I could understand better how it works..."

"Why don't you understand how it works?" Nabiki asked. "You're the inventor, are you not?"

Shinra seemed to think about that for a while.

"I'm just a kid!"

Rikku sighed. "All right, 'kid genius'! Go back to work. So, Nabiki... which one do you choose? I'm gonna explain them to you as best I can."

Nabiki pointed to the dressphere lying in the box that was labeled with 'Alchemist'. "What does this one do?"

"Oh, that's one of my favorite dresspheres. The alchemist's specialty are items. He can mix up various potions and other useful stuff just by himself, and in battle, he can mix up different ingredients to create dozens of effects. I learned to do that myself, but I'm not as good as a true alchemist, though... But, an alchemist is really handy, as his item skills don't need magic."

"Um... I really can't do any magic, you know?"

"Doesn't matter! Witch dresspheres, everyone can use magic. But as I said, with this one, you won't even need it. And... it comes with a big gun!"

"Okay, I think that sounds pretty useful... but I'm still only doing this because your lovely little brother doesn't leave me any choice!"

Rikku shrugged. "Sounds fair enough!"

After they returned to the deck, Rikku's brother stepped in their way. He took a grim gaze in Nabiki's direction, then he asked his sister:

"Fuh'd cra pa y hiecyhla?" ('Won't she be a nuisance?')

Rikku shook her head. "Oui ina dra pekkacd hiecyhla rana!" ('You're the biggest nuisance here!')

----

Meanwhile, inside a quiet and gloomy manor, far away from the ocean...

An elderly man with a rampant beard and extremely long fingers was knocking on a wooden door. "Master Seymour? May I enter?"

"Come in, Tromell," the voice of his master could be heard.

The old servant entered a big dining-hall, with some sort of strange pendulum hanging from the ceiling.

The master of the house was standing at the other side of the room.

He stepped into the light. Seymour Guado could be called handsome by some people, but only if they didn't mind the bizarre way his blue hair was growing, or his slightly elongated fingers. Humans and Guado had become pretty close several years ago, and Master Seymour was the result. He always wore a reassuring smile on his face, but if someone looked into his eyes, he would see coldness and no pity for other living beings.

"What is it, Tromell?" Seymour asked his servant. "Has Maester Kinoc arrived yet?"

"No, mylord!" Trommel Guado, the elderly servant of the family, took a bow. "But, I'd like to remind you that the captain of the Guado Glories is expecting your presence this evening - he likes you to be present when he makes an announcement to our team!"

"I'll see if I can make it, Tromell! Thank you!"

The old man looked around the room and sighed. "The house surely has become quiet in the past year... Ever since your father Jyscal... may he rest in peace... has left this world, there haven't been any significant events happening in this room. I remember how your father loved to invite people to his festivals. I miss those days, truly..."

Seymour lowered his head and thought about something. When he looked at his servant again, his eyes seemed to flicker. "Do not worry, Tromell... I can assure you, in the very near future, there will be various events of great significance happening inside these walls. Trust me..."

After Tromell left the room, Seymour turned around and snickered. Tromell, the old fool... I he only knew what REALLY caused his father's death... He had no idea... As well as most of Spira's people had no idea what Seymour Guado was planning...

The young maester made sure that no one was entering the room, then he pressed a well-hidden switch on the wall. A secret door slid open, which lead to a hidden corridor.

Not even Tromell knew of this corridor, and he was living in this house for a far longer time than Seymour himself.

The corridor lead to different rooms Seymour was using as some sort of research facilities... This was the place where the Guado learnt how to summon and control fiends by manipulating the pyreflies the fiends are composed of.

But sometimes, he also uses these rooms as prison cells.

He heard the cries of the prisoned girl even before he entered the room. Before he could enter the door, it opened. Goba Guado, the most loyal of his subordinates, opened the door. "Oh, Lord Seymour! I was just about to search for you."

"Did you gather some information from our... guest?"

Goba nodded. "Why, yes, mylord! It was definitely very intriguing. If we are to believe her words, she and several other persons have come here from a different world than others."

Seymour thought about that. "Hmm. Even IF she speaks the truth, this won't be very important for us. Did she say anything about her particular... condition?"

"Not yet, Master Seymour, I was just getting to that. But what I can say is, that whatever caused this strange effect, was clearly of a magical nature."

They entered the room. On the wall, hold by manacles, hung a young girl with lavender hair, who certainly would have been beautiful, if it weren't for her tattered clothing and the painful grimace on her face.

Seymour took a step closer. "Greetings, young girl! I am Seymour Guado... this house belongs to me. My loyal servant here just told me about a rather intriguing magical... effect that water seems to have on you. Care to explain to me how this can be possible?"

When she didn't answer his question, Seymour snapped his fingers. Goba stepped up to the girl and waved his hand. Seconds later, a lightning bolt jutted out of his fingers and shocked the girl. As her screams were indicating, this was certainly very painful.

"You were saying?" Seymour snickered.

The girl took several deep breaths. "Jus... Jusenk... kyo... Magical... springs... curse..."

"I see," Seymour mused. "And just what causes these changes?"

The girl wanted to say something, then shook her head. "N... no... Is... secret..."

Seymour sighed. "Goba, please..."

Another lightning spell shook the girl's body. This time, Seymour almost feared that her scream could be heard outside these hidden rooms.

"Cold... hot... water..."

"See, that wasn't that hard, wasn't it? I will see if I can join you again in some hours. But I'm afraid I'm a very busy man. But don't worry, Goba will keep you entertained! Isn't that correct, Goba?"

"Oh yes, certainly, Master Seymour," the rotund Guado exclaimed excitedly.

"I leave it to you, then. Farewell, Miss..."

He walked out of the room. This transformation magic of the girl was certainly something... Perhaps he could use it... and her... for his own plans. He would see how this 'curse' would react if one would add some pyreflies...

When he heard the screaming to begin anew, the young master and leader of the Guado snickered, while his eyes were glittering coldly...

----

Ranma jumped on top of a pillar and looked around the giant courtyard their stone platform was situated in. The walls were very high, but that was not the main problem. Ranma would be able to jump over them, but on the other side, there was just the endless ocean.

He jumped back down to Tidus. "Looks like the only option we have is to follow that catwalk up ahead."

Tidus sighed. "Well, let's hope that somewhere inside these ruins we'll find a boat or something."

"Then let's go!" Ranma jumped into the water, barely registering his change to a shapely girl. She turned around. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Then she saw the shocked expression on Tidus' face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? You just turned into a girl!"

"Oh, that!" She grinned. "I learned to live with it. It's an ancient Chinese curse. When I get in contact with cold water, I'll turn into a girl. Hot water, and I'm back to normal! It's really no big deal!"

"No big deal? Man, if I had to deal with it, I don't know if I would be able to accept it just like that."

Well, Ranma thought. I really didn't accept it myself. But after living with the curse for several years without any hope for a cure, I had no big choice over the matter, right?

"Um, let's just swim to the catwalk, okay?"

Tidus nodded, still a little flabbergasted while he dove into the cold water. "This... isn't contagious, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't! And now shut up, okay?" Ranma turned around and began swimming.

Tidus realized he had hit a delicate nerve, so he dropped the matter and quietly followed the girl.

----

"WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW??" Ryoga yelled to the skies.

Poor Ryoga! Under normal circumstances, he would have just gotten lost. That means, he would have just wound up somewhere in Japan or somewhere else on earth... which wasn't THAT far away!

But after all, we are dealing with inter-dimensional travel here, which means he could have ended up ANYWHERE!

But why did it have to be this place? OF ALL PLACES, WHY EXACTLY HERE?

"Kupo?" the little teddy bear with wings said. "It's really easy, kupo! You just have to press the Square button if you think that any treasure is near. The chocobo then will dig. Did you get that? By the way, do you have any Kupo Nuts? Kupo? Hello?"

While the moogle of Chocobo Forest tried to make Ryoga listen, the eternally lost boy whimpered. This was HELL!

----

Ranma took a deep breath when she broke through the surface. That was close.

Next to her, Tidus appeared. "Wow, I thought that giant fish would chow us down."

They pulled themselves out of the water. Ranma squeezed the water out of her shirt. "I could have taken him on, if we didn't fall into the water. Underwater battle isn't exactly my specialty."

Tidus shook himself. "Well, I'm a pretty good swimmer - I play blitzball, after all - and I'm pretty good with the sword, but I've never fought something THAT big before."

Ranma looked down into the water. "Hmmm... Nope! The exit is blocked! Looks like we're stuck in here!"

"Perhaps we can find another exit..." They followed the partly destroyed stairway, until they entered a big room. It was circular and had several other exits. On the other side of the room, they could see a massive double door. In the middle, there was something that looked like an old fireplace.

Tidus took a look at it. "Well, if we want to make a fire, we'll definitely need some dry wood... and some flintstones! I'll go and look if I can find some."

"Okay, meanwhile, I'll try to open those double doors. They look like they are the main entrance to this hall."

Tidus ran out of the room, in search for firewood, while Ranma walked up to the giant double doors. She pressed herself against them with all her might, but they wouldn't even dodge.

"Dammit..." she growled. Angrily, she punched against the doors, but only ended up with a hurt hand.

After a few minutes, Tidus returned. "Here, I found these plants. They're still pretty dry, so we can use them for the fire. And I also found some flintstones."

"Great," Ranma muttered while shaking her hand. "The only thing I found was great pain..."

They started the fire and let it warm them up a little. Tidus let out a sigh and let himself fall back on the ground. He looked like he was pretty beat.

He's away from his home, too, Ranma thought. But at least I made the decision myself. He didn't have a choice. And furthermore, he knows that Sin was busy destroying his hometown when he disappeared from there. That's pretty unfair...

Ranma stared into the fire. I wonder how everyone is doing, she thought. Ucchan... Shampoo... Ryoga... ... Akane...

The more she thought about her, the more she missed her. I don't understand it, she pondered. Just why is it that I care about her that much? She is uncute, she's a tomboy, she can't cook, she insults me and she never lets me explain anything.

But I like her... I like her very much...

Perhaps... it's because of her smile, Ranma thought. It's a rare occasion if she shows it, but when she does it, she seems to melt my heart. I'm also afraid of losing her... I wouldn't know what to do if I never saw that smile again...

Dammit! Do I really love her? And what about the others? Do I want to hurt them? Ucchan's my best buddy from childhood - even if I didn't know she was a girl at the time. And Shampoo... well, she's kinda crazy sometimes, but certainly not as crazy as Kodachi! I think... I like her, too... as a friend...

But... I don't want to hurt them...

She sighed and took a glance at the walls.

And looked directly into the glaring eyes of a fiend.

"Tidus," Ranma yelled. "Get up! We're in trouble!"

Tidus jumped on his feet and instantly realized their situation. "Oh, dang... Watch out, Ranma! There's one behind you as well!"

The two lizard-like fiends swiftly climbed along the walls, then jumped directly in front of them. The first one in front of Tidus, the second one in front of Ranma.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Ranma muttered and went into her battle stance. Behind her, Tidus drew his sword.

The lizards hissed and attacked.


	3. Sin strikes

The explosion of the bomb was powerful enough to blow the rubble blocking the entrance away.

A person dressed in an Al Bhed suit, complete with goggles, and armed with a pretty big gun, stepped inside.

"That's that! You know, you were right, Rikku: It's really easy once the dressphere is active. I just need the necessary items... and BOOM! Instant bomb!"

After Rikku and the other Al Bhed entered the ruins, Nabiki took of her goggles. "But do I really have to use this silly-looking thing?"

Rikku grinned, while the others went ahead. "Hey, it's part of the deal! At least, now you look like you're one of us! Besides, I think they're handy! They protect your eyes from light and other unpleasant side-effects from an explosion like that."

"Well, okay! I guess you're right. But, apart from these goggles, I like this outfit." She checked out her weapon. "And this gun is pretty cool! I now know how to use it, so I can't wait to blast some fiends to pieces!"

Suddenly, one of the other Al Bhed shouted: "Rao! Lusa rana, xilg!"

"Fryd'c ib?" Rikku asked. Quickly, they caught up with the others.

They were standing before a massive double door that was blocked by further rubble. One of the men said something to Rikku, to which she quickly answered.

What a shame that this dressphere doesn't provide me with the knowledge of their strange language, Nabiki thought.

Rikku turned around, smirking. "All right, you got another job to do! Blast away!"

Nabiki smirked back. "You can mix up bombs as well, can't you? Why don't you do it yourself?"

Rikku giggled nervously. "Um, you know, I'm the daughter of our leader, soooo... It would be a shame if something happens to me, right?"

"All right, I'll do it... but you owe me, you know?"

While setting up another bomb, Nabiki wondered what the currency of this world was worth. Would the local merchants accept yen?

Nabiki laughed silently and lit the fuse. Then she ran back. "Take cover," she shouted.

One deafening explosion later, the doors were history.

The Al Bhed peered into the next room. They were surprised to see some strange teenagers fighting with two lizard-like fiends. The boy used a long sword, while the girl was fighting with her bare hands.

And she looked pretty familiar to Nabiki...

----

When the double doors broke apart in a shower of rubble and pebbles, the two fighters as well as the fiends flinched in surprise. But then, the lizards again concentrated on more important matters... Their prey!

As both Ranma and Tidus were forced to continue the fight, they barely noticed the gun-wielding men stepping in the room.

They didn't seem to have any interest in helping them, but the two girls that accompanied them ran into the middle of the room to help. Both of them wore goggles, so they couldn't see their faces, but they could see one of them had blonde hair while the other one (the one that was wielding a big gun) was a brunette.

The brunette stopped Ranma's opponent dead in its tracks with a shot from her gun, while the other one struck at the other fiend, using a claw-like weapon that was attached to her hand.

After a few more blows and blasts, the blonde girl pulled out some round object. The two lizards now were approaching them next to each other.

"Stand back!" the girl yelled and threw the grenade. It exploded in the faces of the two fiends, which let out twin screams of pain, before falling back and disintegrating into a swarm of pyreflies.

Ranma went out of her battle stance and Tidus let out a breath of relief. "Phew! Thank goodness!"

Then one of the men grabbed Tidus. "Fiends! Eh risyh teckiecac!"

The brunette girl sighed. "Oh man, that is getting old," she silently muttered. "Hey Rikku, can you tell these jerks to leave the poor boy alone? And Saotome, wouldn't you just stand there and gawk? We've got to get out of here!"

Now Ranma REALLY gawked. "Na... Nabiki?"

Nabiki took of her goggles, along with Rikku. "Yeah, it's me! It's a small world, isn't it?" She grinned.

Ranma laughed. "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to join me on this little journey, but at least we found each other. Hey! Where are Akane and the others?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Beats me! I appeared on the ship of these guys, alone! You're the first one I ran into."

"Well, I'm sure they're all okay. Besides, I didn't knew you were such a good shooter."

"Believe me, Saotome, I wasn't! But that's a long story... This is Rikku, by the way! She and her tribe are called the 'Al Bhed' and they speak a pretty silly language. Rikku is the only one I know that I can talk to normally. And who's your friend?"

Meanwhile, Rikku had convinced the men to release Tidus from their grip. Tidus stepped up. "Hey there, name's Tidus! So, uh... you two know each other?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, we're from the same... country! She's the sister of my fiancee!"

"Excuse me," Rikku asked. "But don't you mean 'fiance' instead of 'fiancee'? Because, you surely look like a girl to me!"

One of the Al Bhed shouted something angrily and motioned towards the door!

"Oh yeah, we should get out of here," Rikku said. "Come on, you two can come along on our boat. I'm sure we'll find some work for you, too!"

----

Akane coughed and spit out water. She certainly didn't expect to land in the middle of the ocean. She panicked and lashed about, when she hit something solid, and she quickly took a hold of it.

"Akane? Is that you? Oh, my! Are you all right?"

Akane turned her head. Next to her, in the freezing water, clinging to the same wooden plank, Kasumi was floating, her beautiful hair a wet mop decorated with algae.

Akane nervously looked around. "Kasumi... how...? How did you end up here? And where are the others?"

Kasumi made a sad smile. "I think something went wrong with the teleportation spell of that nice spirit. But I think he meant well... But I don't know where the others are. We were lucky enough to have appeared here together, at least."

"You're right... but I hope Nabiki is all right... and P-chan! My god! What if he landed in the ocean too? I don't know if he can swim!"

Kasumi reassured her younger sister. "I once read that pigs are good swimmers, even when they are still piglets. Don't worry! I'm sure he's all right!"

"But everyone else! Nabiki... Ukyo... And I'm even concerned a bit about Shampoo..."

Kasumi smiled. "And of course, you're worried about your fiance too, right?"

"W-what?" Akane stuttered. Then, she 'hmphed'. "Me, concerned about that jerk? No way! I guess he's somewhere around here, flirting with Ukyo or that bimbo Shampoo... Hmph, I don't even know why I was concerned about these two right now..."

Kasumi smiled again, but said nothing. She knew how her sister felt about Ranma. She would hide it, sure, she would deny it... But that didn't change the fact that Ranma and Akane really, really cared for each other.

Of course, Kasumi was worried about the others, as well!

"Akane, we need to find a shore! We'll freeze if we stay here!"

"Yes, I guess you're right," Akane sighed. "But it looks like the next shore is very far away. I'm in a pretty good shape. I mean..." Her face went red. "I know I can't swim and all, but... with this plank, I think it won't be a big deal... But I mean, you're not as strong as me and, um... you know..."

"I know what you mean, Akane," Kasumi replied. "I'll be fine! And if we get tired, we'll take a break, okay?"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice: "Kasumi! Akane! Over here!"

Swimming towards them, holding onto another plank, was Ukyo, as wet as the Tendo sisters themselves.

"Ukyo," Kasumi said. "What a nice surprise! Did you appear near here as well?"

"Yeah, just a few swimming strokes in that direction." Ukyo pointed to where she came from. "And before you ask, I was all by myself. But then I heard your voices, and quickly came swimming."

"We just thought that we should search for some land," Akane pointed out.

Ukyo nodded. "That would be the best idea, I agree! Let's just hope Godzilla doesn't rise out of the sea to get us, eh?" She winked.

She probably wouldn't have said that when she knew what happened next. The ocean water around them began to undulate, and then very big waves shook the three girls around, so they had to hold on tightly to their planks. And then something BIG rose from under them, out of the sea!

"GAH!" Ukyo cried out. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

Then IT broke through the surface! An enormous behemoth that big, that they really couldn't make out its real shape. But when its fin broke through the surface, seawater erupted from below and splashed down on them. A deep, but deafening bellow came from the colossal beast, and the waves got bigger and bigger!

"Akane!" Ukyo cried out as her plank was being swept in a complete different direction than the one the Tendos were clinging on. "Kasumi!" And then her voice was gone.

"Oh no," Akane cried. "Ukyo!!"

"Be careful, Akane," Kasumi shouted. "Keep a good hold of the plank!" Strange, Akane thought. This was the first time in her life she heard Kasumi panicking!

And then the monster dove under again, sending another enormous wave towards the two girls.

Akane only felt the world going up, then down again, then once again up... And then she didn't feel anything!

----

Sin quietly swam through the ocean. He could have sworn he heard something while he surfaced briefly.

Hmm! Maybe just some ocean animals! He had something else to do! He already could feel the familiar feeling of doom, a feeling that his helpless victims projected, whenever he attacked one of their towns.

And while Sin continued his journey though the sea, a tiny voice at the back of his brain cried out in anguish and pleaded to be released from this nightmare... to be stuck inside this shell of a monster, forced to do things that were as inhuman as he was himself, at the moment...

----

Akane opened her eyes. She could see the blue sky, and a lonely seagull circling above her head.

Then she felt solid ground under her. Akane quickly turned around and scuttled further towards the beach, which she could now see before her.

As she turned her head around, she could see Kasumi floating next to her, her older sister just beginning to wake up herself.

Then, she heard a voice coming from the beach: "Hey, you okay? You look pretty beat up! I'll be coming for you, just a moment, ya?"

----

After returning to the Al Bhed ship, Rikku brought some food. Tidus seemed to be pretty hungry, as he instantly dove into the food and gobbled it down. Even Ranma, who was a fast eater himself, was amazed at his eating speed. Maybe the poor guy has been drifting in those ruins for a much longer time than himself, Ranma thought.

When Tidus nearly choked on the food, Rikku gave him a water bottle. "It's because you eat so fast," she admonished him.

Nabiki snickered. "Well, were are we heading?" she asked.

"I gotta go home," Tidus said. "I gotta see if someone of my friends is alive after Sin's attack!"

"Where are you from?" Rikku asked.

"From Zanarkand," Tidus answered. "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Ranma silently laughed. Looks like Tidus has to brag with this title every time he introduces himself.

But Rikku looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you... hit your head or something?" she finally asked.

Tidus rubbed his head. "Um... no, I don't think so!"

"What's the matter?" Nabiki asked. "What's so strange about what he said?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "Don't you like blitzball or something like that?"

Now Rikku was looking at all of them like they were ghosts.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked. When the other three all shook their heads, she sighed in desperation. "All right... Three delusional people at once, great..."

She walked up and down the deck for a few seconds, while Nabiki and Ranma exchanged a little look. What was wrong with that girl?

"All right," Rikku said. "I got it! You said you were close to Sin, right?" she asked Tidus. He nodded. "Well, then it's no wonder you're saying something like that: You got some of Sin's toxin. It got to your head and now your memory is all screwed up!"

"What?" Tidus almost yelled. "My memory is all fine, thank you very much!"

Rikku didn't pay any attention to what he said and asked Ranma and Nabiki: "And you were near him as well, were you?" Ranma shook her head, and Nabiki asked: "Uh... who or what is Sin?"

Rikku screamed out in frustration. "Oh, that's just great! I always knew Sin's toxin plays some nasty tricks on people's minds, but forgetting about Sin himself? Come on, that's just silly!"

"Hey, can you just tell us what's going on?" Nabiki yelled.

Rikku sighed. "Look, there just isn't any Zanarkand where he could have played blitzball!"

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"You see... Sin destroyed Zanarkand... over a thousand years ago!"

They all gasped at that.

"Wh-what do you mean, a thousand years ago?" Tidus yelled desperately. "But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! And that should have happened 1000 years ago? No way!"

Angrily, he crossed his arms.

After several moments of silence, Rikku asked him: "You said... you play blitzball?"

Tidus nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"You know, you should go to Luca! There's going to be a major blitzball tournament there... and if you meet some players from your old team... someone has to recognize you, you know? And you two..." She turned around to Ranma and Nabiki. "If you're looking for your friends, Luca also would be a great place to find someone. It's the second biggest town in Spira, you know?"

"Um, sounds good to me," Ranma said.

"Right..." Tidus murmured. He still had a hard time to believe what Rikku just told him.

"Than it's settled!" Instantly, Rikku turned back into her old, cheerful self. "I'll get the three of you to Luca! Promise! Okay, I'll talk to the others. Wait here!" She went back inside the ship.

Tidus looked down at the deck and said nothing. Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other, worried. Then Ranma walked over to the young blitzball player. "Hey... you all right?"

"Huh, what...?" Tidus looked up. "Oh, it's you... Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... just fine..."

But in reality, he was far from fine. He just saw his town being attacked by a giant monster, somehow got carried to a place he never heard of before, and then Rikku tells him that his hometown has been destroyed over 1000 years ago. Ranma felt more and more pity with her new friend. She felt like she should say some reassuring words, even if she wasn't that good with them.

"Look, I..." But before she could continue, something hit she ship from below and shook it so hard, that the three of them stumbled over the deck. Nabiki was lucky enough to get a hold on the door, but Tidus and Ranma, who were standing in the middle of the deck, tumbled against the railing.

A big geyser of water shot up, several meters from the ship. The metal door flew open, and Nabiki almost fell down.

Some of the Al Bhed were storming out of the door. "Sin!" one of them shouted. "Sin ec lusa!"

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" another replied.

"Ranma," Nabiki shouted and wanted to go to her. But Rikku grabbed her arm. "Don't be silly," she said. "Or you'll be swept into the sea!"

"But what about Ranma?" Nabiki asked desperately.

Tidus shook his head. His head had hit the railing when they fell against it. Ranma helped him up. "Come on, we gotta..."

But before she could say any more, Sin hit the ship again. It shuddered from the impact, and tilted to the side. Nabiki and the Al Bhed were able to hold onto something, but Tidus and Ranma fell down into the seawater.

"Ranma," Nabiki cried out, before a giant wave hit the deck.

Ranma realized she was underwater and quickly looked around. Nearby, she could see Tidus' body floating around the current caused by Sin's massive body.

"Quickly," Carbuncle's voice shouted inside her head. "You have to stay near him! Hold him tight and be sure not to let go!"

With all her might, Ranma swum against the intense current, until she got a hold of Tidus. She grabbed him tightly, as Carbuncle told her to.

Then a giant wave propelled both of them up to the surface. They barely had any time to took a breath when another wave crashed down onto them.

And then the currents swept them far, far away from the Al Bhed ship.


	4. The Island of Besaid

Ranma groggily lifted her head from the soft cushions. "Dang it," she cursed. "When I get that overgrown tuna fish..."

She looked around. She was in a simple, circular hut with just one exit. Next to her was another bed. The hut was a small place to live, but it certainly looked comfy. There's everything you need to live: Beds, a place to cook, a wardrobe... A nice, refreshing breeze blew through the entrance.

Ranma swung her legs around and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tidus?" she called.

Then a young man entered the hut. But it wasn't Tidus. "Ah, finally decided to wake up, ya? Glad to see you're okay! Your friend was starting to get worried."

"Do you mean Tidus? Is he all right? Where am I?"

"Whoa, slow down there! He's fine, he's fine! He's just taking a look at the village."

"Village?"

"Besaid village! This is where you are right now! As they say: My home is your home! Make yourself comfortable!"

"Thank you, um..."

"Oh, I'm Wakka! Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs! Heard of us?"

"Wait, you mean you're a blitzball player, too?" Wakka nodded. Ranma shook her head. "Sorry, can't say I heard of you before."

"Well, that's no problem!" He seemed a little down. "Ya see, after playing for ten years... we never managed to win once! So, it's really no wonder you never heard of us."

Ranma took a look at Wakka. He was a big man, with muscled arms and a burly physique. He had a funny hairstyle and was wearing a broad, blue headband. "Come, I'll show you the village!"

Together, they left the hut. Standing around, Ranma saw several other huts forming a circle. A little further behind another hut, she could see a blue tent that was slightly bigger then the huts. And rising above the small village was a big building made of stone. It looked like some sort of shrine, or temple.

The vegetation surrounding the village was lush and tropical. Ranma could ses several villagers walking around the huts, doing their daily work, or going inside the temple. Little children were playing around with a dog. It certainly looked like a nice place to live.

Tidus ran up to them. "Heya, Ranma! Glad to see you're finally awake! Isn't this village a great place? Oh, I see you already met Wakka! He's a great guy, eh? I promised him to play for his team on the tournament in Luca. The very last thing I could do for our saviour!"

Wakka smiled bashfully. "Hehe, stop it, you're embarassing me! Anyway, Tidus... what did Luzzu and Gatta want?"

"Oh, they just wanted to know if I met Sin around this island. They were worried if he would come for the village."

"Ah, that's pretty understandable. Crusaders really have a hard job, ya?"

"Why?" Ranma asked. "What do they do?"

"They explained it to me," Tidus said. "They defend Spira's towns and villages from Sin. Well, they didn't manage to beat him for real, but at least they try to keep it away from the towns."

Wakka worriedly looked at Ranma. "I see Sin's toxin got to your head as well, ya? Well, don't worry! As I told Tidus: It will come back to ya in time! Well, I've got some work to do... Gotta tell my team to keep it up! They can really be slackers sometimes."

While Wakka was walking away, Tidus leaned over and whispered. "Hey, sorry about that, but I had to tell Wakka that Sin's toxin had messed around with our minds. Like Rikku, he told me that Zanarkand was destroyed by Sin 1000 years ago. And he was surprised that I didn't know who the crusaders were. So I came up with the toxin story again. I thought you would be in a similar situation, so I told him the same for you. You don't mind, do you?"

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, it's okay! I probably would have said the same thing. So... you say you're really from this world's past, then? Man, that must suck! I feel sorry for you, man..."

"It's all right... I pretty much got used to the idea... of never returning home... But I'm curious now... you said: 'From this world's past'! Does that mean you aren't really from Spira?"

Oh no, Ranma thought. I messed up!

'Well,' Carbuncle told her privately. 'Tell him from your homeworld then, but not from your mission, okay?'

Ranma mentally nodded. To Tidus, she said: "Well, you see... my friends and I are from a different world, that's true. We got caught up in some kind of... messed up teleportation spell that brought us here. But we kinda got scattered all over Spira, so now I've got to find them."

Tidus smiled. "Looks like we're in the same boat, eh? Well, kinda... I'm lost in time and you're lost in space!"

Ranma snickered. Tidus probably never saw that movie, but it was funny anyway.

Then a ball hit Ranma's head. "Ouch!"

"Uh, sorry!" a deep male voice called. "My mistake! Throw it back, will ya?"

Ranma turned around. Several steps behind them, some men dressed in some sort of sports uniform were practicing with balls. Ranma picked the ball up. It looked kinda cool with the white-blue pattern and all these little knobs on its surface.

"So that's a blitzball?" she murmured. Tidus nodded.

"Hey," they heard Wakka's voice. "You gonna throw it back? Keepa's gonna practice his goalie skills!"

Ranma smiled. She hold up the ball, jumped high into the air and yelled: "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

And with the speed of the chestnut fist, Ranma smacked the ball back at the players. They barely had the time to jump out of the way, before the blitzball slammed down into the sand. When Wakka looked down, he saw that the ball was embedded deeply in the soft ground.

"Whoa, did you see that?" one of the players asked his kinda rotund friend. They all looked pretty impressed.

Wakka's jaw hung open, then he looked at Ranma. Next to her, Tidus looked as impressed as the Aurochs. "Wow," he said. "And you told me you never played blitzball before? You even got a trademark move."

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, not really! It actually is a martial arts move. With it, I can hit my opponents at full speed. I learned it while grabbing chestnuts out of a fire."

Tidus grimaced. "Yeouch! Sounds painful!" Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but the results made it worth it."

Wakka walked over to them. "You... can you... um, I mean... I kinda wanna ask you, if..."

Ranma grinned. "You want to have me on your team as well, do you?"

Wakka nodded. "Well, yeah!"

Ranma thought about it. "Okay! Why not? I never played blitzball before, but it shouldn't be that hard. Besides, it's a good chance for me to train my moves underwater!"

Then a kind and cheerful voice came out of the crusader's tent. "Everyone, I made some tea! Would you like some?"

The players looked relieved, a good chance for a little break. Wakka sighed. "Okay, but only five minutes, ya hear?"

Tidus nudged his new friend. "Hey, they're serving tea! You want some, too?" Ranma didn't answer. "Ranma?"

Ranma looked at the girl serving the Aurochs the tea. The nice smile, the brown hair, the apron... Could it be... "Kasumi?"

Kasumi turned around. "Oh my! Ranma-chan, how nice to see you again! Now that's a surprise! Oh, Akane will be happy to hear that you're all right!"

"A-Akane's here as well? Where is she?"

"Oh, at the moment, she's gone with some new friends of her. But I'm sure they will return by dinner. So, do you and your friend like some tea?"

Ranma snickered. That's typical for Kasumi, she thought. Always staying cheerful, always supporting the others and always making them feel at home, even if she's stuck in a different world. "Hey, Kasumi, do ya have some hot water?"

"Oh, certainly, Ranma-chan! Wait a minute, I'll ask the nice crusaders if they can give me some."

"Miss Kasumi," the rotund goalie Keepa asked her. "Can I have some more of your cookies? They're delicious!"

Kasumi beamed. "I'm glad you like them, Keepa-san!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Wakka waved around his arms. "No more cookies for you, ya? If you eat any more, you will sink to the bottom of the stadium during the tournament."

Keepa sighed. "Yes, cap'n Wakka..."

Kasumi came out of the crusader's tent again and handed Ranma a kettle with hot water. "Here you are, Ranma!"

Ranma smiled. "Thanks, Kasumi!" She poured the water over her head.

Now male again, Ranma handed the kettle back to Kasumi.

Wakka's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What? But... you... your hair... I mean... uh... that's... you're... your chest?... What happened?"

Tidus laughed. "Man, Wakka, you should see your face. Well, I guess this is something you have to get used to if you have Ranma on your team." He then started to explain to Wakka and the team about Ranma's curse.

Ranma walked around the village. Such a nice place! And the people were so kind, so friendly... much more then most of the people he knew back in Nerima.

And Sin was going to destroy all of this? Not if he had something to say about it.

For now, Ranma decided to relax a bit. From what Wakka told him, the boat that was going to take them to Luca would arrive tomorrow. In the meantime, he could just try to enjoy the little island. He leaned against a palm tree and slid down onto the warm sand. He decided to take a little nap and closed his eyes...

I wonder how Ryoga is doing? was his last thought before he fell asleep.

----

"Kupo! Thanks for the letter! But I have another one for my friend Monty! Can you deliver it as well?"

"WHAT?" Ryoga screamed. "AGAIN?"

"Kupo," the little moogle nodded. "If you were that kind..."

"But I already delivered at least a dozen of your stupid letters! Can't you all just send each other some email?"

"Kupo?"

"Nevermind," Ryoga sighed. "Just give me the damn letter... Oh, I can't take this anymore."

And Mosh had to cover his delicate little ears, while Ryoga yelled into the sky: "DAMN YOU RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

----

Loud voices shook Ranma out of his nap. He got up and saw Wakka conversing with some old man in a robe... perhaps a priest or something like that. He couldn't understand what they were saying... they were standing too far away. But they seemed to argue about something. Finally, the old priest shook his head, and both of them vanished into the temple.

Ranma slowly walked towards the temple. Should he find out what was going on? It wasn't like he knew anything about this world's religions, after all.

When he walked past Wakka's hut, Tidus came out, yawning. "Hey, Ranma!" he called. "What's up?"

"I don't know," the martial artist said. "Something is going on in that temple. Wakka and some old guy just went inside."

"Huh, really? Well, let's check it out!" And without hesitation, Tidus walked towards the temple's entrance. "Come on, let's go!"

Ranma shrugged. He didn't have anything important to do, anyways.

----

Inside the temple, there were standing multiple stone statues of different men and women, all of them dressed in various robes or capes, most of them holding long staves.

At the other end of the big entrance hall, there was a stairway leading towards a small door. Wakka and the priest were standing next to the stairway and looked in anticipation towards the door.

They walked up to them. "Hey, what's up?" Tidus asked.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial," Wakka said. "Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

Summoner? Ranma thought. I wonder... are they able to summon similar beings like Carbuncle?

Tidus scratched his head. "What's a summoner?" The priest and the other people in the temple looked shocked, but Wakka sighed. "You forgot that as well, ya? Well, to make it short: A summoner travels all over Spira on a pilgrimage and visits every temple. And in the temples, beings of great power reside... and the summoner is going to ask them for that power. And then the summoner is able to summon these beings... known as 'Aeons'! But before they begin their pilgrimage... they have to take a first test inside the temple of their home village. And if the Aeon accepts them, they will be a full-fledged summoner!"

"Aha," Tidus nodded. "So, someone is up there and hasn't come out, I got it! So... is it particularly... dangerous in there?"

"Sometimes, yes..." Wakka nodded. "But we can't do anything about it."

Tidus was about to protest against that way of thinking, when Ranma walked towards the stairs. The assembled villagers gasped. The old priest yelled: "What do you think you're doing?"

Ranma turned his head around. "If someone's in danger in there, I'm not gonna wait if he's coming out again or not. I'm gonna go in there and help him!"

The priest stepped into Ranma's way and stretched out his arms. "You cannot," he said. "The precepts must be obeyed!"

Ranma stared at him. "Get! Your butt! Out of! My way!" he hissed through his teeth. "I don't care about your beliefs if they're putting someone in danger!"

The priest was going to say something, but Ranma's stare was that unnerving that he stepped out of his way without saying anything.

While Wakka just stood there with a gaping mouth, Tidus quickly followed Ranma.

While they walked through the Cloister of Trials, Tidus asked him: "You know, I was going to say something similar to that priest, but... don't you think you went a little overboard out there?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, maybe! But... I just can't stand people that are willing to put other people in danger just because of some stupid codex or something. And if someone is in danger, it's a martial artist's duty to protect them."

"Hmm! You have a point there! I just hope Wakka is not too upset with us..."

----

They had to clear the Cloister of Trials, which actually was a test for the summoner, before they could enter the inner chamber. Ranma thought it was strange that the doors were all closed. After all, the apprentice summoner from Besaid must have completed the test shortly before them. And now everything was closed?

When they managed to put the last of the trial's spheres into its corresponding socket, Wakka caught up with them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he shouted, still a little upset. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their guardians are allowed to enter here!"

"We won't stay for long," Ranma grumbled. "I'm just going to see if the apprentice summoner is all right!"

"Hey, I can understand what you're saying, ya? But there's a reason why we have to obey the teachings of Yevon!"

"But Wakka," Tidus intervened. "You're here as well, are you not?"

"Me? I'm a guardian!"

"A guardian?" Tidus scratched his head.

"They're protecting the summoners on their pilgrimage. There are two other guardians in there that have accompanied the apprentice. One of them got a short fuse, ya know? And who knows what the other one is thinking..."

Ranma got impatient. "Look, can we go in there or not?"

Wakka sighed. "Well, as the two of you have gotten this far... I guess you can come in as well!"

A round elevator took them down to a lower floor. The circular platform seemed to float in the empty air, so Ranma assumed it was controlled by magic.

"In there is the antechamber," Wakka explained. "The guardians are only allowed to go with the summoner up to there. Behind it, there's the Chamber of the Fayth, where the summoner receives the Aeon."

They entered the antechamber. In front of them, they could see the closed entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. Next to the door, there was a big, muscular person with blue fur and a cat-like muzzle. Ranma shuddered, but this guy certainly didn't look that much like a cat to trigger the Neko-ken.

Then, he heard a voice directly next to them. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

Wakka whispered to Tidus: "See, she gets mad easily!"

But Ranma looked past his two companions and saw... Akane standing next to them, an angry frown on her face.

"Is the apprentice summoner all right?" Tidus asked her.

"Who are... RANMA?"

"Yo, Akane," he grinned. "Long time no see, huh?"

Akane ran up to him. "Ranma, where have you been? I was so worr... um, I - I mean..." she coughed and got back into her 'see if I care' stance. "You certainly took your time getting here, you jerk!"

"I thought you'd know each other," Wakka said. "After all, he seemed to know your big sister as well, ya?"

"Well, I'm certainly relieved that you made it," Akane said. "But still that doesn't explain why you're here! Didn't you know that the Cloister of Trials are off limits for other people than summoners and guardians?"

Ranma blinked. "Akane," he said. "Are you telling me that you're..."

"Yup," she grinned. "I'm a guardian now! It's definitely my kind of job! Good fighting practice and always on the road. I planned to join Yuna on her pilgrimage around Spira. I hoped I would meet any of you others on the way."

"Yuna?" Ranma asked. "Who's...?"

Then the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened, and a girl stepped into the room. The girl was very pretty, with shoulder-long hair and wearing a dress that sorta looked like a kimono. She looked pretty beat, but she shook her sweaty hair and happily smiled. "I've done it," she said. "I've become a summoner!"

She really looked tired, as she almost collapsed. But the blue-furred cat-man quickly jumped up the stairs and caught her.

Akane smiled. "This is Yuna!"


	5. Tendo Dresspheres

That evening, the villagers were sitting around a big fire. They all congratulated the young summoner for her success, and cheered on their blitzball team to do their best.

Well, doing your best is okay, I guess, Ranma thought. But they should also hope for their victory, right?

Tidus was thinking the same thing, as he was telling the team: "When I ask you: What's our goal? you answer with: Victory! Got it?"

The players seemed to be surprised at first, but they grew to like the idea, as they pumped their fists in the air and cried: "Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Yeeeaaaah!"

He sat down near Akane. Kasumi was going around and offering several snacks to the villagers. Akane was watching Yuna, who was sitting next to some older people and children.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked her. Akane made a small smile. "Nervous," she said. "I mean, I have you and Kasumi, and after what you told me, Nabiki's doing fine by herself, so I'm not too worried about her... But I'm worried about Ukyo... When Kasumi and me met her on sea, we got separated when this... thing called Sin attacked. I certainly hope she's okay. And Shampoo... I mean, they're both my rivals, but besides that, I think they're not that bad... I'm worried about them."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I understand! I'm worried too, you know? But think about it: Shampoo is an Amazon warrior, and Ucchan is a tough girl as well... I'm sure they will do fine."

"But who worries me the most is P-chan... I mean, he often wanders around by himself, and he always came back, but... this is a totally different world. What if he's scared..."

Ranma snorted. "I'm pretty sure pork-butt will be all right..."

That made Akane angry again. "Ranma don't tease P-chan!" She considered pulling out good ol' Mr. Mallet.

Ranma was about to say something, when he saw Tidus approaching Yuna. "Hey Akane, look at that!"

They couldn't understand every word when Yuna talked to Tidus, but they seemed to get along pretty fine.

Akane giggled quietly. "I guess he likes her," she said. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, looks like it..." Akane decided to tease him a little. "You jealous?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, not really... I mean, Yuna's a pretty girl and all, and she sure seems to be a nice person, but... I'm thinking of someone else right now..."

Akane blushed. "Um, and who would that be?"

Ranma groaned. Damn, that was gonna be difficult. "Akane, I... I..."

Then Wakka stormed up to them. "Yo, you two! You thinking of getting to bed early tonight, ya? It's gonna be a long journey tomorrow!"

Phew! Ranma thought. Saved! "Um, gotcha, Wakka! We'll go to bed soon!"

"Okay! See ya then!" And he stormed off again.

Ranma looked at Akane's face. He certainly couldn't read her face very well. "Ranma, I have to talk to Kasumi. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah... sure... Um, g'night!"

She smiled. "Good night, Ranma!"

----

Akane was walking to the crusader's tent, where she and Kasumi were sleeping, when she heard something coming from behind Wakka's hut. It sounded like... Wakka? What was he doing there?

Careful not to wake up Ranma and Tidus, she tiptoed around the hut. She could make out some words: "It's my fault... I'm sorry, Lulu..."

She decided to talk to him. "Wakka?" she quietly asked. Wakka was startled and hid something behind his back. "A-Akane? Wh-what are ya doing here?"

"I heard your voice and I wanted to make sure if you're all right."

Wakka sighed. "It's nothing, ya? It's just... well..."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He reluctantly nodded. "Yes... yes, I think... Come on... let's go for a little walk, ya?"

They walked around the border of the village. Wakka held something in his hands. It looked like some sort of stuffed animal, maybe a teddy bear. It had crossed eyes, small purple wings on its back and a little red pompom on its head.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It belongs to a girl that lived here in Besaid," Wakka sadly said. "Lulu! She always was like a big sister to me, Yuna and my little brudda, Chappu!"

"Where is she now?"

Wakka closed his eyes. "She's dead..."

Akane gasped. "Wakka, I'm... I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's all right! You couldn't know! But still... knowing that it was my... my fault..." He looked like he was ready to cry.

Akane looked into his eyes. "What happened?"

Wakka wiped his nose. "It all started when my brother was going to join the crusaders. I was against it... I said to him, he could do something more important: Guarding the village, be a blitzball player, become Yuna's guardian... but he said: 'I'm doing it for the people I love, you know? I'm gonna protect you and Lulu from Sin!'

You see... Lulu and Chappu were in love. First, I thought it was only Chappu, because Lulu always could hide her feelings pretty well. But then I realized: She loved him as well! At first, she thought he was right, that he should follow his dreams and fight for a safe Spira... But I was a big oaf! I just had to walk up to her and convince her that joining the crusaders was the biggest mistake Chappu had ever done! And then... she started to think about it. If what I told her was right! And then she... she..." Again, he looked like he was going to cry.

Akane hold him. He was not her boyfriend or part of her family, but she felt like he needed her support. He needed to tell someone all of this.

Wakka calmed down a little. "She... went to the Djose shore, where the crusaders had their camp! All by herself! She wanted to convince Chappu to come back to us! Just because I talked to her! I don't know if Chappu would have listened to her... I guess I'll never find out. Because when she arrived the camp, it was under attack by Sinspawn... you know, fiends that are made of Sin's body parts! She saw Chappu fighting some some of them, and it looked like he would lose. So when one of them fired his spines towards my brother, she... she jumped in the way.

The spines hit her back while she was protecting my brother! And just because I had convinced her that he made a mistake.

I... I know it could easily have been Chappu that would have died out there, but still... I cannot be sure of that! I only know that Lulu sacrificed herself for him because of what I said. And that's something I'll never forgive myself for."

"Where's your brother now?" Akane asked.

"He's still with the crusaders. He blames me for Lulu's death - and he's right, you know? - and he said, that the Sinspawn probably never would have hit him... so Lulu's sacrifice would be in vain! He said he never wants to see me again in his entire life... I tried to forget the entire thing and continue my life as blitzball captain and as Yuna's guardian... But the strange thing is... When Tidus came into the village today, I thought: He almost looks like Chappu! And so I was reminded of everything what happened..."

Poor Wakka, Akane thought. He sounds like he cared for Lulu as well. She stroked his back. "Don't worry! It'll be all right! Don't blame yourself for something in the past! Concentrate on the future, and you'll feel better! Learn from your mistakes and don't let it distract you! Guard Yuna successfully, and I think you will feel better!"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell myself as well... you're right! Thank... thank you, Akane! I'm... very glad I met you! And I'm glad that a girl like you became one of Yuna's guardians!"

They shared a quick hug, then Wakka said: "Well, we... We should go to bed, ya? Like I said, it's gonna be a long day..."

Akane nodded. "Yes, I know! Good night, Wakka! And... try not to brood anymore, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks! Good night!"

----

The next morning, Ranma got up early. He saw Wakka get ready for the journey. He was instructing his team to go ahead to the shore. Ranma grinned. After yesterday's training with him, they surely would be able to took on the fiends on their way. Even Keepa looked a little slimmer than yesterday. After burning down all these calories, he had a reason to eat some of Kasumi's cookies.

Wakka walked up to him. "Morning," he said while carrying a long sword.

"Morning," Ranma answered. "Um, is that for me?"

"No, no, I know you're not the type for a swordfight. It's for Tidus! Ya know, it's the sword I wanted to give to my little bro Chappu, but... he preferred an Al Bhed machina weapon... Well, so I thought: Why not give this to Tidus? Good idea, ya?"

Ranma nodded and took a look at the sword. It looked like it was filled with some kind of liquid, but in reality, it was as hard as steel, inside and outside. The blade was pretty sharp on one side, and the handle seemed to be just right.

"Looks like he'll be able to slash up some fiends with this thing," he nodded.

"I just hope the sleepy-head is getting up soon," Wakka grumbled. "We have to go soon."

Then, Akane and Kasumi were stepping out of the crusader's tent. Akane stretched her arms. "Morning, Ranma... Mmmmh, the beds were really comfortable! And this air is so fresh... Totally different from home, don't you think?"

"Morning, you two," Ranma said. "You know, before I forget it: I've got something I wanted to show you before we left."

"What's that, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked and pointed to the two spheres he was pulling out of his shirt.

He smiled. "These are two dresspheres Nabiki gave to me before we were separated. She got them from a friend. And she explained to me how they work. I don't really need them, but she thought you might be interested."

"Hmmm, perhaps!" Akane sounded interested. "What do they do?"

"Basically, they give you the ability of a certain class of warrior, or mage! They provide you with the necessary abilities and equipment. Nabiki thought these two would be perfect for you, so I wanted to give them to you."

"That's really thoughtful of her," Kasumi smiled. "See Akane, she IS concerned about her family!"

"Well, okay, she isn't a greedy little money-maker... at least not all the time!"

"Akane, that was not very nice," Kasumi frowned. Akane giggled.

"You really want to come with us?" Akane asked her sister thoughtful. "You're no martial artist, like me and Ranma, you know? Are you sure you don't want to stay in the village? We'll come and get you, if we find a way back home!"

"Oh, that's really nice of you, Akane, but... I think I have to keep an eye on my little sister. And who knows, with these presents, maybe I would be able to defend myself after all!"

"All right, if you say so... So, Ranma... What do these do?"

"Well, Nabiki wanted to give you some that would fit your personality, so she chose these two... Here, this is for you, Kasumi! She called this dressphere 'Songstress'. Apparently, this class is for someone who likes to sing and dance. With these magical music abilities, you can disturb enemies and support your companions."

"Sounds nice," Kasumi said and took the sphere. "Nabiki knew that I love to sing while cooking... Now I can sing while fighting! Well, I'm against fighting, usually, but I guess we have to do it when those awful fiends attack..."

"And what is mine called?" Akane wanted to know.

Ranma grinned. "Yours is Berserker!"

Akane's face darkened. "What did you call me?!"

"Hey, hey, it's only the name of the dressphere! A berserker is a fierce fighter with useful abilities to intimidate your enemies!"

Akane perked up. "Sounds good! Lemme take it! I wanna try!"

"All right, here ya go!" He handed his fiancee the second dressphere.

I hope Nabiki made the right choice with hers, Ranma thought. After all, what's scarier than Akane, even stronger than before, and getting out of control? Shinra had explained the 'Berserk' ability to Nabiki, after all.

'Just have some faith in your fiancee, Ranma,' Carbuncle told him. 'I think she can control her temper more easily than you think.'

Meanwhile, Kasumi had activated her dressphere. Her clothes seemed to flow around her body and shone in a brilliant light.

"Oh my..." Kasumi murmured. "That's really pretty..."

After the transformation, Kasumi was wearing a blue dress with black boots and blue gloves. The dress and the gloves were adorned with frills that were flowing in the wind. In her hands, a microphone appeared.

"Hmm... that is a really nice dress! I think I'll wear it when I go on another date with Dr. Tofu..."

She then thought about something. "Let's see... Oh, my! I really know how to dance! And all these wonderful songs that are crossing my mind... I can't wait to sing some of them!"

Akane also had activated her own dressphere and just finished transforming. She was dressed in some kind of fur bikini that had a tiger-striped pattern on it. She wore gloves and boots with sharp claws on the end, and in her face, she wore some sort of war paint, as Kasumi pointed out.

And on her head... Akane reached up and felt the horns jutting out of the fur cap. "Well, aside from those, it's not that bad," she mumbled. "And isn't this suit kinda... revealing? I mean it's not much of an armor, is it?"

"Well, I think you certainly look fine in it," Kasumi said. "And Ranma-kun seems to like it as well."

Akane blinked, wondering what Kasumi meant. But when she turned around to face Ranma, she could see that her fiance has turned a deep red and was desperately trying to avoid a nosebleed. She laughed.

"I think the only problem this dressphere will cause is that Ranma probably will be too distracted to fight!" she snickered. Ranma blushed even deeper.

In the meantime, Tidus had woken up and was given his new sword from Wakka. "Hey, nice outfits," he said. "You ready to go?"

Then Yuna came out of the temple entrance. She was dragging a large suitcase with her.

"Hey, you really don't need all that stuff, you know?" Akane shouted.

"Um, they're not really my things," Yuna said shyly. "They're gifts for the temples we're going to visit!"

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka said sternly.

"I... guess you're right," Yuna sighed and left the suitcase behind. Besides that, she really didn't carry that much. She had a small pouch on her belt, and in her hands was the summoner's rod.

When they were ready to leave the village, Yuna turned around and took in the scenery. Ranma and the others just thought she was looking forward to come back here after finishing her pilgrimage, but...

...she really was saying goodbye!

----

Slowly, they walked down the road leading from the village to the beach. "We have to be careful," Yuna informed the others. "There may be fiends waiting for us on our way! Besaid is a beautiful island, but like anywhere else, the fiends are always looking for prey..."

And then some growling informed them of some Dingos waiting in an ambush!

"All right," Ranma cheered. "Our first battle as a team!"

"Hmm, they look like pushovers," Akane said. Together with Tidus, she ran up to two of them, and together, they took them out.

"Not bad," Wakka commented. "You are quicker then these beasts! But here comes a flying one! That one's mine!" And he smacked the incoming Garuda with his blitzball.

"You're doing great, everyone!" Yuna cheered from the sidelines. She and Kasumi decided to leave the first few battles to the experienced fighters.

Then another fiend showed up. It was blue and looked like some kind of pudding with an ugly face.

"Hey, I'll take him on," Ranma cried and punched the Water Flan right into its face.

Only to be bounced right back onto his rear. "Hey, what the...?"

"This one looks like trouble," Wakka murmured. "It's a magical fiend. He attacks using water magic! Normal attacks won't work!"

"Magic attacks, huh?" Ranma asked. "Well, I've got just the thing." And he called out:

"CARBUNCLE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

And Carbuncle appeared out of his hole, the ruby on his forehead glittering.

Akane sighed. "Ranma has been watching way too much Pokémon..."

Yuna just stared. "Ranma can summon Aeons?"

Wakka was just as surprised. "Whoa, whoa! You didn't tell me you were a summoner!"

"I'm not," Ranma simply said. "Carbuncle, how about that reflecting wall of yours?"

'That wouldn't be wise, Ranmna,' the little imp answered. 'It would reflect his magic, yes, but as he is a water creature, his own water spells would only heal him. I've got a better idea: As you don't have a black mage in your group, let me handle the magical opponents from now on, okay?"

"Um, right," Ranma nodded. "Do whatever you think is the best!"

'Thunder!' Carbuncle's mental voice called out, and the elemental lightning attack struck down from the sky and hit the Flan.

As it evaporated, Carbuncle nodded. 'That was it! Call me again if you have similar problems!' And he vanished back into his hole.

Yuna excitedly ran up to Ranma. "Where did you learn to summon an Aeon? You certainly are not a usual summoner, are you?"

Ranma shook his head. "Um, no! I just found a little ruby once, and it contained this little guy - Carbuncle! And he's really the only 'Aeon' I can summon, but I guess he's pretty handy, isn't he?"

"I don't believe it," Wakka grumbled. "That shouldn't be possible! Yevon teachings say..."

"Oh, give us a break," Akane replied. "You always start reciting your precious teachings! You just saw Ranma summon Carbuncle, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah..." Wakka grumbled. He still wasn't sure about the whole situation.

"Shouldn't we hurry to the beach?" Kasumi asked. "I don't think the ship's captain will be waiting forever!"

"All right, let's keep moving," Tidus said and led the way.

----

During their way through the high stone pillars, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

"Ah, it's Kimahri!" Wakka said. "Is everything okay, Kimahri? Is my team on board already?" The blue-furred cat-man nodded. He silently joined their little group as they continued their way.

"Um, is this guy always that silent?" Ranma carefully asked Akane. Akane giggled. "Yeah, he doesn't talk that much, does he? But I think you don't have to worry about him. He sees himself as Yuna's personal bodyguard."

"He's from the Ronso tribe," Wakka explained. "The Ronso have learned how to use the fiend's way of fighting! He has been Yuna's guardian since she was a little child!"

"He surely looks a little... grim, dontcha think?" Tidus asked.

"Well, he DID attack me when I asked to become Yuna's guardian," Akane told them. "I believe wanted to make sure if I was worthy of protecting her. But Yuna and Wakka scolded him afterwards."

"Yes, after you kicked his butt," Wakka laughed. Kimahri only grumbled as a response.

----

While the others were talking about Kimahri, Kasumi really wasn't paying attention. She thought she heard some voice nearby. But when she saw no one besides her friends, she guessed it would have been her imagination.

But while they were continuing their way down the path, she again heard the voice. A girl's voice, to be exact!

"Um, did you hear anything?" she asked the others. Akane and Ranma carefully listened, but then shook their heads. "No, nothing," Akane said. "Are you all right, Kasumi?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Um, yes, don't worry!" But the voice didn't become silent. Instead, she began to understand words...

'Hello? Is anybody there? Shuyin? Where are you? Where am I? It's so dark in here!'

After Ranma's experience with Carbuncle, Kasumi finally realized that she was the only one that heard the voice. And certainly whoever was talking to her, did it mentally. So Kasumi began to think about an answer.

'Hello?' she thought. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes? Who's there?' the unknown girl asked. 'I can't see anything! Am I dead?'

'Uh, I'm not really sure,' Kasumi replied. 'What's your name and where are you from?'

'My name is Lenne! I'm a songstress from Zanarkand! Do you know what happened? Is the war over?'

Kasumi really didn't know that much about the ancient war that destroyed Zanarkand, but she certainly didn't want to upset the girl, so she decided not to tell her about Zanarkand's destruction for now.

'Well, I don't think there's a war anymore,' Kasumi thought. 'But I'm really not from this world, so I'm not very good informed!'

'You are a dimension traveller?' Lenne asked. 'I heard about people like you! There are several legends in Zanarkand...'

'Then you see that I'm not exactly the most reliable source of information,' Kasumi thought. 'Should I tell Wakka or Tidus about you? Maybe they will be able to help you further!'

'No! No, don't please! I...' Lenne's voice sounded scared. 'I don't want you to tell anyone about me for now, okay?'

'Well, I would advise to ask the others for help... but if you don't want me to, then it is okay!'

'Just where are we? And how am I able to talk to you if I can't even see you?'

Kasumi started to see the reason for it and answered: 'You know, someone gave me this little thing called 'Dressphere' as a present. And as far as I know, it gives me the ability to act as a songstress like yourself! Maybe I'm using your abilities...'

'Well, if that is the case, then it looks like we will be stuck with each other for a while.' While Kasumi couldn't see Lenne anywhere, she seemed to receive the impression of a sad smile on the girl's face. 'What's your name?'

"I'm Kasumi! Nice to meet you!"

"Um, I already know that, you know?" Tidus said.

"Oh dear," Kasumi said and clasped her hands. "Did I say that aloud? Oh, I'm sorry, Tidus-kun! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Um, it's okay... I guess," Tidus replied. He wasn't too sure about that, though! He only met Kasumi recently, and he had the impression she was a very nice girl, really!

But he began to think that maybe she had a little screw loose...

----

The island of Bikanel! It's surrounded by water, but if you leave the coast, it will get drier and drier by the minute, until you reach the desert.

Almost the whole landmass of Bikanel island contained this desert. Inside this desert, only very few living beings could exist.

Mostly fiends! Being creatures made of pyreflies, they didn't have to fear starvation or dehydration.

Then there were a few desert animal that had managed to survive in spite of the heat, the dryness and the fiends.

The cacti! Normal ones and smaller ones that had the ability of moving on their own two legs. They're called cactuars!

And finally, the only humans living on Bikanel island, inside their underground base called Home: The Al Bhed!

Home was not only the home of the Al Bhed! It was a fortress made of hope and resolve. The Al Bhed had nowhere to go after Yevon went after them, so they hid on this previously uninhabitated island (except for the previously mentioned cactuars and fiends).

From all of Spira's people, they were those who knew most of machines - or machina, as they were generally called. But because of Yevon's ban of machina researching, their knowledge was average at most...

Most of the things they knew they had to learn from ancient scripts. And most of their machina were patched up devices made from different machina parts they dug up in the desert or fished out of the ocean.

The biggest and most well-preserved machina that was in their possession was the Airship Rikku and her team found at the bottom of the sea, near the ruins where they met Ranma and Tidus.

Nabiki anxiously walked up and down the giant maintenance hall in which the most cunning Al Bhed technicians were working on the Airship. "I don't understand it," she grumbled. "Why can't you just bring me to the next coast and let me find my friends? You certainly have enough people, do you?"

Rikku, who was busy carrying various containers inside the hall, put down the heavy box on the floor and wiped her forehead. "Because we're not as many people as it may seem," she said. "And we have to be careful! Yevon is looking for us, so we can't just go over to the continent all the time."

"I understand that, but I fear that my sisters won't be able to look after themselves on such a big and dangerous continent!"

"They will be fine! And besides, you gave Ranma the dresspheres, right? With them, they won't be entirely helpless."

"But we don't know if he managed to find them yet," Nabiki pointed out.

"Ya know, I think that's quite enough," a gruff voice admonished her. Cid, the elected leader of the Al Bhed tribe, stepped out of the Airship's shadows.

Rikku's father wasn't a really big man, but he was muscular and had a body that was hardened by heavy work and life inside the desert. His head was bald and he had a short beard surrounding his mouth. He liked it rough, but if someone would look into his eyes, he would recognize the steely glint of determination that was traceable in every good leader.

"Girl, we can't just give up men and machines right now! We need a large amount of people and tools for the Airship's maintenance! And that's not all, because at this moment, most of our people are spread throughout Spira, waiting in position! We are planning to secure the people of Spira from disaster, and we cannot be distracted by silly little rescue missions if your friends manage to survive by themselves! If you want, you can join the next special mission, but until then, you'll have to wait... And you'll better help us as best you can - I won't be havin' any slackers around here!"

"But I'm no Al Bhed," Nabiki protested. "Whatever you are planning is of no concern for me! I just wanna go home with my friends!"

"Are you sure about that?" Buddy asked. He and his friend Brother had just finished attaching an important part to the Airship's hull and were approaching them. Unlike his friend, Buddy spoke the general language of Spira pretty well. "I mean, you're practically one of us now, aren't you?"

He winked at her. Nabiki tried to ignore him. Buddy turned around to his leader: "Hey Cid, we're done here! Should we go down to the Summoners' Sanctum and prepare everything?"

"Quiet, you moron," Cid hissed through clenched teeth.

Nabiki blinked. "What's the Summoners' Sanctum?"

"Oh, nothing, hehehehe..." Rikku nervously giggled. "Nothing you have to worry about!"

"It's where we are planning to quarter the summoners after kidnapping them," Shinra said from his working place.

Buddy groaned. Brother looked around in irritation, as he didn't understand one word. Rikku whined: "Shinra, you idiot!"

Cid just glared in Shinra's direction. The little genius didn't even flinch under the stare. "Hey, if she is to help us, she has to find out sooner or later. Better we tell her than she finds out by herself, right?"

"You know, that actually made sense," Buddy agreed.

Cid shook his head. "All right!" he said. "Everyone, continue your work! Nabiki, come with me! There's plenty I have to tell you!"

And while Cid lead a confused Nabiki into the next room, Rikku stormed up to Shinra's desk. "Shinra! I know you're right and all! But shouldn't you know that actively disobeying pops' orders is NOT a good idea at all?"

"Must have slipped my mind," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius around here?"

Shinra tilted his head. "I'm just a kid?"

----

An exhausted Ryoga collapsed on the soft, muddy ground of the swamp. He was trying to find his way through the wilderness for days, and he was starving. The last time he ate something was when these crazy moogles invited him to that horrible meal of Kupo Nuts.

But by now, Ryoga didn't care. He would eat ANYthing that crossed his path, if it was edible.

That's when a big green frog hopped in front of his face.

A few days ago, Ryoga wouldn't even think of eating frogs, but now, he didn't care. Besides, in several countries, frog's legs are supposed to be a delicacy!

Greedily, he tried to grab the frog, but the little amphibian was too slippery to get a good hold on it. It slipped through his fingers and hopped towards the swamp water.

"Wait," Ryoga desperately called. "Come back!" In his despair, he made a big jump into the frog's direction.

And landed inside the shallow swamp water with a loud 'splash'!

After several seconds, a small black piglet pulled itself out of the water. Could this day get any worse, P-chan thought.

Then he bumped into something big and white. Looking up, he saw an odd figure wearing an apron. The... person was fat and had white skin. His face looked like that of a grinning clown, with an enormous tongue hanging out of his broad mouth.

The strange being was curiously looking down on the small pig. "What are you? Is you delicious? A new delicious sort of frog? Oh yes, a small black frog you must be! Come to Quina!" And Ryogas eyes got wide when it pulled out the BIGGEST fork he ever saw.

The creature licked its lips. "Time for lunch!"

"BWEEEEEEE!!!"

----

When Cid and Nabiki returned from the other room, the middle Tendo's face was darkened with an angry frown.

"If what you told me is true, then... then... those bastards!"

Rikku jumped back when Nabiki suddenly snarled. "I won't let them get away with this! I'll help you with your plan! And if it's the last thing I do!"

Rikku looked a little worried. "You know, it probably will be pretty dangerous..."

Nabiki smirked. "Don't worry! I thought this over! And be sure of it, I WILL help you! After all, Nabiki Tendo doesn't lose!"


	6. The Destruction of Kilika

The S.S. Liki was sailing across the eastern sea of Spira. On board, there were not only a young summoner that has just begun her journey, and not only the blitzball team of the island of Besaid, but also (unknowingly to the captain and several of the passengers) some travellers from an entirely different world.

There also was a boy who supposedly was from 1000 years in the past.

Tidus walked across the deck and enjoyed the fresh sea breeze. He passed the grumpy-as-always-looking Kimahri and the small group of Ranma, Akane and Wakka.

Then he saw Yuna.

The young summoner was standing near the front side of the ship and was surrounded by a large group of people.

Two men were standing near him. One of them just told his friend: "I heard this girl was Lord Braska's daughter!"

"You don't say!" the other man replied excitedly.

Tidus wondered about that, then he returned to his friends.

"Hey Tidus," Akane greeted him. "Enjoying the boat trip?"

"Um, something like that," Tidus muttered. "Say, Wakka... I just heard those two men talking... and I wondered... are Yuna's parents famous or something?"

"She's the daughter of high summoner Braska," Wakka explained. "He defeated Sin ten years ago. You all saw his statue at the temple, right?"

"Oh, the guy with the long hair and the funny-looking hat?" Ranma asked.

"Um, yeah! That's him!"

Tidus sighed. "It's tough... when your father is famous!"

"I wouldn't know," Ranma shrugged. "There was nothing famous about my father. Except when he stole a village's food sometimes. The next morning, he surely was famous in the whole village."

"Your father was a thief?" Wakka asked surprised.

"A thief, a liar and a lousy father... But at least he taught me the way of the Arts..."

"Sounds similar to my old man," Tidus sighed. "He didn't steal, but he was a bastard in his own ways... And like Yuna's father, he was famous..."

"Did he play blitzball too?" Akane guessed. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, he was like Zanarkand's national hero of the stadium. And when I got on the team, everyone expected me to do as good as him."

"Hmm, sounds tough," Ranma agreed.

Tidus sighed again and went to talk to Yuna, now that the crowd around her had left her alone for now.

"Well, I got to talk to the boys," Wakka said. "Later..."

After Wakka went inside, Akane asked: "Um, Ranma?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to ask you: What did you want to tell me that evening, when we were sitting at the fire?"

Dang! Ranma thought. I thought she forgot about that.

"Well, Akane..."

"Yes?"

"You know, um... I know you're my fiancee and all... and we're bound by honor to unite the houses and stuff... but I... I just wanted to tell ya..."

Man, that really was hard!

'Relax, Ranma!' Carbuncle told him. 'Just take a breath and tell her!'

"Akane, I'm sorry that I called you uncute and a bad cook and all these things over the last years. And I... wanted you to know that over these years, I... I grew to like you! Not only as a part of the family or as a friend, but as something more! I can't say at the moment what this does mean for the two of us... but I wanted to tell you... I'm probably not planning to fulfil the agreements I have with the other girls."

'And I certainly hope they don't massacre me for that decision!' he thought.

"Ranma... that's..."

'Uh-oh, I think I made a mistake again!' He braced himself for the inescapable mallet of doom.

"That's so sweet of you!"

'Huh? That's new!'

"Ranma, I'm sorry, too! I always called you a jerk and never listened to you! I always hit you with my mallet and was pretty jealous... Can you forgive me?"

"Akane..."

And while the two younger teens embraced each other, Kasumi stood nearby and smiled. 'That's the spirit! Finally they found each other!'

'They certainly look happy!' Lenne added.

But suddenly, the whole beauty of the situation was destroyed, when something hit the ship from underneath.

Ranma, already used to that feeling, could only groan. 'Oh no! Not that! Not now!'

And when the sea water erupted and a large fin broke through the surface, the ship's captain cried out in horror:

"SIN!!"

And while everyone was scattering in panic around the deck, one of the crew members headed for the harpoon that was situated at the front of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Wakka asked the man. "Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!"

"But... but Sin is going for Kilika! We have to distract it!"

Another man helped the first to adjust the harpoon. "Our families are in Kilika," he told Yuna, who was watching in terror. "Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna sadly nodded. When they fired the harpoon, Wakka only had time to say: "Wait! Oh boy..."

The two harpoons flew across the water and hit the hard surface of Sin's fin. They embedded themselves in its flesh. The boat started shaking when Sin began to drag it around the sea. Several scales separated from Sin's skin and flew towards the ship.

They stuck to the deck's surface and unfolded themselves. The little creatures that hid inside their shells - Sinscales - hissed and began attacking the passengers.

Kimahri came running and helped Yuna up. Ranma shouted to Tidus, Akane and Kimahri: "You three protect the passengers! I'll take care of the harpoons!" And with that, he jumped across the gap between the S.S. Liki and the fin.

Akane took a Sinscale out with a swipe of her clawed gloves and shouted: "You heard him! Take them on!"

The Sinscales fired their spines at them and tried to hit them with their wings, and so the battle commenced.

Kasumi stood behind them. 'I've got to help them,' she thought.

And as if she had done this all her life, she started dancing. She danced on the ship's deck while the others were fighting for their life. But it was no normal dance. This dance was supposed to blind their opponents to raise their chances for victory.

Meanwhile, Ranma had landed on the rough surface of Sin's fin. Above his head, the harpoons were embedded in the behemoth's flesh.

'I've got to pull them out somehow, or we'll all end up as fish food!'

But suddenly an ugly Sinspawn emerged from Sin's skin. It roared at Ranma and spit some green acid, which he barely managed to dodge.

"I have no time for you, I gotta pull out the harpoons!" But the Sinspawn didn't take 'no' for an answer and blocked his way with its tentacles.

But suddenly, some vacuum blades of wind cut through the air and hit the Sinspawn's side. Angrily, it hissed at the intruder.

It was Valefor, Yuna's flying Aeon! The colorful, dragon-winged bird hovered over the water and let out a challenging scream at the monster. She reared back her head and attacked with a small fire spell.

In a blind rage, the Sinspawn lashed out with its long tentacles, but missed the flying Aeon. It totally seemed to have forgotten about Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist took the chance and jumped up to the harpoons. With a powerful yank, he pulled them out of the fin's flesh and threw them back to the ocean. While he nervously looked for the best chance to jump back aboard, Valefor came flying close by.

Ranma realized her intentions and jumped on her back. While the Sinspawn screamed after them, the big bird safely brought Ranma back to the S.S. Liki.

Ranma jumped of her back and looked at Yuna gratefully. "Thanks for the help!"

She smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help!"

At that moment, Tidus and Wakka climbed aboard. "Sorry," Wakka said. "But I had to help Junior here fight a big swimming Sinspawn when he fell into the water."

They all looked after the giant fin that was slowly moving away from them.

Yuna gasped, when she realized: In that direction, it would soon reach...

"Oh no," she whispered. "Kilika..."

----

The town of Kilika was a little seaport with houses made of wood and straw roofs. It was a nice evening when the sun slowly vanished behind the horizon...

The adults were relaxing from their hard day's work, and the children were playing hide and seek, or blitzball.

But fate chose a hard path for the people of Kilika!

At first, it was just a small wind, but very quickly it intensified to a strong storm. Quickly, the parents called their children home... perhaps inside the huts, they were safe...

But this was no normal storm... this was a hurricane, caused by Sin!

When the strong wind currents began to rip apart the roofs, the citizens of the small seaport realized that their life was in grave danger, and they hurried to reach the safe jungle.

Most of them didn't make it!

The hurricane ripped apart the houses. He ripped apart the catwalks over the seawater, and he ripped apart the ships! Those people who didn't fall into the water to drown (or worse) were swept up by the deadly vortex of destruction.

And when Sin's colossal head rose out of the ocean, he contentedly admired his handiwork, while above his head, the air currents formed a spiral made of wooden planks and dead bodies.

A lonely blitzball drifted along the seawater, silently asking itself where his playmates have gone...

----

When the S.S. Liki arrived at Kilika, most of the seaport was destroyed. The houses were ripped apart by some invisible force, and although the surviving people managed to restore most of the destroyed catwalks, there still was much, much work to do until the little town someday will look like it does for half an hour...

When Yuna and her escorts disembarked from the ship, they were greeted by some of the older townspeople.

"Greetings," she said. "I am the summoner Yuna from the island of Besaid! Please, if there is no other summoner present, let me perform the sending!"

"Thanks be to ye," an old man answered.

"Our loved ones... we feared they would become fiends," his wife added.

"Please, take me to them," Yuna requested, and the townspeople lead her to the place where the lifeless bodies of the people were, that did not survive Sin's assault.

"What's a sending?" Tidus asked curiously. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Hey, that's nothing to joke around, ya?" Wakka frowned. "It's just that the souls of the dead need guidance! If Yuna doesn't perform her sending, they shortly will become fiends that prey on the living. But with her guidance, they will be able to reach the farplane. There they can rest in peace..."

"Must be tough being a summoner," Ranma sighed. Wakka nodded. "Yes, but she chose do do this. All we can do is to protect her. Until the end!"

"The end?" Tidus wanted to know. "What's the end?"

Wakka and the townspeople that were nearby seemed to stare him down.

"Did he say something wrong?" Ranma whispered towards Akane. She shrugged.

Wakka made a stern face. "Until... she defeats Sin!"

Tidus realized his mistake. "Oh..."

"Well, we'll look if we can help the villagers repair everything," Wakka said and called his teammates. "See? Their own team, the Kilika Beasts, are already doing hard work! Let's help them!" They ran off. And indeed, Ranma could see various men working on the repairs of the bridges and houses. They were wearing a similar uniform like the Aurochs, but their color was a dark green.

Tidus looked down. "I must have sounded like a biiiig idiot," he said.

"Hey, you didn't know, right?" Akane comforted him. "And besides, we're in the same boat. You just said it a little sooner than one of us!"

Ranma wanted to say something, but then he saw someone he didn't expect to meet here. "U... Ucchan!"

The okonomiyaki chef looked up from her work, then she dropped the hammer in surprise. She stood up and ran towards them.

When they met, she threw herself around Ranma's neck. "Whoa there," he shouted in surprise.

"Ranchan," she sobbed. "All these people... all these adults, children and old people... dead... They're all dead! And I... I couldn't save them!" She cried into Ranma's shoulder. "Some martial artist I am... Not even able to protect them from some... some... overgrown koi carp!" She let her tears flow freely.

"Hey, it's all right, Ucchan," Ranma comforted here. "It's all right, we're here... We'll find a way to beat that thing, I promise!"

Under normal circumstances, Akane would have boiled at the sight of Ukyo hanging around Ranma's body, and him, patting her on the head, his arms hugging her tight.

But this... this was a totally different situation they all were used to. In Nerima, there were fights going on almost every day, but... they were rarely more than just brawls between rivals and... and jealous fiancees. She gulped. But in Spira... death was the only daily thing...

So she did the only right thing: She went towards the two and embraced them in an additional hug. Ranma seemed surprised, but Ukyo only weeped and included Akane in her embrace...

----

After a few minutes, they were all sitting on one of the restored catwalks and watched Yuna while she was doing her sending. It was certainly some sight to behold, but at the same time, very sad...

Yuna was walking barefoot on the silent waters, the decorated coffins of the victims floating underneath her. She swung around her rod and began to dance. It was a slow dance, and Yuna was putting a lot of emotion in it. Then, a magical spout of water rose her into the air, where she continued to dance. Out of the coffins, pyreflies floated through the water, then through the air. These were the souls of the departed, which Yuna was trying to guide to the farplane...

"When I was separated from Akane and Kasumi," Ukyo told her friends. "I was afraid that they wouldn't made it. I was floating around the sea for a long time. The next day, I could see the outline of the coast. I used my last ounce of strength to finally reach Kilika. The people here were very nice. They gave me food and a place to stay, until I felt better. When I told them I was looking for my friends, they suggested going to Luca - I guess that's what happened to you, too, huh? Well, I was very grateful and I was thinking for a way of making it up to them... Then, their blitzball team watched me practice my okonomiyaki style of martial arts. They were so impressed by my performance that they asked me to play in their team. I was grateful, so I accepted, at least for this tournament. I learned the moves and rules pretty quickly, and I managed to develop my own blitzball style."

And indeed, Ukyo was wearing a female version of the uniform of the Kilika Beasts. Ranma smiled. "Looks like we're going to be rivals in the tournament, Ucchan!"

She returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess. But although I can't forgive myself for not being able to protect those that helped me before - I'm still glad that I survived Sin's attack, to see all of you again. I think I would even be glad to see Shampoo's face."

"Yeah, she's the last one we still couldn't find," Ranma nodded.

"Really?" Ukyo wondered. "What about Nabiki? Or Ry... um, um... I mean... I reeeaally wonder where she could be... Nabiki, I mean!"

"I met her recently," Ranma told her. "On some Al Bhed ship. I guess she's still with them."

"Hmm," Ukyo thought. "From what I heard, the Al Bhed are supposed to be a bunch of crude outlaws that are violating the laws of Spira's religion..."

Ranma sighed. "Ukyo, I met them! And you can believe me when I say: They aren't that bad! I guess they just have their reasons not to follow the path of this 'Yevon'. I got to know a girl, Rikku... And she's a really nice person, a fun girl to have around you, know what I mean?"

"I guess you're right..." she murmured.

And silently, they continued to watch Yuna's dancing...

----

The next day, everyone got up early, so that they would have enough time to visit Kilika Temple, which was situated deep inside the jungle.

As they stepped out of the inn, they saw Ukyo, who was still putting hard work in restoring Kilika to what it used to be. When she saw her friends, Ukyo excused herself from work and ran up to them.

"Hey, you guys! I decided to go with you to the temple. I already trained in the jungle, so I know about the fiends that live there. I also can help you find the right way."

Ranma looked at the others. "Sounds fine to me, but it's really Yuna's decision."

"Please?" Ukyo looked pleadingly at the young summoner. Yuna giggled. "All right! I would be honored to have you accompany us, Ukyo!"

"Hey, great!" That certainly cheered her up. "I won't let you down! And as a reward, all of you will get to try my new okonomiyaki receipt tonight: Okonomiyaki à la Kilika!"

"I'm looking forward to it, ya?" Wakka said.

Then someone ran up to them. "M-Miss Ukyo! W-wait a second, okay?"

Ukyo turned around. "Sure! Whats up, Clas-chan?"

The young man was wearing a green shirt, and over it, a crusader's armor. "I... I just wanted to say, I'm going now! We will take the land route which will lead us directly to Mushroom Rock. I'm sorry I won't be able to cheer you on, um... I just wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Thank you, Clas-chan," Ukyo smiled. "I hope to see you soon, after the tournament is over. Good luck to you too!"

"T-thank you! I-I have to go now... Have to take care of the Chocobos, you know? Good... goodbye!"

Ukyo waved as the young man was leaving. "Bye, Clas-chan!"

When she turned back around to her friends, they snickered. Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Clas-chan, eh?" Akane teased. "Poor little guy couldn't even say a clear sentence while talking to you!"

"I'll wonder what Konatsu would say about that," Ranma said. Kasumi giggled.

Ukyo's face turned red. "S-stop it, you guys! It... it's not as you think! Clasko and I are just good friends, that's all! He's... he's the younger brother of our team's captain. And he... He just wanted to say goodbye before joining with the other crusaders!"

"Suuure he is," mocked Akane.

By now Wakka decided that is was enough and that they should leave into the jungle.

----

"Stop!" Ukyo shouted. "Don't go that way! A big plant-like fiend called Ochu is resting there. Just take a way around him! I guess he wouldn't be a problem for us, but I guessed you were in a hurry, so..."

"You're right," Yuna said. "We take the other route. As long as we reach the temple in a few minutes..."

"Don't worry," Ukyo reassured her. "It's not far away. Besides, look out for the strange, floating fiends that are surrounded with electricity. They are magical!"

"No problem," Ranma replied. "When we meet one of these, I'll just call for Carbuncle and his magic!"

"The little guy that brought us here, eh?" Ukyo asked. "Well, if he doesn't screw this up..."

"Hey, it wasn't Carbuncle's fault, you know? He was asking a friend who messed it up."

"What are you talking about?" Wakka wanted to know. "I thought you were traveling by boat. After all, you got close to Sin, didn't you?"

"Um, that's correct, but..."

"Don't push them, Wakka!" Yuna scolded. "I think they will tell us if they think it is important!" Kimahri grumbled and nodded. He seemed to agree with Yuna.

Kasumi was walking several steps behind the others.

'Are you and your friends planning to tell Wakka and Yuna about your true origin?' Lenne asked.

'Perhaps, when the time is right!' Kasumi replied. Then she smiled. 'Besides, when are YOU planning to reveal yourself to the others?'

'Uh, you know what? Forget about what I said,' Lenne said quickly.

----

When they reached Kilika Temple, they were impressed. A very long and broad stairway lead to the temple courtyard, and from there, the pilgrims could enter the main hall, in which the entrance to the Cloister of Trial was situated.

"These stone steps have history, ya know?" Wakka explained. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the temple. In his days, he was a major blitzer! He trained here at his peak."

When they climbed up the stairs, Wakka asked Tidus: "Um... they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few," Tidus answered. It's a big deal when one shows up, though... Hey!" He suddenly realized something. "Since when did you start to believe me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

"Well," Wakka shifted around uneasily. "I've been thinking. Maybe people Sin and his spawn get to don't die! Maybe Sin carries 'em through time! Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back up, see?"

Akane carefully approached Wakka. "Um, Wakka... can... can I talk to you for a moment?"

Wakka sighed. "Yeah, I guess. You guys go ahead without us, okay? We'll meet you in the main hall!"

The two of them sat down on the balustrade. "Wakka..." Akane began. "You know Lulu isn't just going to 'pop' back up, do you?"

"I know," Wakka sighed. "If she were here, she would probably scold me for thinking that way. See, she always used to say that Chappu was still better in what he did than me. That naturally lead to some competition between us..."

"Must have been hard," Akane guessed.

"Yeah! I... I could never be what Chappu was!" He stood up. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry. Come on, let's catch up with the others!"

----

When they reached the courtyard, the others were talking to another blitzball team that just came out of the temple.

"Are you here to pray for victory?" Yuna just asked one of them.

"US?" their leader, a tall, arrogant guy with red hair said. "Pray? We don't need to pray! The Luca Goers ALWAYS win!"

"Yeah," the player next to him said. "We were praying to get some competition this year."

Suddenly, their captain saw Wakka. "Hey, if it isn't the loser's captain! So what's your motto this year? You gonna 'do your best' again?"

"Heh," his friend said. "Too bad the best isn't good enough!"

Enraged, Tidus yelled: "This time, we play to win!"

"That's right," Ranma added. "And you better believe it!"

"Ooooh! Play away!" the captain of the Goers said. "But remember, even kids can play, boys!"

"See you in the finals," Wakka angrily shouted after them, when the rival team was leaving.

"Man, what a bunch of arrogant jerks," Ranma grumbled. Ukyo nodded. "That red-headed dumbass reminds me of Taro!"

"We'll beat them," Tidus sternly said. "We have to! The way they're putting people down... they're as bad as my old man!"

Yuna seemed shocked. "But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!"

"You knew his father?" Akane asked, curious.

"I... don't know," Yuna said. "I thought it might be the man who was my father's guardian. But now... I'm not too sure..."

"Can't be my old man," Tidus said. "Even ten years after he left me and my mom... just thinking about him is getting me angry."

Yuna didn't know what to say after that.

"Um, perhaps we should all go inside," Ukyo suggested. The others nodded.


	7. Wolf of the Earth

"Man, that Dona certainly was rude," Ranma said. "And her big muscle-headed guardian didn't even speak."

Kimahri growled. Ranma quickly decided to drop the matter.

"Well, I think you could say: Every world has its Kodachi, right?" Ukyo joked around. Akane had to giggle about that.

They entered a small room with an elevator. "Below are the trials, I think," Akane guessed. "Kimahri, Wakka? Ready?"

"Strength, everyone," Yuna said.

Akane, Wakka, Kimahri and Akane were stepping on the circular platform, and Kasumi and Ukyo were waiting next to the door. Ranma and Tidus also wanted to enter the platform, but Kimahri's mighty paw pushed them back.

"Hey, what gives'" Ranma shouted.

"Hey, you two are no guardians yet," Akane reminded them.

"Um, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna said.

The elevator moved down.

"Oh right, like 'tomorrow' soon I bet!" Tidus yelled after them.

"Well, sorry if our presence is that boring for you," Ukyo huffed.

"Hey hey, I didn't mean it like that," Tidus quickly answered.

Ranma sighed. "Well, I guess we just haveta wait here." He leaned against the wall.

Ukyo was polishing her mini-spatulas, Kasumi was practicing a few dance-steps and Tidus was walking around bored.

Then someone entered the room. It was the same woman they met in the main hall, the dark-skinned summoner Dona and her heavily muscled guardian, Barthello (who looked like he didn't have any brains in his head).

Dona looked around the room. "Where's Yuna?" she asked. Ranma nodded towards the elevator shaft.

"Then why are you here?" she frowned.

"Hey, we are no guardians, so we're not supposed to go in, right?" Tidus said. He really didn't feel like talking to that woman.

"Hmmm, no guardian, you say?" Dona mused. She mentioned with her head. The burly Barthello quickly picked up the smaller Tidus and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ranma quickly went into his battle stance.

"What's the big idea?" Ukyo wanted to know. Quickly, she drew her battle spatula. Kasumi took a step back as a precaution.

"Yeowch," Tidus yelled from Barthello's shoulder. "Lemme go!"

"You better let him down right now," Ranma said sternly. Dona looked his way and laughed. Barthello copied her.

"How amusing! Do you really think that a skinny little boy like you can stop my Barthello?"

"Watch me!" Ranma snarled. He quickly grabbed Tidus and put him on the ground, then, in the same motion, grabbed Barthello by his arm and swiftly threw him out of the room. From the main hall there came a loud 'crash' as Barthello landed.

"You have anything more to say?" Ukyo snapped and stepped towards Dona, firmly gripping the handle of her weapon.

Dona paled. "You'll pay for this," she finally hissed and left.

Ukyo put back her spatula while Tidus got up from the ground. "Phew," he said. "I wonder what their problem is!"

"I can tell you their problem," Ukyo growled. "She is a snobby little bi, and her little friend apparently has no brains."

"Hopefully she learned her lesson," Ranma said while leaning back against the wall.

"Oh my," Kasumi said with a worried look on her face. "I hope Barthello-san is all right..."

Tidus stared. "She... she's kidding, right?" he asked the others quietly.

Ukyo shook her head. "I'm afraid not! Kasumi would probably be worried about a fiend that tripped while attacking her and in the process broke off a few of his claws."

Kasumi pretended not having heard their little conversation.

'They're right, you know?' Lenne mused.

'Quiet, you, or tonight you'll be sleeping on the couch!' Kasumi mocked. Lenne giggled.

----

After several hours of waiting (or so it seemed to Tidus and Ranma), the elevator came back up again. It was Akane... but she was alone.

"What's up?" Tidus asked. "Where are the others?"

Akane grinned towards Ranma. "Yuna asked me to fetch you," she told him. "She said she had a surprise for you!"

"For me?" Ranma asked confused. "What did she mean? And I thought only summoners and guardians could enter."

Akane smiled. "You're a summoner, are you not?"

He shook his head. "No, not really! At least, not in the way Yuna and Dona are summoners."

Akane seemed to lose her patience. "I said you're a summoner, so get your butt on this platform right now!"

Ranma gulped. "Yes, ma'am..."

He followed her. Akane waved to the others. "Just a couple of minutes. We'll be right back!"

----

Ranma followed Akane through the Cloister of Trials. The spheres in the sockets seemed to burn from within, and everywhere they could see stone lanterns with brightly burning fire.

"Yuna said this was the temple of fire," Akane explained. "But as fire and magma flows through the depths of the earth, the secondary function of the temple is the temple of earth. Not many people of Spira know that, though..."

"Aha, and how does she know?"

"Someone told her, what did you think? Ah, here we are!"

They entered the antechamber. Kimahri and Wakka were standing on the left side of the room, while Yuna was waiting for them next to the open door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Wakka grumbled: "I still say it's a sacrilege that he's here!"

"Shut up, Wakka," Akane told him. "Go on, Ranma, go with Yuna!"

Ranma scratched his head. "With her? But... where?"

Yuna smiled. "Into the Chamber of the Fayth, of course!"

"But... I thought only summoners could enter there!"

"You are a summoner!"

"I'm not," he said.

"Believe me, Ranma, you are one," Yuna explained patiently. "The Fayth told me to invite you. You see, most summoners of our time really have abilities like me... Performing a sending, being able to do White Magic... but that doesn't mean you are no summoner." A summoner is what the word itself says: A person who can summon Aeons! And you are such a person!"

"Um, if you say so..." Ranma still wasn't too sure about that. "But if the Fayth invited me..."

"Yes! So come on, I'll show you!" While the guardians stayed behind, Ranma followed Yuna inside the chamber of the Fayth.

In the middle of the room, on the floor, he could see some sort of stone figure that resembled a mythical beast. Strange voices could be heard, singing a mystical sounding hymn that Ranma hadn't heard before.

"What's that?" he quietly asked and gestured towards the stone figure.

"That's the Fayth," Yuna said. "The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies. Now they live forever, trapped inside statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. In their death-like trance they came into contact with mysterious beings that possess elemental powers. By conjoining, the fayth and the summoning spirit become one. That's what we call an Aeon!"

"So... Carbuncle is no real Aeon, is he?"

"No!" Yuna shook her head. "He is what is called an Esper! If he had joined with a fayth, he would be an Aeon... But now, let us pray to the fayth, so we can speak to it..."

She knelt down and Ranma copied her movements clumsily. "Just do everything like me," she whispered. She stretched out her hands, moved them around in a circle and brought them together with cupped hands.

Ranma did the movements as well and bowed his head.

Finally, the silhouette of a person appeared above the stone figure. It looked like the body of a man, dressed in medieval garb. He was floating and was transparent, like a ghost.

"Ah, you are Ranma Saotome?" he asked the boy.

"Um, yes, I am," Ranma answered.

"Good, good... I am the fayth of the Kilika Temple, the spiritual partner of Ifrit, the Esper of Fire! And I have a message for you from the Great Gilgamesh!"

'Gilgamesh is the messenger of us Espers,' Carbuncle explained. 'My employer must have send him!'

The fayth continued: "The message is: 'Greetings, young mortal! In every temple of Spira, the fayth will offer you a gift, which will help you to directly summon one of us! This gem will contain the Esper you will be able to summon from now on. Good luck, mortal!'"

The fayth smiled. "That was the complete message. And this..." He opened his hand. "...is the gem he was talking about. Take it! It is yours!"

He handed Ranma a gemstone that looked similar to the ruby in which he found Carbuncle, back in Nerima! But this one wasn't a ruby, it was an opal!

"Ummm... thank you... I guess..."

"In each temple, a different fayth awaits," the spirit continued. "And each one of us will have a different stone which contains an Esper." The fayth lowered his head. "Farewell, Ranma Saotome! May the sacred fire shine your way!"

After these words, the fayth disappeared.

Ranma took a look at Yuna. She smiled. "I'm happy for you, Ranma! That means, you're a full-fledged summoner now, just like me... only without the additional liabilities I have to endure..."

"Great, but also without your extra powers... but that's okay! I'm glad I got another summoning spirit... I mean, Esper!" He hold up the gem to take a closer look at it. Like the first time, he could feel the life force inside the jewel.

'Hey, Carbuncle,' he privately asked his friend. 'What Esper does this opal hold?'

----

When Ranma, Yuna and the guardians finally returned, Ranma proudly showed the others his new gem. But he didn't tell them which Esper it contained... yet! He didn't want to spoil the surprise.

When Yuna once again returned to the temple's courtyard, several temple visitors went towards her and congratulated her.

'Yuna sure does carry a lot of responsibility,' Ranma thought. 'I mean, I'm also out to finish Sin, but it's not like everyone in this country is depending on me. They don't expect that much from me. They only see in me what they see in Akane and Wakka: Just another guardian.'

Ranma sighed and walked towards the stairs, while Yuna and the others still were busy talking to the people. 'Am I glad not to be in the center of attention like her? Or do I envy her a little bit?

At that point, Tidus interrupted his thoughts by yelling out loud:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Ranma nearly fell off the balustrade he was sitting on, while Akane madly giggling came out of the courtyard.

"What the...?" Ranma stuttered. "What the heck was that? Did Tidus finally flip or something?"

"No, no," Akane giggled. "It just, well... He told Yuna he felt like screaming... I guess she didn't think he would mean it literally!"

----

While he escorted Yuna down to the Cloister of Trials, Wakka had ordered his team to pray in the temple, then to return to the large, circular platform in the middle of the long stairway, for some training.

Ranma believed that they must have been tired by now and desperately waiting for their return.

What he didn't expect was that they were came running towards them in a wild panic, as if they were fleeing from something.

"Whaaaah!" Letty screamed.

"Look out," Datto screamed. "Sinspawn!"

They all ran up to the platform, where the ugly monster just stuck his heavily armored head out of the ground, thereby cracking the stone floor. At two other locations on the platform, its tentacular hands were coming out of the earth.

"Hey," Ranma called. "That thing looks just like the one that attacked me while I was riding Sin's fin!"

"Lemme at it," Ukyo shouted and ran at the beast, spatula raised above her head.

CLANG!

The spatula almost got knocked out of Ukyos hands while it harmlessly bounced off the Sinspawn's armored body shell.

The spatula was still shaking after Ukyo took several steps back to safety, making her body shake as well.

"W-W-W-Well, t-t-t-that c-c-c-could have g-g-g-g-gone bet-t-t-t-ter!"

"We have to take out the tentacles first," Wakka said. "They're protecting the main body!"

"Well, It certainly is a good time for me and Yuna to try out our new summons, right? Ready, Yuna?"

She smiled. "Ready if you are!"

She then spun around her rod and created some kind of fiery portal on the ground. "Hear me, beast of hellfire! Appear before me, Ifrit!"

Ranma raised his hand containing the sparkling opal and yelled: "I command thee! Wild beast of mother earth... Come, Fenrir!"

The fiery portal under Yuna's feet erupted in flames that didn't seem to harm her body. Molten rocks crashed down around her, and Ifrit appeared, carrying Yuna on his shoulder. He safely put her down on the ground and roared at his enemy.

The opal seemed to vanish while gleaming brightly. The earth in the middle of the platform seemed to break apart as a giant head made from rocks pushed itself out of the earth. It's eyes were gleaming in a green light, and on its top stood the fierce wolf, Fenrir! He howled at an image of the moon that seemingly appeared above his head.

The Sinspawn just growled at them and lashed out with his tentacles. They hit the rocky structure and did nothing.

"Come on, Fenrir," Ranma shouted. "Let's take out these tentacles first!"

The mighty beast snarled and his eyes seemed to glow. Mentally, he commanded the earth formation under his feet to form two stone hands that erupted next to the tentacle hands of the fiend. Brutally, they grabbed the flailing appendages, squished them and ripped them out of the ground.

The Sinspawn squealed in pain as his tentacles disappeared in two clouds of pyreflies. The hard armor of the monster split open and revealed its ugly face.

"Now it's our turn to finish the job," Yuna commanded Ifrit. The red-furred devil of flames snorted while exhaling flames out of his nostrils. He created two huge fireballs in his hands and threw them at the enemy's face, one after another. When they hit their target, they caused a huge, fiery explosion. Ifrit took a deep breath and spit a third, even larger fireball at the fiend. The explosion grew even bigger. Afterwards, Ifrit stuck his claws into the earth and ripped out a stone disk, which he hurled at the Sinspawn.

The stone disk cracked apart in a bright flash, and the flames seemed to engulf the entire creature.

When the fire once again went out, the fiend lay collapsed on the ground, only twitching a lot. Afterwards, it disintegrated.

Ifrit and Fenrir proudly roared into the sky, while their summoners excitedly cheered.

Let's see if anyone is going to stand in their way now!

----

Seymour Guado once again entered the secret lair inside the mansion of his family.

He smiled. 'Lair.' That word had style. Fitting for a sinister mastermind like himself.

Meanwhile he got used to the screaming of his prisoners. They were several of them now, but most of them were just there to test the qualities of his newest plaything, or, as he liked to call it: His pet project!

Most of those worthless beings were either Guado that planned to defy him - or those who he suspected of such - or homeless people, wandering across the roads. Therefore scum that no one would miss.

He entered the main lab of his servant, Goba Guado.

"Ah, Master Seymour! Good of you to come! Project No. 1437 is almost finished. All is going according to your plan!"

"Excellent," Seymour smiled. "Tell me the details of the progress!"

Goba flipped through several memos before answering: "The physical transformation is almost complete, mylord! What makes the progress so difficult are the mental capabilities of the subject... It certainly got some excellent training to endure pain. I believe the brainwashing will be affecting our schedule, it takes far longer than I expected..."

Seymour's face darkened visibly. "That doesn't affect my plans, does it?" he coldly asked.

Goba grew visibly nervous. "N-no, of course not, mylord! We will double our efforts! Everything is going to be ready when your lordship will arrive in Luca with Maester Mika!"

"Good, excellent!" Seymours eyes glinted with excitement. "You know, my plans were certainly brilliant on their own, but with the assistance of my latest project, nothing will be able to stop me from reaching my goal! This creature will contain the best abilities and attributes from every fiend that ever existed on Spira... It will respond to every situation and adapt to its opponent's style of battle accordingly. Nothing... nothing will be able to stop it."

He spread out is arms in a dramatic gesture. "Behold, Spira! Behold... the arrival of my creature:

The ALPHA FIEND!"

In the next room, the cries of the tortured girl increased in volume, as they took on an unearthly tune and transformed into savage growling and snarling...

----

After returning to Kilika, they boarded another ship, the S.S. Winno. They would spend the night on board, and when the ship reached Luca in the morning, the great tournament would begin.

Ukyo remembered her promise and cooked dinner for everyone. Luckily, she found a little portable grill on board which the captain allowed her to use. After all, this WAS one of the machina that the people of Spira were allowed to use. Ukyo brought several fruits and ingredients from Kilika, and it was enough for everyone. Soon, everyone was enjoying her 'Okonomiyaki à la Kilika'!

Ranma was sitting at the front of the ship and enjoyed the breeze. Next to him, Carbuncle was floating in mid-air and munching on some okonomiyaki. On the ground, Fenrir lay curled up.

'This food is really good,' Carbuncle said while munching away. That was one of the benefits of being telepathic: You could normally talk while eating! He swallowed, then added: 'You know, it's really a shame that most of the other summoners are only calling us in battle, then sending us away again. We could never enjoy the simple pleasures of life, if it weren't for summoners like you!'

'You can say that again!' Fenrir agreed while grooming his white fur like a cat.

Ranma snickered. "You two are really something, you know that?"

'You better believe it,' Fenrir said. 'After all, you could have ended up with some other earth elemental than me.'

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'There were several Espers that liked to be in your services,' Fenrir explained. 'But because in Kilika there was the temple of fire and earth, not everyone was available. Finally, Gilgamesh decided it would be best if one with the powers of earth would aid you his help.'

'Who were the other candidates?' Carbuncle asked curiously.

'Bah, only that big oaf Titan! He wouldn't be smart enough to tie his own shoes - even if he would wear some! Thank goodness he didn't pass the test.'

"What test?" Ranma asked.

'I drew a longer straw than he!'

"Oh!"

'And what about the Brothers?' Carbuncle asked. 'Didn't they want a chance to serve our new hero?'

'Sacred was sick! And Minotaur had to take care of him!'

"What about you, Carbuncle?" Ranma asked. "Was there anyone that wanted to take your job as well?"

'Well, there were several candidates...'

---- (flashback)

'Please, can't I be the first summon of Lord Ranma?'

'No!'

'Please, I beg you! I'll be good!'

'I said NO!'

'But I'll be extra careful! That was only that once when I tipped over the explosives when working for my last master!'

'Stray, this isn't about your usual stupidities, this is about Ranma! You know he would be deathly afraid of you, do you?'

'Oh... right!'

----

(end flashback)

"Well, after all, I'm glad to have ended up with you guys! I like you two, really!"

'That's good to hear,' Fenrir said, while stretching out on the ground.

Then, Yuna came up to them. "Hello, Ranma!"

"Hey there, Yuna!"

Carbuncle made a short bow. 'Greetings, Lady Yuna!'

'Whatever...' Fenrir yawned.

'Don't be so impolite,' the little imp admonished the earth wolf.

"Why didn't you send them back?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I think they just wanted to hang out with me for a little while," Ranma said, shrugging. "They can return into my mind every time. And besides, it's not like it's an interesting place in there!"

Yuna giggled. "Well, I haven't seen a summoner do something like this before, but why not? I think I will do it sometime as well, with my Aeons, but I'm afraid they're a little... big!"

'It's all right, Yuna!' Valefor's voice sounded from inside her mind. "We don't mind! It's pretty relaxing in here!'

'Speak for yourself, birdie,' Ifrit growled. 'I think it's mighty cramped!'

'Oh yeah?' Valefor mocked. 'Then wait until Miss Yuna will have even more Aeons to summon. Until then, you should be happy for the room we have!'

"Hey, why can I hear them as well?" Ranma asked.

"I think it's because summoners have the same wavelength," Yuna pondered. "That's also the reason why they are able to communicate with their Aeons while they aren't present! Wakka and the others probably think we were talking to ourselves, if our Aeons weren't present.

Ranma was about to say something else, but then he saw Tidus approaching a blitzball that was lying nearby. He seemed to ponder something, then he scooped up the blitzball with his foot and kicked it through the air several times.

While he made some special moves, Ranma heard Yuna mutter: "Isn't that..?"

And then Tidus spiraled himself up in the air and hit the incoming ball with a mighty kick that sended it flying through the air.

The he said: "The best? Yeah, right!"

Afterwards, a shocked Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs, who have watched the little spectacle as well, were approaching him.

"Hey... show us that trick again!" Datto demanded. Tidus was happy to comply.

When he was done, he came over to Yuna, Ranma and his Espers/Aeons.

"Hey everyone," he cheerfully greeted them.

Yuna smiled at him. "That was.. the Jecht shot just now, wasn't it?"

Tidus was taken aback. "Hey, how did you know that?"

She giggled. "Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child! He called it the 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III!"

Tidus sighed. "Stupid name, huh?"

"Not as bad as yelling something about roasting chestnuts while pummeling an enemy with punches," Ranma muttered.

"You know what?" Tidus said to them, while he sat down. There is no Mark I or Mark II shot! My old man just said the name Mark III to hook up the crowd! He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I or Mark II! And, they really came... I used to get so mad..."

'Well, if it worked, can't blame him,' Fenrir said. 'Who knows what's going on in the head of stars?'

"Is he alive, you think?" Ranma asked Yuna. She shook her head. "I don't know! But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So he was famous here, too," Tidus mumbled.

"Yes," Yuna replied. "So if anything happens to him, I should think word would get around fast."

"What would you do if you saw him?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well... I'd probably smack him one. After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, and I was always... Well, you should know, Yuna! Your father's famous, too. Everyone if Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

Yuna hesitated. "It... is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner!"

'I can imagine!' Carbuncle's voice sounded concerned.

"But the honor of having a father like that surpasses all that, I think!"

"Well," Tidus said. "There wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure!"

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "Same here!"

Yuna frowned. "You shouldn't say that about your fathers!"

Then, Tidus got hit with a blitzball. "Ow!"

"Show me that move again!" Wakka called.


	8. Sisterly Advice

Someone shook Nabiki awake. "Huh...? Wassit? Lemme sleep..."

"Miss Nabiki, we have arrived! Please, we have to go! We must execute our plan."

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm awake, I'm awake..." Damn! She hated mornings without her trusty cup of morning coffee. "Where are we?" she asked while looking out of the scuttle.

"We're approaching the port of Luca," the tall Al Bhed man replied.

"Okay then..." she grabbed her alchemist's gun. "It's showtime..."

----

Savage growling and hissing came out of the cage behind Goba Guado. He snickered. "Don't worry, my beautiful test subject! You will be able to play pretty soon... But you have to be patient... We have to wait for the right time to strike! Maester Seymour is counting on us, you see?"

The shadowy figure inside the cage muttered in a growling voice: "Kill... let me out... to kill..."

----

"Okay, we're all set! This is our big chance! But be careful: The Luca Goers are still a formidable team, and the Aurochs have two excellent new players that seemed to have brought the rest of the team back into shape... so be on guard!"

"Don't worry, cap'n," the goalie of the Kilika Beasts said. "We will be careful. I'll just keep the balls out of our goal until our new shooter is ready... Got it, Ukyo?"

The newest team member of the Beasts grinned. "You can count on me, sugar!"

----

Luca port was stuffed with ships from all over Spira. The streets were filled with humans, Ronso and Guado alike. Even a few Hypellos managed to come to the great event... The great blitzball tournament!

And while the visitor from every town tried to get another free seat in the stadium, the two stadium speaker's voices could be heard from every loudspeaker and sphere screen in the city:

"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players have arrived now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them - a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba! But, as we heard, they came with a brand new star player that is supposed to help them win the cup this year! Who knows what this young girl could show us today? No one ever heard of her before... But, although she's a newbie, she seems to know what she's doing!"

"Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, if it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility. I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years, they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Well, it looks like they have a few new players as well. Let's see if it's going to help them this time, Bobba! Best of luch to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."

"Right, Jimma! Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt, they're the favorite this year, Bobba! And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today!"

"You can say that again, Jimma! Look at the crows, folks! Look at the crowd! They know, I know and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

----

The Besaid Aurochs were huddled in a small corner of the harbor, behind some crates. Yuna and her guardians were standing next to them.

"It's like this every year, ya?" Wakka resignedly said. "Don't let it bother you."

Ranma has already changed into girl form and into the Auroch's blitz uniform. After all, the people of Spira WOULD see her play as a girl, there was no way around that.

Tidus didn't put on a new uniform. He preferred his old blitzball clothes from Zanarkand!

Ranma smirked at Tidus. "Wanna heat up the crowd?" she asked.

He grinned. "Thought you never asked!" They grabbed themselves a megaphone and climbed on the crates.

"Stop it right there, Goers!" Tidus yelled over the heads of the crowd. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!"

Ranma took the megaphone from him. "Yeah," she added. "Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Afterwards, their cap'n Wakka was scolding them: "What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?"

"We sure stood out, though," Datto commented.

"Yeah," Letty nodded. "We were on the sphere!"

Ranma grinned. "There's nothing wrong about a little challenging speech before the game! Martial artists do this all the time!"

Suddenly, numerous people were running past them.

"Maester Mika is here," they could hear one man say.

"Really?" a woman answered.

"The number 3 dock," another man shouted.

"What's up now?" Akane asked.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!"

"What's a... maester?" Ranma asked.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira," Yuna explained. He's come all the way from Bevelle! The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

"Fifty years?" Tidus asked. "Shouldn't he be, uh... retired by now?"

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now!" Wakka sternly said.

Yuna was very excited. "Let's all go see him!" she said.

----

Inside Ranma's mind...

'All these people...' Fenrir grumbled.

'What do you expect?' Carbuncle asked. 'This sport is pretty popular in this world.'

'I don't like big crowds...' the wolf shuddered. 'I feel all cramped!'

'Be thankful that Ranma didn't let us roam freely. Think about how many people would have stepped on your paws by now!'

Fenrir whimpered.

----

Fanfares were being blown, as Grand Maester Mika's vessel arrived at dock 3.

A gangway was being extended, and the Maester's honor guard, consisting of four Elite Warrior Monks, were positioning themselves along the pier.

A tall man, dressed into the robes of a high priest, came walking down the gangway, followed by two Guados.

Yuna's party was standing behind the crowd and were watching the whole scene.

"That's a Guado, right?" one man in front of them said.

"Who could it be?" a woman wondered.

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour?" the man replied.

The leader of the Guado stepped onto the stone pier and turned around, while his bodyguards were stepping aside. Seymour knelt down on the ground and lowered his head.

That's when a small, old man appeared on the ship's deck, accompanied by two priests!

When the people of Spira saw the man, they instantly copied Seymour's action, kneeling down and praying before the Grand Maester.

Akane, Kasumi and Ranma quickly caught up with Yuna's and Wakka's movements, but Tidus was a little slow.

"You too," Wakka whispered. "Bow your head!"

----

There he is, the old fool, Seymour thought. You think you can fool around Spira's people, but you do not recognize that it is you who has been fooled. When my plan is complete, I will be the controlling force in Spira, and Yevon and its precious disciples will be nothing bust dust in my hands...

----

Maester Mika raised his hands. "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome! Rise, Maester Seymour! And all of you as well!"

When the crowd stood up, Seymour turned around and took his place to the right of the Grand Maester.

Mika continued: "I present to you: The son of Jyscal Guado, who departed to the farplane not long ago. As some of you already know, he has been officially obtained the title of a Maester of Yevon."

Seymour seemed to smile in a charming way. "I am Seymour Guado," he introduced himself. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."

Yuna and Wakka seemed to be overwhelmed by his personality, but Tidus didn't seem to be too impressed. And Ranma could understand him. There was just something about that Seymour... something that gave her the creeps.

'It's his eyes,' Ranma thought. "They remind me of Saffron... exactly as cold and unforgiving as his!'

'Do not judge a person just by his appearance, Ranma,' Carbuncle advised.

'I know! It's just... it's not just his appearance! I have a bad feeling about this guy.'

'Well, then we just have to be careful, right?' Fenrir said. 'Watch your back, Ranma!'

'Yeah, I will!'

----

Later, in the dressing rooms, Tidus and Ranma entered where the other Aurochs were waiting.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus wanted to know.

"At the match-up draws," Datto answered.

Letty sighed. "We had to play the Goers in the first match last year. The year before that, and the one before that, too."

Keepa shrugged. "Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway."

"Hey," Ranma sternly said. "What did I tell you about being doomsayers? We WILL win today, and that's that! Got it?"

The Aurochs sighed. "Yes, ma'am..."

"And don't call me that!"

Suddenly, Wakka came into the room from the other side. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Cap'n Wakka!" Datto said.

"We're playing the Al Bhed psyches first," Wakka said. "If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!"

"What about Ukyo?" Ranma asked. "Who has she to play against first?"

"Her team is going against the Goers," Wakka said. "I feel sorry for her... I mean, I can see she's pretty good, but... The Goers are no pushovers. Her team will have a hard time against them. Besides, the Kilika Beasts always were average at most."

"She'll do it!" Ranma said confidently. "She'll beat 'em! She has to stuff it down their captain's yapping throat!"

"I'd rather worry about ourselves," Wakka said. "The Al Bhed Psyches are not the Luca Goers, but they're pretty good as well. We have to be careful..."

At that time, Yuna and Akane came into the room.

"There you are," she excitedly said. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a cafe!"

"Auron?" Tidus asked. "Really?"

"Hey, isn't he the guy that first told you about Sin?" Ranma asked. Tidus nodded.

"Let's go find him," Yuna suggested.

"Hey," Wakka interjected. "Heyheyheyheyhey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?"

Tidus reassured him: "Hey, I'll be back!"

Ranma gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry! I've got it under control! Take your time! In the final, you can show what you got!"

Tidus smirked. "You better hope so! Go get 'em!"

"You got it!"

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht," Yuna said.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Sir Auron also was my father's guardian! So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Akane said. "I'll go with you! I'm your guardian, after all, right?"

"Hey Akane," Ranma called. "By the way, where is Kasumi?"

Akane smiled. "She found herself a seat in the stadium! She didn't want to miss seeing you play! I would have watched too, you know..." Her face grew a little sad. "But, you know..."

"Yeah, I understand," Ranma said. "Go with Tidus and Yuna! Go, protect her!"

"Good luck!" Akane cheered her currently female fiance on. "Show them some blitzball playing anything-goes-style!"

And she gave her a quick hug!

"You know, if I didn't knew that Ranma really was a boy, this would seriously creep me out," Wakka said to Tidus while gesturing towards the two embracing girls.

Akane ran out with Tidus and Yuna. Ranma saw that Kimahri was waiting for them outside.

'All right,' she nervously thought. 'Here we go!'

----

First, the Ronso Fangs were playing against the Guado Glories! The Guado were pretty good, but they couldn't hold themselves against the brute strength of the Ronso.

'Kimahri can be proud of his tribesmen,' Ranma thought.

After that, the stadium speaker's voice called: "And next are playing: The mysterious Al Bhed Psyches and the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"

'Well, here goes nothing,' Ranma thought and breathed in.

Together with Wakka and the other players, she entered the water-filled sphere stadium. Datto was going to warm the bench.

----

Meanwhile, the others had entered the cafe.

"Looks like he's not here," Akane said.

"Let's ask around," Yuna suggested.

Kimahri was standing near two Ronso that were even bigger than himself. One of them had black fur, the other one was blue like Kimahri himself.

"Why not talk, Kimahri?" one of them wanted to know. "Not seen Yenke in ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke," the one called Biran said. "Kimahri is small Ronso! Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces!"

Kimahri didn't answer, but angrily looked at the ground.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends?" Yenke asked in rage. We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso!"

"Maybe taught too much," Biran mocked.

That was enough for Akane. She knew Kimahri probably could handle the problem by herself, but she wasn't a girl that just let some jerks like that do what they want.

"Hey, leave him alone, you big bully-heads," she shouted.

"Look, Biran," Yenke roared in laughter. "Kimahri has little girlfriend! Is just as small as him! Buahahahahahaah!"

Akane growled. Then she yelled: "RONSO NO BAKA!" and pulled out her mallet.

One 'WHAM' later, Yenke was smashed into the ground, with only his head sticking out. He was seeing stars. His friend and Kimahri were watching the absurd scene in bewilderment.

"Whoohoo," Tidus cheered. "That was sweet, Akane! Way to go!"

Biran Ronso angrily picked up his friend Yenke and left the cafe.

Kimahri just took a stern look at Akane, then he shook his head. "Akane not need to fight for Kimahri!"

Both her and Tidus were surprised. So, he could talk after all.

"But they were bothering you," Akane said. "And I can't stand jerks that push other people around - no offense, Kimahri! I know that you're pretty strong!"

"Ronso deal with Ronso problems! Was always so!"

Tidus suddenly looked around the room. "Hey Akane," he said. "Yuna's gone!"

"What? Why didn't she stay near us? When was the last time you saw her?"

"I think she was standing over there, near the door to the next room."

They quickly searched inside the other room, but she was gone.

"Hey you," Tidus asked a man sitting in a chair. "Have you seen a young girl dressed in a summoner's outfit?"

"Sure I have," the man nodded. "Pretty little thing, I tell ya! She went that way." He pointed to the rear exit. "I thought she already had a date, for some Al Bhed guys followed her shortly after."

They left the cafe through the back exit, but didn't find any trace of Yuna. "The Al Bhed," Akane pondered. "What would they want from her?"

"Look!" Kimahri gestured towards the bridge that was leading to the docks. An Al Bhed's goggle was lying on the ground.

"I'll bet they've taken her to their ship," Tidus said. "At what pier is the Al Bhed ship docked?"

"Dock 2, I believe," Akane answered.

----

The game was afoot. Ranma tried to get the upper hand over the Al Bhed Psyches, but she never had the chance to train under water, so she was at a slight disadvantage at first. The Psyches used that and the Aurochs overall average constitution to shoot their first goal.

----

Akane, Tidus and Kimahri were approaching the docks, when suddenly SOMETHING raised on its hind legs and stomped towards them.

"What in the world is THAT?" Akane yelled as she saw the dog-sized robots, that had short hind legs, but also had dangerous looking drills attached to their right arms.

"Ancient machina," Kimahri explained. "Dug up by the Al Bhed!"

"Grrr... I don't have time for this," Akane growled. She stormed up to one of the machinas and wound her fist up for a mighty punch. When she reached her enemy, she smacked it with a blow so powerful, that the little robot was flying towards the horizon.

"Eject ability," Kimahri commented. "Specialty of Berserkers!"

Tidus gaped. "According to Ranma, she already knew that move before she received that dressphere..." he mumbled.

Together, they quickly disposed of the other machina robot.

After the battle, they quickly took their time to look at the small sphere screen that was hanging nearby on a wall. They could see Ranma swimming at high speed through the water.

"Ranma..." Akane whispered.

----

Ranma gritted her teeth. That was harder then she thought it would be. She managed to land the Auroch's first goal using the force of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but the defense of the Al Bhed was admirable. Also, most of her teammates (except for Wakka) were pretty easily intimidated by their opponents.

They needed the proper motivation to win this game...

----

Kasumi sat between the other Auroch fans and was worried. She wanted Ranma to win this game, but she also knew how important it was for Wakka and his team. This would be their last game with Wakka as the captain, afterwards, he'd be a full-time guardian.

Kasumi decided to do something.

She stood up and searched for a way to the second honorary loge, which was situated on the opposite side of the arena than the loge where Maesters Mika and Seymour were sitting. This second loge also was empty at the moment, as she had seen.

A guard wanted to stop her on her way. "Sorry, Miss, but this loge is reserved for the Maesters of Yevon, or other special guests. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Kasumi put up her cutest smile and said in her sweetest voice: "Oh, I perfectly understand. But, you know... My sister's fiance is playing out there, and she wanted me to record it with a sphere. And from up there, the view would be the best. After all, it's not like there's someone is sitting there at the moment. Could you make an exception, sir?"

Not many men - may they be fighters or bureaucrats - could take a look an Kasumi's beaming face without succumbing her unequaled charm.

The guard sighed. "Well, I guess it's okay, this once..."

Kasumi bowed. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!"

----

"Ranma will be all right," Tidus said to Akane. "But if we don't hurry, Yuna will be taken away by those Al Bhed."

"Yes, you're right!" Akane willed herself to concentrate on the more important matters.

After a few moments, they reached the pier where the metallic Al Bhed ship was lying. Tidus realized instantly that this was a different ship than the one on which he and Ranma met Rikku.

Two tall men were just pulling Yuna into the ship, while a third person was standing on the deck and said something in Al Bhed to them.

"Yuna," Akane called. The person turned around - and her eyes bugged out.

It was Nabiki!

Nabiki seemed to be shocked at first, too. But then she frowned and said. "I don't know what your connection to this girl is, little sister... but I advise you to stand back and let us take her with us!" She strengthened her words by taking a good grip on her gun.

"Nabiki..." Akane whispered.


	9. Real Emotion

Akane was staring at her sister Nabiki, who was standing on board of an Al Bhed ship, wearing an Al Bhed suit and carrying a gun, while she was kidnapping her friend Yuna, who she swore to protect from whatever danger there may come.

And that she was going to do.

She made fists and quietly said to Nabiki: "Nabiki, I don't know what has happened that convinced you to kidnap people, but I won't let you take Yuna! Release her, or else..."

Nabiki just glared back. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." She turned around to the two men. "Diga ran tufr," she said.

"Hey, since when did you learn to speak Al Bhed?" Tidus said in a surprised voice. Nabiki looked at him, while the two men vanished with Yuna inside the ship.

"It really isn't that hard! But that's not important now! You want the girl, take her!"

Akane growled. What was wrong with Nabiki. "Well, if you insist," she shouted and jumped on board. Kimahri and Tidus quickly followed her.

Nabiki just took a step aside and pressed a button.

----

Kasumi hurried up the stairs. She opened the doors and reached the second honorary loge. Across the stadium, she could see the figures of Mika and Seymour.

'All right, Lenne!' she thought. 'Let's do this!'

She closed her eyes and hold her microphone up to her mouth. The air around her seemed to darken, while a lone spotlight appeared above her.

And then, she began to dance and sing:

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I can see a place

It's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

All the things I've seen

In those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees

----

Kasumi's voice echoed through the stadium, so that the audience, that was originally focussed on the game, stared up to her loge. Maesters Mika and Seymour exchanged puzzled looks Even though the water was absorbing the sound of the music a little, every player in there could clearly hear the singing voice.

'Kasumi,' Ranma thought. 'She's trying to raise our team's motivation!'

And after a short while, the players returned their attention on the game, only that the Aurochs were playing with a determined look on their faces.

----

And though, I know, the world of real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now, I know,

that forward Is the only way my heart

Can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you

----

While the metal hatches in the middle of the ship's deck opened, the beautiful singing voice could be heard even here. Nabiki didn't hesitate while activating the battle robot, but for a while, she glanced towards the stadium.

'Kasumi...?' she thought.

The big robot had two objects on his back that looked like giant turbines, and they were spinning wildly. Akane and the others prepared themselves for an attack, when suddenly the robot opened up a hatch on his front and shot out a barrage of metal spheres, that curiously looked like blitzballs.

Kimahri quickly stepped in front of them and tried to deflect most of them with his long spear. After the assault, Akane jumped forward and punched the machina, but it didn't do much.

"You have to do better than that, little sister," Nabiki shouted.

----

An Al Bhed was swimming towards Ranma as she was approaching the enemy's goal, the ball in her hands.

Almost too late she registered that the gloves of the player were coated with a green substance - the mild poisoned that some of the players were allowed to use in this game. She barely avoided the attack, but that made her even more angry. It was in the rules, sure, but she still couldn't forgive anyone who used poison in a fair sports game. She punched her opponent so that he groggily floated away from her.

Wakka, who was swimming nearby, gave her a thumbs up.

----

Kasumi could feel the emotions in her heart. She continued to dance and sing, stimulated by Lenne's passion:

And if I find the real world with emotion

Has surrounded me

And I can't go on

And you are there

The moment that I close my eyes

You comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be alone

----

"Akane! The turbines!" Tidus shouted. Akane nodded. Tidus was right, they must be what was powering the ball attacks. She jumped on the big robot and used all her might (enforced by her Berserker abilities) to pull one of them off. It detached in a shower of sparks, and Akane hurled it into the port water.

The machina weapon was still moving and fighting, but without its dangerous attack, it would only be a matter of time before they won.

----

Ranma rapidly was coming closer and closer to the goal. Three of the Al Bhed were trying to block her way, but she took a good hold onto the ball, sped up even more and lowered her head.

Like a living torpedo, she rushed through the opponents, not even stopping when she was past them.

Directly in front of her was the goal, only protected by their goalkeeper.

Ranma concentrated and focussed her Ki. She felt it flow around the ball until he glowed like one of her typical Ki attacks.

Then she cried: "Moko Takabisha Mark II: Sparkling blitz torpedo!"

And when the gleaming blitzball was soaring through the water, the goalie had never any chance of catching it. It came through, and at the same time the lights above the goal lit up:

'2:1'

...and then the time was over! They had won!

----

And oh, I know, the world of real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now, I know,

that forward Is the only way my heart

Can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you

I can hear you

And when the song was over, the spotlights vanished with a bright flash. Kasumi was quietly standing there, grasping her microphone, while colorful, glittering confetti was raining down on her shoulders.

----

The robot was almost down, and Akane shouted: "Give up Nabiki! You have to stop this! I don't want to fight my sister!"

'No,' Nabiki thought. 'You won't have to, Akane...'

Finally the machina went down in a shower of sparks and steam.

Nabiki fumed as she looked down on the remains of her weapon.

Then, the door next to her opened, and one of the Al Bhed tumbled outside. He fell down, knocked out by the same person he was intending to kidnap: Yuna!

The young summoner hurried out of the door and past Nabiki, until she was with her friends again.

"Did you hurt 'em?" Akane asked amused. Yuna giggled. "A little."

Then they returned their attention to Nabiki. "What do you say now, Nabs?" Akane asked. She knew that her sister HATED that nickname. "Want to stop all this and finally tell me what's gotten you so furious? What do you have against Yuna?"

Nabiki looked down. "Akane, you... you have no idea why I'm doing this. No idea at all! These stupid 'religious' rules and their customs that... that... you have no idea..."

"Then tell me! I wanna know!"

Nabiki just turned around.

Yuna took a step forward. "Please... Nabiki. I don't know you, and your sister didn't tell me that much about you, but... you have to understand! I'm doing this journey for the people of Spira! I want to save them from Sin... I want to bring them the Calm."

"It's not about the people of Spira," Nabiki muttered. "It's about... about..."

"About WHAT?" Akane nearly shrieked.

"You know what?" Nabiki said. "Forget it! Go with your little summoner friend on her pilgrimage! You'll see what she'll achieve..."

She turned around and showed a small smile. "Say hi to Kasumi from me, okay? I really liked her song..."

Then she grabbed something from her belt and threw it on the ship's deck.

A black cloud of smoke rose in front of them, making the four of them cough and shielding the sneaky Tendo girl from their eyes.

And when the smoke cleared, she was gone!

"A smoke bomb," Tidus commented. "Clever girl..."

----

Afterwards, they returned to the Auroch's locker room. When Ranma saw Akane, she got excited and whirled her around.

"Akane! Akane, we won! We won! We're in the finals!"

"Lady Yuna!" Datto said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Yuna nodded. "I'm sorry to have worried all of you."

Wakka was lying on the bench. He got injured during the game. "How could you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" he scolded while holding his side. Yuna looked down sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, Wakka," Tidus said. "Let it go, all right?"

Wakka huffed and lay back down. "Don't go near the Al Bhed! They're trouble..."

Yuna seemed very sad for some reason. Akane looked at her worriedly and decided to ask her later about it. For now, she didn't want to spoil Ranma and the others their victory.

The door opened and Kasumi entered. "Congratulations, everyone," she cheered. "I'm so happy you won your first game."

"Kasumi," Ranma beamed. "Thanks for the performance! It was GREAT!"

"Yes, Miss Kasumi," Letty nodded. "You were a great inspiration for everyone of us. We can't thank you enough."

"Oh, really?" Kasumi looked really happy now. "I'm so glad... I think Lenne will be happy as well."

"Lenne?" Tidus asked. "Who's Lenne?"

'Uh-oh,' Kasumi thought. 'That wasn't very smart, Kasumi!'

"Um, she... she's my little muse," she finally said. "Didn't you know? Every artist has his or her little muse."

"Oh, that's what you mean," Ranma nodded. "I get it."

'Phew!' Lenne mentally said. 'That was close! Thanks, Kasumi!'

"Well, who's playing next?" Tidus asked.

"The Luca Goers versus the Kilika Beasts," Keepa said.

"Oh, right," Ranma shouted. "I have to cheer on Ukyo."

And most of them stormed out of the room, to watch the match between Luca and Kilika.

Kasumi wanted to leave, but hesitated. "Akane?" she asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes! Just a minute! Go on ahead, I'll come in a moment, okay?"

Kasumi nodded and went ahead.

Akane sighed. 'Should I have told her about Nabiki?' she thought. 'Well, for now, we can concentrate on the tournament. I can tell her later...'

"Akane?" Wakka asked from his bench. "Are you all right?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Wakka..."

But privately, she thought: 'I will be all right when Nabiki listens to reason and tells me why she wanted to kidnap Yuna."

----

The match was short, but brutal! After Bicksum, the Goers' captain, realized that the Beasts have become much stronger under Ukyo's training, he and his companions started to use some dirty tricks. But Ukyo quickly saw through their dirty deeds and paid it back to them. In the end, the Kilika Beasts won with a score of 4:2.

Afterwards, Ranma wanted to congratulate Ukyo, but didn't get the chance. The final round was about to begin...

"But who could have imagined," stadium speaker Bobba shouted. "A championship game between these two teams! The Kilika Beasts and the Besaid Aurochs... both teams that really never managed to impress the spectators... But here they are, competing against each other for the cup!"

"This really looks like history in the making, Bobba," his pal Jimma agreed. "Those new players from both of the teams really managed to put some fight in the players."

While Wakka and Letty were sitting on the bench, Ranma, Tidus and the other Aurochs were huddling together one last time before the game.

"Okay, team, what are we gonna do?" Ranma asked.

"WIN!!" the Aurochs shouted.

"For cap'n Wakka," Keepa added.

"Let's blitz!" Tidus yelled.

----

The two teams were getting in position. Ranma shifted around her gills - the little devices that allowed the players to breathe under water during the games - and looked towards Ukyo, who was kneeling directly in front of her. She smiled and extended her hand.

Ranma looked at it, nodded and accepted the handshake.

They might be rivals in this end game, but they also were childhood buddies, so they silently promised each other a nice, challenging, but also fair game.

"Look at that, folks," Bobba shouted. "These two players really know the concept of fair play! It's been a long time since I've seen an end game with two such promising young players like them."

"You're right, Bobba," Jimma replied. "Even if one of the teams loses, they certainly won't have any hard feelings for the glorious winners... whoever that may be!"

Ranma and Ukyo knelt down on the ground again. They carefully watched each other's eyes and waited.

And then... the blitzball was released.

The two newbie players pushed themselves away from the ground while each one of them was trying to catch the ball first.

The final round of the grand blitzball tournament had begun!

----

Wakka was floating along the waters inside the sphere, letting his thoughts flow freely...

They won! For the first time in history, the Besaid Aurochs won a championship tournament. And just in time for his last game...

He closed his eyes and reviewed the most outstanding moments of the match in his mind...

----

"Flour bomb shot," Ukyo cried out (even if the water cushioned her voice) and wrapped a white cloth, filled with flour, around the blitzball. She shot it towards the goal with her foot, while the Aurochs tried to catch it. But the slippery layer of flour prevented them from getting a good grip on the ball, so it fell down on the ground.

----

Three of the Kilika Beasts tried to stop Ranma, as she swam through the sphere. She stopped just in time to throw the ball to Tidus, who in turn threw it to Datto. Ranma used this short time span to swim past the Beasts. And after a few seconds, Datto returned the ball to her, which she used to shoot their first goal.

----

Four of the rival players blocked Tidus' way while he was on his way to the goal. He wanted to use his Jecht Shot, but there definitely were too many players around for that trick. Suddenly Ranma came shooting through the water, grabbing two of the Beasts and hurling them out of the way. Now Tidus threw the ball in the face of one of the remaining players, used his fist to smack the recoiled ball to the second player, and finally spun his body around like a corkscrew. When the ball returned this time, he used all his might to kick the ball towards the goal. Ukyo tried to catch it in time, but she was too slow... The Aurochs scored one point!

----

Half of the stadium was calling for Wakka! Now that the Aurochs showed that they could do really better than everyone thought, they wanted to see their team captain in his last game. Ranma realized that and swum out of the sphere. Wakka's injury got healed, and so he returned to his field, to join Tidus and his pals for a final round of blitzball!

----

3:2! They won with a score of 3:2!

Wakka sighed. Now that he knew that his team was finally on their way to becoming a major force to be reckoned with on the blitzball field, he could finally leave the team with a pure conscience and concentrate on doing his job as a guardian for Yuna...

After all, their journey has just begun...

Suddenly, several loud cries of surprise and horror from the crowd snapped him out of his thoughts. Tidus wildly gestured towards the top of the water sphere, were multiple fiends appeared... green-scaled, fish-like monstrosities called Sahagins!

Wakka took a good grip on his blitzball and joined Tidus. What the heck was going on now?


	10. Attack of the Alpha Fiend

The crowd was in panic. Suddenly, all over the stadium, fiends were appearing out of thin air. Dingos, Garudas, Sahagins and drake-like fiends.

Akane and Kimahri quickly stood next to Yuna and Kasumi to protect the physically weaker girls from the fiends.

"Wh-What's going on?" Akane asked nervously.

----

Ranma stormed out of the Auroch's locker room after changing back into his old clothes and back into his boy form. He quickly realized the situation.

"Damn fiends," he shouted and jumped up to the spectator's seats. Immediately, three canine fiends attacked him. He took all of them out at once with a mighty spin kick, then he jumped over to Akane and the others.

"Are you all right?" he quickly asked them. Akane nodded. "Yes, but the fiends just keep up coming. If this doesn't stop, I don't know how long we will be able to fight them off."

Ranma took a quick look down into the water sphere, where Tidus and Wakka were fighting some Sahagins. Then he spotted another man fighting the fiends, on the other side of the stadium.

He was a tall man, dressed in flowing, red clothes. He was wearing shades and wielded a huge sword. Ranma had to admire his power... with just one swipe of his blade, the stranger managed to cut down one of the drakes!

Then his eyes spotted something up ahead, on a pillar...

It looked deadly! It had deep purple fur like a shadow of the night! It had sharp-looking claws and deadly fangs. It's eyes were a gleaming red and it's mane an ebony black. On it's tail, a bright flame was burning without hurting the monster.

It was something right out of Ranma's nightmares!

It was...

"C-C-C-CAAAAAAAAAT! CAAAAAAAAAAT!" Ranma screamed and run around the stadium in a wild panic.

Akane sighed in desperation. "Oh, no! Not that again!"

----

Tidus and Wakka pulled themselves over the balustrade and watched Ranma zip around the spectator's seats.

"What's up with him?" Tidus asked in bewilderment. Wakka just shrugged. Then, both of them saw the red-clothed man slashing down fiends.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka shouted in surprise.

"So, you know him, too?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded. "Yeah... best guardian there ever was... Let's help him!"

They rushed towards him, just in time as a big Garuda swooped down to attack Auron.

----

Ranma desperately tried to find a place to hide, where he wouldn't be found by this... monstrosity! A small part of his brain also seemed to remember that it wouldn't be a good thing to succumb to the Neko-Ken!

Carbuncle and Fenrir tried their best to snap Ranma out of his panicked state of mind... but it was useless! And if Ranma didn't calm down, he couldn't summon them.

It was all too late, anyway!

A dark shadow landed in front of Ranma. It's eyes were gleaming with fury, it's teeth were clenched and the flame on it's tail was burning violently.

"Kill!" It muttered in a growling voice. "Need to... kill!"

And somewhere, in Ranma's mind, something snapped.

Carbuncle and Fenrir suddenly found themselves facing a strange, furred Ranma with cat-ears and a tail, who was hissing madly.

'I would presume that this is 'Neko-Ranma',' Fenrir pondered.

Ranma's real body crouched down on all fours, while his eyes took on a strange gaze. His movements seemed primal and out of instinct.

"Meeeeeeeooooowwww!"

The Alpha Fiend realized the increased power of its opponent and seemed to think about something.

But then the Neko-Ken forced Ranma to attack, and the Alpha Fiend welcomed him with fangs and teeth.

Growling and hissing, the two opponents fought wildly while destroying seats and curtains with their slashes.

----

"What is he doing?" Wakka wondered. "He's acting like... like a fiend!"

Akane and the others joined them as the fiends crowded them together.

"He entered the Neko-Ken," Akane explained. "He's deathly afraid of cats... I have to go and help him. I'm the only one that can snap him out of this."

Auron took down another mighty opponent. "His mind is in turmoil," he silently said. "He's facing one of his biggest fears! He has to overcome this barrier by himself, or that fear will haunt him for the rest of his days!"

"But I..."

Auron turned around to face Akane. "Does he mean a lot to you?"

Akane blushed slightly. "Well, yes!"

"Then help him... by not helping him!"

Akane worriedly looked over to the other side of the stadium, where Ranma and his opponent were just jumping over the stadium walls.

"Ranma..."

"Look out, Akane," Tidus cried as a flying fiend swooped down to grab her with its claws.

But suddenly, it evaporated in a cloud of pyreflies.

"What the...?" Akane stuttered.

A giant creature had appeared inside the stadium. It was a deformed, vaguely humanoid monster, wrapped in chains and bandages. It kinda looked aquatic in appearance...

But it didn't need to move, as it was firing powerful beams of energy out of its one visible eye. Where the beams hit the fiends, they instantly were destroyed.

Yuna looked to where Maester Seymour was standing, high above them in his loge. He was gesturing to the fiends, and the Aeon followed his orders.

"What... what is that?" Kasumi whispered. That creepy Aeon scared her.

"Anima," Yuna quietly replied. "The Aeon of pain..."

----

The Alpha Fiend painfully landed on some merchant's cart as it was thrown over the wall. The crowd fled in panic from this creature.

Neko-Ranma bounded over the wall after his prey, his Ki forming an insanely powerful battle aura around his body.

"MMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWW!!" he cried.

The Alpha Fiend jumped out of the way and seemed to ripple and shift while moving...

When it touched the ground again, it has changed its appearance. It still looked like a giant, vicious cat, but now it was covered in dark purple scales and had a long fin growing from its tail. The now aquatic Alpha Fiend hissed and jumped into the ocean water.

Neko-Ranma carefully approached the edge of the pier and sniffed. He seemed to know that his opponent didn't just flee...

And then, the scaly monster shot out of the water, high into the air, while its ebony mane sharpened into multiple spines.

"1000 Needles!" it shouted, and fired a deadly barrage of spines at its enemy.

Neko-Ranma managed to dodge most of the incoming needles, but several hit him. He snarled angrily and slashed at the Alpha Fiend.

The beast once again seemed to shift, as it grew a lion's fur and a set of wings, turning into some sort of griffin.

It flew over Ranma's head just to attack him from behind with a small fireball.

The battle continued for a while. In the distance, Akane, Ukyo and Auron came running.

"What's wrong with Ranchan?" Ukyo gasped.

"This monster brought out the Neko-Ken," Akane explained.

"Quick," Auron said. "I'll distract this fiend, while you try to calm him down... but do not try to snap him out of it! Let him do it himself!"

As the Alpha Fiend was thrown back by one of Ranma's attacks, he gripped the handle of his sword and stormed towards it. "I'll help you," Ukyo cried and followed him.

Akane stepped into Ranma's way. "Please, Ranma! Stop it!"

Neko-Ranma curiously stopped himself from attacking this new obstacle. But it didn't seem to be hostile... or was it?

----

When the Alpha Fiend pulled itself up, it saw two new enemies. Snarling, it once again shifted its body. Now it grew in size and got covered in thick dragon scales. It's tail resembled that of a drake. Angrily, it spit out a lance of electricity.

"It certainly knows a large number of fiend attacks," Auron muttered, while dodge rolling. Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula. "Hey, you ugly critter! Watch this!"

The monster just reflected the attack with its tail and lunged onto Ukyo.

Auron was just trying to attack it with a Power Break, but stopped himself just in time. If he attacked now, he would hit the girl as well.

The Alpha Fiend opened its mouth and growled savagely at the trapped Ukyo. "Obstacle... Need to kill... all obstacles..."

Ukyo tried to wrestle out of the beast's grip, but to no avail. And then... she looked into the Alpha Fiend's eyes.

And she recognized... "Shampoo...?"

Suddenly, Auron kicked the fiend away from her. It rolled along the ground and yelped.

"Stop it," Ukyo yelled. "This is no normal fiend, it's a human being trapped inside that shell!"

"Yes, I know," Auron replied. "And I'm just trying to save her..."

----

'Ranma,' Carbuncle cried at the apparition of the Neko-Ken inside Ranma's mind. 'Stop this! Remember? We have to save Spira!'

'It's no use,' Fenrir growled. 'He won't listen.'

But then, another image of Ranma appeared. He looked just like the normal Ranma (boy-form).

"What happened?" Ranma asked. Then he spotted Neko-Ranma. "What? Is this... the Neko-Ken?"

'Seems like it,' Fenrir commented as Neko-Ranma curiously walked up to his human counterpart and sniffed his hands.

"Now what?" Ranma sighed. "This is silly! How can I be the saviour of this world OR be one of your so-called 'Elite Fighters of the Universe' if I turn crazy every time I see a stupid little cat?"

'You have to embrace your fears,' Carbuncle said. 'Become one with him. Don't let him control you. If you manage to control his wild side, he would make a powerful ally.'

Ranma looked at his feline self. "What d'ya say?" he finally asked. "Wanna help me save the world?"

Neko-Ranma reached out with his paw.

They vanished in a bright flash!

----

Ranma blinked. Then shook his head. "Wow, that was something else..."

"Ranma?" Akane asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yup," he said. "I got the Neko-Ken under control. But for now... Uh-oh! The fiend!"

"Ukyo and Auron are taking care of it," Akane reassured him.

"Auron?" Ranma asked. "The guy that was one of Yuna's father's guardians?"

----

The ice crystals on the Alpha Fiend's back seemed to glow as it attacked with an icy beam.

"Now's your chance," Auron shouted and jumped out of the way. Behind him, Ukyo blocked the attack with her spatula.

The freeze beam got reflected and hit the Alpha Fiend instead. It didn't get frozen, but the stinging cold hurt its vulnerable face.

Quickly, Auron stormed to it and knocked it out with the hilt of his sword.

The Alpha Fiend silently dropped to the ground. As Auron watched, it's fur and the ice crystals seemed to retract themselves, while its paws and limbs seemed to grow back to human proportions.

And after, finally, a Chinese style fighting dress appeared around the body, it was clearly recognizable as Xian Pu, great-granddaughter of the Chinese Amazon tribe's elder Cologne.

Only a few patches of purple fur remained, as well as cat-like ears that were sticking out of her hair, and a short tail.

Auron nodded as Ukyo walked over to him. "That's how it's done!"

----

Shampoo woke up with a major headache. She was startled when the face of an unknown man appeared in her field of vision.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shampoo blinked. "Who you?"

"I'm Auron."

Shampoo sat up. She was in a strange town she didn't recognize. She then spotted the man's giant sword.

"Is you samurai?" she asked.

The stranger seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"You is carrying big sword. Like samurai, yes?"

The man chuckled. "No, can't say I'm one. I am... or rather was... a guardian."

"What guardian?"

"He protects a summoner on his journey to beat Sin."

Shampoo really didn't understand. "You is protecting someone that is weaker than you?"

"Well, you could say that..."

"Then you is samurai. Carry long sword, protect the weak... like a samurai, yes?"

Auron wanted to protest, then decided against it. Again, he chuckled. "I can't argue with that logic."

"Shampoo knew it!"

She stood up. Suddenly, she realized the patches of fur on her arms and the tail. "Aiyah," she said as she felt the cat-ears atop her head. "Why Shampoo all furry? Is Jusenkyo curse bleeding?"

Suddenly, she realized that the strange man was not the only person that was here. "Spatula girl? Violent... AIREN!!"

'Oh boy,' Ukyo thought. 'Here we go again...'

[glomp

"Airen! Shampoo is happy to see you! Take Shampoo on date, yes?"

"GAH! Shampoo, get off!"

"RANMA!" Akane yelled angrily. "How could you let her hang herself over you like that?"

"Hey, it ain't like I want her to..."

Akane growled and looked like she was ready to pound him.

'Oh no,' Ranma thought. 'She's getting her mallet!'

But then, Akane deflated. "You're lucky you mean so much to me, Ranma," she finally said. "Or else I would have pounded you into the ground. Shampoo, you better get your hands off my future husband RIGHT NOW!"

'Uuuuuhh???' Ukyo now was totally perplexed. 'When did THAT happen? Normally, Akane would just have angrily pounded him and deny that she ever cared about his feelings...'

Then Ukyo pondered about something else.

'So why am I not too upset about this turn of events?'

Shampoo irritatedly let go off Ranma. "Um, violent girl has new dress? Maybe dress too sexily, yes? Is contest of 'dress sexily for Ranma'?"

Ranma's nose almost started to bleed when he imagined about what a 'dress sexily contest' between Shampoo and Akane would be like. And if they would include Ukyo, or Kodachi, or Nabiki, or Yuna...

Ranma shook his head. What was he thinking?

Akane wanted to scream in irritation. "Look, Shampoo! What is the last thing you remember?"

Shampoo thought about that. "Um, funny-looking imp-thing told us to come with Airen to other world, fight big battle. Then suddenly, big light show, and Shampoo is lying on ground in big forest. Then, strange toupee-men come and Shampoo ask them for direction to Airen. And after that..." She blinked. "After that, Shampoo remember NOTHING! Why's that?"

She suddenly stared at Akane. "Violent girl poison Shampoo with food? That's Shampoo's trick, not yours!"

And while Akane and Ranma tried to make Shampoo understand their situation, Auron saw a certain young blitzball player approaching.

----

All of the fiends were gone. Maester Seymour had called back his Aeon and, after taking a last look at Yuna, had left. Luckily, the warrior monks and priests were able to protect Maester Mika from the fiends.

The ship of the Al Bhed had already left the port.

Kasumi wanted to search for Ranma and Akane, but then decided, it would be the best to let them deal with their situation first. So she went with Yuna, Kimahri and Wakka, while they went to the outskirts of town. They agreed with Tidus to meet them there, while he was going to have a talk with Auron.

Yuna still wondered if he was going to go back with Auron, to wherever his home was, or if he would continue to travel with them.

The Besaid Aurochs were a little down, when Wakka bid his farewell. But he gave them the trophy and encouraged them to prepare themselves for the next tournament instead. So they decided to pull themselves together to not to disappoint their cap'n.

When they were waiting for the others, Kasumi nervously asked Yuna: "So, um... any news on why these fiends appeared?"

Yuna shook her head "Not really. I have no idea where they should have come from. Maester Mika is safe, thanks to Maester Seymour."

She then sighed. "Maester Seymour's Aeon... it was so powerful..."

----

Shampoo cocked her head. "So, basically, someone captured Shampoo and messed around with her Jusenkyo curse and mind?"

"That's what we believe," Ukyo nodded.

"Oh! Is not too bad, then. Shampoo actually likes warm fur and cute ears. Is a bit sad about lost memory, though..."

Ranma gulped. He didn't want to know how Shampoo would react if they told them what she did while she was under control of her evil self - the Alpha Fiend!

Shampoo wanted to say something, but suddenly was interrupted by a loud yell of a certain young blitzball player that was verbally assaulting Auron.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand - everything, everything... I'm telling you, it's all your fault!"

Shampoo looked at the others while holding her more sensitive ears. "Is noisy boy friend of yours?"

Akane nodded. "Let's eavesdrop a little, okay?" she asked.

Ranma really didn't like to spy on Tidus, but who was he to say no to his uncute... um, that is, BEAUTIFUL, skilled, violent, Berserker fiancee?

They silently hid between a big box. Tidus seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Who are you, anyway?" Tidus asked Auron. "You knew my old man, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Auron answered.

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

Tidus shook his head. "Hey man, that's just impossible. No way!"

"Nothing impossible about it," Auron said in his calm manner. "Jecht, Braska and I... Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

Tidus angrily clenched his teeth. "Why did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to."

----

"Aiyah," Shampoo said. "Shampoo don't understand that at all."

"I don't get it either," Ranma mumbled. "I thought Tidus was from a town that was 1000 years in the future... how can Auron just brought him here from there?"

"Let's listen a little longer," Akane suggested.

"Well, okay," Ranma reluctantly said.

----

"Is he alive?" Tidus just asked, referring to his father.

"It depends what you mean what you mean by 'alive'. He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must felt him when you came in contact with Sin."

Akane let out a quick gasp. Auron turned his head around, but Tidus didn't seem to have heard it.

His head was just spinning from what Auron just told him.

"It can't be..." he whispered.

"Who's there?" Auron called towards the boxes. "Come out!"

"Um, it's only us," Ukyo said while coming out. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt..."

"I thought it would be a stupid idea," Ranma muttered.

Auron sighed. "Well, you might as well hear the story, too..."

"It can't be," Tidus was still mumbling. "It can't be, it can't be..."

Auron returned his attention to the boy. "It is," he simply said, and added - thereby confirming what Akane had already assumed:

"Sin... is Jecht!"

"WHAT?" Ranma shouted. "How can THAT be?"

"No," Tidus shouted. "That's ridiculous! I don't believe you!"

"But it is the truth," Auron replied. "See for yourself. Come with me!"

"And if I say no?" Tidus grumbled.

Auron seemed to think about that. "Every story must have its ending."

"I don't care about your stories!" Tidus angrily yelled.

For a while, no one was saying anything.

"I see," Auron then said. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision." He turned around, as if he was going to leave.

"But Tidus," Akane said. "What about Yuna? Don't you want to help her? Help her saving the world from Sin? I mean, even if he's your father... would you rather have Yuna put in danger or let him destroy the cities of the world just because of that?"

"Come on," Ranma shouted. "Do it! You're not a martial artist, but on the other hand, a damn good swordsman. I mean, who else is gonna do it, if not us?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Tidus returned furiously. "He tells me it's my decision. But as you say, I don't have a choice, do I? Auron is the only one that can tell me what's going on, anyways. I have to go! I have to!"

Auron turned back around. "Irritating, I know," he said. "Or are you afraid? It's all right!"

Tidus took a deep breath. "Auron," he finally said in a sad voice. "Will I ever get home? To Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht," Auron replied. "Come! I want to offer my services to Yuna."

Then his gaze went to the four Nerimian martial artists. "I'd rather you wouldn't tell Yuna or her friends about all this. Can you promise not to tell her?"

"Um, I don't really understand all of this, but sure," Akane said.

"Martial artist's honor," Ranma said. Ukyo nodded.

Shampoo just stared. "Um, Shampoo hate to ask, but... What exactly is 'SIN'?"


	11. The new guardians

Yuna was a little nervous. "Do you think Tidus will stay here?" she finally asked Wakka. He shrugged.

"Sir Auron knows him, apparently. I was kinda right, ya? He did meet someone he knew."

"Do you think he'll find a way back to his home?" Kasumi wondered.

"Well, in any case, I'll miss having him around," Wakka replied. "Anyways, I'm also worried about that cat-like fiend. I've never seen anything like it before..."

"The commotion in town has settled down," Yuna pointed out. "I'm pretty sure they managed to win."

Kasumi tilted her head. "Somehow... I had the strange feeling I've seen this fiend before..."

Suddenly, Ranma and the others appeared on the scene, together with Shampoo. Tidus and Auron weren't with them.

"Hey," Ranma grinned. "Look at who we found," he said, gesturing towards Shampoo.

Kasumi smiled. "Shampoo! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Shampoo is glad too," the Amazon replied. "But still doesn't know what happened in meantime and how she get funny-looking ears." She brushed away her hair to show them her ears.

Yuna gasped. "Those ears," she quietly murmured. "Could it be...?"

Akane quickly ran towards her. "Sshhh," she whispered. "Don't tell Shampoo anything about what she did in the stadium. It WAS her, all right, but she doesn't remember, and I don't think she did it willingly."

"What violent girl whispering about?" Shampoo wanted to know.

"Um, nothing," Akane turned around and giggled nervously.

Yuna looked around. "Um, where are Tidus and Sir Auron?"

Ranma pointed behind them. "There they come."

Auron and Tidus came up the stairs, together. The legendary guardian approached Yuna.

"Yuna."

"S-sir?" she asked nervously.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

"You serious?" Wakka asked, bewildered.

"You refuse?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, no. We accept! But... if you don't mind the question... why?"

"Because I promised Braska. And..." he pulled forward Tidus. "He's coming, too."

"Um..." Tidus waved uncertainly. "Hi there!"

"This one I promised Jecht," Auron added.

"Sir Jecht?" Kasumi asked, excitedly. "Is he alive? Oh, that would be wonderful news, right, Tidus-kun?"

Tidus shifted his feet around uneasily.

"Can't say," Auron finally answered. "Haven't seen him in ten years."

"Um, Shampoo has question..."

Everyone turned their attention to the lavender-haired girl.

"Shampoo... has heard about what... pilgir... pil... what journey is all about and wanted to come along as well. As guardian... is okay?"

Wakka whistled. "Man, at that rate, we'll have an entire army of guardians following Yuna around."

"I wonder if Yevon would accept that..." Yuna wondered.

"Feh," Ranma exclaimed. "No big deal. We just say half of them are my guardians! After all, I'm a summoner, too."

"Yes, but the temples do not know about that," Akane pointed out.

"If they don't believe it, they can ask the fayth... or I'll show them my summons. Either way, I think it would be better to 'divide' all of you guardians between Yuna and me."

"Well, I don't mind at all," Yuna smiled. "Okay, Wakka, Akane and Kimahri are already officially my guardians. If Sir Auron wants to be one as well... then Tidus, Shampoo, Ukyo and perhaps Kasumi can become your guardians."

"Um... I'm not going to become a guardian," Ukyo said.

"Hey, why not?" Ranma asked, surprised.

"I... already promised Clas-chan... he wanted me to join the crusaders... and I didn't want to disappoint him, so... he wanted to fetch me here after the game was over. He should be arriving soon."

"Oh..." Ranma said. "Well... if it's what you prefer, then you should go for it.

"Really?" Ukyo asked. "You don't mind?"

"Sure, it's your decision! After all, the crusaders are trying to protect Spira, as well!"

"Thank you for understanding, Ranchan," Ukyo happily exclaimed. "I'm going to do my best as well..."

----

Seymour Guado was walking through a corridor of the Luca blitzball stadium. He entered the basement and approached a certain door.

When he opened the door, the occupant of the room behind it flinched. "Oh, Lord Seymour," Goba Guado smiled nervously. "I didn't expect you. I thought the plan was that you immediately wanted to travel back to Guadosalam..." "Never mind that now," Seymour said coldly. "I'd like you to explain to me what exactly happened in the stadium. I thought the Alpha Fiend would be unstoppable. Care to explain?"

Goba shifted uneasily around his chair. "Well, Lord Seymour, you see..."

"I'm waiting..."

The servant gulped. "Well... it looks like that boy... who fought the experiment, had some traces of magic on his body as well... similar to those of the experiment itself."

"Strange," Seymour mocked. "I didn't exactly see him changing."

"That he didn't, mylord, that he didn't," Goba quickly added. "But he also had a... certain strong phobia hiding inside his head. And when this phobia got control over his actions, he... turned into a savage beast himself. And somehow, his strength increased."

"But I saw that he somehow did return to normal! How did that happen?"

"Well, I think... the pyreflies, that were still inside the experiment, reacted somehow with the magic he contained within himself, and his strong fear... It somehow gave it some sort of... conscience! And now it is safely hiding within his mind. You could say, it is sorta like an Aeon that rests within a summoner's head, but..." he quickly searched around his memos. "He certainly couldn't summon it, of course..."

Seymour glared at Goba. "What about the mind control? Will we still be able to control the Alpha Fiend?"

"Well... under certain circumstances, I think yes. But... one of us had to be close to give it commands. And I think its powers are a little reduced, because of the influence of the other unknown magic, within that boy."

"Goba, I expect you to continue your research. I want that fiend back under my control! Do your best and you better do NOT fail me! Did I make myself clear?"

Goba quickly bowed again and again. "Oh, yes, certainly, mylord... I promise to do my best."

"Good! Now, I shall leave! I leave it in your hands..."

And Seymour Guado left his servant alone.

His thoughts went back to the young summoner he saw in the stadium.

'These eyes, that hair, this powerful aura... she's fascinating,' he thought. 'I think I'll have to invite Lady Yuna inside my mansion some time later...'

And so, the sinister half-Guado continued on his mad plans.

----

While Auron talked to Wakka, Akane and Ranma about the travel route, Shampoo saw that Yuna was talking to Tidus in private. Yuna was saying something, then blew a shrill whistle.

Shampoo walked up to them. "Nihao! We not have been properly introduced. Me Shampoo, Amazon warrior. Who is you?"

Yuna smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shampoo! I'm Yuna, and this is Tidus."

Shampoo nodded. "Aah, yes, Shampoo remember. Boy with loud voice. What you two talking about?"

Tidus smirked. "Well, Yuna just told me how important it is to smile... even if you're sad."

Shampoo nodded. "Make sense. Shampoo also is often too too sad if Airen doesn't want to go on date with her... but then she smiles, pounds Mousse some and feels better."

Tidus looked at her in confusion. "Well, that's fine... I guess."

Yuna giggled. "Now, let's see what the two of you can do."

Tidus scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Come on," Yuna said. "Show me! Smile!"

Shampoo immediately beamed at her with a wide smile. But Tidus didn't do too well, due to his confusion. He desperately tried to keep up the corners of his mouth.

"This is too weird," he finally said.

"But looks funny," Shampoo giggled.

"Now, try laughing out loud."

"What?"

"Come on, show me!"

It certainly wasn't easy just to laugh like that only because someone wants you to, but Tidus was trying to do his best. He took several deep breaths, and then...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Shampoo giggled. "This fun! Let Shampoo try too!"

And together, they began anew:

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone else was beginning to look at them strangely. Yuna giggled madly. "Maybe the two of you shouldn't laugh any more," she said while holding her breath.

But then she smirked, stood beside them and joined their silly laughing:

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Afterwards, the three of them broke up in a fit of giggles and real laughter.

"Too... too funny," Yuna managed to say in between giggles.

"Yuna right," Shampoo laughed. "Is too too funny."

"It was your idea, you know?" Tidus reminded Yuna while laughing.

Yuna calmed down and took a deep breath. "Thank you... both of you!"

"Um... why?" Tidus asked curiously.

"I want my journey to be... full of laughter."

When they turned back around, the others were staring at them in bewilderment.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Tidus wanted to know.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy," Wakka explained.

----

After several seconds, Clasko appeared with two armored and saddled chocobos. Ukyo said goodbye to everyone and jumped on the back of one of the big, yellow birds.

"Um, I've actually never ridden before," she said nervously.

"Hey, it's no big idea, Miss Ukyo," Clasko explained. "Just calm down, don't let the chocobo know you're nervous and steer him while he's walking or running. He'll do the rest. Just trust him!"

"Okay, if you say so, Clas-chan..."

She waved to her friends, who waved back.

"Maybe we'll see you two soon," Ranma called.

"Sooner than you think," Ukyo called back. "The crusaders are planning this big operation..."

"Miss Ukyo," Clasko hastily said. "You shouldn't talk to them about that. It's still top secret."

"Um... sorry!" Ukyo sheepishly scratched her head. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure we'll meet again pretty soon. Bye, everyone!"

And they turned around their chocobos and rode away.

"Where to now?" Ranma asked excitedly.

"Our journey on foot will begin here," Yuna explained. "We'll follow the Mi'ihen Highroad until we reach the Temple of Djose."

'Now we're all back together,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Except... man, I totally forgot about Ryoga! I wonder where old pork-butt has vanished to?'

----

Ryoga and his new chocobo friend looked around in astonishment. "Where... where are we now?" Ryoga asked his feathered friend.

"Kweeeeh?" Choco replied. He really wasn't sure himself.

It looked like some kind of... small planet floating through outer space. There were different colored chocobos everywhere. And on the big throne in front of them... sat the biggest, FATTEST chocobo they've ever seen.

He looked at them with wise eyes. "Aaaaaaah," he said in a human's voice. "You must be the chosen one!"

"M-Me?" Ryoga stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"There is a legend that says there will be one young man that will visit our realm, even though it is only for chocobos. Normally, humans wouldn't be able to reach this place. But according to legend, the chosen one will be a boy with the ability to get that lost, that he will manage to come here just by accident... you have to be the one."

"Ummm, right..." Ryoga said nervously. "So... what am I supposed to do now?"

"You have to help your little friend Choco become a Golden Chocobo."

Choco's eyes began to sparkle in excitement. "KWEEEEEEEH!!"

"W-why? And... how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll find a way," the fat chocobo assured him. "If Choco becomes a Golden Chocobo, he'll be able to take you anywhere you want. You wouldn't be lost anymore. He would find a way for you. And, under certain circumstances and at certain places, he will even be able to travel between worlds... and therefore helping you finding your way home."

Ryoga's eyes were flooding with tears. "Never... never being lost anymore..." That was too good to be true. But anyways... he had to try it.

"Okay, I'll try it," he said, raising his fist in the air. "I'm helping you become a Golden Chocobo, Choco, and if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Kweeeeh!" The little chocobo joyfully jumped up and down.

----

Once again, they were en-route. The Mi'ihen Highroad was a very long road between wide, green plains, adorned with various ruins of an ancient time.

When they passed the statue of a tall man, an old man came up to them. He explained to them that this man was Lord Mi'ihen, who once travelled along this road to reach St. Bevelle. He founded the crusaders and wanted to gain the trust of the maesters of Yevon, as they feared the crusaders to be rebels. In the end, he succeeded, and thereby the highroad became known as the Mi'ihen Highroad.

At the ruins near that statue, they decided for a little break.

Several other people were travelling along the road that day.

A little girl that walked past them with her mother, saw Yuna and excitedly asked her: "You're a summoner?"

"Yes," Yuna nodded. "I'm Yuna!"

"I'm Calli!" the girl looked at Yuna with cheerful eyes.

Yuna smiled. "Nice to meet you, Calli!"

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?"

"Yes, very soon," Yuna answered.

Calli was excited and ran around in circles. "Yaay!"

"We're looking forward to another Calm, my lady summoner," Calli's mother said.

"I'll do my best," Yuna assured her.

"And good luck to your guardians as well." The woman bowed.

Then, Calli saw Kasumi and shouted: "Hey, you're that pretty girl that sung in the stadium! I saw you singing!"

Kasumi beamed. Such a nice little girl! "Yes, that was me."

"Can you sing a song for me? Just one little song, pleeeeeeaase?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

Calli and her mother sat down on some rocks, while Kasumi sang a little song, just for them.

"What's the Calm?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"The calm is a time of peace," Yuna explained. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears. You see, Sin dies and is reborn."

'Just as Carbuncle told me,' Ranma thought.

"I get it," Tidus nodded. "It seemed kinda weird. I mean, you father defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But it's still here. Didn't make any sense until now..."

Akane was listening to Kasumi's music while swinging her body forth and back.

Ranma came up behind her. "She surely sings pretty good, does she?" he asked. Akane nodded.

"Yes... these dresspheres truly are amazing! I wonder if we'll ever meet the person who created them..."

"You know, it's probably a good thing Kuno never gets a hold of one of these dresspheres," Ranma suddenly laughed. "Think about it: When he would find Kasumi's dressphere, he'd probably sing one terrible song after another to prove his love to you and the 'pig-tailed girl'."

Akane tried to imagine such a situation...

----

Kuno walked in circles inside his room. "Akane Tendo or the pig-tailed girl... Akane Tendo or the pig-tailed girl... I have to have them both..."

Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Huh? What may that peculiar item be?" He picked up the round sphere.

A bright flash surrounded him.

"Master Kuno, is something the matter?" the little ninja Sasuke, servant of the house asked, while entering the room.

And when he took a look at his young master, he gawked.

Kuno was dressed in garments that made him look like Elvis Presley himself - only were his clothes three times more expensive than those of Elvis. He even had a hairstyle similar to the King of Rock'n Roll.

"Sasuke..." he said. "I had an inspiration... I have to sing an ode to my two loves... I just have to..."

And a spotlight shone above his head, while in his hand, a microphone appeared.

"A one woman man's what I wanna be!

Stay by her side sooo faithfully!

I would if I could... but it's just no good...

Cuz there's two perfect girls for meeee..."

And when the music began playing, two holographic, dancing versions of Akane and Ranko appeared to both of his side.

"Ranko! Oh Ranko! Akane! Oh Akane!

A one-woman man's what I wanna be!

But there's two perfect girls for me!"

Suddenly, the clothes of the fake, dancing Akane shimmered, turning into a sexy female's police officer's uniform.

"Akane Tendo! Oh can't you see!

You can lock me up and throw away the key!

Akane! If loving you's a crime...

Then sentence me now, and I'll do the time!

My uniform beauty's simply the best!

She's got me heart under house arrest!

But before that cop names me her boy...

I'm head over heels for this pig-tailed joy!

Ranko! Oh Ranko! Akane! Oh Akane!

A one-woman man's what I wanna be!

But there's two perfect girls for me!"

The clothes of the dancing Ranko also changed, turning into a nearly scandalous nurse outfit.

"Nurse Ranko, won't you please

cure me of this bad disease!

Oh Ranko, the diagnosis is bleak!

When I see your face, my knees get weak!

Well, I'm burning up, I got the fever!

She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave her!

Her bedside manner has healed more or less...

So why am I in love with my fierce tigress?

Ranko! Oh Ranko! Akane! Oh Akane!

A one-woman man's what I wanna be!

But there's one, no two...

No, three, four, five, six, seven, sooooo many...

Perfect girls for meeeeeeee!"

Sasuke could only sweatdrop.

----

Akane shuddered. That imagination she would grab and put far, far away into the darkest corner of her mind and never, ever think of it again.

Ranma blinked in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong, Akane? What are you thinking about?"

"Trust me, Ranma," Akane firmly said. "You don't wanna know it!"


	12. A meeting of brothers

Ukyo was astonished how quick the chocobos carried her and Clasko along the highroad. She barely had any time to have a look at her surroundings.

When the highroad ended at the foot of a tall rocky cliff, Clasko came to a stop.

"What's up?" Ukyo asked. "Are we there yet?"

Clasko shook his head. "No, but we have to get past the gate first." He gestured towards a big portcullis that was embedded in some kind of rocky archway. When they approached the gate, he quickly dismounted.

To the crusader that was guarding the gate, he said: "Clasko, member of the Djose Chocobo Knights, and recruit Ukyo Kuonji, reporting to duty!"

"Took your time today, Clasko," the guard nodded. "Well, you're doing it almost every day... but at least you've got a good excuse today, eh?" He laughed.

Ukyo fumed about how the other crusader was treating Clasko. Clasko himself just reddened and answered: "Well... you know it's Ukyo's first time here. I had to fetch her, that's all! Open the gate already, Beclem!"

The man, whose face was half hidden behind some helmet, grinned and nodded. "All right, here you go..." He pulled a lever, and the gate opened. "But better hurry up, Captain Lucil is not very forgiving today."

"Yeah, I know," Clasko sighed. "Come on, Ukyo..." He re-mounted his chocobo, then together they rode through the gate.

Behind it lay a rocky path along the cliffs. To their right, Ukyo could see the wide ocean.

"What's this 'Captain Lucil' like?" she asked. "Is she a fair person?"

"She's pretty fair," Clasko answered. "But also very stern at the same time. Her underling, Elma, always adores her and instantly follows every command. I mostly have to work with the two of them, and if I can't promptly obey an order, Elma will make fun of me... or so it seems to me..." He seemed pretty depressed.

"Hey," Ukyo tried to cheer him up. "Now that I'm gonna join the troupe, you'll not be the only one they can push around. Besides, if we try hard, we can do anything, dont'cha think?"

Clasko was really glad to have met this girl in Kilika. She always was so... cheerful, and she always manages to cheer him up. Not many of the crusaders he knew were like that.

He guided her through a narrow passageway through the cliffs. "This road leads to Mushroom Rock," he explains. "Where our headquarters are situated. There's an elevator constructed by the Al Bhed there that will take us up... so we have to leave the chocobos behind when we get there."

"Do crusaders get good food, by the way?" Ukyo asked suddenly. Clasko again reddened. He didn't want to insult the camp's cook, but...

"Most of the time, we have stew... and, to be honest, it tastes absolutely awful."

"Well, then it's time for me to introduce battlefield okonomiyaki, the new food for the crusaders of today."

"But... you're a soldier, not the cook..."

Ukyo looked at him sternly. "Are you trying to say that my okonomiyaki is not edible? Just because I also know how to fight?"

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant to say, it's just... I never met anyone who could fight and at the same time cook as well as you, Ukyo."

She grinned. "Well, my fighting style IS okonomiyaki style martial arts, after all. Doesn't mean I just use it in my fights, I also am one of the best okonomiyaki chefs that ever existed."

"Um... you really aren't very modest, are you?"

"Nope!" Ukyo shook her head. "Never was!"

When they arrived, Ukyo could only stare at the huge cannons that were positioned at the edge of the cliff. And the people maintaining them...

"Aren't those people... Al Bhed?"

"They are," Clasko nodded. "They agreed to help us with our plan, fighting Sin. But Captain Lucil will explain everything to you... come this way!"

When they entered the big tent, Clasko saluted and repeated his tirade. "Clasko and recruit Ukyo Kuonji reporting for duty, ma'am!"

A tall, red-headed woman turned around from her conversation with the other woman in the tent. She was wearing a purple armor that reached up to her chin... but strangely, did not protect her legs.

Well, Ukyo thought, maybe she needed to have free legs to better ride a chocobo.

"Ah, so you must be the new one," the woman addressed Ukyo. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights, and one of the subordinate officers of Maester Wen Kinoc!" She gestured towards the other girl. "And this is Elma."

"Hey, welcome in the camp," Elma cheerfully said. She was dressed in a bright red leather armor.

Ukyo nodded. "Thanks for letting me join the crusaders. I'm Ukyo Kuonji... but I bet you knew that already! I was originally thinking about becoming a summoner's guardian, but... after Clas-chan... um, I mean Clasko, told me of the crusaders and your plans to defeat Sin, I couldn't say no when he asked me to join you."

"Well, yeah," Elma grinned. "Clasko does come up with some good ideas now and then."

"Now, I must assign you to a troop where your previous battle experience is going to fit nicely in... Which fighting style do you prefer?" Lucil asked. "Armed or unarmed? Short-range weapons, long-range weapons?"

"I prefer armed combat," Ukyo proudly exclaimed. "And my primary weapon is this..." And she took off her giant battle spatula from her back. "I also use these small spatulas as throwing weapons."

Lucil and Elma looked at her in puzzlement. Then the captain said: "Um, Miss Kuonji... these are baking tools..."

"Yeah," Elma nodded. "Must be the biggest baker's peel I've ever seen, though."

"Yeah, I know," Ukyo answered. "That's my fighting style: Okonomiyaki martial arts! That's the only way of fighting I ever used, and the only style that I'm comfortable with."

"Well, this is... kinda extraordinary..." Lucil pondered. "I'm afraid I've never heard of that fighting style before."

"I saw her in battle," Clasko told them. "She managed to flip over a single Ochu with her main weapon, all by herself! And the Ochu wasn't even weakened before that!"

Elma whistled. "Wow, if that's true..." She exchanged a quick look with her captain. As always, she would agree with her opinion.

Lucil extended a hand. "In that case... welcome to the troops, Miss Kuonji. I believe you'll be a very special addition to the crusaders."

Ukyo grinned. That was easy.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I believe it would be best to put you with the infantry..."

----

At the side of the highroad, Luzzu and Gatta were watching over several big boxes that were covered with cloths.

Several angry growls came from inside the boxes.

"Are you sure this plan will work, Sir?" Gatta uncertainly asked.

"Pretty sure," Luzzu answered. "Either the normal Al Bhed cannons will get Sin, or either the big one on the top cliff."

"But Sir... what about the Sinspawn?"

"No worries! The Chocobo Knights and the Infantry will hold them off until the Al Bhed got everything ready. Trust me, it'll all work out. Didn't you come here to fight Sin?"

"Yes, sir..."

At that moment, Yuna's pilgrimage group was approaching.

"Hey," Gatta waved to them. "I saw the game! You guys were great!"

"Congratulations, Wakka," Luzzu smiled. Wakka happily nodded.

"Hey! Stop loafing around!" a stern voice said.

"C-Captain?" Gatta asked.

They turned around to face the newcomer... and Wakka froze.

"Ch... Chappu..."

Wakka's brother nodded. "Yo, Wakka... long time no see, huh...?"

"The... the lady summoner and her guardians..." Gatta started to explain.

"This mission requires our full attention," Chappu replied sternly. "We've no time to waste! Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Luzzu quickly said. "Apologies, sir!"

And they pulled the big boxes away on their cart.

Chappu faced Wakka. "Can't say I'm surprised you're here, big brudda... after all, you became Yuna's guardian."

He gave Yuna a small smile. "Hey Yuna, good to see you came this far."

"Thank you, Chappu," Yuna answered a little uncertainly.

"Well, I guess it's certainly not because of Wakka's great ability of making decisions, right?" he added coldly, while returning his gaze to his brother.

Wakka grumbled. "What do you want, Chappu? Make me responsible for what happened? Go on, do it! But do not doubt my abilities as a guardian, ya? I gave up my blitzball career for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Chappu angrily yelled back. "Like you gave up Lulu?"

That was below the belt, Ranma decided.

"Hey you," Ranma interfered. "I don't know the story between you two, but it's pretty lame to remind him of his mistakes, just to win an argument."

"Are you going to tell me what's right or wrong?" Chappu snapped. "I don't care to whatever you have to say. Wakka wants to be a guardian? Well, he should have guarded the girl we both loved first!"

He looked over the assembled group. "I don't know who all of you are, but if Yuna needs that many guardians, I think she'd better think twice about going against Sin."

Yuna gasped.

"Don't you dare go against Yuna," Wakka yelled. "You have no idea how hard it is being a summoner."

"I believe that is enough," a calm voice said. Auron stepped forward and faced the two squabbling brothers. Chappu flinched as he recognized Auron, but didn't say anything.

Auron looked at Chappu intently. "You have chosen to fight your own fight... leave Yuna's fight to herself and her guardians. Emotions may be a good thing... but let me give you some advice: Do not lose yourself in them - or aim them at your friends or family!"

Chappu clenched his teeth, then turned around and stormed off.

Wakka looked down.

"Wakka, I'm so sorry..." Akane silently whispered. A part of her could understand him... Nabiki also didn't approve with Yuna's pilgrimage, for some reason...

"It's okay," Wakka finally said. "Let's get going."

And while they continued their journey, Wakka was in deep thought.

'In one thing you're right, lil' brudda,' he thought. 'It's my fault that Lulu died... and I'm going to atone for this... by protecting Yuna on her pilgrimage!'

And while he didn't seem to realize it, a very small part of his mind was proud... proud that Chappu seemed to have reached the rank of a captain.

----

"Meooow," Neko-Ranma happily meowed while chasing after Carbuncle. "Neko wanna play!"

Carbuncle, who was out of breath by now, managed to stutter: "That is.. quite enough playing... for today... Now be a good kitty... and stop that! Stop! Sit! Bad kitty!"

Neko was ready to pounce, when Fenrir tackled him from the side. "Got you!" the blue- and white-furred wolf grinned, while pinning Ranma's feline side to the ground.

"Aaawww, nyyoooo fair," Neko whined. "Lemme up, Neko wanna try again."

"The lil' green rat is right, y'know?" Fenrir said amused. "It's really enough for one day."

"Hey... who's... a green rat?" Carbuncle said while trying to catch his breath. Fenrir looked at him with pity.

"You definitely need to work on your stamina," Fenrir growled. "When you're fighting actively for Ranma, a fiend is gonna ram you into the ground, sooner or later."

"Hey, I never fought like this before," Carbuncle defended himself. "It was always: Use one Ruby Light, then disappear! I have to work on my other magic as well, you know?"

"Magic training can wait! You have to work on your body first!"

Carbuncle glared at the earth wolf angrily. "But that's no reason to use me as a cat's scratching post. Why don't you let Neko chase yourself for once?"

Fenrir grinned. "Because he's a cat... and I don't look like a green rat."

Carbuncle fumed.

Neko happily bounced in-between them. "Meeeoooow! Neko hungry! Feed Neko!"

----

It was slowly getting dark, and so they decided to spend the night in one of the travel agencies owned by the Al Bhed Rin. According to Yuna, these little shop/inn combinations were spread all over Spira.

At first, Wakka didn't want to spend his night there... because the owner was Al Bhed. But Auron managed to 'convince' him to stay.

It was still too early for sleeping, so most of the party members looked for something to kill some time.

Auron was leaning against a pole outside the shop, when Shampoo came outside.

"Aiyah," she said while scratching behind her ears. "Fur warm, but not always so good. Shampoo thinks she has fleas..."

Auron chuckled silently at that. After his journey with his two friends, he believed his emotions to be buried under a thick coat of sorrow, but every time he saw the lavender-haired Amazon, she managed to lift his spirits - even if involuntarily.

He stepped up to her. "You need to train your powers more," he told her. "If you manage to use the right attacks against the fiends, battles will be much more easier."

"Shampoo always ready to learn more," she excitedly said. "Teach me, yes?"

Auron hesitated, then nodded. "Okay... there aren't many people around you could scare away. Change into your standard battle form."

Shampoo closed her eyes and concentrated. The power of the compressed pyreflies inside her body made her change into a humanoid version of her flame-tailed battle form - without the evil, gleaming eyes.

"Shampoo ready! What next?"

Auron gestured towards a big bush behind the inn. "We fought some Basilisks today, right? And you saw their 'Stone Breath' attack, right?"

Shampoo nodded, that attack was very scary. "Turned boy with loud voice into statue. Shampoo almost thought he died. Lucky you have these 'softs'!"

"Well, can you remember every detail of how the Basilisk spit out the petrifying mist?" She nodded. "Try it yourself then. Aim for the bush over there!"

She nodded and turned around to face her target. She concentrated, inhaled deeply... and felt the pyreflies inside her create the stony mist the snake-like fiends used to petrify their enemies. She exhaled with a loud 'whooshing' sound, and the Stone Breath flew out of her muzzle.

When it hit the bush, it was instantly turned to stone.

"Shampoo did it," she yelled enthusiastically while bouncing up and down. "Want to try 'Self Destruct' next!"

Auron sweat-dropped. "Um, I think it's enough for today," he said. In his opinion, 'Self Destruct' wasn't exactly the wisest choice of a battle move. It did a lot of damage, true, but it just wasn't worth it if afterwards, the user was instantly incapacitated.

He really didn't know just WHY some Ronso were so desperate to learn that move.

----

Ranma was sitting on his bed, inside the room he shared with Tidus and Wakka, and was deep in thought.

A soft knock was heard from the door, shortly before Akane entered.

"Um, Ranma... you want to talk?"

Ranma nodded. "Sure."

She sat down next to him. For a while, both stayed silent.

"I was thinking about a way for all of you to go home," he finally said.

"Why?" Akane asked, bewildered. "I thought we were going to live through this 'quest' together... Not just you, or you and me, for that matter... everyone of us!"

She looked sternly at her fiance. "Ranma, everyone of us, including you and me, has made the decision by him- or herself. Shampoo, myself, and Ukyo too. The only ones I'm a bit worried about are Kasumi and Nabiki. But Kasumi decided to stay and help, and I don't think she would just go home even if we should find a way. As for Nabiki... she's doing what she wants, anyway..."

"But don't you see?" Ranma asked her. "It's all resulting in me being the great hero that saves Spira, together with Yuna. I'm the one that can summon the spirits, I'm the strongest fighter here, I'm the one that..."

Akane silenced him by kissing him on the mouth.

Ranma froze. He really wasn't used to the fact that he and Akane were taking their relationship to something far more open than before.

Both of them DID know that they loved each other... but they just weren't ready to admit it, back in Nerima.

Was he now?

After Akane broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "Don't worry! We'll be fine. After all, a 'violent, uncute tomboy' like me wouldn't be defeated that easily." She winked.

Ranma snickered. "Well, not if her 'macho jerk of a fiance' is there to protect her, right?"

He sighed. "But seriously, Akane... After all this is over... How can we be sure there IS a way back to Nerima?"

"We'll just wait and see," she said. "Let's concentrate on the pilgrimage and Sin first. When Spira is saved, when can always brood about our other problems."

"Where is this pilgrimage leading us to, anyway?" Ranma muttered.

"To Zanarkand!"

They both were startled. They hadn't noticed Wakka entering the room. He was standing in the door and looked at them thoughtfully.

"So, the two of you really are not from this world, ya?" he asked. They shook their heads. "And I would assume it's the same for Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo and your other sister?" Again, they nodded.

Wakka sighed and sat down in a chair. "Ya know, that really doesn't surprise me any more. I started to believe Tidus' story about coming from the past... I guess it's time to believe your story as well, huh?"

"It's a long story, Wakka," Akane told him. "Let's just say: We were chosen by the fayth to join Yuna on her journey."

"The fayth, huh?" Wakka shook his head. "And I guess that's how you're able to summon Aeons, ya?"

"That's right," Ranma said. "But Wakka... promise not to tell anyone about this, okay? The people of Spira shouldn't know that we're visiting their world on some kind of 'secret mission'.

"It's okay, I promise," the burly blitzball player nodded. "You can count on me. I won't tell a single soul... I mean, except perhaps Yuna?"

"I already told Tidus," Ranma said. "So I guess it's not too bad if the three of you know."

"And what about Auron?" Akane pondered. "We don't really know him for that long, and he certainly is a mysterious man, don't you think? I mean, there's something strange about him..."

"He's the strongest guardian that ever existed," Wakka said confidently. "And he was travelling with Lord Braska. Normally, that would make him trustworthy... at least in my opinion."

"I don't know..." Ranma said. "I think we should wait a bit before telling him. Shampoo hangs a little more around him then we do... perhaps she can tell us more about him, after some time."

"You said we're going to Zanarkand. Does that mean... to Tidus' home?" Akane asked.

"Well, not as you think... Zanarkand is a big pile of ruins, nothing more... but the Final Aeon is waiting there for Yuna. With it, she will be able to beat Sin."

"Oh, I see," Ranma nodded.

Akane stretched out and lay down on the bed. "Well, we should go to bed soon," she yawned. "We have a long way before us, the highroad's still long."


	13. On guard, Sergeant Kuonji

Jina was exceptional among her people, the Al Bhed, for she was raised in a big town, and not on the dusty island of Bikanel.

Therefore, it wasn't very easy for her to find a job, because most people disliked her tribe, as they believed them to be 'traitors of Yevons teachings'. Jina never did anything that would be against those teachings, nor did she ever get involved with Cid's plans...

Luckily, she managed to get a nice, well-paid job in one of Mr. Rin's travel agencies.

What she liked most was taking care of the chocobos that Rin rented to those people who didn't want to travel along the highroad by foot. She had to get up early to feed them, but she didn't mind.

Happily humming a tune and carrying a bucket with Gysahl Greens, she exited the front door of the agency, turned around the corner and walked towards the chocobo corral.

What she didn't expect was a giant, two-tongued fiend with arms the size of palm trees and a VERY bad case of halitosis, that was just grabbing one of her charges, while the other birds were running around in a panic.

The bucket fell on the floor.

----

Meanwhile, Ranma got used to the fact that it wasn't his father waking him up in the mornings, but mostly the morning sun shining onto his face.

He trashed around in his bed while murmuring: "Mmmmm... jus' a few more minutes..."

He took a quick, dozy look at the other beds and realized that Tidus and Wakka were already up.

Well, they surely wouldn't mind if he was staying in bed a little longer...

He was jolted awake, when he heard a panicking, female voice from downstairs:

"Aaaaaaaah! Somebody help! The chocobos!"

Ranma immediately jumped out of bed, and out of the window.

He was landing outside the building at the same time Tidus was exiting through the front door.

"What's up?" Tidus asked the shaking Al Bhed woman.

With a shaking finger, she pointed to the building's roof. "Up... up there..."

They turned around. On the roof, they could see the massive form of a fiend that was notorious for all highroad travellers, because of its large appetite and its favorite dish: Chocobos.

It was the Chocobo Eater!

The others came out of the agency.

Kasumi gasped. "Oh no! That poor bird!"

The chocobo inside the hand of the beast trashed around, while chirping miserably. The Chocobo Eater licked his lips with his gross double-tongue and moved its prey closer to its mouth.

That's when a blitzball hit his head on the side. "Hey, you big piece of slime, go pick on someone your own size!"

That wasn't the wisest thing to say, as no one of the present people was as big as the Chocobo Eater himself.

The fiend lowered its hand while angrily roaring at Wakka.

Suddenly, something smacked into his head from behind. The beast was that startled that it dropped its prey. Snarling, it turned around to face whoever was bothering him.

It was Shampoo, now sporting big, feathered wings.

"Shampoo knew her air form would come in handy sometimes," she smirked.

But while she was trying to lure the Chocobo Eater from the roof, his primitive mind tried to comprehend the situation.

He just dropped a chocobo, one of his favorite meals, that was yellow and feathered.

Next to him, in the air, there was flying something that also had feathers... and while the feathers were brown, its FUR was a sandy yellow.

Therefore, it came to a very simple as well as for Shampoo unpleasant conclusion:

'FOOD!'

And its large prank snatched Shampoo out of the air.

"AIYAAAAH! Let Shampoo go, you stupid, stupid thing! Shampoo is winged Amazon, not Cho... Choboco... yellow little bird! Let go!!"

The fiend jumped down from the roof and made the earth shake by its impact on the highroad.

"Do something," Yuna cried. "We can't let it take Shampoo!"

"Is no use," Kimahri grumbled. "If we attack, Shampoo in danger. Chocobo Eater has simple mind, but can be tricky."

"And if I just aim for his other arm with my blitzball?" Wakka asked.

Auron shook his head. "Won't hurt it! It's body armor is too thick. I should break it down using my sword, but if the girl is in the way... it's too dangerous."

"Dang!" Ranma yelled. "There's GOTTA be something we can do!"

And while he was desperately trying to find a solution, someone else took care of that problem.

A loud squawk was heard from the other side of the highroad, where another chocobo had appeared - this one had wings that were shining with gold. And on its back... there was a boy wearing a spotted bandana.

"ALL RIGHT, CHOCO," Ryoga yelled. "GET HIM!"

And while Ryoga was lowering his head, his feathered friend stormed towards the Chocobo Eater at full speed, sounding like an approaching steam locomotive.

And when they hit they fiend's back with a big 'BAM', the beast was hurled skywards by the impact.

Shampoo was safely sitting on the Golden Chocobo's back, while Ryoga was thrown off by the impact, dazed sitting on the ground, his eyes spinning circles.

Before the skyrocketed fiend could become a victim of gravity, Choco quickly pulled his friend to safety with his beak.

'WHAM!!' The ground welcomed the Chocobo Eater with a major headache.

Auron carefully approached the creature. "It's knocked out," he stated.

Shampoo jumped off the Golden Chocobo's back. "Aiya," she shouted. "Lost boy finally arrived at the right time once. If not come earlier, Shampoo would have become roast chicken."

Ryoga dizzily stood up. "C-can anyone get the number of that truck?" he mumbled. His chocobo friend soothingly nuzzled his side.

The Nerimians ran up to the scene.

"Ryoga," Ranma cried out in surprise. "Man, that was cool, pork-butt! Shampoo's right: For once, you managed to arrive at the right time."

"Well, yeah, that I owe to my feathered friend Choco," Ryoga smiled while petting the chocobo.

He 'kweeeh'ed happily in response.

"How did you get here, Ryoga?" Akane asked. "Did the Espers recruit you as well?"

Ryoga nervously scratched his head. "Well, uh... you see... I, uh, just got pretty lost, that's all.."

Everyone that knew Ryoga just nodded.

"Ah, makes sense!"

Tidus shook his head. How could anyone get THAT lost?

"And, um, by the way, I also found your pet pig, Akane. And I, umm... took it home... if that's all right."

Akane smiled. "You're really a sweet guy, Ryoga!"

What Ranma really interested was: "Hey, did you get here directly, or did you need multiple tries?" He winked at his rival.

Ryoga blushed. "Weeeell, you see..."

----

A man with colorful, kinda bizarre clothes and a painted face like a clown, was approaching the water canal.

"Now I'm gonna poison that water... and that's the end of the army of Doma!"

And then he crazily sniggered: "WHU HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"Um, excuse me, please, but... can you point me to a world named Spira?" a voice interrupted his laugh.

Angrily, he turned around. "Who are you?" he demanded to know. "How DARE you interrupt the mighty Kefka in his time of triumph?"

The boy, who was riding on a golden-glittering chocobo, looked around. "Um, looks like we're wrong here as well, Choco. Let's try again!"

The chocobo made a little 'Kweeeh', and with a flash, they disappeared.

Kefka shook his head. What a strange boy.

Oh well, he had more important things to take care of...

----

Ryoga looked grimly at Ranma. "Of... of course I got here directly! What do you think I am? Eternally lost? Hah, not any more, not any more..."

He again mounted his trusty bird. "Well, was nice seeing you, but I gotta go on."

"What?" Ranma asked in surprise. "You're not gonna join us? We certainly could use your help here!"

"Sorry, Ranma," Ryoga replied. "Me and my lil' buddy here are on a quest ourselves, and we only came through here by accident."

"Right," Ranma grumbled quietly. "What else...?"

"Where do you have to go?" Kasumi asked intrigued.

Ryoga shrugged. "Oh, just some world called Spira! I certainly hope I'll find it before lunch... Let's go, Choco!"

And with a flash, they disappeared.

It was quiet for a while.

"Ryoga, you doofus..." muttered Ranma.

----

The owner of the travel agency was a tall man with tanned skin and a slight Al Bhed accent.

"Have you interest in renting some chocobos?" he asked the pilgrimage group. "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge."

Tidus instantly wanted to accept, but Ranma prevented him by saying: "Thank you, but I think we will continue our journey on foot."

Tidus was flabbergasted.

Rin shrugged, thanked them again and invited them to use his travel agencies whenever they came across one.

When the Al Bhed returned inside, Tidus found back his voice. "What's the big idea, Ranma?" he asked. "Why should we go on by foot, if we could have ridden on chocobos? It would have been a lot easier - and faster!"

"But think about it, Tidus," Ranma replied. "When we go on this way, we're still able to fight some fiends to gain some more battle experience. Also, walking on foot is a better way of training then just letting some bird do the job for you."

"You could've at least ask first," Tidus whined.

Yuna smiled at him. "It's no big deal," she said. "I don't mind! That way, I can concentrate on training my Aeons a bit more."

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, and Shampoo still hasn't tried out all of her battle forms yet."

"All right, all right," Tidus sighed in defeat. "Lead the way..."

----

In the scrubs next to the highroad, Goba Guado was awaiting the passing through of the summoner Yuna and her guardians.

With a quick wave of his hands, he summoned two cat-like fiends with white, tiger-striped fur and very long whiskers.

"All right," he said to them. "When they come through, you will concentrate your attacks on the black-haired boy with the pig-tail. Assault him until his mind will succumb - and do not hesitate in killing everyone else, got it? Except for the summoner girl... Maester Seymour has planned something special with her..."

The two Coeurls just growled in apprehension.

----

They were just walking over two bridges that lead over a deep chasm, when Auron stopped.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked him curiously.

Auron looked around the scenery. "I don't know... something just doesn't feel right here..."

Tidus was on edge, too. "You know, this place would be the perfect spot for an... AMBUSH!!"

Shouting the last two words, he pushed Akane out of the way, when a blurry shape jumped out of the scrubs and attacked with a slash.

The fiend turned to face them and growled. Behind it, the other Coeurl was jumping out of its hiding place.

'Oh no," Akane thought. 'Those look like...'

"C-c-caaats!" Ranma shouted in fear.

----

Neko jumped to his feet. He hissed savagely. He started to run for it, when suddenly, he got knocked down by Fenrir.

"Oh no, you stay here," the big wolf growled into his ear. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Lemme go," Neko hissed. "Ranma is afraid. Have to protect him!"

"We talked about that, you know? When you go out there to 'help' Ranma you'll pretty soon turn the whole situation into chaos. And Ranma wouldn't be able to think clearly."

Neko still struggled against the Esper's mighty grip. "But I have to protect him from evil cats!"

Carbuncle floated next to them. "Neko, don't," he said in a small voice. "If you do this, Ranma will be sad afterwards. You don't want Ranma to be sad, do you?"

Neko ceased his struggling. "Nnnyyoo wanna Ranma to be sad..." he said quietly. "Mrrroooww... Ranma will be okay?"

"Definitely," Carbuncle nodded. "He will manage to overcome his fear, and you know he's a strong fighter, even without your help. And he has his friends as a support, too."

Neko nodded. "Is okay. Nyyyeeko won't go out and fight..."

"That's a good boy," Fenrir said and released the cat-man.

----

While Ranma's mind was in turmoil, the others reacted quickly to the situation.

"Akane, Wakka, Shampoo! You three take on one of them," Auron commanded. "Tidus, Kimahri and me will take care of the other one. Kasumi, we need your Silence Dance."

And while the others charged into battle, Kasumi nervously made a careful step. "Oh dear... now how did that dance work again...?"

'Here, let me show you,' Lenne helpfully said.

----

Shampoo was standing a little aside from the others when the Coeurls attacked. She was ready to turn into one of her battle forms, when she suddenly heard a voice from out of the bushes next to her.

"Alpha Fiend... prepare for mission instructions."

Shampoo grew stiff, and her eyes took on an evil gleam. "What are your orders, my master?" she snarled in a dark voice.

"Go with the summoner on her journey as a spy... I will sometimes catch up with you to listen to your reports. You'll tell me everything about the group members that is worth mentioning. Understood?"

"I understand, master," the Alpha Fiend hissed. "More instructions?"

"Yes," Goba Guado said. "Try to invoke the pig-tailed boy's fear of felines... and by the next report, tell me everything about his reactions. I want to know more about this condition. And... make sure they reach Guadosalam, especially the summoner herself. Maester Seymour wants to invite her to his manor..."

"Understood, master," the Alpha Fiend responded.

"Good, good," the rotund Guado chuckled. "You won't remember anything of this conversation when you talk with your friends. You will try to follow these instructions unconsciously... we don't want them to be suspicious, right? Alpha Fiend, mission instructions complete!"

The Alpha Fiend's eyes returned to their normal color. Shampoo shook her head. What was wrong? Did she have some kind of dizzy spell? That was not like her.

"Shampoo," Akane yelled. "I could REALLY use your help here."

"Shampoo coming," she shouted, jumping into battle.

----

Wakka was hit by the devastating Blaster attack of one of the Coeurls. Dazed, he was laying on the sidelines of the battlefield, while Yuna was healing him with her White Magic. Ranma was still recovering from Neko's mental assault, and Tidus and Auron were keeping one of the cat fiends busy. Kasumi had tripped over a small rock, so the second Coeurl used that moment to hit Kimahri with a fire spell.

Akane rushed the fiend with another attack. "Dammit," she yelled. "Stand still!" If she could 'Eject' one of the monsters out of here, they would have a bigger chance of winning.

Shampoo came running at that moment, forming a rock-like structure around her body. It was her 'Earth Form'. "Now Shampoo really ready to rumble," she cried and punched the ground. "Take this!"

A shock wave rippled along the earth's surface, aiming for the Coeurl. But at the last moment, the big cat jumped over it and hit Shampoo with a bright beam it shot out of its muzzle.

The knock-out effect of the Blaster instantly threw Shampoo on the ground.

"Dammit, not again..." Akane muttered angrily, while dodging another claw swipe.

Suddenly Ranma was at her side and attacked the fiend with a jump kick. "Heeyyyaaahh!"

"Ranma," his fiancee shouted in surprise. "You're fine? What about the Neko-ken?"

He grinned. "Well, it decided to leave this fight to me." He cupped his hands, held them back and concentrated his ki. When he thrusted his hands forward again, he shouted: "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The ki bullet hit the Coeurl in the face. It snarled angrily.

Akane took care of the rest. "Mad Rush," she cried out, taking out the fiend with a devastating blow.

It went down with a cry of anguish and was instantly evaporated.

Turning to the others, they saw that they also managed to beat their opponent.

Kasumi helped Shampoo on her feet, after Yuna had cast Cura on her. "Are you all right, Shampoo?"

Shampoo shook her head while returning to her slightly-normal-but-furry-form. "Shampoo okay... but think I have learned new attack move," she said while grinning.

----

Ukyo was leaning against the archway between Mi'ihen Highroad and Djose Highroad. She was in a good mood. That morning, she managed to beat that grumpy soldier Beclem... and got promoted to sergeant. The captain really was impressed by her fighting skills.

Well, that also meant she had to take over Beclem's job of guarding the gate, but she didn't mind.

At the moment, Luzzu and Gatta were approaching, leading a chocobo that was pulling another cart.

"Luzzu and Gatta reporting," the red-headed soldier from Besaid said while saluting. Gatta copied his actions instantly.

Ukyo smiled at them. "Let me take a look, then..." She carefully spied through the cloth that was covering the big cage.

Angry growling sounds from the imprisoned Sinspawn were the response.

"Okay, sugar," she cheerfully told Luzzu. "Go on through!"

"Thanks, ma'am," he replied, while guiding the chocobo through the gate.

Ukyo smiled. 'Ma'am!' She certainly liked that title.

Before following his friend, Gatta turned around and waved at a small travelling group that was approaching. "Show me how to blitz sometime," he shouted, then left.

Ukyo's mood even improved more when she recognized the travelling group.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted them when her friends reached the gate. "How's it going?"

"Great, Ucchan," Ranma replied. "Um, whats with the gate? Can't we pass through here?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ranchan... The captain told me to only let other crusaders pass until our operation is complete."

"But we have to," Yuna protested. "The Temple of Djose is on the other side of the Djose Highroad. Can't you make an exception?"

Ukyo sighed heavily. "Look, I'm really sorry, but... it was my decision to join the crusaders, see...? So I have to follow the orders of my superiors."

"Hey Ucchan, we're old friends, right?" Ranma said. "If we sneak through here silently, your bosses won't even notice us... we'll be careful. What d'ya say?"

Ukyo smirked. "Nice try, Ranchan. But you know I can't do that. If command finds out, I'll be in major trouble."

"Dang it," Ranma muttered angrily.

Yuna sighed. "Looks like we have to wait until the crusaders have finished their operation, huh?"

"Hey, you're not the only ones that I had to reject," Ukyo commented. She pointed to the summoner Dona with her guardian Barthello, who was heavily arguing with another crusader next to the gate.

Tidus snickered. "I guess it had been kinda satisfactory for you sending her away, was it?"

Ukyo giggled. "You can say that again, sugar!"

----

Goba Guado was hastening through the bushes. Well, the Coeurls failed, but at least he managed to turn the Alpha Fiend into an effective spy.

When he saw the person he wanted to meet, he slowed down and carefully stuck his head out of the scrubs. "Ssshhh. Maester Seymour, sir..."

The young maester of Yevon and his bodyguards stopped when they heard his voice.

"Goba, I hope you have good news..."

"Of course, mylord," the round servant assured him. "They managed to defeat the fiends I set in their way, but I could give the Alpha Fiend its orders. The next time I'll talk to it, we certainly will get a lot of useful information..."

Seymour smiled. "Good, Goba! I'd say you just redeemed yourself. Keep up the good work, and perhaps I'll think of some kind of reward..."

Goba's eyes glittered greedily while he bowed again and again. "Thank you, sir... I won't fail you..."

"You better not," Seymour replied coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a certain female summoner..." He grinned maliciously while marching onward, followed by his guards.

Goba vanished back into the scrubs.

----

Yuna just turned around when she saw someone approaching. "Oh," she gasped when she recognized the maester.

The others saw the Guado as well. Seymour and his bodyguards walked towards them.

Yuna greeted him with the Yevon prayer: A circular motion with the arms, cupped hands and a bow.

"So, we meet again, Lady Yuna," Seymour said in a charismatic voice.

"Y-yes..." Yuna replied nervously.

Seymour took a closer look at her face. "You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

Yuna uncertainly looked over to the closed gate.

Seymour nodded. "I see." He calmly walked over to Ukyo.

Ukyo seemed to be as nervous as Yuna.

"M-maester Seymour, welcome! The... the command center is this way, if you please..."

"Hold, I have a request," Seymour interrupted the stuttering okonomiyaki chef.

"O-of course, sir," Ukyo stood at attention.

Seymour gestured towards the pilgrimage group. "I need to have Lady Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

"But... but Maester Seymour, can I... I mean... certainly, sir!"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility."

Ukyo nodded nervously. 'Well, that's good to hear,' she thought.

Seymour turned around to face Yuna. "It is done," he simply said.

"Thank you, your grace!" Yuna bowed again.

The Guado followed their master through the gate.

Ukyo chuckled. "Well, looks like you can get through after all..."

Ranma grinned. "Nervous around authority, eh, Ucchan?" he mocked.

"Sh... shut up," she angrily growled.

"Yuna, it's time to go," Auron said to Yuna, who still was bowing her head.

"Oh! Right!" She went ahead.

Tidus didn't seem to like Seymour one bit. "Who does he think he is?" he angrily muttered.

"He's a maester," Wakka replied. "Better get used to it, ya?"

They followed Yuna while Ukyo was letting them pass.


	14. Suteki da ne

Clasko greeted them when they approached the canyon that was leading to the command center.

"Lady Yuna," he called. "Good to see you again. And all of you as well. Please, come this way! Maester Seymour and Maester Kinoc requested your presence."

"My presence?" Yuna said. "And Maester Kinoc is there as well? What could it be, I wonder..."

"Well, we'll never find out by standing just here," Tidus said. "Let's go!"

While Clasko was guiding them through the rocks, Ranma nudged him. "Hey, Clasko. How's it going between you and Ukyo? Still nervous around her?"

"Ranma," Akane chided him. "That was rude."

Clasko blushed furiously. "We... we're just friends, that's all. After all, she's my superior now. It wouldn't be right..." the sentence ended in inarticulate mumbling.

They were passing Captain Lucil, who was talking to Chappu. Wakka was throwing his brother a glare, which he returned coolly.

"Lady Yuna," Lucil saluted. "It is an honor. I am Captain Lucil of the Chocobo Knights. The troops are relieved with your presence. Thank you very much."

While Yuna was talking to Lucil, Kasumi wiped her brow. After all this walking, she felt tired. She went over to a little rocky pillar to have something to lean against. That's when she saw a little monkey climbing along the canyon's walls.

"Oh, how cute," she smiled. She approached the little animal and held out her hand. "Come here, little guy," she called. "Come, I won't hurt you."

Curiously, the monkey came skittering down the rocks and tilted his head. Kasumi's smile widened. "You're really cute." She took one step closer to the monkey.

But suddenly, the rocky ground beneath her feet gave in and made her collapse in a shower of rubble.

Heavily, her body landed in a dark cave that was below the ground. The numerous rocks and pebbles fell down around here, but luckily, no one seemed to hit her.

A large cloud of dust enveloped her. Kasumi began to cough.

"Kasumi," Akane's voice called. "Kasumi, are you all right? Answer me!"

Kasumi stood up and called back: "I'm fine, Akane... although a little dusty..."

"I'll get you out of there," Akane shouted. "Just a minute."

"I have a rope," Chappu said. "Let me lower it down to her."

"I'll be fine, Akane," Kasumi shouted. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later. It's all right, this young man will certainly take good care of me."

"Um... if you say so, Kasumi... be careful, anyways, okay?"

Kasumi smiled. "Don't worry, that I will."

And while the others continued to follow Clasko to the command center, Chappu climbed down into the chasm.

"Don't worry," he called. "I'll get you out of here in no time."

"I'm grateful for your help," Kasumi replied.

What no one noticed, was the little monkey that was still skittering around outside the cave. Sniffing, it approached the rock where Chappu's rope was secured. Taking it for something edible, it nibbled on the rope.

And when it was chewed through, Chappu fell down the last part of his climb with a loud 'thud'.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Kasumi worriedly rushed over to him.

He got up. "I'm fine..." He looked up at the opening. "Well, dang. That was my only rope. How are we supposed to climb out now?"

Suddenly, Lenne spoke in Kasumi's mind:

'Kasumi... I... I feel something...'

'What do you mean?' Kasumi asked.

'I really can't say,' Lenne answered. 'But... I feel like something... familiar is calling for me.'

Unconsciously, she took control over Kasumi's body and stepped further into the darkness of the cave.

Chappu turned around. "Hey. Hey, where are you going?"

Kasumi blinked and stopped. "Um, I just thought... if we can't go up the way we came, we must find ourselves another way up, right? And if we explore this cave, perhaps we'll find some way."

Chappu thought about that. "All right, but let me take point. So you'll be safe if something attacks us. Who knows if there are fiends around here."

"Sure, go ahead..."

Together, they advanced into the darkness.

----

Wakka angrily approached the machina weapons that were aligned at the cliff.

"Curse these..." he muttered, walked up to one and gave it a furious kick. "Ow!" He was hopping on one leg while holding his hurt foot.

"He really hates them, does he?" Tidus asked.

"He told me that his brother refused to use the sword he gave to you and fights with an Al Bhed weapon instead," Akane quietly said.

"That's got nothing to do with it," Wakka snapped. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions."

----

Kasumi and Chappu were searching their way through the dark caves. 'Did you recognize what's calling to you?' Kasumi asked Lenne.

'No...' Lenne replied. 'But I have the strong feeling it's something, or someone I know... Somehow, I suddenly have these strong feelings inside my heart,' she said.

"Hey," Chappu suddenly said. "You have been travelling with Yuna and my brudda for a while now, did ya?" Kasumi nodded.

"Well then, may I ask you something?"

"Um... sure," Kasumi uncertainly said. Chappu stopped and turned around. "Did my brother ever... ever... say if he... hates me?"

"Oh no, most certainly not," Kasumi shook her head. "But I know from Akane that he really didn't want to hurt you. He... just was afraid when you joined the crusaders. He had the feeling that something... terrible would happen if you did."

"Well, something terrible happened all right," Chappu sighed. "The woman both he and I loved is dead... killed by Sinspawn."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Chappu," Kasumi said. "But, you know... I don't think that it is his fault... or your fault, for that matter. From what Akane told me, Lulu made this decision by herself. And no one could have predicted that the fiends were attacking your camp that day."

Chappu lowered his head. "I know... I know that... but still..."

Kasumi smiled at him. "Don't worry! I think, if both of you give each other a little time, you and Wakka will soon forget about your hatred and forgive each other."

"I wish I could, Kasumi," Chappu murmured. "I wish I could..."

Suddenly, something appeared in front of them, in the darkness. Kasumi winced when a sharp pain jolted through her head.

'Ow,' Lenne cried. 'What is... is this feeling? Anger... pain... hatred...'

Chappu drew his gun. "Stop! Who's there?" he called.

Then they came out of the darkness. Human bodies, dressed in armor similar to those of the crusaders. But they were walking like they were in a deep trance... and pyreflies were surrounding their bodies.

They didn't talk, just moaned and groaned while approaching the two. And then, they raised their weapons.

"These are Unsent," Chappu realized. "Dead people that have never been send to the farplane. But how...?" Then he registered the emblem on their uniforms.

"It can't be..." he muttered. "It's the Crimson Squad..."

----

Several years ago, Yevon brought live to the Crimson Squad, an elite team of warriors that were send to infiltrate the crusaders. They were supposed to report to the maesters if the crusaders were still following Yevon's teachings or not.

According to a story that has been told between the crusaders, the Squad got order to investigate a mysterious cave near Mushroom Rock. Because no one ever returned, it soon became a mystery. They called it the 'Den of Woe'.

Supposedly, no one of the Crimson Squad managed to come out of the cave again.

----

Chappu fired his weapon at the unsent soldiers. That was just great. Not only were they attacked by the spirits of soldiers long dead, but if the story was true, then the true horror was still waiting for them, inside the cave...

He shot down the last of the zombiefied members of the Crimson Squad. "Good," he said. "And now let's get out of here before more of them show up."

Together, they ran through the dark tunnels, not really knowing where they were leading them. Sometimes they took a turn left, sometimes a turn right, but still didn't manage to reach an exit.

"Oh no," Kasumi finally shouted. "I remember this junction, Chappu-kun. We've been her before. I believe we've run in circles..."

Chappu looked around. "Man... which way did we come from again?"

Kasumi pulled out something from her dress. "Maybe it would be better for you to use a dressphere, too, Chappu? Nabiki gave us more than the two we usually use. It was certainly helpful for me."

Chappu shook his head. "Sorry, Kasumi. I just don't trust these weird half-magical gadgets. I prefer to use in battle what I learned by myself."

'It's no use,' Lenne sobbed inside Kasumi's mind. 'We'll be trapped here forever...' The strange intense feelings of pain and anger she felt overwhelmed her.

Chappu pointed to another tunnel. "Let's try that way."

But then, they entered a different cave, filled with natural pillars of stone. In the middle of the cave, they could see a strange, floating light.

"W-what's that?" Kasumi asked. "A fiend?"

"I don't think so..." Chappu mumbled while carefully approaching. "Is it an unsent again?"

But suddenly, the floating pyreflies floating through the caves intensified their eery light at this point, and a dark silhouette could be seen. The shape of a human...

"Finally..." a voice could be heard. "After all this time, someone managed to come to this point. Now, I will be able to leave this place for good."

The figure stepped forward, so they could see its face. Kasumi gasped. "T-Tidus-kun?" That couldn't be. He was upstairs, with her sister and Yuna. He shouldn't be down here.

'No...' Lenne's thoughts reached her. 'It can't be him... not after... that long time...'

Chappu raised his gun. "Freeze! Don't come any closer."

The figure huffed. "Please... as if you could hurt me with that ridiculous weapon... But you certainly are strong... you will be a good host." The visage, that seemed so similar to Tidus' face, formed a diabolical sneer. "And you will help me with my revenge."

But before he could do anything further, Kasumi found her ability to control her body slip away, as Lenne started to take control.

"Please," she shouted. "Don't do this, Shuyin!"

He turned to face her. "What? Who are...?" Then he gasped. He saw the dress, the familiar body movements and heard Lenne's soothing tone of voice.

"Is that... you, Lenne?" he managed to stutter. "But, I saw... I saw you die..."

"Please, don't harm that man," Lenne pleaded, using Kasumi's voice. "I don't know what happened to you, but I promise, we'll think of something."

But when she stepped into the light of Shuyins swarm of pyreflies, he could see her face. Kasumi's face...

His face darkened in anger. "You... you're not Lenne!" His fury hit Kasumi in the form of an angry burst of power, that shoved her down to her knees. "It's all a trick, isn't it?" the spirit growled. "You plan to trick me... like you did before, right? Your wars... your schemes... everything just to pull me and Lenne apart, right?"

He raised his hand and a black sword appeared in it. "I'll make you all pay for that!"

At that moment, his form was being hit by a bright Fira spell.

Kasumi stood up in surprise. "Carbuncle?"

'Go, Kasumi! Run!' The little summon spirit prepared another attack, when she heard footsteps. Behind her, Ranma and Akane were entering the cave.

"Kasumi," Akane cried. "I'm coming!"

Chappu quickly stood up, fired another bullet at Shuyin and stepped back.

"You... take this," the embodied sorrow of the ancient swordsman yelled, while hurling a metal ball at Chappu, which was blotched with numerous blades and spikes.

Curiously, it looked like some sort of twisted blitzball.

Akane stepped before Chappu and deflected the incoming projectile with a boulder.

"Carbuncle! Finish him with your new attack!" Ranma shouted.

'Got it,' the little imp replied. He rushed Shuyin with a headbutt, followed with numerous kicks and then, he charged up his tiny fists with magical energy.

'Anything Goes Fiery Esper assault,' he cried out and hit his enemy with both fists at once.

Shuyin cried out in pain, while Akane helped Chappu and Kasumi. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shuyin stood up. He wasn't ready to give up just now. He raised his sword and stormed at Ranma. "Terror of Zanarkand," he cried while raising his blade high above his head...

And ran directly in Akane's outstretched fist. "End of the line," she said.

With a loud clatter, Shuyins sword fell onto the ground. His form seemed to waver and flicker. "Lenne..." he slowly said. "I won't fail you..." and then his body vanished in a cloud of billions of sparkles.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work, Carbuncle! Now let's get out of here!"

"How... did you manage to get here?" Chappu weakly said while Akane helped him.

"We found another cave entrance," Akane told him. "I got the idea it would lead to where the two of you broke through the ceiling... and I was right. But we better hurry, the crusaders are already getting ready for battle... against Sin himself!"

And while they were hurrying to reach the exit, no one of them noticed the small trail of sparks that was floating through the air, following them around, and finally vanishing into the bag Kasumi was carrying...

The bag with the dresspheres...

----

The Sinspawn were imprisoned in big, metal cages that were provided with electrical wires. The Sinspawn inside hissed and snarled angrily, while facing the great sea in the east, where they sensed the arrival of their origin: Sin...

After Maester Kinoc made his speech to the assembled crusaders, everyone was tensely awaiting the big battle. The Al Bhed cannons were loaded and ready, the Chocobo Knights and the infantry were waiting at the shore.

Sumoner Lady Yuna from Besaid and her guardians were standing near the command center, together with Maester Kinoc, Maester Seymour and a few crusaders.

Kinoc gave the final order.

A crusader flipped a switch, and the cage was charged with electrical energy. The fiends screamed in pain with their shrill voices.

And then, its silhouette rose out of the sea, like a mountain itself.

Sin was coming for his Sinspawn.

----

When Chappu, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi came running out of the cave, they found themselves on a cliff above the command center. A narrow path was leading up here from below.

Before their eyes, Sin appeared.

"Let's go!" Ranma jumped directly off the cliff, while Chappu was nervously re-loading his gun and running down the path.

Akane was about to follow him, but she turned back around.

"Please, Kasumi," she said. "This is too dangerous. Most of your dances and songs probably will be ineffective against that giant thing. Please, wait up here, and we'll take care of everything else, okay?"

Kasumi was about to say something else, but decided against it and nodded. "All... all right! Good luck, Akane!"

Akane stormed after Chappu.

Kasumi was stepping at the edge of the cliff. Sin was laying out there, more destructive than even Godzilla himself... and he was putting everyone in this world in a great danger.

Including her friends and family.

Inside her mind, she could still hear Lenne sniffle: 'Shuyin... it's all my fault... I never should have agreed to fight in war as a summoner... I should have stayed at your side... I should never have told you about... Vegnagun...'

Kasumi didn't know exactly what Lenne meant, but she could feel she was mourning for her loved one.

"Come, Lenne," she said with resolve. "We have to do something... we have to protect our loved ones. Akane, Ranma and everyone else are putting themselves in danger out there, and I'm very sure your dear Shuyin is also waiting for you, somewhere..."

Lenne calmed down. 'Yes...' she said. 'We have to do this...' Then, she got scared. 'Kasumi... I can feel something. Sin is... starting a disastrous attack on the crusaders. They won't be able to protect themselves against it.'

"Oh my..." Kasumi gasped. "Are you sure, Lenne?"

'I'm absolutely sure. This is the same kind of magic attack like the Aeons use... only far, far stronger. I was not only a songstress, back in my time, but also a summoner.'

"What to do?" Kasumi pondered. "Is there any song that can protect from such a powerful force?"

'I... read about a song one time... it was when I was studying ancient music in Zanarkand. It's written that it is able to create a barrier, that will protect a large area from all kind of magic. But... it also said this barrier will be created from love... so the singer will have to concentrate on the ones that are most important to him or her. The stronger the love for these people, the more powerful the barrier will become.'

"All right then, let's try it." Kasumi grasped her microphone.

"For my family and friends!"

'For Shuyin and Spira!'

Kasumi closed her eyes.

And together, they began to sing:

----

Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni

Oyoida kokoro

Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni

Hazunda koe

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni

Furueta kokoro

Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta

Yawarakai namida

----

"Fire!" the main cannoneer of the Al Bhed commanded, and the deadly weapons fired their loads on a target that they would very unlikely miss.

When the explosions scattered over Sins thick body armor, several parts of his body fell into the sea and turned into Sinspawn. Quickly, they swam over to the shore, where the crusaders were awaiting them.

Captain Lucil raised her sword. "Charge," she yelled, and Chocobo Knights as well as infantry were storming towards their enemies.

----

Fiends were everywhere. They were flying through the air, swimming through the ocean, and even the imprisoned Sinspawn managed to break free. Ranma was jumping all over the cliff, throwing Moko Takabishas everywhere. When he came across one especially mighty fiend, he summoned Fenrir and smashed it with his rock attacks.

Akane and Tidus were working together, slashing and pummeling all fiends, that dared to get too close to Yuna. The young summoner herself got ready to heal her two guardians whenever a heavy attack managed to hit them.

And when her mind was ready, she summoned Valefor, who glided above the battlefield as additional support. The bird's Energy Ray ripped through the masses of Sinspawn easily, but there were still coming more...

----

Lenne could feel how Sin surrounded himself with a powerful energy barrier, similar to themselves. But she knew how he was planning on using it offensively as well as defensively.

She put all her will and love to Shuyin in the words of the song, while Kasumi thought about her sisters, her father, Dr. Tofu and all her friends.

Suteki da ne

Futari te o tori aruketa nara

Ikitai yo

Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka

Sono mune

Karada azuke

Yoi ni magire

Yume miru

----

Ukyo was covering behind a big rock, while the fiend's blasts hit the ground before them. She angrily gripped her giant spatula - most of her throwing spatulas were already used up.

"Looks like these lil' critters mean business, sugar," she grumbled through gritted teeth. "Let's show them that we won't just stand there and watch them killing our friends, right?"

The tall man that was kneeling at her side shook his head. "Why struggle?" he asked. "Death will come anyways... Let's prepare for it, rather then try to evade the inevitable..."

Ukyo glared at him. "What are you saying? For what did you join our battle, if not to defeat Sin?"

He snickered. "I know we won't win this battle. Sin can only be defeated by the Final Summoning... I am here, because... Well, you could call me a... seeker of death."

"You wanna die that badly?" Ukyo shouted. "It's easy enough to just run away from your duties, sugar. Well, I'm not gonna just stand there and let Sin do whatever it likes. I'm going out there and kick his ugly fat butt all over the continent, got it?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll find a way, or my name's not Ukyo Kuonji."

The man thought about that. Finally, he nodded and got up. "Well, it looks like you've got yourself a companion, Miss Kuonji. Looks like I can learn something from people like you... Strange, and here I thought I've seen everything on the battlefield..."

She watched him as he readied his gun. "Who are you anyway?" she asked irritated.

He smiled. "You can call me... Nooj."

----

Kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa

Yasashii maboroshi

Kumo wa yabure; ashita wa

Tooku no koe

Tsuki ga nijimu kagami o

Nagareta kokoro

Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta

Kakusenai namida

----

The giant Sinspawn's left and right arm regenerated again, and so Auron got ready to chop them off once more. Meanwhile, Wakka was smacking his head with his blitzball to prevent it from using his poison breath, while Kimahri was bombarding it with his Seed Cannon.

Shampoo was attacking it from above, her wings flapping strongly while avoiding smaller, flying fiends. She took them down using small tornado attacks.

Down at the shore, the fierce battle continued, while both Sinspawn and crusaders fell under the attacks of their enemies.

Only that the fiends's bodies floated away as pyreflies, when defeated. The crusaders' bodies however... just fell down on the ground as corpses.

----

Kasumi and Lenne were aware of the massacre below them, and it got more and more difficult to concentrate on the song and the love they needed to hold the barrier. And now, they could see that something was up... They had to stay strong.

Suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

kimi no machi ie ude no naka

Sono kao

sotto furete

asa ni tokeru

yumemiru

----

The giant Al Bhed cannon that rose above them was all charged up. The operator was taking aim at Sin.

And when he was ready, he smacked his fist on the big, red button next to his seat.

The cannon shot out mighty bolts of electricity that were hitting Sin... and his forcefield. The Al Bhed intensified the power of their attack, and at first it looked like the shield was going to break down.

But then, Sin commanded his forcefield to form some kind of 'arm' that lashed out and flew towards the cliff the cannon was situated on.

In a big explosion of fire, sparks and flying rocks, the cliff broke apart and pulled the burning remains of the cannon down into the sea.

Sin was getting furious. He was ready to blast these infernal creatures apart.

----

When they saw the Al Bhed cannon falling down, the singing of Lenne and Kasumi got even more desperate, while they were doing their best to keep up their own shield.

Suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

kimi no machi ie ude no naka

Sono mune

karada azuke

yoi ni magire

yumemiru

----

With an enormous burst of power, Sin's shield exploded outwards. It's power waves rushed to the shore, were they were ready to obliterate the tiny bugs that dared to oppose Sin...

...but at the last instant, it hit another, invisible barrier.

Sin was growling. How dared these inferior beings oppose his might? He'll show them... He'll crush them...

And his own powers pushed against the barrier with all their might.

Kasumi and Lenne finished singing, but their power of love was keeping their barrier standing. But they had a really hard time of keeping it up. If Sin was continuing this assault for much longer, their barrier would probably break apart. And he seemed to have an unlimited supply of power.

Sin inwardly smirked. After all, he was the ultimate lifeform of this world. He was ready to wipe out that annoying shield and with it all of these bugs... when a voice called out from the back of his mind:

'No! Don't do it! I won't let you!'

At first, Sin tried to fight these invading thoughts, but pretty soon had to give in. He let his powers drop, and his own expanded barrier disappeared. He took one last gaze towards the cliff, where one tiny human was standing. He had to remember her face and someday... he would make her pay for today's humiliation.

And then, slowly, he turned around, ready to disappear back into the sea...

----

Kasumi took one last look at the form of the retreating behemoth. She did it. She protected her friends and all these people from certain death.

And then... she fell unconscious.


	15. Aftermath

Tidus was walking around the battlefield. He could see injured people, dead bodies... Crusaders that weren't that badly wounded helping their comrades.

If it hadn't been for Kasumi, a lot more crusaders could have died today. And still, there were many that nevertheless did die...

Angrily, Tidus turned towards the ocean, towards the retreating form of Sin. "Don't you run away from me!"

Afterwards, he really didn't know why he tried to swim after Sin... He just did.

Maybe he was just angry at him. But maybe... it had something to do with his father...

----

Yuna was at the shore, dancing and sending the souls of the dead to the Farplane.

----

Auron was talking to Kinoc.

"Satisfied?" he asked grimly. "A massacre among those that turned from Yevon... but not as many died as you hoped, right?"

Kinoc looked at him darkly. "The past ten years have changed you, I see..."

Auron looked in his old friend's eyes. "Maybe... it's time that more of us should change..."

And with these words, he turned around and left the maester alone.

----

Ranma was talking to Ukyo.

"So, ummm... you wanna stay with the crusaders?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yes, Ranchan. I have sworn an oath when I joined them... It's not something that I can throw away that easily. I think I'll join Captain Lucil, Elma and Clas-chan when they're leaving... I think they're planning on searching for new chocobos."

"Well, good luck to you, then."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. Once you find a way to return to Nerima, I'll go with you. Okay, see ya later."

And when she left with her new friends, Ranma couldn't help but think: 'And what if we get no chance of telling you in time?'

----

Akane was taking care of Kasumi.

She smiled at her older sister. "You know, that was pretty brave."

Kasumi smiled. "I just had to protect you. I am your older sister, after all."

Akane giggled. "Yes, that you are. But... we still have to find Nabiki..."

"Don't worry," Kasumi put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "She will be joining us pretty soon, I'm sure of it."

Akane looked at her in worry. "You sure you're all right? No injuries?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And... Lenne?"

"Yes, she's fine as well..."

Akane smiled again. "I KNEW it."

Kasumi made a shocked face when she realized what she had blurted out. "Oh my... I'm sorry, Lenne. I didn't mean it."

"She is in your mind, right?" Akane guessed. "Like the Aeons with Yuna and Ranma. The dressphere, I guess?"

Kasumi sighed. "Yes, the dressphere. I talked to her the first time... when we were ready to leave Besaid."

"I thought you acted kinda strange that day. And, is she a nice person?"

"Oh, certainly. She is the most polite and thoughtful person I've ever met. But Akane... how did you know?"

Akane leaned forward. "Well, I'm not blind, dear sister. Aside from your blurting out her name in Luca, I also saw a small part of your conversation with the spirit in the cave. I'd suppose that was Lenne speaking, not you?" Her face took on a sad look. "Is he really... her lover?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, they're both from Zanarkand. Lenne told me his story... she was a summoner and was supposed to go to war, but he didn't want to lose her. And now that she found him... he's gone again..."

Akane took her sister's hand. "Tell her I'm really sorry about that punch I threw at him. And I'm sorry about what happened to them."

Kasumi nodded and then, seemed to stare blankly into the empty air. Finally, she turned her head around and smiled. "She says it's not your fault what happened. And she thanks you for your sympathies."

----

Yuna was finished with her sendings, when Maester Seymour approached her.

"You do not look so well," he said. "But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you... are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

Yuna nodded, uncertainly.

Ranma, who had listened to their conversation, was coming up to them.

"Hey, that's not entirely true. Sure, you're a summoner, Yuna. And I'm the last that would advise you to give up. But... that doesn't mean you are no human being. And everyone has to be sad sometimes. It's no big deal to be sad, for a while at least. Afterwards, you'll feel better and even more confident to finish your task. Dontcha think?"

Yuna looked at Ranma gratefully. "Yes, you're right... Thank you, Ranma!"

Seymour looked at Ranma's face carefully. "You seem... certainly wise for someone who's just supposed to be the summoner's guardian. May I ask where you are from?"

Ranma smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret I'll have to keep, even from a maester. But I'll tell ya, I'm not just an ordinary guardian."

"I don't think I understand. Would you explain, please?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the martial arts school of Anything Goes style... and I'm a summoner."

Seymour was taken aback, something that he would have never admitted before, but before he could answer, a little green shape came flying up to them.

'Ranma, Tidus has come back. It looks like we can move on pretty soon.'

Ranma smiled. "Thanks, Carbuncle. Ready to go back to Fenrir and Neko?"

'Sure.'

And while the little imp was returned to Ranma's mind, Seymour's mind was in turmoil.

'An Aeon? How can that boy be able to summons Aeons? He is no summoner... he never was accepted by Yevon, he doesn't wear the traditional summoner's garment. But I can... sense something within him. Is he the one Goba told me about? The one with the curse?'

Outwardly, he gave Ranma a smile. "You sure are an intriguing man, Mr. Saotome... but, if you don't mind my asking: How do you plan to go on a summoner's journey without the blessing of Yevon?"

"Simple," Ranma sneered. "I'm Ranma Saotome... and Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

And with those words, Ranma turned around and left the maester. After a quick bow, Yuna followed him.

----

Tidus was slowly walking over the shore. His old man... was it for real? He could feel him, inside that shell, true... But could he fight him?

He looked up when Auron stood in his way.

"Sin is Jecht," he simply said.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, for a while, I thought I could feel him. But that doesn't mean I believe you."

"Sin is Jecht," Auron repeated. "He came here for you."

"So he killed all these people just for a chance to see me?" Tidus asked in disbelief.

Auron nodded. "That is what Sin does. He wanted to show that to you. Do you know why?"

Tidus crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to know?"

"So you could kill him."

"You gotta be kidding," Tidus blurted out. "How do you know all of this, anyway?"

Auron didn't answer. He walked to the others.

"I'm not done talking to you," Tidus yelled. "Don't you run away!"

"You're the one running," Auron replied.

----

Chappu was standing next to the dead bodies that were aligned along the rocky cliff. He sighed heavily and turned around when he heard footsteps.

"You okay?" his brother asked. Chappu was surprised to really hear some concern in his voice.

"Yes..." he answered. "Does remind me a lot of our last mission here at Djose Shore, though..."

Wakka was searching for the right words. "Chappu... um, I wanted to ask ya... On that day... when Lulu... well, you know... could you really have avoided the fiend's attack?"

Chappu shook his head. "Nah, guess not. Seems like Lulu really did save my life back then... Somehow, your decision doomed Lulu, but on the other hand, saved your brother. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Wakka sighed. "But, you know... I was really concerned about you. And if I knew Lulu would have reacted that way... I'd have never told her, I swear."

"I can imagine," his brother replied. "After all, you loved her too, right?"

Wakka nodded.

Chappu turned around. A faint smirk lay on his lips. "That sword your friend is carrying... Tidus, was it?... was that..."

"Yes, that's the one I was planning to give to you. He likes it. Uses it like a pro, too..."

Chappu took a grip on his gun. "You never liked the Al Bhed weapons very much, did you? And not only because of Yevon's teachings, right?"

Wakka wanted to disagree, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess... I always thought that guns were cheap weapons. And the Al Bhed... well, I guess I was always a bit mad at Yuna's mom for leaving her alone at such a young age..."

"It wasn't like she had a choice, you know?" Chappu put back his weapon into his belt. "Well, I'm off. Luzzu, Gatta and me are supposed to escort Maester Kinoc back to Bevelle."

As he walked away, Wakka called him back: "Hey! Chappu!"

When his brother turned around, Wakka gave him a thumbs up. "Take care of yourself, ya?"

Chappu nodded and gave him a short salute. "You too... and no hard feelings, okay?"

----

When Wakka was joining his friends, Yuna shouted: "Hey, Wakka! Hurry up!"

Shampoo and Kimahri were watching her.

"Yuna very cheerful," Shampoo observed.

Kimahri nodded. "In hard times, she must be. She must shine bright. Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."

"She would make a great Amazon warrior," Shampoo smiled. "Yuna strong and stubborn. We have to try our best, too."

"Shampoo should help Yuna stay cheerful. Is cheerful person herself."

Shampoo beamed at Kimahri. "You know, if you were female, you were good Amazon as well. Even talk like Shampoo."

Kimahri didn't know what to say to this. But finally, he decided that this comment was meant to be a praise.

He nodded. "Kimahri honored Shampoo thinks this way."

Shampoo only meant it as a joke, but after all, Kimahri was really a very strong warrior and reliable friend. If he were only human, she would have offered him honorary membership of her tribe...

They joined their friends while they were following the Djose Highroad, continuing on their adventure.

"You know, if Shampoo is cheerful and Yuna is cheerful, Kimahri should try to be cheerful as well, yes?"

Kimahri thought about that. Well, it was worth a try...

He tried to smile. Really, he tried very hard. But the results were... well...

Shampoo grimaced. Then she giggled and quoted Yuna: "Perhaps Kimahri shouldn't smile anymore."

----

Meanwhile, far, far, FAR away from all that...

Ryoga looked at the seemingly endless bridge of metal, situated in the middle of the sea. He looked at the giant, floating building that was docked on its side. And he looked the strange group of people passing him, their leader wielding a weapon that looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.

And while he let his gaze wander along the enormous bridge known as Fisherman's Horizon, he shook his head and said: "I don't think we're in Spira anymore, Choco..."

"Kweeeeh..." the golden colored Chocobo sighed.

----

"Watch out, Nabiki," Rikku shouted. Nabiki jumped away, when the wasp-like fiend swooped down at the place where she was standing seconds ago.

"Take this," she yelled and shot it with her gun. At this close range, the attack instantly destroyed the fiend.

Rikku was limping towards her friend. "Throw me another Antidote, will ya?"

Nabiki searched around her personal stash and pulled out a green flask, which she handed to Rikku. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" Rikku gulped down the Antidote, and the poison effect of the fiend's stinger was cured instantly. "Really handy to not having to think about buying the right medicine all the time," she said.

"Let's go back to the Extractor," Nabiki suggested. "We still have a lot work to do before it works."

Rikku frowned. "It's not my fault the arm fell off, you know?" she muttered. "Shinra should have used more robust nuts'n bolts. That one was totally rusty."

"We already missed two summoners that were crossing the moonflow," Nabiki explained. "We HAVE to repair that thing if we are to continue your father's plan."

"Picky, picky," Rikku quarreled while they were walking through the trees. "Forgive me for forgetting the screws at Home. But, we really were lucky to stumble upon some fiends that were carrying machina parts. You could have helped me retrieve them, though..."

Nabiki smirked. "Well, you're the resident thief. I helped you by shooting and providing medicine. It's your job to steal from the fiends."

"Hey," Rikku angrily yelled. "I'm no thief. I prefer to call myself a TREASURE HUNTER."

They reached the place where the Extractor lay hidden, the spherical submarine Cid invented. With its help, they were planning to kidnap every summoner that was crossing the moonflow... a river that flowed between Guadosalam and the Temple of Djose.

On the top of the Extractor, there was a small force field generator. It produces a barrier in which a single person can be imprisoned for a short time - that's where they normally put an abducted summoner. The submarine also had several tentacle-like arms, four propellers on its underside, and two shooting weapons: The Aqua Shooter and the Depth Charges - which is used to drop several water mines on the enemy. But Rikku really didn't think that it would be necessary to use either of them... Mostly, they managed to grab one of the summoners, and then get away before their guardians realize what happened.

After all, which guardian was trained to fight under water?

----

Tidus and Wakka sneezed, as their pilgrimage group was travelling along the Djose Highroad.

"Bless you," Kasumi said smiling.

"Thank you," Wakka replied while pulling out a tissue.

----

Inside Ranma's mind...

A person was sitting cross-legged on the ground. He looked like Ranma, but he had cat ears and a tail.

He wasn't acting like a cat at all. He was sitting there like he was... meditating.

Fenrir walked up to him. 'Hey, Neko.' No response.

The big wolf was irritated. 'You seem... different.'

'I am,' the embodiment of the Neko-ken replied. 'After today's battle I realized that nothing about me will ever change if I keep up that playful kitten act. Ranma is a hardened fighter, and so I must become one as well. I always saw him as someone that I had to protect... but you and Carbuncle helped me see the truth:

Ranma doesn't need my help... but he would appreciate it, if I would ever help him.

The problem is: I really never helped him before. So I must turn from a wild cat to a strong fighter like himself.'

THAT made Fenrir think about what happened. He left Neko alone in his meditation and went over to Carbuncle.

'You know... Neko's change in behavior is rather radical, don't you think?'

'Maybe it has something to do with our presence?' Carbuncle pondered. 'Perhaps the fact that he has to share Ranma's mind with two summoning spirits is affecting his behavior. I will send the boss a message about this new event. Perhaps he has a better solution.'

'Maybe you're right,' Fenrir agreed. Then he realized the rather complex battle moves Carbuncle was going through. 'Aren't you taking this 'Martial Arts' stuff... too far?'

'Nope,' Carbuncle replied while going through his training routine. 'A martial artist must keep his body fit for all cases... And besides, this is kinda fun...'

Fenrir shook his head. He'd never understand the green little guy.

----

From outside, the Temple of Djose was not as impressive as the temple in Kilika... but when the rocky structure on his surface broke apart and floated around its roof, supported by magnetic bolts of lightning, all Tidus and Ranma could say was: "Awesome..."

"A summoner must be inside and addressing the fayth," Yuna explained. "Who could it be, I wonder?"

"Perhaps that stuck-up broad we met in Kilika," Akane grumbled.

Wakka laughed. "You mean Dona, right? Well, we'll never find out by just standing here, ya?"

Yuna nodded. "Let's go in!"

----

"My Lady," the monk guarding the entrance mumbled in confusion. "Where are you taking all these people? You mean to tell me that all of these are... guardians?"

Yuna nodded. "Well, most of them, actually. But they are not solely my own guardians. You see... Ranma is a summoner as well." And she gestured towards the young martial artist.

Ranma waved. "Yo! What's up?"

"A... a summoner?" the monk stuttered. "Him? Surely, you must be joking. Yevon never gave him his blessing. And these clothes... they truly are unworthy of a real summoner."

"What makes a person a summoner, then?" Auron asked the man. The monk scratched his bald head. "Well, the only thing a summoner really must be able to do, is summoning Aeons so he or she can receive the Final Aeon at Zanarkand and defeat Sin."

Ranma grinned. "Well, if that's all..." He made a little circle with his hand, and out of a hole in the ground, Carbuncle popped. He took on a small martial artist's stance. 'Hiya!'

The monk really was perplexed. "Um... I see, I guess... Well then... apparently, he IS a summoner... then I suppose I might as well let him in..." He sighed. "Fine, he and his guardians may enter."

Ranma smirked at Yuna. "Toldya, piece of cake!"

They entered the main hall, where big columns of stone were standing. They were tipped with small rods and a metal sphere. Around those spheres, fields of blue electricity were dancing.

At the same time they entered the hall, three people came out of the entrance to the trials. They were two men and a small boy.

"Excuse me," one of the men addressed Yuna. "But are you, by any chance, summoner Lady Yuna?"

"Um, yes, I am," Yuna replied.

The man smiled. "As I thought. The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the looks of your father."

"You knew my father?" Yuna asked surprised.

"No, I've never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you."

"And I'm Maroda," the other, dark-skinned man introduced himself. "This is our brother Pacce." He meant the boy. "We are our big brother's guardians.

"Pleased ta meetcha," Pacce said while jumping up and down.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska," Isaaru explained. "I wished I could someday become a summoner as he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you. I believe you might some day defeat Sin."

Yuna blushed and said: "I... I'm not really... I've just become a summoner..."

Isaaru grinned. "Of course, I have no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

Yuna chuckled. "Very well then, I accept your challenge."

"Hey, hey," Ranma intervened. "You won't ignore me, Yuna?"

"Oh, of course not," Yuna said. "Isaaru, this is Ranma. He is a summoner, like the two of us."

"Really?" Isaaru asked surprised. "A summoner? I would have never guessed by your appearance. But, looks can deceive, can they? So I guess I should wish you good luck as well."

"Thanks," Ranma grinned. "Best to you on your own pilgrimage, too."

"We will leave tomorrow morning," Maroda explained. "We're staying in the inn next to the temple. Tomorrow, we will go to Luca, and from there, take a boat to the temples of Kilika and Besaid."

"What, what?" Pacce asked, for some reason always hyper and wacky. "What'cher talking about?"

"We're talking about doing your job as a guardian," Maroda told him.

"Hey, I'm doing good. Right, big brother?" Pacce asked Isaaru. Isaaru smiled and nodded.

While Isaaru and his brothers exited the temple, the friends were approaching the Cloister of Trials.

"Our first time in the temple with that many guardians," Yuna said. "I'm looking forward to my next Aeon."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I'm too."

What Aeon will it be?

----

Gilgamesh was sweating while reading the printed instructions from his boss. "You know, that can get us all in major trouble if you screw it up."

'I know,' the calm voice replied. 'But think of it: When will I have a chance like that again?'

"I know you're right," Gilgamesh said while scratching his head. "But... damn, even I wouldn't have thought about something like that."

'Well, you're not as smart as the boss himself. That's the reason why you're still the messenger boy.'

Gilgamesh shot his conversation partner a dark look. "Okay, Mr. Funny, if you don't have anything better to do, why don't you go and prepare yourself for transmission?"

'You bet I will. This is the first chance for me to have my own body for years. See ya!'

----

Ranma and Yuna bowed before the fayth. The spirit smiled at them. "Well, I suppose, the two of you are ready to receive your new Aeons."

He spread his arms and a bright light seemed to surround Yuna. Ranma got worried, because it seemed to strain her body intensely.

When the light vanished, the fayth lowered his arms. "You now are able to summon Ixion, horned steed of lightning and thunder." He turned towards Ranma. "Don't worry, her additional summoner powers always make this kinda uncomfortable. But she'll be fine."

In his hand, Ranma could see another gemstone. He gulped. "Is... is that...?"

The fayth nodded. "Yes, Ranma. This is another Esper that is given to you in the form of an Aeon. But know that this one is special..."

"Huh?" Ranma asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know, we heard from Carbuncle about your little problem with something called... the Neko-ken. Am I not wrong?"

"Uh, yes," Ranma answered. "But Neko really improved over the last days. He doesn't seem to break out as often as he did in the past."

"But still, he dwells in your mind, unable to break out without controlling you. So we thought, we should help him and you... and there is another one that would profit from this act."

He lifted the gem. "You see... this Esper has been used by an evil force in the past, and the group of heroes that battled his sinister master was forced to destroy his former body. So he needs another host to once again become a full Esper... and you would be able to summon him. I assure you, he is a legendary fighter, with great courage and strength."

"Well, sounds good to me," Ranma shrugged. "But what exactly will happen to Neko and him?"

The spirit smirked. "They will simply... merge."

----

Carbuncle and Fenrir jumped to their feet, when suddenly their roommate Neko began floating up in the air, arms and legs outstretched.

'What the...?' Fenrir asked in surprise.

'I feel... so powerful...' Neko muttered.

And then, a bright flash surrounded his body.

----

When Ranma and Yuna came back to the antechamber, they could see their friends arguing with an unwelcome guest: Dona and her guardian Barthello were there and once again making trouble.

Kimahri was helping Yuna, as she weakly stumbled into the chamber.

Dona sneered at her. "You owe so much to your father," she said. "All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you are the daughter of Lord Braska."

"That has nothing to do with my father," Yuna protested. I'm travelling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner."

"Oh, really?" Dona mocked. "Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes."

Angrily, Ranma stepped forward. "I just have had enough of you," he shouted. "You wanna piece of Yuna? Then get through me first!"

Dona looked at him coldly. "How could they make a brute like you into a summoner? I'd suggest you stop talking to me like that."

"What will you do?" Ranma asked. "Send your goon after me, as always?"

Dona, who had seen how effortlessly Ranma had thrown Barthello through the Temple of Kilika, shook her head. "No, I don't think that will be necessary... but I challenge you to a summoner's contest: A fight between our Aeons!"

Yuna and Wakka gasped. Ranma stared into Dona's eyes. "Okay, I agree." he finally said. "But no dirty tricks, ya hear me?"

"Of course not," she smirked. "If you like, we can assign a neutral referee for our match... he will judge the outcome of the battle."

"Okay," Ranma replied. "I'd suggest Isaaru, the man who was here before us. As he's a summoner as well, he'd be best suited."

"Agreed," Dona stated.

----

They allowed Dona to get her own Aeon from the Djose Temple first, so they had both the same number of Aeons to choose from.

Now, they were standing in front of the temple doors. Barthello and Ranma's friends were waiting next to the temple walls.

Ranma and Dona were facing each other. Isaaru - who didn't mind at all to be the referee - was standing in their middle.

"This is a one-on-one match between two summoners," he said. "No summoner is allowed to interfere directly with the fight, or to change the Aeon. Anyone who does one of these things, will immediately be disqualified. If one summoner calls back his Aeon, it will count as a surrendering."

Both opponents nodded. Isaaru stepped back towards the others.

"Ready... summon!"

Dona laughed. "This is going to be easy. I summon Ifrit, hellbeast of fire!"

And similar to Yuna's summon, Dona's fire Aeon appeared out of a fiery portal and growled at Ranma.

'She seems to think power is everything,' Ranma thought. 'Well, let's teach her a thing or two about that.'

"Okay, I've chosen," Ranma said. "Come out... ancient ruler over hurricanes and air currents... Show me your roar, proud lion... GRIEVER!"

A giant tornado came down from the sky. In it's middle, a dark figure could be seen. While it slowly raised its head, two curved blades materialized next to it. The Aeon grasped his weapons and with a mighty force, spread out his bat-like wings, which stopped the tornado.

Growling, the black-furred, winged, humanoid lion named Griever looked down at his opponent.

'Finally,' he thought. 'Finally, after all this time, I have once again a corporeal form...'


	16. Rides ze Shoopuf?

Dona sneered. "You'll need more than a winged cat to impress me. Ifrit, take him down."

Ifrit roared and rushed at Griever. The humanoid lion swiftly shot up into the air to avoid the attack. With a mighty flap of his wings, he created a strong shock wave, pushing Ifrit back. Then he attacked. Raising his two blades, he rushed at the fire beast, which barely managed to evade the slashes.

"That's it," Ranma cheered. "Show him that power is nothing if you can't hit your opponent."

Dona decided to change her tactics. If normal attacks don't work, she'll just have to use magic. She commanded Ifrit to use his Fira magic. The fire spell hit Griever and burned his fur. Angrily, the mighty Aeon snarled and landed on the ground.

"Now he's ours," Dona yelled. "Finish him!"

And Ifrit powered up for his most devastating attack, Hellfire.

Griever was on guard. And while his original, experienced battle form studied Ifrit's moves carefully, the Neko-ken's fierceness allowed him to do his next moves:

When Ifrit threw the first two fireballs, he slashed them apart with his blades. The third fireball was being blocked by crossing the swords before his face. And when Ifrit hurled the stone disc at him, he once again flew up from the ground, summoned a tornado and blew the disc into the air.

Ifrit roared in frustration and once again hurled a burning meteor at his opponent.

Griever took that hit and waited patiently... when the stone disc once again came falling down, he created a strong blast of wind that catapulted it towards Ifrit. The impact stunned the fire Aeon, who was totally caught off guard by this move.

"All right," Ranma shouted. "Now take him down!"

Griever concentrated his powers to create a giant vortex of air that surrounded Ifrit, carried him into the air and spun him around several times. Then, five vacuum blades of air slashed through his body, before the force of the storm smacked him back down on the floor.

Ifrit let out one last bellow, before he collapsed.

Isaaru raised one hand. "The fight is over. The winner is summoner Ranma Saotome from... from... um, whatever his home town may be."

Griever roared while Ranma jumped up and down with excitement. "Way to go! You showed her! Hahahaha!"

Angrily, Dona called back the injured Aeon and huffed. "That was pure beginner's luck. You don't have what one needs to be a real summoner. Barthello, we're leaving!"

And with that, the duo left the Djose Temple grounds.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Well, looks like she's a reeeaaal sore loser."

----

When Griever returned into Ranma's mind, Fenrir and Carbuncle welcomed him enthusiatically.

'Great job, Griever,' Fenrir cheered.

Griever nodded. Then his gaze fell on Carbuncle.

Carbuncle grew nervous under that gaze. 'Um, hi Griever... You... you're not mad about that time I had to help those heroes fight you? After all, that was the fight in which your original body got destroyed...'

Griever didn't answer for several moments.

Then he grinned. 'Hey, forget about that. That mean old witch used me against my own wills. If I was able to talk freely at that time, I would have ASKED the heroes to attack me. But, let's not talk about the past... I'm really looking forward to helping Ranma on his journey.'

Fenrir grinned. 'Well, now Carbuncle has a REALLY strong sparring partner.'

Griever looked at him, then smirked. 'You know, Carbuncle really improved his fighting skills over the past few days, physically and magically. It's about time YOU decide to train a little bit. You almost completely depended on your earth attacks in the battle at Mushroom Rock.'

Fenrir gasped. 'What... you actually remember that?'

Griever nodded. 'Griever is my most distinct personality, but I'm also Neko, to a certain degree. Soooo...' He grinned. 'Time for a little training.'

And he tackled Fenrir to the ground. 'Gotcha!'

----

This night, everyone was sleeping very deep. This day had been a real stress for all of them. The Coeurl's assault, the fight against Shuyin, the breathtaking battle against Sin's Sinspawn on Mushroom Rock, and finally, Ranma's duel with Dona.

Yuna was more exhausted than everyone else, for she had helped the priests to heal the crusaders, whose wounds they were taking care of.

Even when on the next day, everyone else was up and ready to leave, Yuna was still missing. Akane voluntarily agreed to wake her up.

A young female priest was sharing a room with Yuna. When Akane carefully knocked on the door, she quietly let her in. "The Lady Summoner spent almost the entire night with healing and caring for the wounded," she whispered. "In addition to the strain of receiving a new Aeon and the sending she performed after the crusader's operation, it is no wonder she is still sleeping."

Akane thought about it. "Um, I'll let her sleep for a little longer, then," she decided.

At that moment, Yuna was stirring, as she slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at Akane. "Wha... Akane? What time issit...?"

"It's still pretty early," Akane assured her. "You can still rest a little if you like."

"What?" Yuna sat up bolt upright. "Y-you mean to tell me it's already morning? I-I'm so sorry. Just a minute... I'll get ready right away..."

Akane had to smile when she saw how Yuna was running around the room in a panic. "Don't worry, take your time."

"You could have woken me up," Yuna frowned while getting ready.

Akane decided to tease her a little. "I would have done it, but with all that snoring..."

Now Yuna was moping. She gave Akane such a cute pout that she had to giggle.

Then she wanted to ask Yuna something she had been curious about for quite a long time now:

"Yuna... I never met any of your or Wakka's parents on Besaid... If you don't mind my asking... do they live somewhere else?"

Yuna's face grew a little sad. "My father died after beating Sin. My mother and Wakka's parents... They were all killed by Sin himself. That was the reason my father decided to become a summoner."

Akane was shocked. "Yuna, I didn't know... I'm sorry..."

Yuna smiled. "It's okay, you didn't know. You know, I really never got to know my mother. She died when I still lived in Bevelle. I just heard what my father told me about her. She was kind and caring... very much like Kasumi. But... she was an Al Bhed, and Yevon really never approved of her being my father's wife. But they couldn't even care less about the priest's opinions..."

"That means you're half Al Bhed?" Akane asked. Yuna nodded.

"Yes, but I never told Wakka about that... As you know, he doesn't like them very much."

"But how did you get from Bevelle to Besaid? Did your father take you there before going on his pilgrimage?"

"No, Kimahri took me there, after my father defeated Sin. Originally, my father asked Sir Auron to take me to Besaid, so I'd have a peaceful place where I could grow up without being pestered by the crowds... He met Kimahri in Bevelle and asked him to do it for him." Yuna giggled. "Kimahri always told me how I was scared of him the first time we met, but he safely brought me to Besaid. And before he left, I was so scared to be left alone, without my parents, so I begged him to stay. So he stayed. And he has been my guardian ever since, even before I became a summoner."

"You lived a pretty hard life," Akane said. "Without your parents at your side... but my mother died as well when I was small..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yuna replied. "But, at least we've got ourselves and our friends. And we should do our best to continue this pilgrimage... like my father did before me. Thanks for talking with me about these things, Akane."

"You're welcome," the youngest Tendo smiled, and they shared a friendly hug.

Someone knocked on the door. "Yo," Tidus impatient voice was calling. "You two coming?"

"Of course, right away," Yuna answered.

----

"Sorry I had to keep all of you waiting," Yuna said.

"Well, if you took that long, you should have at least fixed your hair a little," Ranma snickered and gestured towards her uncombed hair.

"A summoner with bed hair," Wakka mocked. "What's the world coming to?"

That made Yuna pout again. "What is it today?" she grumbled. "Everyone's picking on me."

Shampoo giggled. "Yuna looks funny. Like duck-form Mousse who was staying too long in rainstorm."

The Nerimians had to laugh about that. Even Auron, who heard about the nearly-blind boy from Shampoo, chuckled a little.

"You too, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked in a disappointed voice.

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we'll leave," the legendary guardian snickered.

"Where are Ukyo and her pals?" Ranma asked. "Have they already left for the North? And what about the other summoners?"

"Dona left," Kimahri stated. "Isaaru too."

"I already talked to Ukyo this morning," Akane said. "She told me they wanted to leave early. They wanted to cross the moonflow before lunch, so they could spend the afternoon with searching for chocobos."

"The moonflow?" Tidus wondered. "What's that?"

"It's a river that separates Djose Temple from Guadosalam, the city of the Guado. We'll have to cross it as well. After Guadosalam, we'll cross the Thunder Plains to travel to the Temple of Macalania."

"Gotcha," Tidus nodded. "Moonflow, baby, here we come!"

----

The three chocobos were walking along the path leading to the moonflow. Their riders looked a little down, but at the same time, also a bit cheerful.

The crusaders lost yesterday's battle, while most of them had expected to do at least a little damage to Sin. They now realized that this was a battle best left to the summoners.

On the other hand, most of the troops were saved by that mysterious energy shield that protected them from Sin's assault. So the results of the battle could have been much more disastrous.

They continued their ride, when suddenly, behind them, a voice called: "Captaaaiiin! Wait for meeee!"

Clasko was running as fast as his short legs could carry him after the three riders.

"What's taking you so long?" Elma admonished him. "A Chocobo Knight should not depend solely on a chocobo. So, how about going a little faster?"

Clasko took several deep breaths before responding: "You... you expect me to keep up with a chocobo?"

"You should have taken more care of your chocobo during the operation," Lucil scolded.

Ukyo thought a little, then dismounted her own bird. "Here, Clas-chan! You can ride on mine. After all, I was assigned to the Infantry, right?"

Clasko showed her a smile of gratitude. "Thank... thank you, Ukyo."

While Ukyo jumped off the chocobo in a second, and Clasko clumsily climbed on its back, Captain Lucil just shook her head. The boy was very good at taking care of chocobos, but in battle, he was a total klutz. She wondered if he really had what it took to be a good knight.

And while their journey continued, Clasko and Ukyo looked at each other more frequently and intently. In addition, Ukyo's thoughts about Ranma drifted more and more apart from her usual idea of a fiance... so why should she worry about him and Akane growing closer...?

----

The weather was warm and pleasant for the nine travellers. Almost no fiends were ambushing them on their way, and during these few battles, most of them gained enough experience to learn something new.

Yuna yawned. She was still a little tired, but if they waited too long, they would give Sin more chances to destroy Spira's towns.

'Lady Yuna, are you all right?' Ixion's concerned voice asked her. The lightning steed had a noble heart and was always ready to aid those that needed help.

'It's nothing,' Yuna mentally mumbled. 'I'm just a little tired... I really didn't get enough sleep last night...'

'Well then, may I offer you my services and carry you on my back?'

'You wouldn't mind?' Yuna asked surprised. 'After all, most summoners call for their Aeons only in battle.'

'That doesn't matter,' Ixion replied. 'My sole purpose is to be at your services, may it be combat or something else.'

'All right then...' Yuna stopped. "Everyone, please wait for a second. I'm still a little tired and Ixion kindly offered to let me ride him. I just wanted to summon him, then we can continue."

"Good idea," Ranma said. "Kasumi, how about I summon Fenrir, so you can ride, too? After all, he's almost as big as a horse. And yesterday, you too helped the priests with the wounded, right?"

"Thank you for your concern, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said happily.

"No problem."

They called for their Aeons. Fenrir appeared out of the ground, surrounded by stone. He broke free when the rocky shell fell apart. Yuna created a portal made of dancing lightning. Out of it jumped Ixion, neighing loudly.

Fenrir shook his head grumpily. 'I'm no horse, you know?' he told Ranma.

"Hey," Ranma said. "You're a strong Aeon, are you not? It shouldn't be much of a problem for you to carry Kasumi. After all, she's pretty light."

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "If I'm a bother to you, Fenrir, I probably should walk..."

When he saw Kasumi's face, the earth wolf instantly regretted his words. 'Well,' he sighed. 'I guess it will be no problem. Climb aboard, Kasumi!'

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you very much." She climbed onto his back.

Meanwhile, Yuna had climbed herself on Ixion's back. 'Are you comfortable up there, Lady Yuna?' the horned Aeon asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. Now, let's continue our pilgrimage."

'As you wish.'

----

Several minutes later, the group was running into two people Akane was hoping not too see again...

"Look, Yenke," Biran Ronso said to his blue-furred companion. "Is Kimahri and his small friends."

"EXCUSE ME??" Akane angrily said.

"Yes," Biran snickered. "All of them are like Kimahri: Small and weak. Hornless goatlings!"

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke mocked. And they broke out in wild laughter.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" Kimahri asked while stepping forward.

Yenke shook his head. "No... Yenke come... for revenge!" He turned towards Akane. "You have insulted my honor by violently beating me back in Luca. Now, Yenke is ready for revenge. Prepare yourself, violent girl!"

Shampoo broke out in hysterical laughter. "WHAAAH HAAAAH HAAAAH! SHAMPOO KNEW IT! SHAMPOO KNEW IT! AKANE IS VIOLENT GIRL AFTER ALL!"

Biran took a curious look at Shampoo. "You look strange. Is you half Ronso?"

Shampoo chuckled. "Well, something similar..."

"Then you know the fiends way of fighting?" he continued. Shampoo looked puzzled. What was he getting at?

"Yes, Shampoo knows fiend attacks..."

Yenke nodded. "Then, before I battle violent girl, allow me the honor to learn one of your skills. Ronso must use every chance of getting stronger. Have to use Lancet, but won't hurt a lot."

Shampoo took a look at Kimahri. She had seen him use Lancet several times to learn new attacks, so she knew it only absorbed very little health and magic from the attack's victim... but if the victim knew a certain attack, the Ronso would learn it.

"Okay," she finally said. "Shampoo agree. Shampoo is Amazon! Amazons have similar way of thinking as Ronso."

"Excellent," Yenke nodded. "Amazon Shampoo, prepare yourself..."

And he absorbed a little of her powers with his 'Lancet'.

"Whoahahaha," Yenke laughed while raising his arms. "Yenke already feel stronger! Powerful Amazon attack will help him with his revenge." He turned back to Akane. "Violent girl, I challenge you!"

Akane thought about it. She knew all of Shampoo's moves, even the ones she learned while using her fiend abilities... But the berserker dressphere made Akane stronger as well. And she managed to easily beat Yenke once. So she smirked and shot back: "I accept your challenge!"

The two opponents went into their battle stances. Unlike Kimahri, Yenke fought with his bare hands. But he was big and burly, so he was an opponent to be reckoned with. And she didn't know what special attacks he could use.

Akane was speedier than the Ronso, so she was ready to attack first. "Take this," she yelled and stormed forward. Yenke tried to block, but she was too quick. She hit his stomach with a mighty punch. After a few blows and punches, the two fighters were jumping back. Carefully, they watched each other.

"You are a formidable opponent, violent girl," Yenke shouted. "But my honor tells me to defeat you. Now, I'm ready to use my new technique: Mighty unstoppable Amazon attack! Haaah!"

And he rushed forward and attacked her with a mighty...

[GLOMP

Akane looked in irritation at the big, muscular Ronso that was wrapped around her body.

The spectators could only stare.

Shampoo sighed. Of all her formidable moves, he HAD to get the Amazon Glomp...

Akane was fuming by now. Yenke looked up to her face and sweat-dropped. "Um... maybe Amazon attack not as powerful as Yenke thought?"

"GET! YOUR ING! HANDS! OFF MY! BODY!" Akane screamed, while producing a battle aura that was gleaming red with rage.

And with a yell she broke free from the Ronso's glomp, smashing her knee into a certain... delicate... part of his anatomy.

Yenke's hands shot south while he made a very high "Eeeeee..." Then he squeaked "Mommy..." and fell down on the ground.

Tidus looked forth and back between Akane and the defeated Ronso. "Well... I guess that makes Akane the winner..."

----

Shortly afterwards, the two Ronso prepared themselves to leave. "Biran has to warn little Kimahri, though," the black-furred warrior told his clansman. "Summoners are disappearing in this region. One after another. Must be careful. Or after his horn... he loses his summoner."

And the two Ronso walked away, one of them still waddling because of the ice bag between his legs.

"I'm worried..." Wakka murmured. "Why should these summoners disappear just like that?"

"Well, they're certainly not just vanishing into thin air," Auron agreed.

"Hey, if we guardians do our job, no problem, right?" Tidus said confidently.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, and if someone tries to take Yuna... or me, for that matter... away, they won't have it that easy, that's for sure."

"I'll just kick them like I kicked that pervert Ronso," Akane muttered darkly.

----

The moonflow.

It was a quiet river in the middle of a nice, relaxing landscape. Surrounded by trees, only mildly mannered beings were living here (except for the fiends).

Two of these beings are the Hypello and the Shoopuf. These two live together in almost perfect harmony.

The Shoopuf are like big, gentle elephants with a strangey furled nose and dinosaur-like tails. They wade through the moonflow and suck water and little organisms through their noses. These are their only food.

The Hypello are a race of blue-skinned, amphibian people that have a very easygoing character. They believe nothing will be solved through battles, so they prefer to avoid confrontations. They are the best swimmers in Spira though, and it makes the other people of Spira wonder why they didn't choose to introduce their own blitzball team.

The moonflow itself has not a very strong current, but is actually very deep. So the travellers have to rely on the services of the Hypello. They are always ready to transport travelling groups over the river, with the help of their trusty Shoopufs. The only thing they demand in return is that fighting at the banks of the moonflow is forbidden. Fiends are generally no problem... for some reason, they avoid the direct contact with the moonflow water.

When the travellers from Nerima saw their first Shoopuf, they certainly were dumbfounded at first. Tidus too, as he had never left Zanarkand before this adventure.

"They look kinda peaceful, don'tcha think?" Ranma asked. "And they seem really strong... I wonder how many people they can transport at once."

"I don't really know," Wakka had to admit. "But the cabins on their backs are a little small, so the Hypellos only allow six people at most to go on board. I fear we have to split up into two groups."

"Only two Shoopufs are available to ride," Auron explained. "And they cross the river at the same time. So the other half of our group has to wait until the second one arrives."

"Works for me," Ranma shrugged. "It's not like we're in a big hurry. And if we're safe here, we can relax a little while waiting for the other Pooshuff to arrive."

"It's called Shoopuf," Kasumi corrected him.

"Whatever," Ranma shrugged. "It's not like they can understand me or something..."

That's when the waiting Shoopuf decided for a shower and sprayed itself with some water... and by accident, some of the water managed to soak Ranma. Everyone else curiously stayed dry, though...

Ranma-chan pouted. "Stupid curse..." she muttered.

"Wanna get some hot water before getting on the Shoopuf?" Akane asked.

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait until we reach the other side. With that many water around, I'll surely get wet again."

As planned, they divided into two groups. The first group consisted of Yuna, Tidus, Akane, Kimahri and Kasumi, the second group was formed by Ranma, Wakka, Auron and Shampoo.

"Actually, Shampoo wouldn't need to cross river on nice elephant-thing. Could just transform into water form."

And with a grin, she transformed into a humanoid cross between fish and cat.

"Hey, let's just stay together, ya?" Wakka asked her. "It's bad enough that we have to divide into two groups." Shampoo shrugged.

At that moment, one of the Hypello was approaching them. "Shoopuf ish reddy too go. Rides ze Shoopuf?"

----

Ranma watched the first Shoopuf quietly wade through the calm waters. Just the top half of his head and his huge back were sticking out. The passenger's cabin was shaking a little up there, but it was safe and dry. She tried to look over to the other bank of the river to detect the second Shoopuf, but it was too far away.

She leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes. After all these battles, a nice, relaxing river crossing was just the right thing...

She got startled when she heard a loud shout of surprise from the river. Quickly, she jumped to the riverbank and looked to the Shoopuf. It looked like it was under attack. She heard loud voices, and then someone yelled: "Yuna!"

Ranma wasted no time and jumped into the river. "Yuna is in danger," she said to Wakka, Auron and Shampoo. "I'll go help them."

"Shampoo help," the purple-scaled Amazon exclaimed and dove under the surface. Wakka really wanted to help too, but he couldn't swim nearly as fast as those two. What a shame, though...

When they approached the Shoopuf, Ranma could see how SOMETHING was pulling Yuna under water. He gestured towards the place, and Shampoo nodded. Tidus was just jumping into the water as well and dove under. Shampoo jumped out of the water with the grace of a dolphin, made a somersault and plunged below the surface like a torpedo. Ranma quickly followed them.

Below the water, a strange apparatus was awaiting them. On its back, a force field contained the confused Yuna, while the machine itself was flailing around with numerous mechanical tentacles. The front side of this weird submarine was shaded, so they couldn't see the driver.

"Yuna! We'll save you," Tidus mumbled, his voice muffled by the water.


	17. Shampoo's inner conflict

Nabiki's fingers nervously flew over the Extractor's controls while keeping an eye on the three attackers. She especially kept an eye on a certain, red-headed girl that was attacking her vessel with hard attacks.

"Okay, Saotome," she muttered. "You want a fight, you get one."

Behind her, Rikku was jumping back and forth between the Aqua Shooter and Depth Charge controls. "Waaaah, we'll never gonna win. Three against two, that's hardly fair. And look, a fiend is fighting with them."

Nabiki looked out of the shaded cockpit. "That's no fiend, that's Shampoo," she realized. "I wonder why she looks like some sort of catfish."

Another heavy punch made by Ranma shook the little sub around. Rikku grabbed onto a handle in panic before answering: "What's a Shampoo? Some kind of hair conditioner?"

Nabiki smirked while maneuvering the Extractor around her three opponents. "Something like that... she's one of Ranma's fiancees."

Rikku looked out of the cockpit and watched the pig-tailed martial artist carefully. "She still doesn't look like a guy to me..."

Angrily, Nabiki pushed Rikku aside. "Go back to your post. We'll never beat them this way. Get ready to use the Depth Charges."

"Aye aye, Captain," Rikku saluted and jumped back to the controls. Nabiki let the Extractor ascend a little, while Rikku was preparing the water mines. Suddenly, the whole sub was swaying wildly.

"Whaaa," Rikku yelled while being thrown against the wall of the cramped cockpit. "What happened?"

"They attacked the propellers," Nabiki grimly noted. "I don't think the sub will make it."

"How am I ever explain this to Pops?" Rikku whined. "This baby was one of his favorite inventions."

"He can always build another," Nabiki shouted while standing up. "A new daughter, now that will be difficult."

Rikku gulped. "I guess losing the Extractor won't be that bad. Let's get out of here before it breaks apart.

And while the two girls were scrambling towards the emergency exit, one screw after another popped out of the wall while jets of moonflow water were shooting into the cabin.

----

Ranma watched with satisfaction as the weird spherical submarine slowly sunk to the ground of the river. Tidus had already freed Yuna from the force field and was carrying her up to the Shoopuf. Then Shampoo tugged at her sleeve and pointed at two bodies that were climbing out of the wreck and desperately tried to reach the surface. When Ranma recognized the girls, he let out a sigh. "Let's take them to the shore," he mumbled.

Nabiki only felt a hard grip on her suit before she was violently pulled up to the surface and thrown out of the water, onto the shore. A few seconds later, Rikku was landing on the sand next to her. The young Al Bhed girl coughed and said: "Well, poopie! That definitely was a washout."

When she heard someone clearing her throat, Nabiki nervously turned around while standing up.

Ranma and Shampoo (in cat-girl form) were standing before them, both of them not looking very amused.

Nabiki smiled nervously. "Why, Ranma... fancy meeting you here..."

Rikku just groaned.

"You big meanies! That really hurt, you know?"

----

A few seconds later, the two girls were sitting next to a tree. Rikku had already pulled off her diving suit, revealing her normal clothes underneath.

"Akane told me what you did in Luca," Ranma said. "And now you're pulling this stunt. What's the big idea? You could hurt someone with those machines."

Nabiki looked at him grimly. "Spare me the lecture, Saotome," she grumbled. "Everything is better than that... that joke of a pilgrimage."

"Oh yeah, TENDO?" Ranma angrily replied. "Then care to explain what's so bad about saving the world? Do you prefer Sin destroying everything? Or do you believe that the Al Bhed will be spared just because they don't believe in Yevon?"

"That has nothing to do with it," Rikku answered. She was not angry like Nabiki, but she certainly tried hard to make a good point. "This whole journey... all these dangers... the fiends... and everything. It's not fair that the summoners should endure all of this while the maesters are safely sitting in Bevelle."

"Look, I understand your point, Rikku..." Ranma sighed. "But that's what the guardians are for, right?"

"You don't understand..." Rikku seemed pretty upset by now. "Yunie might die, you know?"

Ranma blinked. "Yunie?"

"Umm, yes," Rikku sheepishly said while looking at the ground. "Yuna and I... we're cousins... She's half Al Bhed... my father is her uncle."

"But that's not the point," Nabiki exclaimed. "This pilgrimage is a farce. No one should sacrifice himself for the well-being of everyone else."

Shampoo looked puzzled. "Shampoo no understand you, mercenary girl. If guardians do their job right, then no one will ever die, yes? And even if Sin comes back, few years of Calm is always better than nothing, no?"

"How would you understand that, Shampoo?" Nabiki hissed. "Your tribe's rules aren't really that better than Yevon's teachings. Kiss of marriage, kiss of death... sounds familiar?"

Shampoo gasped. Ranma threw Nabiki a very dark look. "If you want to continue this tirade, how about talking about it with your sisters? I'm pretty sure Akane will get your point." And he gestured towards their right, where Akane, Kasumi, Tidus, Yuna and Kimahri were coming from the Shoopuf stop.

Akane already had recognized her sister and made a VERY angry face. Nabiki gulped when she saw her sister's expression. And Kasumi really didn't look too happy either.

Yuna let out a small gasp when she recognized her cousin. A little ashamed, Rikku grimaced and looked away.

Akane stomped up to Nabiki. "YOU JUST COULDN'T..."

"Akane, please," Kasumi said in a quiet voice while putting a hand on her youngest sister's shoulder. Akane calmed down a bit, but still glared at Nabiki.

Kasumi stepped forwards. "Nabiki, I believe a small family discussion will be required. Would you all excuse us for a moment?"

"We'll come with you," Yuna explained while gently grasping Rikku's hand. "I believe we are both part of this problem."

And while Yuna, Rikku and the three Tendo sisters walked a few steps away to talk in private, Tidus, Ranma, Shampoo and Kimahri walked towards the Shoopuf stop to wait for Auron and Wakka.

----

When they were alone, Kasumi turned to her sister. "Well, Nabiki? You have a lot of explaining to do."

Nabiki gulped. After their mother died, Kasumi almost perfectly filled her position. She was great at doing the housework and cooking (and she loved doing it as well), and found a great joy in taking care of her family. She also was always willing to listen, if one of her younger sisters had a special problem.

But that also meant she had to make sure that both of them wouldn't do anything stupid that would dishonor the family name.

Until now, Kasumi was pretty forgiving in Nabiki's case, so she didn't interfere when she sold photos of Akane and Ranma's female form to Kuno and other perverts.

But enough is enough, as they say, and Kasumi was ready to give her sister a proper chiding.

"Nabiki, I'm very disappointed with you. You used these machina to attack people, you kidnapped them against their will and when Akane tried to make you stop, you wouldn't listen. And you, young lady..." she turned towards Rikku. "You're not better. I am not a member of your family, but I cannot allow for this to continue. You will both stay with us until you realize what you've done."

"I know pretty well what I did, Kasumi, thank you very much," Nabiki blurted out. Kasumi frowned and Nabiki nervously shut her trap.

"Rikku," Yuna quietly said. "I only have very few chances of seeing you and Uncle Cid, but I still like you very much... as a cousin and a friend. So why did you do all this?"

"It's... because of your job as a summoner, Yunie," Rikku explained in tears. "I don't wanna see you hurt... and Pops is thinking the same. Summoners shouldn't sacrifice themselves for the good of others."

"I know what you mean, Rikku," Yuna said. "But you have to understand: I chose to do this by myself. I know what this means for me. But I accepted this to help the other people of Spira. Sin is a horrible danger to our world and must be stopped... even if it's just for a few years. Don't you agree?"

"But why you, Yunie?" Rikku sobbed. "Why you?"

"My father chose this way... and I... I want to do it as well. I want this suffering to come to an end."

"When they told me about this pilgrimage, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing," Nabiki told her big sister. "So I was willing to help them. We never meant to harm anyone... we just didn't want them to die..."

Kasumi smiled. "It's okay, Nabiki. I think I understand. But still, your ways of reaching this goal were wrong. So I'd like to have you and Rikku-chan around as two additional guardians... for Ranma and Yuna."

"Ranma's a summoner as well?" Nabiki asked in a shocked voice. "Well, that's a surprise... Well, I guess I have no choice, then..."

"Rikku, you want to protect me as well, do you?" Yuna asked.

The young Al Bhed looked up at her cousin's face and nodded. Yuna smiled. "Then, please be my guardian. It means a lot to me."

"O-okay, Yunie..." Rikku replied. "I'll be your guardian... I'll protect you from any danger, I swear."

"And you better do your best as well, Nabiki," Akane said. "Or else..." She cracked her knuckles. Again, Nabiki gulped.

----

When Auron and Wakka arrived, Rikku and Nabiki told the others their decision. "We want to become guardians," Rikku exclaimed. "And we are going to do our best." Nabiki just nodded.

"Well, I'm for it," Wakka spoke up. "The more, the merrier, ya?"

Nabiki chuckled nervously. They didn't tell Wakka and Auron that Rikku and Nabiki were the ones that attacked the Shoopuf OR that Rikku was an Al Bhed.

"Then I'll just have to be the merriest," Rikku said.

Auron walked up to Rikku. "Look at me," he said. Rikku slowly turned her head around, but kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes!"

"Um, okay..." She slowly raised her right eyelid. Underneath, Auron could see the green, swirly pupil that every Al Bhed had.

Auron nodded. "As I thought..."

"Um, no good?" Rikku asked in a small voice.

"It's fine with me," Auron just said. Rikku let out a breath of relief.

Wakka frowned as he took a look at Nabiki's alchemist suit. "You sure that's not an Al Bhed suit?" he asked. "Looks like one to me, ya?"

"Hey, it's just the dressphere," Nabiki explained. "Rikku's friend just designed it that way... because Al Bhed are the best in handling gadgets and items. Right?"

Well, she didn't REALLY lie with that phrase...

"Um, yeah," the mentally sluggish Wakka replied. "I guess so..."

Nabiki smirked. "Really, do you really believe an Al Bhed would be willing to travel with a dedicated devotee of Yevon like yourself?"

"Um, no, of course not," Wakka quickly said. "Sorry, didn't mean to question you. After all, you are Akane's and Kasumi's sister, ya? And they surely don't look like Al Bhed to me."

Nabiki mentally laughed. That guy was more easy to trick than Ranma. This journey really was going to be fun.

----

Nabiki didn't realize it, but with her words, she had started a painful assault on Shampoo's mind.

'Nabiki is right,' Shampoo thought. 'The amazon rules don't care about outsider's wishes - or about the wishes of any male, for that matter. Why are we different from Yevon? Is it really for the good of the tribe? Is Ranma really destined to become my Airen?'

'Of course not,' another, sinister voice echoed in her head. 'You always talked about honor, but in reality, your clan members don't care about honor - they just want to have it their way. That's why they domineer their males, that's where the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death come from. And look at you: Even without your lack of honor, Ranma would never accept you as a wife. You are disgusting, a monster, a freak of nature.'

'No, no, no, that's not true.' Shampoo grasped her head. 'It's just my curse, it's not my fault...'

'It's not your fault,' the evil voice continued. 'But will that change how he feels? You saw it yourself, he chose Akane. And remember... you always invoked the Neko-ken with your curse, and in Luca... you attacked innocent people!'

Shampoo gasped as suddenly, her memory gates were opened and her mind was flooded with pictures from the blitzball tournament, were she teamed up with fiends to attack the people... fiends like... like herself.

'It's true...' she thought. 'I'm a monster... I'm a monster...'

'Yes, yes you are... give Ranma up... give it all up... drown in your despair... lower your defenses - and let ME take control over your mind again!'

Shampoo threw back her head and loudly shouted: "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

The others turned around in surprise. "Shampoo, what's wrong?" Ranma asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Shampoo slowly dropped down onto her knees. Then she looked at Ranma, and he froze: These eyes... those were the same eyes she had in Luca. He shuddered: Even without the negative influence of the Neko-ken, the memories of that horrifying event gave him the creeps.

"Shampoo is no longer in control of this body," the evil voice growled. "I am the Alpha Fiend... and you will all die!"

And after saying these words, the Alpha Fiend turned Shampoo's body back to it's four-legged state. At the same time, it transformed back into it's fire form.

"Be careful," Auron shouted and deflected an incoming fireball with his giant blade.

"If this was an ordinary fiend, we should have no problem," Tidus muttered. "But it's Shampoo... we cannot hurt her."

"We have to knock her out at least," Akane shot back. "We can't let this thing take control of her body."

"I really don't know what's going on," Nabiki exclaimed. "But I'm not going to let some nightmarish Shampoo kill us."

She pulled out two dragonscales (Rikku stole them earlier from some aquatic fiends) and combined them into one item. She threw the water-charged scales at Shampoo and watched as she instantly got showered with erupting geysers.

"Futile effort..." the Alpha Fiend snarled. "I was born to kill... you will all die!" It surrounded its body with flames and charged Nabiki. Nabiki braced herself, so she was ready for the Fiend's impact. But she had no idea how to avoid the flames...

Luckily, Yuna reacted in time and surrounded her with a NulBlaze shield, which cancelled the damage of the fire attack.

"You won't defeat us," Yuna said confidently. "And you won't control our friend's body." And while saying that, she summoned Ifrit.

"You fool," the fiend laughed. "This IS my body. Shampoo is just a trapped parasite that will disappear soon enough. This body was modified to be my ideal battle form... able to adapt to EVERY battle situation... you cannot win!"

"Try to adapt to THIS," Yuna shouted and let Ifrit loose. The fiery beast growled and jumped forward. He didn't even try to hit the Alpha Fiend with his fire magic or claws, he just grabbed it with his strong arms and held it in a mighty grip.

'Try to get out of this,' he growled.

"Please," the fiend snickered. "Is that all you got?" And it turned into its ice form. The sharp ice crystals on its back stung Ifrit painfully, and with a loud yelp, he threw his opponent away.

The Alpha Fiend turned around in mid-air and landed safely on its feet. "You don't get it, do you?" it grinned. "You CAN'T beat me!"

That's when a blitzball hit the side of its head, surrounded by a magical aura.

"What... did you... do...?" the fiend murmured while stumbling around dizzily.

Wakka smirked. "Just a lil' sleep attack, ya? You should think the 'most powerful fiend in the world' would be able to resist status effects a little better, right?"

"I... hate you..." the Alpha Fiend managed to mumble before it fell asleep and stumbled onto the ground. In seconds, the body transformed back into Shampoo's furry form.

"Looks like we only have to make it go to sleep to get Shampoo back," Nabiki observed. "What now?"

Kimahri picked up the sleeping Shampoo. "We go to Guadosalam," he said. "Guado specialists in working with pyreflies. Maybe are able to help Shampoo."

"Good idea," Wakka nodded, and they hastened towards Guadosalam...

----

Guadosalam, the city of the Guado... situated inside one giant tree. The tree's roots were surrounding the doors to their houses and shops, and various tunnels and bridges formed a truly bizarre landscape. And most outstanding, the manor of Maester Seymour.

When Yuna's travelling group entered Guadosalam, an elderly Guado was waiting for them. Like every Guado, he had a bizarre-looking hairstyle and elongated fingers. "Welcome, Lady Yuna," he said. "Welcome to Guadosalam! This way, mylady, Maester Seymour requested your presence..."

He was reaching forward to take Yuna's hand, planning to guide her to the manor. But Ranma rushed past him, Shampoo in his arms and said: "No time for this! Is there some sort of doctor in this town? A healer?"

"Yes..." the old Guado answered, irritated. "Yes, it's just down that tunnel, the door to the right..."

"Thanks! Sorry, Yuna, but I have to find some help for Shampoo. Go on to Seymour, I'll take care of her."

"I'll go with you," Nabiki said while following him. Kasumi decided to come along as well.

"Now, if you would come this way..." the man continued.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," Wakka said. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my apologies!" The elder Guado bowed. "I am called Tromell Guado. I'm in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me?" Yuna asked in surprise. "What could it be, I wonder?"

Tromell made an inviting gesture with his hands. "Please, come into the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are welcome, too."

----

When Ranma knocked on the door, a young Guado girl answered. She let out a small gasp when she saw Shampoo.

"Please, can we come in?" Ranma asked. "She really needs help."

"Yes... yes, of course," the girl stuttered. "Please, this way... lay her down on the table..."

Ranma obeyed and the girl began examining the cat-furred amazon. Nabiki and Kasumi sat down in some chairs while waiting for the young healer's diagnosis.

"Interesting..." the girl murmured while stroking Shampoo's cat ears. "Certain body parts are made of pyreflies, similar to a fiend... but the rest of her body is human... how can that be?"

"We believe a second... conscience is inside her mind," Nabiki explained. "And it's definitely trying to force our friend's original conscience out of her body. Is there an explanation for that?"

"Well, this state is definitely not natural," the healer explained. "It looks like someone with magical powers... has forced these pyreflies onto her body. It looks like she's fused with a fiend... but there's another strange magic inside her... I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe the Jusenkyo curse," Ranma suggested. "It's a curse that turns her into a normal house cat when splashed with cold water... well, at least before she changed into this..."

"I heard about a theory about how a fiend and a human would be able to merge using the human's natural magical abilities... but normally, the magical skills most humans possess do not tolerate the pyreflies' intrusion and will force them out of the body... but in this case... They are forcing the human's mind out of the body. I think it's because of that unknown magic inside her..."

"Can you do something about that?" Ranma asked the girl. "Please, she's a friend... I don't want her to suffer."

"Don't worry," the healer smirked. "Mia Guado is on the case. Until now, I've managed to satisfy every patient. I believe the best solution for her would be to visit the farplane..."

"The place where the summoners send the souls of the dead?" Kasumi wondered. Mia nodded. "Yes, exactly. Its entrance in the mundane world is here in Guadosalam. Most fiends are afraid of going there. It's a place of peace, which conflicts with their violent nature. If we are lucky, this will force the parasite mind out of her body."

"And what about her body? Will she return to normal?" Ranma asked.

"That I cannot say, for now," the healer replied. "But if I see how she reacts to the pyreflies in the farplane, I will be able to gather enough information to plan my next step. Don't worry!"

"Thank you," Ranma said with relief.

----

In the big dining room of the mansion, Yuna and her guardians were waiting for Maester Seymour. Tromell had already informed him and now returned to take care of his master's guest until his arrival.

"Truly, it is good to have guests again," Tromell sighed. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna agreed.

Tidus looked at a painting of Jyscal that was hanging on the wall. "Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" he asked.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado," Wakka explained. "He was truly a great man."

"Truly, a great loss for us all," Tromell nodded. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the bind that ties our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the people of Spira."

"That is enough, Tromell," another voice said. They turned to the entrance. Maester Seymour had arrived. The leader of the Guado smiled. "Must I always endure such praise?"

He turned to his guests. "Welcome!"

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Please," Seymour smiled. "Make yourselves at home. There is no rush."

"Please keep this short," Auron said. "Yuna must rush."

"Pardon me." Seymour bowed. "It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way..."

----

Akane looked around the room in astonishment. Swirling colors surrounded them, shooting stars and planets floated next to her, and everything seemed so real...

But it was just a projection of the record sphere Seymour was showing them.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the farplane," the maester explained to them.

Then the scene shifted, and they found themselves in a street full of people. The buildings were as high as the skyscrapers in Tokyo, and shining lights were on almost every building. Floating vehicles drove on a nearby highway, and a giant blitzball poster decorated the side of an enormous wall next to them.

The pedestrians didn't seem to notice them. Akane reached out with her hand to touch a walking man, and her hand passed through his image like he wasn't there.

"Zanarkand," Tidus shouted out in surprise.

"Correct," Seymour nodded. "Zanarkand as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived here."

'She?' Akane wondered. 'Who does he mean?'

And suddenly, the scene shifted once again. They were all standing in a bedroom, before a big mirror. Rikku looked into the mirror, but couldn't see her reflection. But suddenly, the image of a woman appeared in the mirror. Startled, Rikku jumped back.

The image of the woman walked into the room without paying attention to them. Like everything else they saw before, she was just an image recorded on that sphere.

The woman was undescribable beautiful. She only wore some sort of ornamental bikini and a strange headdress. Akane looked with envy at her figure.

"Lady Yunalesca..." Yuna whispered. The beautiful woman was walking over to the bed and sat down.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name," Seymour quietly said.

"It was my father who named me..." Yuna said, while looking down.

Akane watched the ancient summoner that was sitting before her on the bed. If this was the first person that defeated Sin, what was before that time? Where did Sin come from? And did summoners exist before that time?

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task," Seymour continued. "He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the unbeatable Sin... it took an unbreakable bond of love - of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity."

A man entered the room. He was translucent, like Lady Yunalesca. He was wearing some sort of ceremonial robe, similar to the robes the statue of Lord Braska had. He walked straight through Yuna towards Yunalesca. She smiled, stood up from the bed and embraced the man.

Yuna watched as they shared a deep kiss.

'Lord Zaon...' Yuna thought.

Seymour slowly walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. She gasped.

----

When the images were gone, they once again were standing in Seymour's dining room. In reality, they had never left the room.

Yuna was breathing heavily. Startled, she ran over to a glass of water and drank with deep gulps. When the glass was empty, she let out another heavy breath and put it back onto the table.

Rikku looked at her cousin with worry. "Wow, your face is beet red! You okay?"

Yuna stuttered a little, then managed to say: "He... he asked me to... to marry him."

"You serious?" Tidus asked in surprise.

Auron looked at Seymour seriously. "You know what Yuna must do," he said.

Seymour smiled. "Of course. Lady Yuna - no, all summoners - are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to her as maester of Yevon."

Akane turned Yuna around and looked carefully at her face. "Yuna, are you seriously considering accepting his offer?"

Yuna had to swallow multiple times. "I... I have to think about it..."

Seymour bowed as they left. "I await your favorable reply."

When everyone but Auron and Tidus had left the room, Seymour called to Auron: "Why are you still here, sir?"

Auron stood still.

Seymour smiled and lowered his head. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the farplane."

Tidus looked at Auron in bewilderment and took several sniffs. He couldn't smell anything. Annoyed, Auron shoved him away and left the room. Tidus followed him quickly.

----

Shampoo was opening her eyes.

"Wh-where is this?" she murmured. A gentle hand stroked her face. "It's all right. You're in Guadosalam. This is the healer's room... my name is Mia Guado. Can you get up, Shampoo?"

The slightly furry amazon sat up. "Sh-shampoo think so." Carefully, she swung her legs over the bed's edge. "Wh-what happen?"

Ranma was standing before her. "Shampoo, do you remember what happened after Nabiki and Rikku joined us?"

Shampoo grasped her head. "Shampoo try to remember, but... is all very confusing..." But then, a flash of memory was spread out before her. Herself, with gleaming eyes, turning into the Alpha Fiend.

"Oh no," Shampoo sobbed. "What has Shampoo done? Have attacked so many... have attacked Ranma... am terrible monster... a fiend, yes...?"

Mia took her by the shoulders and shook her head. "No, Shampoo. It wasn't you. It was the Alpha Fiend. The pyreflies in your body somehow created a second conscience that is trying to eject you out of your body. Someone wants to misuse you to create the perfect killing machine."

"What Shampoo gonna do?" she said. "Fiend in my head, will kill again. Must take my own life before is too late..."

Ranma was at her side instantly. "Don't even think about that. We'll find a way. Mia said that the farplane may be a possible way to get this jerk out of your mind. You'll still have the fiend abilities, but let's worry about that later."

"Yes," Shampoo nodded. "Must make sure that... this thing never hurts someone again. Where is farplane?"

Mia smiled. "I'll show you. Come on, let's go together."

----

"If you get married, you'll quit your pilgrimage, right?" Rikku asked with a tone of hope in her voice.

Yuna shook her head. "I... will go on. I will continue my journey and face Sin. I'm sure Maester Seymour will understand. I must defeat Sin."

"Like Braska before you," Auron nodded.

"I'm going to the farplane," Yuna decided. "I'm going to see my father and think about this."

"Your father...?" Akane asked confused. "On the farplane? You are going to... talk to the dead?"

And Akane instantly got a vision of a skeletal summoner climbing out of his grave to talk to his daughter in a raspy voice. She shuddered.

"S-s-s-s-s-scary..."


	18. Of dead and living people

A bridge made out of one of the big tree's roots was leading towards the entrance of the farplane. Only a single Guado guard was standing next to the entrance, as it is sacred to all of Spira's people, and the fiends never enter that place.

When Mia was leading Ranma, Shampoo, Nabiki and Kasumi to this entrance, Yuna and the others were approaching it from the other side.

"Hey guys," Ranma greeted them. "Goin' to the farplane as well?"

Yuna nodded. "I want to see my father. I have to think about something..."

Ranma introduced them to Mia Guado. "She's the local healer and she believes the farplane will be able to get this fiend out of Shampoo's head."

"That's great," Yuna said. "I hope it will work, Shampoo."

Shampoo nodded uncertainly.

A strange, wavering barrier made up the entrance to the farplane. Nothing was visible behind it but blurry shapes and colors. Before entering, Yuna turned around, smiled and stepped forward. She passed through the barrier just like through the surface of a vertical lake.

'Reminds me of Stargate,' Ranma thought.

Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus followed Yuna. The rest was staying behind to watch Shampoo, as she approached the barrier, tail nervously curled around her waist.

"You really think this works?" she asked Mia.

The young healer nodded. "We should try, at least."

Shampoo faced the shifting wall before her and gulped. She stepped forward and reached out with her hand.

'Don't go in there,' an angry voice hissed. 'You don't have the guts to resist me.'

"Sh-shampoo not scared of you," she muttered. "Go out of Shampoo's mind!"

'What can you do? No one likes you. No one ever will care for you. You WON'T make me go away.'

"Shampoo will... Go out!"

'You can't even speak properly. Do you think Ranma wants someone who talks like a dimwitted little twit?'

"GO OUT OF MY BODY!"

The loud yell was the last straw. The Alpha Fiend screeched one last time in protest, but as Shampoo took another step towards the barrier, it knew it had lost. A slight twinkle of light floated away from Shampoo's head, then she breathed deeply.

"Don't hear it anymore," she said. "I believe it's gone."

"Great job," Ranma cheered. "See, toldya you could do it."

"I'm so glad for you, Shampoo," Kasumi beamed. Even Akane gave her the thumbs up.

Shampoo smiled. She knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to win Ranma's heart OR to take him as her Airen, but at least she had his and Akane's friendship... and after all the Alpha Fiend made her do, she was satisfied with that.

After all this time, the long-lasting competition for Ranma's love was over.

Well, if you don't count Kodachi...

----

They got ready to follow their friends into the farplane. While the Tendo sisters and Shampoo went in, Ranma's gaze fell onto Rikku and Auron. "You're not coming?" he asked.

Auron stared on the ground. "I do not belong there."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Ranma tried.

"Searching for the past to find the future... This is all that is there," Auron replied. "I need it not."

"You're not really going to see the dead," Rikku explained while balancing on the balustrade. "More like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person - an illusion, nothing else."

"You're not coming as well?" Ranma asked.

Rikku shook her head. "I keep my memories inside. Memories are nice, but that's all they are. See ya later."

Ranma shrugged and followed his friends into the farplane.

----

The 'foyer' of the farplane was nothing spectacular... only a round circular disc floating in the middle of nothing...

But if you look down the edge...

Enormous terraces were aligned like some sort of giant stairway. Cascades of water were flowing down and plunging into the endless void, and next to those rivers, thousands of flowers in different colors were blooming. And all over the place, pyreflies were floating through the air.

It surely was a sight to behold.

Ranma looked over to Yuna and Tidus, who were standing before a couple of translucent persons... Yuna's parents, according to their clothes. Ranma recognized Lord Braska from his statue at the temple, and her mother was wearing Al Bhed clothes.

Wakka was standing on the other side of the disc, looking at the floating form of a woman in a black dress. The Tendos were keeping him company. Mia, Shampoo and Kimahri were waiting for everybody in the middle.

Ranma walked over to Akane.

"So this is the woman Wakka was in love with?" he quietly asked.

"I guess so," Akane nodded. "Her name's Lulu. It seems like he was holding onto his theory that Sin was sending his victims forward in time, like it happened to Tidus. But I think, finally seeing her here on the farplane has opened his eyes."

Ranma looked over the black-haired woman with the strange dress and hairstyle. "Looks a little grumpy to me," he muttered.

Akane giggled. "Yes, he said she was like that most of the time. But underneath, she had a good heart."

Ranma looked around. "That's really an awesome place, don'tcha think? Besides, Rikku told me the persons people see here are not really the dead, more the memories of dead people, projected by the pyreflies."

"Please, Saotome," Nabiki half-mocked. "Do you believe that? How do you think would the pyreflies recognize if the persons someone remembers are dead or not? And besides, wouldn't that mean they would affect... us... as well...?" Her voice was growing weaker and weaker while saying that last sentence.

"What's wrong, Nabiki?" Akane asked. Nabiki only pointed to a certain point next to them.

Her sisters turned around... and gasped.

"M... mother..." Kasumi whispered.

Mrs. Tendo was floating before them, wearing an elegant kimono, similar to the one Ranma always saw his mother with, and looked at her daughters with a sad smile on her face.

Kasumi ran up to her and tried giving her mother a big hug. But her hands only grasped empty air. She stepped back and looked at her mother's image in astonishment.

Akane let out a small sob. "I can't decide if seeing her like this is cruel or not."

Ranma decided to let the three sisters alone for a little while and went over to Tidus and Yuna.

Tidus turned around. "Hey, Yuna decided. She wants to continue this journey."

Ranma blinked in confusion. "Umm... that's good and all, but... why wouldn't she want to?"

"Oh yeah..." Tidus scratched his head in embarrassment. "You weren't there when Seymour told Yuna... You know... He asked her to marry him."

"What?" Ranma blurted out? "Him? Marry Yuna? That silly guy?"

"Ranma," Yuna scolded with a shocked voice. "He's a maester of Yevon. He has every right to propose to me. And he only did because of Spira's people... so he proposed to me as a maester."

"Even so..." Ranma looked at her irritated. "Marriage...? With HIM?"

Yuna only frowned. Tidus laughed. "Hey, you're not the only one that doesn't like him, you know?"

Ranma snickered. "Let's go back, okay?"

"But before that..." Yuna turned to Tidus. "Try calling for Sir Jecht. Give it a try. Don't worry. He won't come."

Ranma and Tidus exchanged a nervous look. Jecht couldn't be here, that was true.

Because... he was Sin. Yuna just didn't know that.

"I'd rather never see him again," Tidus muttered.

"What makes you hate him so?" Yuna asked.

"It was his fault that me and my mother..."

Suddenly, the image of a woman in casual clothes appeared before them.

"Mom?" Tidus said surprised. "It's her!"

"She's very pretty," Yuna observed.

"But... wait..." Tidus shook his head. "No one ever performed the sending on her."

Yuna thought about that. "She must have accepted death when she was still alive."

"Hey," Tidus asked in a half-annoyed tone of voice. "That's my mother you're talking about."

"Oh," Yuna said embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

Ranma looked at Tidus' dead mother and felt sorry for him. Ranma himself didn't see his mother for a very long time, even before he and his father started that whole 'Ranko Tendo and Mr. Panda' act. But she was still alive. And before he went to Spira, he could see her every week, almost every day.

But Tidus... this was his only chance of ever seeing his mother again...

"I just figured out why I hate my old man..." Tidus murmured.

"Why?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us... Mom lost all her energy."

"Sad story..." Ranma said.

Tidus nodded. "The old lady next door told me... when a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up on living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more."

"Guess I can understand that reason..." Ranma nodded. "My Pops isn't really the best father on Earth, but even after all he did... I can't really say I hate him. I just think he's a big old buffoon, that's all."

"You know..." Tidus added. "There's another reason... whenever I was sad about something..."

He looked down. "He always called me 'crybaby'... I hate that..."

----

"Will Shampoo now turn back to normal?" Shampoo asked the healer hopefully as they were leaving the farplane.

"I can't say it for sure..." Mia replied. "I have to make some tests. But now, that the hostile presence has vanished, we can at least look for a solution without being afraid of losing you."

"Shampoo really hope so," the furry amazon sighed.

"You should stay in Guadosalam for a little while," Mia advised. "So I can research your... exceptional condition further."

Shampoo felt uneasy. She wasn't afraid, but all by herself in this creepy town... She'd have preferred to join Ranma on his quest.

Kasumi smiled. "If you like, I'll keep you company, Shampoo."

Shampoo looked at the eldest Tendo girl with grateful eyes.

"You want to stay here?" Akane asked in surprise. "Don't you want to come with us?"

"Perhaps we'll find a way to rejoin you when Mia-san's research is complete," Kasumi said. "Besides... I'd really like to see mother again..."

"I understand," Akane smiled. "You knew her better than Nabiki and me... and being able to see her here is really a great gift..."

Suddenly, their conversation was being stopped by a deep groan behind them. Startled, everyone turned around.

The ghostly figure of an elder Guado man was slowly staggering out of the farplane. Mia gasped. "Lord... Lord Jyscal!"

"He's an unsent," Auron realized. "He doesn't belong here. Yuna, send him."

Auron groaned and dropped onto his knees. But, as everyone was looking at the spirit of Jyscal, no one really noticed...

Except for one...

"Lord Jyscal..." Yuna whispered. The spirit looked at her with sorrowful eyes and stretched out his hand.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more," Kimahri said. "Send him now, Yuna."

Yuna raised her rod and spun it around. The image of Jyscal shuddered and slowly faded.

Several Guado who were in that area gaped at the place where seconds ago, the image of their former leader had been.

Auron stood up. "Let's talk about that later. We should leave for now."

And while they returned to Guadosalam, Shampoo could only think: 'Why did Auron feel pain? Was not even a fiend, only image... Is something wrong with him?'

She decided to ask him sometime.

----

"How... could someone so important as Lord Jyscal die and not be sent?" Wakka pondered. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's not like I understand all of this spiritual stuff," Ranma said. "But perhaps he was sent, but decided to stay behind."

"You know, that kinda makes sense," Rikku agreed.

"It means he died an unclean death," Auron stated.

They returned to the manor. "Ill go see Maester Seymour," Yuna told the others. "Please wait here."

Mia smiled at Shampoo. "I'm returning to my room and start the research. Promise to join me later, okay?"

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo promise."

"Okay, it was a pleasure meeting all of you," Mia said. "Goodbye." And after the others bid her farewell, she returned to the healer's room.

----

Seymour entered the laboratory of his servant Goba. "Well, well. Back on your little playgrounds, I see? Any reports?"

Goba shook his head. "No, mylord. I wasn't able to contact the Alpha Fiend until now. But I just had the idea for another, brilliant invention..." He held up a flask with a shimmering, blue liquid inside. "Behold: My greatest masterpiece yet!"

"Tell me, what does it do?" the maester asked impatiently.

"You remember how the test subject called the place where she received her curse 'Jusenkyo', right?" he chuckled. "Well, this liquid is enriched with the magic I found in her body, and I managed to change it. Observe..." He made a small gesture with his hand, and the liquid rose out of its flask. It formed a small ball and floated around Goba's hand.

The insane Guado scientist giggled. "This is the prototype of a new kind of fiend I came up with. I call it: The Jusenkyomorph!"

"And what abilities does it have?" Seymour asked. Until now, he didn't seem that impressed.

"Look closely at these two animals, mylord..." He pointed to a little rat and a frog, both enclosed within cages. The gel-like fiend floated over to the rat and engulfed it completely. It didn't let the rat go, but waited. When it floated out of the cage, the rat was gone.

"It completely absorbed the animal," Goba explained. "And now..." This time, the Jusenkyomorph floated over to the frog. It didn't absorb the amphibian, it only surrounded its small body for a little while. But when the fiend released its prey... it had turned into a rat.

"You see?" Goba happily exclaimed. "By absorbing a living being, the fiend is able to inflict a victim with a curse, similar to the one the experiment had. And not only that: It is able to 'store' multiple versions of these curses and can choose which curse it should inflict its victim with."

"Interesting," Seymour muttered. "But forgive me if I ask: Why should we inflict anyone with one of these silly curses if the fiend can absorb them anytime, effectively killing them? I want death, Goba! Not changes!"

He left the lair for his meeting with Lady Yuna.

Nervously, Goba waved the floating mass of liquid back into the flask and put it away. It was a brilliant invention in his eyes, but his lord made the decision. Pity though...

Suddenly, a sparkling light floated up to his shoulder and reformed into a tiny, four-legged, cat-like shape.

"Master," it squeaked in a tiny voice. "Forgive me, I failed you..."

The rotund Guado could only blink. "Alpha Fiend? What by the farplane happened to you?"

----

Goba quietly listened to the story of the mini-Alpha Fiend.

"I see..." he murmured. "I underestimated her mental defenses. Well, doesn't matter... I can create a new Alpha Fiend anytime."

"But master, what about me?" the tiny fiend wailed. "I need a new body."

"I guess I will be able to make you another body, but not now," Goba explained. "I have to prepare everything for Lord Seymour's 'wedding'. Now shoo, lemme go to work..."

The Alpha Fiend jumped from his perch on Goba's shoulder onto the table. "Master, what are Lord Seymour's plans?" it asked.

Goba looked at his creation with a grin. "He plans... to die!"

----

During their conversation, Goba didn't pay attention to the flask which contained the Jusenkyomorph. Without making a sound, it slithered out of its glass containment and floated towards the door, which the maester had left open when leaving.

Slowly, the pulsating blob of Jusenkyo spring gel levitated towards the exit.

----

Tromell Guado bowed to his master. "Lord Seymour, Lady Yuna is waiting for you in the foyer."

Seymour pondered for a while. "I've changed my mind. I'll let her ponder about it a little longer. Tell her I've already left for Macalania Temple and I'll await her there. In fact, I think I will be going now. Follow me as soon as you can, understand?"

Tromell bowed again. "Certainly, my lord!"

----

Yuna looked at the small record sphere in her hands, then to the painting of Lord Jyscal on the wall. "Lord Jyscal, please tell me... what can I do to help?" she whispered.

The door opened and Tromell entered the room. "I'm afraid Lord Seymour has already left for Macalania Temple, my lady. He will be waiting there for you - and for your decision."

"I... see," Yuna said. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my lady," the elder Guado replied. "Please, have a safe journey."

----

Yuna returned outside to her friends. "Everyone, Maester Seymour has already left for Macalania. I will talk to him there."

"Ah, I get it," Wakka nodded. "After all, in Macalania there's a temple as well."

"Macarena?" Tidus asked while scratching his head.

"It's MacaLANIA, silly," Akane snickered. "Listen more carefully!"

Auron took a look at Yuna. See seemed to think about something. "Yuna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh... it's nothing," she quickly said.

"Hmm... You're a poor liar."

"It's true, it's nothing," Yuna said with determination. "Come on, let's go!"

With quick steps she walked towards the north exit tunnel.

"Wait, Yuna," Akane called. "Shampoo and Kasumi decided to stay here in Guadosalam."

"Yes," Kasumi nodded. "Mia-san decided it would be better for Shampoo to stay here so she could examine her body to find a cure for her... And I just decided to keep Shampoo company." She smiled.

"Oh... all right then," Yuna said. "I'll definitely miss having you two around... Both of you had an incredible talent of cheering me up when I was feeling sad... but I understand your decision." She made a short bow. "It was fun having you two around."

Shampoo bowed back. "Shampoo think she and Kasumi come after Yuna as quick as we can. Shampoo just is looking forward to having normal body again... even if it were with Jusenkyo curse... Good luck on pilgrimage, to Ranma too."

"Thanks, Shampoo," he grinned. "And don't worry, both of you: We'll never let you behind. If we find a clue of returning home, we'll inform you instantly."

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi said.

Akane hugged her older sister. "Kasumi, take care... and watch yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry," Kasumi assured her. She leaned forward and whispered: "Lenne is taking care of me as well, remember?"

"Right, I forgot," Akane whispered back and giggled.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Nabiki wanted to know. "You wouldn't have any secrets from your sister, right? What were you talking about?"

Akane smirked and held out her hand. "1000 Gil."

Nabiki frowned. 'Damn, she is getting good at this... too good.'

----

Several miles north of Guadosalam, a growling drake fiend was watching a strange, levitating blob of liquid that was approaching. Just like all lightning-elemental fiends, he didn't like water, so he decided to blast it with his electric breath.

Strangely, the liquid fiend seemed to absorb this attack and grew a little. The drake got confused... that was no normal fiend. But his tiny little mind didn't allow him to make sense of it... so he just stormed at his enemy with his head.

The Jusenkyomorph didn't dodge or parry the attack. It just welcomed the incoming drake and surrounded him with its liquid. While the drake struggled to get loose, it slowly pulled him inside.

After several seconds, nothing of the drake remained. The body of the Jusenkyomorph grew another few inches.

Satisfied, it continues it's journey north...


	19. Terrible tragic story, dear customer

"Oh no..." Rikku shivered. "We're here..."

Indeed they were. Directly behind the great tree of Guadosalam, they began: The Thunder Plains! A wide, open area without any sign of plants or animals. Just rocks and fiends... and storm clouds. Lots of them.

On the Thunder Plains, it was always pouring and rumbling. The thunderstorms never end. Lightning bolts just keep on coming from the clouded skies.

To allow summoners and other travellers to cross this dangerous wasteland, a clever mind once installed lightning towers all over the plains. Near them, you are safe from the lightning impacts. But once you are in an open area... the lightning will strike again.

Rikku freaked out when one of these lightning bolts came crushing down, followed by rumbling thunder.

"I think I forgot something in Guadosalam," she said hastily.

Auron looked at her and walked past her. "It was nice knowing you."

"Okay, okay, I'll go," she said in a panic.

"Man," Ranma said. "If we're gonna make it in once piece through these plains, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't wear a hat," Akane pointed out.

Ranma shrugged. "Well, I'll eat your cap."

Akane held on tightly to her horned fur cap. "No way! That's mine!"

Ranma grinned. "I thought you never liked those horns..."

Akane grinned back. "Perhaps I changed my mind..."

"Okay, enough kidding around," Nabiki told them. "Seriously... kids these days..."

Akane grinned at her. "Are you that old already, granny?"

Nabiki fumed. "What did you say?!"

"Quit it, already," Rikku snapped. "How can you all make jokes in such a situation?"

Ranma shrugged. "So we can concentrate on what we're doing."

Yuna snapped her fingers. "I just got an idea. You remember all Shampoo's lightning form, right?"

"Well, yeah," Wakka nodded. "Although she didn't use it that much. Looked like a slim humanoid drake fiend, ya?"

"Right," Yuna said. "And I bet if she would change into her lightning form right now it would absorb any lightning bolts that would hit her."

"Well, but Shampoo isn't here at the moment," Nabiki reminded her. "She stayed back in Guadosalam."

"My point is," Yuna continued. "If I summon Ixion, he can absorb every lightning bolt that will be coming down on us. You can do that, right Ixion?"

'A most excellent idea, Lady Yuna,' the lightning steed's voice echoed in her mind. 'Using my horn, I can attract any lightning bolts that come crashing down nearby and absorb them into my body.'

"Excellent," Yuna cheered. "Do you all agree?"

"Well..." Rikku said nervously. Then, another lightning bolt came down nearby. "I agree. I agree," she said quickly.

"Okay," Yuna said. "Here goes..." She summoned Ixion in a shower of sparks. Rikku freaked out again.

'I'm at your services,' Ixion said. 'As long as I'm around, you won't have to fear any lightning or thunder.'

"Wonderful," Tidus cheered. "Now we only have to be worried about the fiends."

Rikku whimpered.

----

The gelatinous blob of Jusenkyo matter hovered into the woods. Somewhere in there, it could sense the ideal place to rest and to ambush travellers. There it could grow even more and become more powerful.

It slowly continued its way, leaving a confused lizard fiend behind. It still tried to behave like a butterfly, though...

----

The crossing of the Thunder Plains went smoother than expected, thanks to Yuna's ingenious Ixion plan. Using lightning-proof equipment and water-elemental items Rikku and Nabiki collected at the moonflow, they also managed to beat the incoming thunder fiends very easily.

But Rikku still was very nervous. Every time it thundered, she winced, until she couldn't stand it any more.

"Wow," Ranma said after another thunderclap. "That was a close one."

"I said stop kidding around," Nabiki said grumpily.

"Yes, ma'am..." Ranma muttered.

Rikku was ready to flip. "Ehehehehehehe..." she said in a quiet, frightened voice.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe..." Rikku said again.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh?" Tidus copied her. "You're giving me the creeps."

Rikku suddenly threw herself down on the floor, crawled around in a blind panic and latched herself on Tidus' leg.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" She pointed to a little travel agency, set in the middle of the Thunder Plains, under a safe lightning rod tower. "Let's rest over there. Please?"

"This storm never stops," Auron explained. "Better to cross quickly."

"I know," Rikku replied. "But... just for a little while?"

"Well, I think we should go on," Wakka said. "Maester Seymour is waiting for Yuna in Macalania."

"Pretty please? Just for a few minutes?"

"If Auron is right, then it would really be best to cross here quickly," Ranma pondered.

"I'm scared of lightning. Let's rest, please!"

"You know we ARE safe with Yuna's Ixion, right?" Akane asked.

"Pretty please? I'm too young to die!"

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Nabiki snickered. "Just a few scorches and spasms, that's all."

Rikku fumed. "You're mean! Cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?"

"Fine," Auron sighed. "We rest. She's worse than the storm."

----

The Chocobo Knights had arrived in Macalania Woods. The mysterious woods surrounded them as they took a little break.

Ukyo looked in astonishment at the big trees. "They... they look like they're made from ice... but at the same time... also like living plants."

"They are composed to 50 of water," Clasko explained. "But they can only survive inside these woods. The fayth within Macalania Temple influenced their evolution over thousands of years. They survive only in this permanently-frozen state."

Captain Lucil finished setting up the tents. "You two wouldn't suffer much by helping me," she said with a frown.

"Sorry, captain," Ukyo said. "But, these woods are just so... amazing!"

"But also dangerous," Lucil said. "The fiends that live here are extremely dangerous. I'm lucky we didn't meet any Chimeras yet... but I'm also worried about Elma. She and her chocobo left to search for some water, but now she's away for far too long. I hope she's alright..."

Suddenly, Elma came running through the bushes. On foot. "Captain! Captain!" she yelled. "An enormous fiend! It got my chocobo! I've never seen anything like it before."

"Calm down, crusader," the captain said in a stern voice. "Now, what about that fiend? Is it a Chimera?"

Elma shook her head. "No, bigger! It looks... well, not really monstrous. But... it's like it's made from water. It can shift it's body like a Flan, but at the same time, can also float. It..." She gulped. "It just surrounded my chocobo with its body, and is was gone."

Ukyo took her battle spatula. "Let me have a look at it."

"No, Ukyo," the captain ordered. "If it's really as dangerous as Elma said, then you have no choice of winning that fight alone. We'll go together."

"Hey, captain," Ukyo said while shaking her head. "You remember how good I can cook? Hey, I can fight that good as well, you saw it! I'll be careful!"

"Crusader, you'll stay here with us. That's an order!"

Clasko raised his hand. "Um, captain? Sorry, ma'am, but Ukyo really IS stronger than all of us. Remember how she bombarded that Iron Giant on the Thunder Plains with her spatulas? Or what I told you about that Ochu?"

Lucil thought about it. "Okay, Kuonji," she finally said. "I'm giving you this chance. But if you have the slightest suspicion about winning that fight, you will come back here. Understood?"

Ukyo saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

----

Ukyo nervously entered the clearing Elma talked about. According to her tale, it had to lurk around here somewhere.

She looked around, but could only see a big, strange-looking tree and a small lake in front of it. But no fiend.

"Come out, fiend," Ukyo whispered in a singsong-voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

And when she came close to the small lake, something rose out of it.

Something big, made out of a gel-like liquid that formed a sphere.

And when that sphere came down onto her, Ukyo could only mutter: "Oh sh!!"

----

Clasko looked nervously through the trees. He was the one that suggested Ukyo to go, but at the same time wished he hadn't done it.

"That's it," Lucil said. "We wait 2 more minutes, and if she doesn't arrive by then, we'll go all look for her."

"Wait," Elma whispered. "Something's coming..."

And while they gripped their weapons and sweated, something was coming through the bushes. A big, towering shape that was approaching Clasko...

...and shoved a large beak in his face.

Clasko breathed with relief. "It's just your chocobo, Elma," he said.

The chocobo squawked annoyed, as it was trying to protest.

"I don't know..." Elma muttered. "Are you sure this one is mine?"

Clasko looked closer. After all, he was the expert for the yellow birds. "You're right," he said. "Yours was a male. This one is female. Yours also didn't have a white bow on his head. And this bandoleer with spatulas... where have I seen it before...?"

Now the chocobo seemed REALLY mad and let out an angry 'Kweeeeeh!'

"It... it can't be..." Captain Lucil murmured. "Sergeant Kuonji?"

Ukyo just ruffled her feathers.

----

Inside the travel agency, they were safe from rain and lightning. But still, the thunderclaps could he heard from here.

"Why are you that afraid from lightning?" Tidus asked Rikku.

"When I was a child," Rikku explained. "A fiend attacked me at the beach. My brother wanted to save me, so he hit it with a spell... but he missed the fiend and hit me instead."

"Ouch..." Tidus murmured.

"It was a thunder spell," Rikku said. "Bzzzzzzzt! I'm scared of lightning ever since..."

----

Right when they arrived at the agency, Yuna excused herself and asked the shopkeeper for a room. She said she was feeling a little tired.

Nabiki was curious. Yuna didn't seem that tired all day long. It really wasn't like her at all, so she decided to eavesdrop a little, sneaky little girl she was...

She tiptoed along the hall toward Yunas door, which was closed. Behind it, she could hear an unknown voice.

Nabiki put her ear on the door to hear better. Now she could understand the spoken words. It was the voice of an old man, and it sounded like a testament.

"...can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart," the voice just said. "He is using Yevon, the Guado and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he had suffered, and became twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this: I implore you to stop Seymour. Stop my son!"

Nabiki almost gave a little gasp of surprise, but she managed to control herself. Quietly, she removed her ear from the door and walked back to the others.

Akane was sitting in the foyer, when Nabiki came up to her and nudged her. "Sshh! Akane! Come, I'll have something to tell you."

Puzzled, Akane followed her sister inside a back room. Ranma, who saw them leave, followed them.

Nabiki wanted to close the door, when Ranma entered the room. "Hey, you two. What's up?"

Akane shrugged. "Don't know. Nabiki's acting all mysterious, all of a sudden."

Nabiki thought a little and pulled Ranma inside. After closing the door, she said: "Okay, maybe you should hear this as well..."

"Out with it, Nabiki," Akane said. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah," Ranma asked. "Did your stock lose in value?"

"That's not funny, Saotome," Nabiki frowned. "It's about Yuna. I just overheard her listening to some kind of record... a testament from Lord Jyscal, as it seems."

"Really?" Akane asked. "What did it say?"

Nabiki gave them a serious look. "He said, his son - Seymour - would be baaaaad news. He's planning something, and Jyscal is begging whoever listens to that record to stop his son."

"Okay," Ranma muttered. "I guess this means Yuna won't marry him, huh?"

"I don't know." Nabiki shook her head. "She might decide to play along, to catch him off guard."

"But all by herself?" Ranma wondered. "Isn't that too dangerous? After all, Seymour seemed to have a pretty sharp mind."

"Perhaps she wants to... negotiate something," Akane pondered. "But I'm willing to bet Seymour's the better negotiator."

"We have to watch her closely," Ranma said. "And make sure Seymour doesn't do anything stupid. We always have to stay near her."

"And what if he's going to the Chamber of the Fayth with her?" Akane asked him. "WE cannot exactly just barge in there."

"No," Ranma smirked. "But I can. Don't worry. I always knew Seymour was a little bastard. I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on her."

"Let's better not tell Yuna or the others," Nabiki decided. "They will only be worried, and I don't think Yuna is going to change her mind."

"Okay," Ranma nodded. "But as soon as I see some Guado do something suspicious, I'll do anything that has to be done."

----

When they returned to the foyer, the others were ready to leave.

Rikku was still whimpering, her hands on her ears, and winced every time it thundered.

"It's not going to stop, is it?" she whined.

"Don't tell me you expected it to stop?" Auron said.

Rikku didn't respond. Auron just shook his head and went out.

"All right, already," Rikku sighed. "But, you didn't have to say it like that, you know? You could be more comforting or something. You know, try to cheer me up?"

Auron didn't respond.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Another thunderclap made her wince. She made fists. "I'm not scared," she yelled. "I'm not scared, you hear?"

Ranma felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be deathly afraid of something, even if the Neko-ken was now under control.

----

Ana and Martin were walking through the quiet forest, hand in hand, while smiling blissfully.

"Oh darling," Ana sighed. "The wedding of Lord Seymour and Lady Yuna will be SO wonderful!"

"Not as wonderful as you are," Martin replied and kissed her hand.

Ana giggled. "Oh, you..."

The two young people were enganged themselves, and they were residents of Bevelle. And as Bevelle was not that far away from Macalania Temple, they decided to travel to the wedding by themselves.

"Aren't you afraid... that some fiends might attack us?" Ana had asked.

He just smirked. "Hey, I'll protect you from every fiend that may come, believe me!"

They entered a little clearing, with a pond underneath a big tree.

"Oh, look at that," Ana smiled. "Now that's a perfect place for a wedding. When we marry, we'll do it under that tree, okay?"

"Whatever you wish," he replied.

They embraced and shared a deep kiss, and never realized what was rising from the waters of the little pond...

----

The Jusenkymorph would have burped, if it had a mouth. That had been a good meal. Now, to travel around a little and absorb some more fiends. They make it especially powerful, and more power means more food.

The monstrous blob of gel floated slowly through the trees...

----

"Kupo," the tiger-striped moogle angrily muttered. "I just HAD to come with that bandana-clad boy. I only wanted to join them until we reach Burmecia... but nooo, they get lost, and leave me here in this strange place... I wonder if I'm still on the continent of mist, though..."

The travelling moogle Stiltzkin didn't see the evil that was approaching behind his back. Just when it was close enough to touch his red pompom, he turned around.

He stared up at the pulsating blob and said: "Well, curses..."

----

The little cactuar Chiapa always was a little... strange to his siblings. While most of the cactus-like beings liked living in the hot, dusty desert of Bikanel, he liked it cold. And while almost all of his siblings liked to travel, he was the only one that visited cold places like Mt. Gagazet or Macalania Woods. And even today, on this nice day, he was once again happily bouncing through the icy woods, in search for some new friends.

And he really found something, but that hovering fiend was everything... but no friend.

The little cactuar made some strange noises that could be translated into: 'I really should have listened to Marnela and stayed home today.'

Well, that's the gist of it...

----

Buddy looked in shock at the place where a Chimera had battled this flying blob of unknown liquid. After a hard fight, the Chimera had lost and was absorbed by the flying thing.

He shook a little and ran back to the place where his friends were working on Cid's new tank, hidden behind a snowy hill.

('You know, you'll never believe me if I tell you what I just saw,') he said to his best friend in Al Bhed.

('No time for guessing games,') Brother replied. ('Help me fixing this thing... I swear, Shinra always uses these rusty bolts... the next time we go on a mission, he comes with us.')

----

While Rikku was trying her best to ignore the thunder, Yuna was in deep thought. She listened to Lord Jyscal's last will, but what should she do about it? What was Seymour doing? Should she tell someone from Yevon? Should she go to Bevelle and tell Grand Maester Mika?

No, she thought. She should take care of Seymour herself. He wanted to marry her for some reason... was it all a trap or did he want to include her in his plans? Anyways, she had to find out. And she had to face him personally.

And she knew of the right way to do it.

When they passed one of the bigger lightning rod towers, she slowed down. "Everyone," she said. "I've got someone to say."

"What, right here in the open?" Tidus wondered.

"We're almost through here," Rikku said. "Let's go!"

"I... have to say it now," Yuna said in a very serious sounding voice.

Auron looked towards the big tower. "Over there," he said, and the group took shelter in its shadow.

Akane, Nabiki and Ranma looked carefully at each other. What was Yuna going to do?

Yuna turned around. "Everyone... I've decided to marry."

'I thought so...' Ranma sighed mentally.

"B-but why?" Wakka stuttered. "Why change your mind?"

Yuna was very careful with choosing her words. This was really hard, lying to her friends...

"For Spira's future... and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough," Auron said sternly.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." She knew that was Auron's biggest concern.

The ex-guardian of her father nodded. "Then it is fine."

'Strange,' Akane thought. 'Doesn't Auron care about Yuna's future? Is he only fixated on her pilgrimage? Something must have happened... is it a promise he made to her father?'

"Yuna, just one question," Wakka interfered. "Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? Do you have to marry him?"

"I... think it's the right thing to do," she answered.

"Yunie..." Now Rikku was really worried about her cousin. She wanted her to stop the pilgrimage, that's true... but marrying that guy? She was going to say something, when another thunderbolt came crashing down. Rikku looked angrily at the sky.

"Quiet," she yelled. Then she turned back to Yuna. "I wish we could help somehow..."

"It's okay," Yuna smiled. "I'll be fine."

'Yes, you will be fine,' Ranma thought. 'I'll make sure of that. Don't worry, Yuna.'

----

Goba Guado dismounted the Grendel. The small dragon let out a small growl, and Goba sent him away.

The mini-Alpha Fiend was perched on his shoulder. "Master," it said. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we prepare everything for Lord Seymour's wedding?"

"I finished most of the preparations," Goba grumbled. "But I have to find that runaway fiend. Imagine what it would do to everything around the temple with its abilities. Lord Seymour wouldn't want a chaos factor like it to disrupt the flow of his plans. So I have to catch it."

They slowly walked through Macalania's tall trees. Swarms of butterflies surrounded them, but Goba didn't pay attention to them. He followed the 'stench' of pyreflies, to which all Guado are sensitive, towards the Jusenkyomorph's hideout in the small pond.

The big blob of liquid rose before their eyes. It just saw another victim, nothing else.

"Stop," Goba commanded. "I am your creator. You have to obey me."

The Jusenkyomorph didn't listen. It just continued to approach Goba.

"Hear my command," Goba thundered. "Stop right there and follow my orders."

"I think it's not working, master," the Alpha Fiend observed.

"I can see that," Goba snarled. "It must have absorbed too many fiends... Every Guado would have problems controlling that much fiends at one time." He stretched out his arms and hit the Jusenkyomorph with a Fire spell.

It just absorbed the spell. Goba tried out Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water magic - all the known elemental spells within Spira - but every time, the Fiend absorbed them and grew a little.

"It must have absorbed fiends from all four element groups," Goba said. "My magic won't hurt it."

"Maybe it would be best to RUN AWAY, master?" the Alpha Fiend suggested.

"NO!" Goba shouted. "I gave it life! I am its master! I have to restrain it!"

"Good luck with it," the tiny fiend said and jumped off its master's shoulder, as the Jusenkyomorph reached them...

----

They barely managed to escape.

"I told you, master," the Alpha Fiend snickered. "You should have run when you still had the choice."

It batted against its master's red pompom with its paw.

"Shut up, kupo," Goba the moogle grumbled.


	20. Petite little Auron chan

While they were slowly approaching Macalania Woods, Ranma was thinking about what awaited them behind it. The temple... Yuna's acceptance of Seymour's proposal... probably a fight... also, a new Aeon?

As Yuna told him, the Temple of Macalania was the temple of ice. But, like every temple, he had to have a secondary function. Fire and Earth. Lightning and Air. Ice and... Ranma pondered. Maybe water?

'Hey Carbuncle, does by any chance my next Aeon control water?' No response. 'Carbuncle? Maybe he's sleeping. Fenrir? Griever? Anyone?'

Now Ranma was really puzzled. 'Where the heck is everyone?'

----

Yuna was, at the same time, also thinking about the following events. She would, seemingly, at first, accept Seymour's offer. When they were in the Chamber of the Fayth, she would, after receiving a new Aeon, talk to Seymour about his father. Ask him about his plans. If Seymour would react violently... she would have to defend herself with her Aeons. She knew Seymour was powerful... and he very likely would use his most powerful Aeon, Anima... but she had to do it.

She never thought about the fact that Ranma would accompany her to the chamber as well.

'I have to ask my Aeons to be strong,' Yuna thought. 'Right after we reach the temple.'

Then she shook her head. For some reason, it seemed to her like she was hearing voices inside a corner of her mind. She must be really tired if things like that happen...

----

'All right,' Carbuncle said to the assembled Aeons. 'We have to be quick about this little conference, before Ranma and Yuna realize what we are doing.'

'Why did we have to choose Yuna's mind as the meeting place?' Fenrir wanted to know. His voice sounded damped, as his muzzle was being pressed against the walls of Yuna's mind.

'Yes, isn't Ranma's mind much bigger?' asked Ixion. The thunder unicorn was buried under Fenrir and Ifrit, who's bodies were draped over his back. 'Wouldn't we all have much more space?'

'Ranma would have realized instantly what we're planning,' Griever pointed out. His back was pressed against the other side of Yuna's mind, his wings safely wrapped around his body. Luckily, he had put away his swords, to not injure one of the other Aeons. 'Yuna is busy planning her interrogation of Seymour... she won't notice if we hurry.'

'Take your stupid wing outta my face,' Ifrit growled. He was stuck between Fenrir and Valefor, who's wings were flapping wildly.

'I can't see anything,' Valefor shouted. 'Carbuncle, get off my beak.'

'Sorry...' the little imp of martial arts muttered and slid down her neck.

'ACK! Now you're suffocating me!'

'Well, are you gonna cry, prissy birdie?' Ifrit mocked. 'Besides, these rings hanging from your horns look really girly, you know that?'

Valefor fumed. 'For your information, I AM a girl. At least my face doesn't look like something Mt. Gagazet puked out.'

'CARE TO REPEAT THAT, FEATHER-BUTT?' the fire Aeon shouted.

'BRING IT ON, HOTHEAD!' Valefor screeched back.

'Hey, stop that,' Griever grumbled. 'Now's not the time. We need a plan, or both Yuna and Ranma won't stand a chance against Seymour.'

'Yeah, calm down,' Fenrir agreed. Ifrit had nearly poked his eyes out with his horns.

'Carbuncle, did you talk to the boss?' Ixion asked. 'Maybe he has a plan?'

'He has,' Carbuncle nodded. 'I talked to Gilgamesh, and he told me which Espers the boss would send down to Macalania Temple. Together, they will be an unstoppable team.'

'Well, that's great,' Valefor said. 'I'm really looking forward to see Seymour's stupid face when Yuna and Ranma beat him.'

'Now that this is settled, could we please get back into Ranma's mind?' Fenrir asked. 'I think my legs are falling asleep.'

'Ssshhhh,' Ixion whispered. 'I think I hear Yuna calling...'

'Ixion? What's wrong? Can you hear me?' Yunas voice echoed through the stuffed room.

Quickly, every Aeon stopped moving and held his or her breath.

'Um, everything is fine, Lady Yuna,' Ixion assured her. 'Can I be of service?'

'No, thank you,' Yuna replied. 'I just want to thank you in advance... for what you are willing to do. And because of tomorrow's fight, I just wanted to say: Be strong and brave!'

'Thank you, Lady Yuna,' Valefor responded. 'We will!'

After Yuna's mental voice became silent, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Only Griever whimpered. During his conversation with Yuna, Ixion's horn had been pressed against his left butt cheek.

----

Yuna shook her head. She could have SWORN she heard more than the three voices of her Aeons. Oh well, right now she was way too nervous to think about something like that.

----

'I probably won't be able to sit down for a week,' Griever muttered, after he and his two roommates returned into Ranma's mind.

'Griever? Carbuncle? Come on, you guys! Where are you?'

'Ranma?' Fenrir called. 'What's up?'

'There you are!' Ranma sounded impatient. 'Were in the world have you been?'

'Umm... taking a little break?' the earth wolf tried.

'Break time's over. I just wanted to tell you my plan on how we are going to help Yuna in Macalania.'

'Sure, Ranma,' Carbuncle replied. 'Go ahead...'

----

When they finally reached Macalania Woods, Rikku was relieved that they were finally out of that thunderstorm. In fascination, Tidus and the Nerimians looked around. This forest truly was something else.

"Just through these woods, and we've reached Macalania Temple," Yuna explained.

"About time," Nabiki muttered.

Suddenly, Ranma smelled something. Something umistakable...

His face lit up. "FOOD! Come on, it's this way."

Akane groaned. "That's Ranma, always thinking with his tummy..."

They entered a small clearing, in which the Chocobo Knights were sitting around a small camping fire, eating their rations. Behind them, the chocobos were waiting... three of them!

"Hey, you guys," Ranma shouted excitedly. "Good to see you again. Hey, where's Ucchan?"

"Well..." Elma began.

"About Sergeant Kuonji..." the captain continued.

Clasko just took a careful glance at one of the chocobos.

Ranma followed his glance. "Hey, those are Ukyo's things, right? You're letting that poor chocobo carry all of it?"

"Kweeeh," the chocobo said in an unhappy voice.

Ranma grinned. "Hey, that's even the same type of bow she wears. You know, with all these things, the bird really looks like Ucchan."

Now the bird was fuming. "KWEEEEEEH!!"

Ranma held his ears. "Ouch... you should train it to be a little less loud..."

Clasko sighed. "Ranma... this IS Ukyo."

Ranma took another glance at the chocobo. "Oh! Well... that could be one reason why it's wearing her spatula bandoleer."

Akane stood next to him. "You think it's something like a Jusenkyo curse?" she asked.

Ranma shrugged. "Dunno. But I thought there was no such thing around here. Hey, you tried splashing her with hot water?"

Lucil looked at him in bewilderment. "Why would we do THAT?"

"All right, I'll try it..." He took the tea kettle that was hanging over the fireplace and poured its contents over the chocobo. Almost instantly, Ukyo appeared in its place.

Wearing nothing but her white bow and a bandoleer with spatulas.

Ranma made a small 'Eeep' and turned around. The other guys quickly did the same.

Ukyo tried to cover herself. "Do you guys... have anything for me to wear?"

----

After Elma gave Ukyo another spare crusader uniform, they were sitting around the campfire.

Akane had to snicker. True, she felt sorry about Ukyo... But thinking of her ex-rival how she turned into a big, yellow, chicken-like bird whenever splashed with cold water... it was hilarious.

"It's this huge, blob-like fiend that is haunting the woods," Ukyo explained. "Somehow, it has the ability to inflict people, animals and fiends with Jusenkyo curses. It absorbed Elma's chocobo... and passed its curse to me."

"I bet it's the work of the same one that transformed Shampoo," Akane said.

"You think it somehow turned into something like a 'floating spring of drowned chocobo'? Nabiki wondered.

At that moment, a cactuar came running by. It was running on all fours, and the strange sounds it made curiously sounded similar to those of a lizard fiend. It only glanced at the humans for a short time, then heard something rustling in the bushes. The little cactus-creature snarled (or tried to) and leapt after its prey.

"I'd guess there are more of these curses going around," Tidus commented.

"If this thing continues its rampage, the region around Macalania Woods will never be the same." Lucil sounded upset.

"Well, we just have to smash it up, then," Tidus said.

"Really?" Auron asked. "Why us?"

"It's the right thing to do," Tidus confidently said.

For some reason, Auron began chuckling. "It's the right thing to do..."

"Hey, what's the problem?"

Auron shook his head. "Jecht always used to say that... and usually, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

"But he's right," Ranma said. "That thing means business, and we can't let it roam this area freely. It's bad enough how Jusenkyo screwed up life in China... and Nerima."

"It's not gonna be that easy," Ukyo pointed out. "It also has the ability to absorb fiends, and it can turn its natural element into any of the four elements of Spira. So it's practically immune to them."

"The four elements of Spira?" Akane asked curiously.

Yuna nodded. "Fire, Ice, Thunder and Water. Those are also the main spells every black mage can learn."

"Only those four?" Ranma asked with a grin. "Well, that's reeaaally interesting..."

----

While Ukyo and the Chocobo Knights stayed behind, the pilgrimage group advances towards the forest lake.

"This place seems familiar..." Auron mumbled. "Isn't this where I...?

"Save it for later," Tidus whispered. "We have a fiend to take out."

Silently, they sneaked towards the little pond.

Then, Ranma yelled loudly: "HEY! You stupid blob of Jusenkyo-slime! Come out and get your flabby butt kicked!"

"Great job, Ranma," Akane sighed. "So much for a sneak attack..."

The Jusenkyomorph was upset for this disturbance. After all, it was just getting ready for its beauty sleep.

Kimahri used his Scan ability. "Jusenkyomorph," he explained. "Able to absorb almost every kind of living being. Can curse living beings to transform into one of the cursed forms by splashing them with cold water. Also can change between four elemental states of being. Physical attacks will be almost worthless."

"Well, and what are its weaknesses?" Wakka wanted to know.

Kimahri shrugged. "Depends. It has fire state, is weak against ice. It has lightning state, is weak against water."

Ranma grinned. "Well, I've just got the thing for it. Come, Griever, it's time to play!"

Within a small tornado, the Aeon of storms appeared and grasped his two curved blades.

"He can absorb Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water, right? But let's see how he reacts to Wind damage."

The Jusenkyomorph didn't really have a big mind, it was solely acting on instinct and survival. But at this moment, some unusual words invaded his usual thought pattern:

'I'm screwed!'

----

Tidus wiped his brow. "Wow, that was some battle... I doubt we could've done it without your wind Aeon, Ranma..." Then he looked around in confusion. "Hey, where's Auron?"

"I'm here! I was searching for something that Braska, Jecht and I left behind when we were here on our pilgrimage..."

Tidus blinked. That definitely didn't sound like Auron.

A very short girl, dressed in oversized warrior clothes, stood up from the ground, grasping some kind of sphere. She was really petite, even Yuna was taller than her. But... what she DID have was an extremely well-endowed bust. They were a match even for Ranma-chan's breasts. She wore shades and a really huge sword that was almost bigger than herself.

"This sphere was left behind by Jecht," she said in a high soprano voice. "It contains a message for you, Tidus. Play it back and watch it."

Suddenly, she realized that everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. "What... are you all looking at?" she asked in a curious voice.

Tidus stepped up to the girl. "Um... Auron? You seem... different."

Auron looked up. And up. And finally saw Tidus' face. "When... did you get so big?"

"Uh... it's more the fact that you got smaller. Take a look into the lake."

Auron did. And a petite, but cute black-haired girl looked back at him/her, barely older than 16. She sighed. "Well, this experience is new... even for me."

She struggled around in her oversized clothes that hung like a tent over her slender frame. "I guess I need some new clothes. Does anyone have something that fits?"

"Hey, we could always splash you with hot water, and you turn back into your manly self," Nabiki snickered.

"I guess it would be best for me to get used to this form," Auron decided. "What should I do when I'm in a situation where there is no hot water available?"

"Good point," Wakka agreed. "I believe Yuna has some spare clothes."

----

A few minutes later, Auron-chan was dressed in a robe that looked similar to Yuna's, only without the big bow on her back. The main colors were red and yellow. She was a little shorter than Yuna, so the dress didn't fit her perfectly, but she made up for it with her big breasts.

"Can you even use your sword like this?" Akane wondered. Auron smirked. "Watch!"

And she grabbed her sword, swung the giant blade over her head effortlessly and cut down a small tree that was growing nearby.

"Wow!" Nabiki stared. "That's one powerful little girl!"

"I'm not little," Auron protested. "I'm just short." In her high voice, it sounded somehow cute, almost like a pout.

"Anyways," she said. "I just wanted to give Tidus this sphere."

Tidus took the record sphere out of her slender hands and looked at it. "From my old man?" he said. Auron nodded.

Tidus just sighed and activated it.

----

Jecht was sitting on the ground before the lake, alone.

"Hey," he said. "If you're sitting here, watching this... it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying. Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh... Never mind. I'm no good at these things."

He got up and the image flickered. When it got clear again, Jecht was once again sitting on the ground. "Anyways... I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."

The image got blank as the message was shut off.

----

"He sounded almost serious," Tidus said. "But it's too late."

"He was serious," Auron replied in her high voice. "Jecht had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" Tidus asked.

She nodded. "Jecht always was talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all these pictures - to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve... It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So he gave up going home?" Tidus said in a small voice.

"That was his decision. He loved you, you know?"

Tidus got furious again. "Oh, come on! Enough about my old man!"

She smiled. "I just thought you should know."

Tidus sighed. "Okay, now let's get out of here, yeah?"

They got ready to leave. Auron took several steps, then stopped and let out a giggle.

A real, honest, girly giggle.

"I guess it will take me some time to get used to this body..."

----

Behind the woods, a barren wasteland covered in eternal ice spread as far as the eye could see. Snowy hills rose before the frozen mountains that surrounded the Macalania Temple. In between these hills, a frozen river cut its path through the land, ending in an eternally frozen lake.

Rin had opened another one of his agencies just behind the woods. Here, the travellers that were going to Lady Yuna's and Lord Seymour's wedding were buying all kinds of souvenirs and wares, from Rin's people as well as from a travelling merchant named O'aka XXIII.

The friends passed the agency and followed the snowy path leading to the frozen lake. Auron was still stumbling a little, unfamiliar with her new centre of gravity and supported her steps by poking her big sword into the frozen ground. The others were busy shivering. It seemed that it got colder by every step they got closer to the temple.

Only Kimahri didn't seem to mind the cold. After all, his tribe was used to the cold climate on Mt. Gagazet.

Nabiki sneezed and shuddered. "If this c-c-c-continues, I'll freeze solid in this place. This s-s-suit isn't exactly resistant against cold."

Akane was freezing as well, but she used this opportunity to smirk and say: "Well, at home you are generally known as the 'ice queen' of Furinkan High, right? Looks like you live up to your name."

By now Nabiki was fuming with anger, so much that Ranma swore he could see steam rising from the snow she was walking in.

Suddenly, Tromell Guado arrived before them. The old Guado came from the temple to welcome Lady Yuna and her guardians.

"Lady Yuna," he said. "Nice to see you again! Maester Seymour is waiting for you. Please, come this way..."

He once again wanted to take Yuna's hand, but she pulled away. "Before I go, I want you to know... that I'm planning to continue my pilgrimage after this. Do you think Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course," Tromell smiled. "Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure. Now, we must follow Guado tradition." He turned to the others. "I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

He went ahead. Yuna looked a little unsure. Auron smiled up to her. "Don't worry. We are all with you. Do as you will."

Ranma whispered into Tidus' ear: "Is it just me, or does Auron show more emotion when he's in this form?"

Yuna followed the elder Guado towards the temple.

Suddenly Rikku remembered something. "Oh no," she shouted.

"What's up?" Akane asked in surprise.

Rikku hit herself on the head. "I'm so stupid. I totally forgot that this is the second place where we were supposed to capture the summoners..."

Nabiki sighed. "Of course! I should have remembered too. Isn't this where Brother and Buddy were supposed to prepare an ambush with Cid's..."

The sound of a loud engine could be heard over Yuna's loud cry of surprise.

"Pops' Crawler..." Rikku nodded. "Come on, we've got to hurry."

----

Several Al Bhed snowmobiles have surrounded Yuna and Tromell and drove them into the middle of the frozen lake. On the top of a snowy hill, a giant machina appeared, provided with an enormous cannon at its front.

On it's left, a small figure could be seen.

Quickly, Ranma, Akane and Tidus chased away the attacking snowmobiles.

"Rikku!" a loud voice called from the hill. "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec! Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons ina caymat!"

"Oh no!" was Rikku's response.

"Translation?" Ranma quickly asked.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us," Nabiki answered instead.

While the tank slowly rumbled down the snowy slopes, Nabiki felt a surge of panic rising within her heart.

'We have to fight THIS?' she thought. 'It's a total different feeling if I'm on the receiving end of such an attack. Akane was right... What was I thinking? Using such giant machines... it is too dangerous...'

The giant cannon rose slightly, and two machine guns appeared. They aimed for Akane, who was barely able to jump away in time.

Ranma and Yuna tried to summon their Aeons, but the magic forcefield prevented even that. Tidus', Wakka's and Kimahri's attacks just bounced off of the metal hide of the tank. Auron's sword was doing some damage, but she still was tumbling slightly.

Nabiki decided to do something. "Rikku," she said. "How do they create that forcefield?"

Rikku nervously looked around. "There," she said and pointed to a small, floating machina next to the tank. "The Negator! Destroy it and the forcefield will go down."

Nabiki acted instantly. She took out a grenade and some sleeping powder and quickly constructed a Blaster Mine. She took aim and hurled the explosive weapon towards the floating device.

The mine exploded in a spectacular blast and destroyed the Negator instantly! "Now!" Nabiki shouted. "Call your Aeons!"

Ranma raised his hand while Yuna raised her rod.

"Fenrir, beast of the earth, appear!"

"Ixion, steed of thunder, appear!"

The two Aeons appeared with a bright flash. Ixion whinnied while Fenrir howled.

Ixion charged up his horn and let loose with a big blast of sparks that shook the mighty craft around.

But then Ranma realized the danger they all were in: The big magic cannon on the Crawler's front almost finished charging up itself. If Ixion was hit by that blast...

"Fenrir," he shouted. "Grab that cannon!"

The earth Aeon formed a stone hand that came out of the ground next to the tank. It grabbed it's cannon and lifted the whole tank from the ground, so the mighty beam only hit empty air. The Crawler's guns destroyed the arm, but Fenrir already formed two new fists on both sides of the tank. They reared back and squashed the vehicle in the middle.

Several Al Bhed were scrambling out of the tank in panic. "Ed'c cuhhy aqbmuta!"

"Down on the ground," Nabiki shouted and dove onto the ice. She slithered even farther and landed head-first into a big pile of snow.

When everyone else took cover, the Crawler tank exploded in a shower of scrap metal.

Nabiki pulled her head out of the snow and went into a sneezing fit. "Damn! I'll surely catch a cold if this continues..."

Brother and Buddy looked at the remains of their mighty weapon. Brother furiously shook his fist. "Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!" ["Rikku! I will tell Father!"

Rikku stepped forward and shouted at her brother with a determined look on her face. "E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" ["I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!"

Nabiki stepped up next to her. "Oayr, cu kad ouin pidd ouddy rana!" ["Yeah, so get your butt outta here!"

Brother glared one last time at them and ran away, followed by Buddy and the other Al Bhed. The snowmobiles lay abandoned on the icy surface of the lake.

"Lady Yuna," Tromell asked in a concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

She shook off his hands. "I... think I will go with my friends."

Tromell seemed shocked. "But... but the traditions..."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but those are people I trust. I don't want to disappoint their trust in me. So we're going together."

Auron was inspecting the motor sleds. "Rikku, will these work?"

Rikku took a look at them. "We'll be fine. I'm gonna ride with Yunie."

"You... you're going to use these...?" Tromell was so shocked he couldn't say another word.

"Hey, if you don't like them, you can walk," Ranma smirked while boarding a snowmobile with Akane.

Wakka didn't seem too happy with their choice either. "I don't get it. Why do we have to use these... cursed machina? And by the way, you two..." He turned to Nabiki and Rikku. "Where did you learn to speak Al Bhed?"

'Uh-oh,' Nabiki thought. 'This means trouble...'


	21. Water and Ice

"Okay, Wakka," Nabiki said. "You got me: I'm an Al Bhed! That's why I'm wearing this outfit. Rikku just learned the language from me. Satisfied?"

Wakka glared at the middle Tendo sister. "I'm not as stupid as you may think, Nabiki. If you were an Al Bhed, then why aren't your sisters? Besides, I already know you and Ranma are not from here."

Nabiki giggled nervously. "Well, that's good to hear, but they... they made me an honorary member of their tribe, see? Yes, that's correct... that's why I understand them..."

"It's okay, Nabiki," Rikku said quietly. "You don't have to lie for me."

She looked into Wakka's face. "I'm an Al Bhed. And that guy just now... was my brother."

The others let out sighs. Wakka looked around. "You all knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we knew how you'd react," Ranma replied. "Think about it, Wakka: If we told you right at the moonflow who she was, you would have never accepted her as part of the group."

"I can't believe this..." Wakka looked down. "I've been travelling with an Al Bhed... a heathen..."

Rikku shook her head. "You're wrong! We don't have anything against Yevon."

"But you use forbidden machina," Tromell angrily said. "Yevon forbids them. Al Bhed are traitors to Spira. Sin was born because of those." He pointed towards the snowmobiles and Nabiki's gun.

"You got proof?" Rikku yelled angrily. "Show me proof! Yevon says this, Yevon says that! Can't you think for yourself?"

Tromell didn't response. Shaking his head in anger he turned around and walked towards the temple.

"If not the machina were the reason Sin came to life, what was it then?" Wakka asked her.

"I.. I don't know," Rikku answered.

Wakka smirked. "See? You just bad-mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?"

Nabiki interfered. "Wakka, would you shut your trap for a while? She's right, you know? If the people just listen to the teachings without thinking, nothing will ever change."

"Nothing has to change," he shouted back.

"Oh yeah?" Now Nabiki got furious herself. "So you want Sin to come back every time he's defeated?"

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes," Wakka said confidently.

"Why... why... why do I even bother?" Nabiki snarled angrily and turned around.

Yuna looked sad. Truth was, she had been listening to Yevon's teachings her whole life, and now she realized more and more that no one ever thought about questioning them? Are they really the only solution?

"Let's just... go to the temple, okay?" she said after that.

"Yeah," Tidus said sarcastically. "Ol' Seymour will be waiting for his bride..."

'And now Tidus is questioning my actions too,' Yuna thought. 'Can I really do this? Can I confront Seymour alone? Can I defeat Sin?'

They mounted the snowmobiles, even Wakka did, although under protest. He shared a snowmobile with Auron, while Kimahri sat with Tidus. Nabiki shared with Yuna and Rikku, and Akane sat down behind Ranma.

They drove off, passing Tromell in the ice canyon that lead to the temple. He looked upset and grim when he threw them a stare.

----

"Let me see Maester Seymour, kupo," the little winged teddy-bear said. "And bring me some hot water."

"Look, little guy," the nun sighed. "Maybe Lord Seymour is your idol or something, but I just can't let little furry guys like yourself into the chamber just because you want it."

The moogle got red with rage. "Out of my way, woman," he shouted in his squeaky voice. "I'm acting on direct orders of Lord Seymour. If you don't get out of the way, I'll have you punished."

Shelinda's face darkened with an angry frown. "Now I've just had enough of your ranting. I'm a disciple of Yevon, but enough is enough." She grabbed the moogle by his pompom and swung him around several times.

"AAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAhhh, let me goooOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOO..."

"Well, if you insist..." She let go, and the little guy flew like a missile through the temple, out of the front door and into the cold snow outside.

Dizzily Goba stood up. His eyes were spinning circles. "Why won't the world stop spiiiiiiinning..."

He took several steps and then, fell headfirst into the snow. "Good night..."

From out of its nearby hiding place, the tiny Alpha Fiend could only snicker.

----

'Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do!'

A little scrub was sneaking along the main entrance of the temple. From time to time it stopped, looked around and scuttled further. A little red pompom was sticking out of it.

'Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do!'

A moogle stuck his head out of the scrub. 'I'm so clever,' Goba thought. 'They'll never detect me like this. So I'll have the chance to sneak inside, go for the priest's chambers, fetch some water, turn back into normal and ask for an audience with Maester Seymour.'

He vanished back into his camouflage and scuttled further ahead.

'Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do!'

Goba gritted his teeth. "Will you finally stop humming that stupid theme?" he shouted as quietly as he could.

The Alpha Fiend stuck his head out from behind a pile of snow. 'Sorry, boss! Don't know either how I came up with that song. But it kinda fits, doesn't it?'

Goba shook his head and vanished back into his scrub. The top secret agent moogle had to find a way inside.

Sadly, he couldn't see very much because of his leaves.

On his way inside, he bumped against something.

"What the heck...?" he muttered and looked out of his scrub.

And looked right at the feet of a certain nun...

She wagged her finger. "I thought I told you to stay outside..."

[GRAB

[WOOOOSH!

"Whaaaaaaah!" shouted a living moogle missile as it flew outside into the snow.

----

Some time after that, the pilgrimage group arrived at the temple. They hid the snowmobiles behind an ice pillar and walked towards the entrance.

A priest stopped them. "The likes of them are not welcome in these holy halls," he grumbled while looking at Rikku and Nabiki.

"Oh boy, not this again..." Nabiki sighed.

"She... she's my guardian," Yuna explained.

"An Al Bhed... a guardian?" The priest seemed shocked. "Preposterous!"

"I only want to help and protect Yunie," Rikku said sternly.

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian, correct?" Auron added.

The priest looked down at the cute little girl. "Ummm... who are you?"

Auron-chan smiled and twirled around her giant blade. "I'm a guardian too, what else?"

The priest shook his head. When Al Bhed and little girls became guardians, he really didn't want to know about Yevon's future. What comes next, a chocobo joining the crusaders?

----

Somewhere else, Ukyo sneezed.

"Bless you," Clasko said and gave her a tissue.

Ukyo smiled. "Thanks, Clas-chan."

----

A thin rope got thrown to a small window whose shutter was opened.

The moogle made sure that it was hanging safely, then he carefully climbed along the rope.

'Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do-dooooo! Do-do!'

"I thought I told you to stop this, kupo" he shouted back to the ground.

The music stopped.

Goba almost reached the middle of the rope, when the face of a girl appeared in the window, surrounded with red hair and a green hood.

'Crap,' Goba thought.

Shelinda smirked. "Oooh, what have we here? A little cat burglar, it seems." She took the hook of the rope into her hand.

"Nonononono," the moogle stuttered in panic and hold tightly on the rope. The nun nodded. "Oh yeeeesssyesyesyes!" She took a good grip on the rope and twirled it around.

"YoooOOOOoooUUUUUuuuuu'll paaaAAAAAaaaaAAAyyyyyYYYYYY for this," the cat burglar moogle cried as he was hurled through the air. Finally, his little paws slipped off the rope and once again, he was flying through the air.

Satisfied, Shelinda closed the window.

The Alpha Fiend was rolling around the ground laughing while his master's little legs stuck out of the snow and struggled wildly.

----

Another Guado welcomed Yuna and the others in the main hall of the temple. Every wall was decorated for the wedding, and many guests were standing around. Even a music band was playing.

"When we're in the Cloyster of Trials, tell the others what we've seen," Ranma whispered to Nabiki and Akane. The Tendo sisters nodded.

"Please, Lady Yuna," the Guado said. "Lord Seymour is waiting for you in the Cloister of Trials."

Yuna nodded and turned around to her guardians. "Please wait here. I'll come back once I talked to Maester Seymour."

She wanted to follow the Guado, but Ranma stepped forward. "Hey, wait for me. I have to go to the Chamber of the Fayth as well, right? Why shouldn't I simply join you? After all, I'm a summoner, and visiting the fayth is a summoner's privilege, correct?"

The Guado seemed uncertain. "Well, Lord Seymour told me to only bring Lady Yuna..."

Yuna looked at Ranma with a grateful smile. She turned around. "Please, can't you make an exception? He's right, he's a summoner. And he's also a good friend of mine."

The Guado sighed. "Well, okay. If he's really such a good friend, he may join you in your hour of bliss. Please, follow me my lady, my lord."

Ranma looked back at Akane. "Hear that? He called me lord?"

Akane smirked back. "Go already, you stupid baka!"

"Uncute!"

"Pervert!"

"Kitchen Destroyer!"

"Hey, that's Shampoo's line!"

The Guado sweat-dropped. "Um, sir... if I may... we have to go. Lord Seymour is waiting."

"Okay, dude," Ranma grinned. "Lead the way."

While leading Ranma and Yuna to the trials, the Guado shook his head 'Dude? Is that supposed to be an honorary title? I better remember it...'

----

'I think you should just give up, master!'

The moogle angrily got up on his feet. "No, kupo! I will succeed. No stupid nun is preventing me from serving my master. Kupo! Plan C will commence: Operation Air Raid!"

'I'll get the parachute...' the tiny fiend mumbled while shaking his head.

----

The Guado led them through the Cloister of Trials. Finally, they reached the antechamber in front of the Chamber of the Fayth.

"There, my lady, my lord... Maester Seymour is waiting for you in the chamber..."

Ranma grinned at him as they walked past him. "Thanks, pal!"

Pal? Another title he had to memorize.

They entered the chamber. Seymour was standing in front of the fayth's statue, his back turned towards them. "You're late, Lady Yuna." he said without turning around. "I expected your arrival much earlier."

"Because it's because certain maesters like to plot behind the backs of the summoners, eh Seymour?" Ranma said.

Seymour turned around. "What...? What are you doing here? I gave order that Lady Yuna should come alone."

"Well, too bad," Ranma replied. "I thought I should join your little date and be the odd one out."

"You have no right to be here. Leave us alone, now!"

Yuna stepped forward. "Maester Seymour, is it true that you... killed your father?"

Seymour closed his eyes for a second. "So, you know it. Well, what should I say? People die everywhere in Spira. It happens."

"You're a jerk, Seymour," Ranma snarled. "A coward. I don't really like how my father treated me when I was a kid, but I never, never thought about killing him. You're nothing but a bastard!"

Seymour didn't respond anymore. Instead, he stretched out his arms and fired an ice spell at Ranma.

"Carbuncle", Ranma quickly said. And Carbuncle appeared, faster than any Aeon had appeared before. He surrounded Ranma and Yuna with his Ruby Light, and the ice spell got reflected from the magic wall. Seymour shielded his face from the stinging cold and furrowed his brow. "I'll show you. I'll be the one that frees Spira with the power of death, and I will..."

He wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Ranma grabbed his arm violently and hurled him out of the room.

"Never saw a summoner that can fight back, huh Seymour?" He jumped after him.

Yuna wanted to follow him, but then the fayth appeared... the image of a beautiful woman, with skin as pale as snow. "Yuna, quick. Take this sapphire and give it to Ranma. It contains his new Aeon. And for you, I have the power to summon the icy guardian angel of this temple..."

She spread her arms, and Yuna could feel a cool breeze blowing over her skin. She felt a little exhausted, but not as much as before. She gave the fayth a final smile and hurried out of the door.

----

Seymour was leaning against the wall, breathing deeply. On the corner of his mouth, he bled slightly. Ranma was facing him, standing in his battle stance. Carbuncle floated next to him, in the same stance.

Seymour smirked when he saw Yuna. "Lady Yuna... if you knew these things... then why did you come here?"

She looked at him with determination. "I came here... to stop you."

He just snickered. "So, you came to punish me, then? What a pity..."

Suddenly, Ranma's and Yuna's guardians came running into the room.

"Seymour," Tidus yelled while grasping his sword.

"Ah, of course," Seymour smiled. "'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life'. The code of the guardian. How admirable."

"How... how can this be?" Wakka muttered. "We... opposing a maester... we'll get in major trouble..."

"Stop that whining," Nabiki snapped. "Everyone who kills his own father is a bastard in my eyes. Even if he's a maester. Even it he were to tell me I've won the lottery jackpot, regardless of that, I'd still stop him."

Yuna gave Ranma his gem. "Maester Seymour, we don't know your plans... but in his testament, your father warned us... You're going to betray us, and even Yevon. And that is something we cannot allow to happen."

Seymour faced them all without showing signs of fright. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

He rose his arms. "Feel my pain. Come, Anima!"

A portal leading to a dark void appeared above his head. Out of it, a giant anchor came flying, attached to a heavy chain. It smashed into the floor before their feet and created another portal.

And slowly, it began pulling something from its depths... a hideous head... scarred flesh... vicious claws, bound by wrappings and chains... the Aeon of pain, Anima!

When the anchor finished pulling it out of the ground, the abonimable Aeon let out a sorrowful screech of pain and glared at it's opponents.

"Stand back," Ranma said to his friends. "This is our battle. If we're having problems, feel free to intervene."

He grasped the blue gleaming sapphire. He could feel it... he could feel the Esper resting in this gem...

"I summon the great serpent of the oceans, the wild vortex of the sea... appear before me, Leviathan!"

A gleaming disc of light appeared in the air. Out of it, like it was a hole, a snake-like body slithered onto the ground. It was a featureless body made completely out of water. But when the whole shape had appeared, it changed into its true appearance: A giant, blue and purple serpent with broad, spread fins and a dragon-like head.

The sea serpent, Leviathan, ruler of water, called out a challenging cry against Anima.

Yuna gently hold her rod and whispered: "I call for you, maiden of the everlasting ice, princess of the cold... help us in our fight! Appear, Shiva!"

I big chunk of ice appeared before them. Within the shimmering facets, millions of faces seemed to appear, looking like a beautiful woman with blue skin. Then, the ice shattered and Shiva, the ice maiden, broke free. With an elegant gesture, her long hair fell down her bare back.

The three Aeons looked at each other for a moment of determination, then the battle started.

Anima screeched with its horrible voice and fired its deadly beam from its visible eye, right towards Leviathan. The beam hit the hard scales of the serpent and he roared in pain, but afterwards, they got ready to counterattack.

Leviathan flew up in the air and spun his long body around Anima's, while creating a trail of water that begun forming a violent maelstrom around the hideous creature. And when he reached his peak, the whirlpool formed an entire pillar of water which spread towards the room's dome-shaped ceiling. But before the water could flow away, Shiva concentrated her powers and threw a freezing shard of ice at the vortex.

The frozen missile trailed a cloud of snowflakes behind, until it hit its target. Instantly, the entire water pillar seemed to explode with the force of Shiva's power and formed an enormous spire of ice.

Leviathan floated down on the ground, next to Shiva. Inside the ice, they could see the frozen grimace of Anima.

Shiva smiled and raised her hand. She snapped her fingers.

And Anima's icy prison shattered in a violent shower of deadly shards.

Anima trashed around in pain. This pain was even greater than the pain it was feeling on a daily basis. It shot around its deadly eye beams, so that Yuna, Ranma, their friends and even Seymour had to dive for cover.

Shiva and Leviathan managed to dodge most of the beams. Skillfully, Shiva jumped, skipped and twirled around the shots, until she was directly in front of Anima's face.

She made a fist and punched it in his eye. Ice spread from her hand and surrounded the whole head. The beams instantly got stopped.

Leaviathan got ready for a last attack. He let out a mighty roar and curled up his body.

Then he flew at high speed towards Anima. Shiva jumped away in the last second, and Leviathan's massive head rammed Anima's stomach.

The ice around its head broke apart, and Anima let out a final wail, which echoed painfully through the big hall.

Then it collapsed and vanished back into it's own dimension, defeated.

Ranma and Yuna breathed deeply. The hard battle of their Aeons strained themselves enormously. "We won..." Yuna murmured.

Ranma wiped his brow. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, Tidus yelled from behind them: "Look out!!"

Ranma spun around, just in time to see Seymour dashing at them, a knife in his hands that was aiming for his heart. It was too late. He was too exhausted and surprised by Seymour's attack, he couldn't dodge.

But then Seymour stopped as if he had run against a massive wall. Next to him, Akane stood with flexed legs, the claws on her glove straightly spread out.

And they had pierced Seymour's heart.

She pulled out her bloody glove, and Seymour stumbled back. He crashed against the wall and fell to the ground.

Yuna slowly walked over to him as his life force slowly left him.

He looked up at her sad face. "Yuna..." he whispered. "You... would pity me now?"

Then his eyes closed.

The door behind the guardians opened. Tromell Guado stepped inside. Bewildered, he stared at the unmoving body of his master.

"What... what happened here?"

Wakka was nearly as stunned as the elder Guado. "What... what have I done?" he whispered.

"Wait a minute," Tidus shouted. "It's not our fault. Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"

"You did this?" Tromell looked up at them. His face was a grimace of sorrow and anger.

Auron stepped forward. "Yuna, send him," she said.

Yuna rose her rod, ready to send Seymour to the farplane. But Tromell interfered. "No! Stay away from him, you traitors!"

Two Guado ran in, picked up Seymour's body and carried it out of the room. Tromell threw them one last, hateful glance and left as well.

"Traitors?" Yuna gasped.

Wakka held his head. "We're finished..."

"What's the deal with them?" Ranma asked angrily. "Seymour killed his father. Seymour wanted to kill us as well. So why are we suddenly the traitors?"

"It won't be that easy to convince them," Auron remarked. "Let's get out of here."

They stepped out into the Cloister of Trials. Tidus spied ahead, but came back while shaking his head. "No way! There are dozens of them just waiting for us. They'll capture us for sure if we go that way."

"But there is no other exit," Yuna said in a worried tone. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to stay and atone for our sins," Wakka said grumpily. Nabiki glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly the Aeons came out of the antechamber. In their hurry, Ranma and Yuna totally forgot to send them away.

'Looks like we have to melt a part of the temple's ice walls,' Leviathan said in a deep voice. 'You don't mind, do you, Shiva?'

The cold woman shook her head smiling. 'Go ahead,' she answered.

Leviathan turned to Carbuncle. 'We need some fire.'

'Got it,' the little imp nodded. He used his magic to cast a fire spell and threw it at the wall. Slowly, the ice melted into a big puddle of water. Leviathan rose his head and let out a small roar. Instantly, the water turned into a swirling whirlpool.

'Quickly,' the sea serpent shouted. 'Jump inside!'

"You're kidding, right?" Tidus asked while staring down into the water.

'It's an elemental passageway,' Leviathan explained. 'Every Aeon that is connected to an element can create one. Shiva and Fenrir can dig tunnels through the earth or ice, Ifrit could lead you through fire and lava without you being burnt. This water portal allows you to escape from here. Now, quick! We have no time!'

Ranma sighed. Water. Always water. It had to be water.

"Well, just my lucky day," he grumbled. He called back Carbuncle and jumped inside.

With a loud 'splash', he vanished.

The others looked puzzled at the point where he vanished.

'Hurry up, follow him,' the water Aeon urged them.

Akane shrugged and jumped after Ranma. One after another, everyone followed them. Yuna got ready to jump, then turned around to Wakka. "Wakka, are you coming?"

Wakka was upset. "If we run away now, there's no way they'll believe our story. I think I'll stay here."

Kimahri just walked over to Wakka, grabbed him and said: "Wakka is coming now."

"Heeeyyy! Put me down, ya?" the ex-blitzball player yelled. Kimahri just smirked and threw him into the water, then jumped in himself. Yuna called back Shiva and followed them.

Just before the priests and Guado came inside the room, the big serpent dove into the whirling waters himself, and the portals closed.

"Damn," a Guado swore. "We lost them."

Suddenly, Goba Guado appeared next to them. He finally found a way to enter the temple without being thrown out by a vengeful nun. And he found some hot water, too.

"Quick," he yelled. "We have to prepare Lord Seymour's body for the ritual. If we don't hurry, he'll turn into a fiend."

Tromell threw the rotund Guado a glare. "And just where have you been all the time? Lord Seymour could have used your assistance, and now see what they did to him."

'Of course, you old fool,' Goba thought angrily. 'That was Lord Seymour's plan all along. But you'd never understand this...'

"Enough of this," Goba shouted. "Just take Lord Seymour into his chamber, so we can start the reviving ritual."

'Oh yes, Lord Seymour will return... and as he faced death, he will be more powerful than before. Take care, pig-tailed summoner... for when you meet him the next time... you'll die!'

----

Ranma blinked and looked around. She was surrounded by sea water, but she could breathe freely. Also, it just felt like normal air to her.

When she looked down, she could see that she wasn't standing on solid ground, but on the back of an enormous serpent that was gliding through the sea.

"Leviathan?" she blurted out. "You... you've grown!"

'Inside the ocean I'm always much bigger than elsewhere,' came the reply. 'It's my natural habitat.'

Ranma looked around. Leviathan chuckled. 'If you're looking for your friends, they are behind you.'

Ranma turned around, and really, further behind her, she could see the others. She ran towards them.

"Hey, are you all right? She asked them. They were still amazed at the surrounding water and ocean life, so only Akane answered:

"Yes... yes, I guess so. Umm, where are we?"

'We are in the west ocean,' Leviathan explained. 'We're travelling towards Bikanel Island.'

"What?" Rikku asked. "To Home? Why?"

'Because... you have to be there.'

"Oh, come on..." Tidus sighed. "No more riddles, please."

"Care to explain a little more detailed?" Ranma asked the sea serpent.

Leviathan chuckled. 'No.'

Ranma grumbled. "Oh, for the... what's that supposed to mean?"

'Let's just say that our employer foresaw your destinies, and that on Bikanel island, there are several people that need to listen to reason.'

"I understand... I guess." Nabiki said. "And how much longer until we get there?"

'I'd say one day at most, perhaps even less.'

"But... what about our pilgrimage?" Yuna asked. "Even if Seymour is dead... and Yevon is after us... I want to continue my journey."

"Wait... wouldn't it be hard to visit the other temples without Yevon's permission?" Akane wanted to know.

"Perhaps," Auron said. "But not the priests or the maesters decide who is receiving an Aeon... only the fayth! And when I look at how Leviathan and Shiva were ready to help us, I'd say they are on our side."

'Indeed,' Leviathan confirmed. 'The priests may be blind to the plots of the Guado called Seymour, but we don't see why we shouldn't help two young promising summoners as Yuna and Ranma to save the world from Sin.'

"Well, I'm against it," Wakka snapped. "We are criminals and have to go on trial."

"Don't you still get it?" Nabiki shouted. "Being a priest or maester doesn't mean someone can be corrupt. And Seymour wanted to kill us, for heaven's sake. Did you prefer to die then to defend yourself?"

Wakka didn't respond.

"After this is all over, we should go to Bevelle and speak to Maester Mika," Yuna suggested. "We should tell him of Seymour's plans. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well, let's just rest until we reach Bitchanel Island," Tidus said.

"It's Bikanel Island, stupid," Rikku pouted.

They all sat or lay down on Leviathan's broad, scaly back as comfortable as it could possibly get.

Rikku stood next to Ranma and looked at Nabiki. "I really admire her," she said in a quiet voice.

"Really?" Ranma asked. "Nabiki? Why her?"

"I don't know," Rikku replied. "She's just so... mature, I guess. I admire her for handling every situation that easily. Without her, I don't know if I managed to live through all of this until now."

"Hey, wait until you get to know her better," Ranma smirked. "And better make sure you don't owe her any money..."

"Still, I wish I could be more like her," Rikku sighed while sitting down.

Kimahri, who overheard their conversation, stepped closer. "Only those who try will become," he said.

"Huh?"

"I guess he means you have to work hard if you want to be like Nabiki," Ranma explained.

"Oh, I will," Rikku nodded.

Kimahri shook his head. "Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."

"Hey," Rikku shouted while standing up. "Are you saying I'm never gonna be like Nabiki? Kimahriii!"

Ranma just laughed at that.

She sat down and stretched her arms. 'Oh man, I'm really tired after all this,' she thought.

'Rest for a while,' Leviathan advised. 'Afterwards, you'll feel better. I'll wake you when we reach Bikanel. And don't worry: Ocean fiends won't dare to attack me. They really wouldn't stand a chance.'


	22. Coming Home

A bright flash of light appeared next to the iron gate. When it disappeared, a big bird with golden feathers was standing on the pavement, carrying a boy with a spotted bandana.

Ryoga took a deep breath. "Man... that was close. Any second later, and this silver-haired maniac would've sliced me up with that ridiculous long sword of his. Wonder where we are now..."

Choco looked at a sign that was attached to the metal fence. "Kweeeh," he squawked and pointed at it with his beak.

Ryoga read. Then blinked. "Furinkan High? Does that mean... we're back in Nerima?" He groaned. "Choco, you must have taken the wrong turn at that mako reactor..."

He shrugged. "Well, if we're here, we might have a look at how things are around here, before hitting the road again... Now, which direction was the Tendo Dojo again...?"

----

Nodoka Saotome looked sternly at her husband. "I just came here to visit my son, and now I see that he and most of his fiancees have vanished. I want to know where they are and most important: Is this some stupid plan of yours to get the houses joined?"

Genma and Soun shook their heads furiously. "N-not at all, No-chan! You see... Kasumi and Nabiki have vanished as well. No one has seen them. Cologne was here as well and asked for her great-granddaughter."

"I hope you're right, husband... for your sake!"

Genma gulped and took a glance at her wrapped katana.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Nodoka looked around. "Ryoga-kun! My, what a surprise! Are you here to visit Ranma or Akane?"

"Um, not really," he answered, before a golden feathered head appeared from behind his back. "Kweeeh!"

"Oh, right! Sorry! This is Choco, a friend of mine! We're travelling together."

"A strange-looking bird, right, Saotome?" Tendo pondered. "Would make one hell of a roast chicken, don't you think?"

Ryoga and Choco threw them dangerous glares.

"Ryoga, have you by any chance seen my son on your journey? Or his fiancees?" Nodoka asked.

"That I have," Ryoga nodded. "They're off to fight a big evil somewhere... And I just realized the world they were in would have been my destination as well... damn..."

"I... see. And where are they right now?"

"Umm, that's kinda difficult to explain," Ryoga said while scratching his head.

'Let me speak to them.'

"Are you sure?" Ryoga asked.

'Yes, I will tell them. As their parents, they have the right to know.'

Ryoga shrugged. "Well, it's your decision."

Nodoka and the fathers blinked. Did Ryoga just speak with himself?

Ryoga pulled out a strange gleaming gem out of his pocket. "Come down, Ramuh, ancient sage of the heavens!"

And with a loud 'CRACK-A-BOOM', a lightning bolt jutted out of the skies, made a nice hole in the roof and left a smoking black circle on the floor.

Ryoga groaned. "I remember, have to do this outside..."

An old man with a long, white beard and elaborate robes appeared where the lightning had struck.

"Greetings," he said to the stunned parents. "I am Ramuh, Esper of lightning!" He looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Hmm, sorry about that! But take a few nails, some wood and a hammer, and it's as good as new."

"It's not the first time we have to fix holes in this house," Soun sighed in defeat.

Ramuh chuckled. Then he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm honored to tell you, Nodoka and Genma Saotome, that your son has been elected to serve the universe as part of a heroic group that can be called upon in dire times of need. Right now, he's in the world of Spira and helps a young woman called Yuna defeat an ancient evil named Sin - Oh, and your daughters are with him as well, Mr. Tendo."

Nodoka beamed. "A young woman? Oh, how wonderful! Another fiancee for my son! He's truly manly! Think of all the grandchildren! WAI!!"

Ramuh sweat-dropped. "Um... right... Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid my young master and I have to leave. We're on our own quest, after all..."

"How can I visit my son?"

That took Ramuh by surprise. "What?"

Nodoka smiled. "I'd like to see the pretty new concubine of his - she is pretty, is she? - and wish him good luck! My Ranma! Always ready to help out others. You're making your mother so PROUD!"

"Well, he went there by the services of our time & space branch, directed by Eden... but according to regulations, not every human can just be transported between worlds, not without offering his or her services for a greater need..."

"Then I want to help my son. Can I join your little corporation? I'm sure we can negotiate something..."

Now Ramuh got REALLY nervous. "Well... there IS one way..."

"Yeeeeees?"

"You, um, have to become an Esper yourself."

"Really? And how do I do that?"

Ramuh took a careful look into Nodoka's proud, smiling face. "You're really serious about that?"

"Of course!"

Ramuh sighed and pulled out a contract. "Here you are, sign on the spotted line..."

Nodoka nodded while smiling and pulled out a katana-shaped pen. She wrote down her name and returned the paper to Ramuh without reading it.

Ramuh took the contract and nodded. "Welcome aboard."

A another bright flash of lightning struck down where Nodoka was standing seconds ago. Only a second black patch of torched wood remained.

Genma could only stare. "You... just grilled my wife!"

"Not really," Ramuh said. "She's just being sent to our human resources department. Once she has been prepared for her job, we'll send her down to Spira, to an appropriate temple. Well, it has been a pleasure, gentlemen!" He turned around to face his young master. "Shall we, Ryoga?"

"Um, sure..." the eternally lost boy stuttered. He called Ramuh back and took one last look at the place where Nodoka just stood. "Um, see ya, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome..."

He re-mounted his Chocobo, and with another bright flash, they were gone.

For several moments, everything was silent.

"You know, Tendo," Genma finally said. "I don't know if I should be happy or upset about my wife's disappearing. What do you think?"

"I don't know," his friend replied. "Want to play Shogi?"

"Excellent idea, Tendo! I'll get the board!"

"But no cheating this time!"

"Who, me?"

----

Peacefully, the giant sea serpent was gliding through the ocean. He was pretty relaxed, as he knew, from all the beings living in the sea, only Sin himself would be a serious danger.

Unluckily for him and his passengers, that was the one they ran into.

Ranma was lying on her back and glancing up at the surface, where the morning sun was making the water glimmer.

When suddenly, a giant shadow appeared above them, as if the sun itself had been swallowed by the shadows.

And when that inhuman cry came down, she immediately recognized it: Sin!

"It's Sin," she cried and jumped to her feet. "Damn! Leviathan, swim faster!"

'I'll try,' Leviathan replied. 'But I fear it won't suffice.'

A dark cloud of... something came down from Sin's enormous body.

"The toxin," Wakka shouted. "Watch out!"

Leviathan gave a shrill cry of alarm and swept the toxin away by influencing the currents above him. Either way, it seemed to be futile, as they could never escape Sin here, in its domain...

Suddenly, Leviathan gave off a strange tune...

It sounded like a whale was singing, but it had an actual melody. And Ranma heard that melody before...

"The hymn," she said in surprise. "The hymn of the fayth!"

And as Leviathan was singing, Sin slowly ceased his attack and stopped moving. He just floated along, alone in the sea...

And then, everything went white.

----

Ranma was standing in what looked like some sort of coliseum. It was in ruins, but seemed somehow familiar. She was standing on a circular platform in its middle. She looked up, but couldn't see any sky. Just a black void of nothing.

"Where... am I?" she muttered.

"Ranma," someone shouted next to her. Ranma turned around. "Tidus? What happened? Where are we?"

"Well, I don't exactly know what happened, but I certainly know this place," Tidus answered. "This is Zanarkand... the blitzball stadium."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

A muscular arm was put on Tidus' shoulder. "So, you've finally come to Spira, huh?" a gruff voice said.

Tidus turned around to face his father. "Yeah..." he said. "Actually, several days ago. I already saw you, after that day in Zanarkand... Out in the open sea... twice... and at the Djose shore."

Jecht chuckled. "I thought I felt something out there. Sin rarely lets me get control, mostly when no humans are around. I can only sit back in a corner of its mind... and watch how it kills..."

He turned around to Ranma. "So, you must be one of those kids that ain't from this world, huh? Well, yer in a similar position than me and my boy. Hang in there! Perhaps you'll find a way - I didn't!"

"What is this place, anyway?" Tidus asked while looking around. "This isn't Zanarkand, is it?"

"No." Jecht shook his head. "This is the inside of Sin's mind, and you two aren't actually here... I just sent you this image to talk to you. You're still out there in the ocean, on the back of that juggernaut of an Aeon. I swear, no one of Braska's pets came even close to being that big."

"But if you say that you only can get control over Sin when no humans are around... how did you do it now?"

"It's the hymn," Jecht explained. "I dunno why, but I know it from home. It... kinda soothes my soul, if you know what I mean. When I hear it, I feel at peace. And Sin doesn't stand a chance against that... well, at least for a while. Your big water worm really had the right idea to save you all."

"Dad..." Tidus said quietly. "When Yuna reaches Zanarkand... I mean, when she gets the Final Summoning... I'll have to... you know..."

Jecht looked into the face of his son. "Yeah, you'll have to kill me. It's okay! You can do it! I don't want to keep on living like that... forced to kill and everything. And, besides..." He smirked. "You never really liked me, did you?"

Ranma suddenly saw her body getting translucent. "W-what's going on?"

"You're waking up. I can't hold you here for much longer. And when Sin regains control, I'll have to be far away from you. Well, junior... one last thing..."

He looked at Tidus with a sad face. "There is a secret behind the Final Summoning... that I cannot tell you yet. It's not for me to say it. But... you'll have to make a choice. A very, very hard choice! And I'll just want you to know: Don't be a fool! Try your best to make the right choice, other than your old man. I know you can do it, you're smart..."

He turned to Ranma. "I also can tell you that there might be a way for you and your friends to go home... but to find out if it's true, you'll have to defeat Sin first. Got it?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand."

"That's a good girl. Now, I'll have to go... See ya!"

"Dad?" Tidus asked and looked at his father with teary eyes.

"Yup?"

He sniffed. "I hate you!"

Jecht smiled. "I know, I know... Now, don't start crying again..."

White light surrounded them, and the stadium and Jecht disappeared.

----

Ranma gasped when he broke through the surface. She looked around. "Akane? Yuna? Wakka! Nabiki? Anyone?" But she was alone. Only Tidus was floating besides her, his closed eyes facing the sky.

She wasn't in the ocean any more. She was in a small pond of water, surrounded by bushes and two trees. And behind that...

Sand. Nothing but sand.

"Looks like I'm at an oasis in some sort of desert. Leviathan?"

'I'm here, Ranma,' the water Aeon called from out from her mind. 'Sorry, but Sin awoke too quickly, so I had to open a portal that lead directly to Bikanel Island. Sadly, because I had so few time, the others might have appeared somewhere else. I know they're somewhere on this island, but they might be scattered all over this desert.'

"It's okay," Ranma sighed. "We'll just have to find them. Great job."

She shook Tidus' shoulder. "Tidus! Hey, Tidus! Wake up!"

----

Akane wiped her brow. "Maaaan... this heat... I can't stand it."

She tiredly shuffled alongside Yuna through the dusty dunes. The sun was burning down and nearly baking their skins.

"Can you... make it a little cooler, Shiva?" Yuna gasped.

'I'm sorry, Yuna,' the ice Aeon said in an apologetic voice. 'But I fear that I couldn't stand these temperatures out there for very long. In a battle, I could use my powers for a short time... but only if I'm sent away afterwards.'

"Shiva would melt into a puddle on the floor in this heat," Akane said. "I think we should search for an oasis... or some shade at least."

They slowly walked up the next dune. Suddenly, Akane heard something. "What the...? Sounds like... machines! But here, in the desert? I think the heat is playing tricks on my mind."

"No, I hear it too," Yuna replied. "I... I think I know where we are, Akane..." They ran up the sandy hill.

Then, they looked down of the enormous complex of machinery that was laying in the middle of a big sand pit.

"What... IS this?" Akane mumbled.

Yuna stepped forward. "I think I know... This must be my mother's birthplace... Home!"

----

With a final wave of Mia's hands, the last of the pyreflies was sucked into the little clay pot in her hands. "That was it, Shampoo! I'm finished!"

Shampoo looked down at her arms. "No... fur." She felt behind her back. "No tail. Are my ears...?"

Kasumi smiled and held up the small mirror. Shampoo took it and looked inside. Back at her smiled the face she was familiar with, without any traces of fur or cat ears.

"Shampoo... is back to normal? Oh, thank you, thank you, Mia!" And she gave the Guado Healer a hug that almost had the properties of an Amazon Glomp.

"I'm glad I could help you, Shampoo," Mia smiled and returned the hug. "And I have to thank you as well. With the work on your curse, I was able to uncover several secrets of the pyreflies that until now where totally unknown even to us Guado."

Shampoo let her go and grinned. "Now Shampoo ready to help Airen... Ranma and Akane battle Sin. But... where are they now?"

Kasumi pondered. "They wanted to cross the Thunder Plains... I'll guess by now, they must have reached the Macalania Temple. And perhaps they've already moved on."

"We'll catch up with them," Mia smiled. "The three of us will make it in time, even before they reach the Calm Lands. Trust me."

"You're coming too, Mia-san?" Kasumi wondered.

Mia nodded. "Yes, I won't let the two of you walk this long route all by yourselves. I can take care of myself, and I know several black magic spells. Also, like every Guado, I can summon fiends that can help us in battle."

Shampoo smiled. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

----

('What the heck is Rikku thinking') Brother cursed in his native language, while he and his men were walking back to the coast. ('Father will be very angry with her... and with me, too. I was responsible for her. I shouldn't have left her behind at the moonflow, just with that Nabiki girl. I swear it, I knew she would be trouble.')

('Hey, Nabiki's not that bad,') Buddy responded. ('And I think they have their reasons. Think about it: Yuna is her cousin - yours too, for that matter - of course she wants to help her. And I still say it was a bad move attacking Yuna with the Crawler. Now Cid will be angry about both the Crawler AND the Extractor.')

('Bah! You only defend Nabiki because you have the hots for her. Aren't I right?') Brother snapped. Buddy grumbled an angry response.

"Hey," a voice speaking the normal language of Spira called. "Have you seen a large group of travellers? One of them has a black pig-tail, and one girl is wearing summoner's robes."

The two Al Bhed men looked up. In front of them, four people were blocking the way. One man and three women, together with two chocobos. And they were wearing... crusader's armor.

('What did they say?') Brother asked in confusion.

('Sshhh! Let me handle this.') And in the normal language, Buddy told the crusaders: "Well, we did see that group you're talking about... Why? Did they do something wrong?"

The girl wearing a strange weapon on her back shook her head. "No, sugar. But they're my friends, and I was just wondering how they were doing."

"Well, we saw them entering the temple of Macalania, but by now, I believe they must have left already."

('What are you saying to them? Can we just go on?') Brother shouted impatiently.

Suddenly, another voice called from behind the crusaders: "Ukyo?"

Ukyo turned around and saw Shampoo, Kasumi and some Guado girl running up to them. She smiled. "Shampoo! Kasumi! Hey, how're you doing?"

"Great," Shampoo beamed happily. "Look, Shampoo healed! Has no longer tail or fur! All thanks to Mia." She gestured towards the Guado girl.

"It was a pleasure helping your friend, Ukyo," the young healer said while bowing.

"Hey," the Al Bhed said. "Do you need anything else or can we just continue our way?"

Kasumi frowned when she saw the man. "Excuse me, aren't you one of the Al Bhed that pulled Yuna off the shoopuf when we were crossing the moonflow?"

Buddy suddenly turned extremely nervous. "Umm... okay, I'm sorry. We have to go now."

Shampoo drew out her bonbori. "Goggle-boy go nowhere. Have attacked Yuna, who is Shampoo friend. Can smash him up now, yes?"

('Do something,') Buddy hissed towards Brother, who was standing behind him.

('What do you mean? I didn't understand a single word.')

"Excuse me, kupo! Can you let me through? You're all standing in my way."

They all turned around and saw a small, tiger-striped moogle trying to get past all the Al Bhed, chocobos and crusaders.

"What... are you?" Elma muttered.

"Just a moogle that is trying to find his way home, kupo," Stiltzkin answered. "But I guess I'm stuck in this weird country for good. I thought this strange, blob-like monster would swallow me, but I barely avoided death. Then some bloodthirsty cactuar wanted to bite me, and afterwards, I fell into the ocean. Then, this giant sea serpent came swimming out of nowhere, and nearly ran me over. Seriously, kupo, you would think if that many people were sitting on its back, they could have seen a poor moogle that was swimming out in the ocean, right? And what a bunch of strange people... A blue cat-man, a pig-tailed girl, a girl with a fur bikini, and a man who had a BALL as weapon. I mean, seriously..."

"WHAT?" Ukyo, Shampoo and Kasumi screamed at once. "Where was that?" Ukyo quickly added.

"Ow! My poor ears. You don't need to yell, kupo! They were going in that direction." He pointed westwards. "Now, if you would excuse me, I still have some wares to sell..." And he continued, unaware of the dangers of the Thunder Plains that were ahead.

"Hey, that's the direction of Bikanel Island," Buddy realized. "That's where we're coming from... oh no!"

Shampoo looked at him with a predatory smile. "Oh, reeaaaally? How did you get here from island?"

Buddy sweated. "Um... with our ship?"

"Oh, then I suppose it won't be a problem for you to take three girls along with you that are in desperate need of a ride?" Ukyo asked in her sweetest voice.

Buddy sighed. "No, I guess not..."

Brother looked from one face to another. ('What? What? What did they say?')

----

Kasumi and Shampoo hugged Mia. "Thank you again for everything," Kasumi said. "And good luck on your research."

"You make sure she reaches Guadosalam safe, yes?" Shampoo asked the three Chocobo Knights.

Elma nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her. Crusader's honor."

"And you surely will come back, Ukyo?" Clasko asked in a sad voice.

Ukyo smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't you worry, Clas-chan. I just have the feeling that something bad happened to Ranchan, and I guess it's up to me to help him out. Take care, okay?"

And while the crusaders and Mia walked away towards Guadosalam, the three Nerimians followed the Al Bhed to their ship.

Buddy looked at the bag that was hanging from Kasumi's shoulder. "Hey, those spheres... they look exactly like Shinra's dresspheres!"

"Oh, really?" Kasumi asked. "Nabiki and Rikku told me they got them from this nice boy, whose name was also Shinra."

"You know Rikku?" Buddy asked in a surprised voice.

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, yes! Such a sweet girl. Always cheerful and nice. I'm looking forward to see her again."

Ukyo glanced into the bag. "Dresspheres, eh? Those are what gave you, Akane and Nabiki these new abilities, right?"

Shampoo grinned. "I think Shampoo just got great idea..."

Unbeknown to them, one of the dresspheres gleamed in an eery light. And within it, a restless soul was screaming for revenge.

'Soon, Lenne... very soon Vegnagun will be under my control..."

----

When Yuna and Akane approached Home, they were on guard. After all, the Al Bhed had been the ones that tried to kidnap Yuna several times.

When they stood before the heavy metal gate, a surprised voice shouted from above: "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Surprised, they looked up. There were several Al Bhed gunners standing on the big wall that surrounded Home.

"I'm summoner Yuna from Besaid," Yuna explained. "And this is my guardian, Akane. I got lost in the desert and I want to speak to your leader, Cid."

One of the Al Bhed said something to his friend in their language, then one of them vanished behind the wall. For some time, nothing happened.

"You think they will let us in?" whispered Akane.

"Let's just wait and see," Yuna whispered back.

Then, the massive double doors opened with a loud squeak. A group of Al Bhed was coming out, carrying various weapons. One of them didn't have any weapon. He had broad shoulders, a beard and a bald head.

He stopped and took a careful look at Yuna and Akane. Then he said: "Well, Yuna... I'm surprised to see you here."

"H-hello, Uncle Cid..." Yuna replied.

"You've got quite the nerve coming here," the leader of the Al Bhed continued. Yuna didn't know what to say to that.

Then he suddenly grinned. "But who cares, I'm glad you're okay. Want to give yer ol' uncle a hug?" And he spread his arms.

Yuna smiled and embraced him in a deep hug. "It's so good to see you again, Uncle Cid," she said.

When they finished the hug, Cid nodded towards Akane. "So, you're the new guardian of my little niece, eh? I hope you did yer job well."

Akane grinned and flexed her clawed glove. "No fiend escapes my wrath," she giggled.

Cid chuckled. "Good to hear." Then he sighed and looked at Yuna. "Yuna, Yuna... I really don't know what to do with you. Going on a summoner's pilgrimage... who in Spira gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"Well, you see..." Yuna began, but Cid interrupted her. "Never mind that now. I can't have you two girl stay out here in the heat. Come inside, we've got food and air conditioning."

Akane smiled when hearing that. "Thank you for your generous offer."

----

Meanwhile, Tidus and Ranma managed to stumble over Kimahri, Wakka, Auron and Nabiki. Together they were just going to continue their way, when they heard the cheerful voice of a certain Al Bhed girl:

"Oh, hey you guys! Where's Yunie!"

"Can't really say," Ranma shrugged while Rikku came running towards them. "We still didn't manage to find her - same with Akane."

"Some guardian I am," Wakka said while shaking his head.

Rikku looked around nervously. "Umm... Nabiki already knows this, but... there's something I've gotta tell you. But Wakka won't like it, so..." She looked at him. "Please don't say anything."

He glared at her suspiciously.

"No glaring either," she said. "You know, there's this place around here we Al Bhed call Home... it's where most of our tribe members live. I'm pretty sure Yunie's there. And perhaps Akane's with her, too."

"Well, that's a good point to start our search," Auron nodded. "Can you show us the way?"

Rikku looked around the sand dunes. "I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Great," Ranma smiled. "Lead the way."

----

"So I'm doing this because of my father," Yuna explained. "I want to save the world just like him."

Cid sighed. "I really never agreed with your mother marrying him... but at least I know he had a good heart. And what you're planning is admirable and all... but I'm afraid I can't let you continue your pilgrimage."

Yuna stood up. "But... you can't do that to me. Do you know what it means to be a summoner? All this hard training? Receiving Aeons? Sending the dead? Fighting all these Sinspawn and other fiends? I want to do it for Spira, not for myself."

"I know that," Cid replied. "But still, I can't let you throw away your life like that."

"My guardians will protect me."

"That's not the point, Yuna. And you know it! I know what happens when you receive the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. And I can't let that happen."

Yuna looked sad. "Uncle Cid..."

Puzzled, Akane looked into Yuna's face. "Yuna... what's he talking about? What about the Final Aeon? Is there something you haven't told me?"

Yuna took a deep breath and looked at Akane. "Akane, I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't want you and the others to be worried. The Final Aeon..."

But suddenly, the whole room started shaking. Loud cries and explosions could be heard outside. And was that a fiend's screech?

"What's happening here?" Akane shouted in panic.

An Al Bhed came running into the room.

"Fiends! Fa'na ihtan yddylg!"

Cid jumped up. ('Close all outer entrances,') he commanded in Al Bhed. ('Don't let them through to the Summoner's sanctum!')

"What's going on?" Yuna asked while another explosion shook the building.

"We're under attack," Cid shouted. "Fiends! And I mean a lot of them!"

----

While they were following Rikku, Nabiki looked at the still female Auron. "Must be hard not to be able to change back for such a long time, huh?"

"Can't really do anything about it," the small girl shrugged. "There's enough heat here, but sadly no water to heat it with. Maybe when we reach home, the Al Bhed will..." She stopped herself and listened. "What's that?"

Nabiki stopped as well. "Hmmm... sounds like gunfire... and explosions."

"A big battle?" Ranma wondered. "In the middle of the desert?"

Auron pondered. "That can only mean..."

"Oh no!" Rikku screamed. "Home!" And she ran up the next sand dune.

On top of it, they could see Home. It was definitely under attack. Fiends were swarming the building. Flying monsters attacked it from above. And several distances away from the main entrance, they could see a small group of people with eccentric hairstyles.

"Guado," Ranma snarled. "This time, they've gone too far."

"Come on," Tidus shouted while running towards the base. "They need our help!"

----

The Al Bhed shot their guns at the fiends who just kept on coming. A large, flying fireball with an ugly face on its front floated up to the ceiling. One unseasoned gunner fired his weapon at it, and the fire fiend seemed to grin.

Then, the Bomb exploded, sending flying sparks of fire everywhere. The ceiling also came crashing down at that point.

A rotund Guado came walking down the corridor, accompanied by several other Guado and fiends. Next to him, a cat-like fiend walked, about as big as a Dingo.

Goba Guado laughed like a maniac. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

The Alpha Fiend seemed unhappy, however. "Couldn't you make me a better body? This one is based on a canine fiend, and you know I don't like them. Besides, I can't even use my powers with it."

"There wasn't enough time," Goba snapped. "I will look into it later. But for now, we've got a battle to win. So get your butt in gear!"

"Yes, Master..." the Alpha Fiend grumbled while jumping after the Al Bhed.

----

Brother and Buddy's group of Al Bhed left their ship behind at the secret Al Bhed harbor on the east coast of Bikanel. Together with Ukyo, Kasumi and Shampoo, they were travelling towards Home.

Ukyo smiled. "I can't wait to try out this new weapon."

Shampoo twirled around hers. "Shampoo needs to get used to this one a little more, but is similar to her previous powers, yes?"

"What's that?" Buddy suddenly shouted out in surprise. Above the place where he knew to be Home, a dark cloud of smoke rose.

"Oh no," he cried. "They're attacking Home!"

"Oh my..." Kasumi could only say.

Ukyo grasped the hilt of her new weapon. "Lead the way, sugar... we'll help you out!"

----

Ranma kicked a twisted door open, and together with his friends he stormed the room behind it. "Show them who's boss," he cried, as the Spira Guardian Nerima Martial Artist Summoning Pilgrimage Group engaged the Guado and their fiends.

Another door flew apart, and two large fiends entered the room. They had a minotaur-like body, complete with a bull's head. But next to this head, Ranma could also see two other heads: One of a lion and one of a bird. And instead of a tail, a long snake with yellow scales was growing from behind their backs.

The Chimeras roared and attacked. One of them just charged Kimahri with its horns, the other one threw a fireball at Nabiki.

Ranma was ready to throw a Moko Takabisha in one of the beast's faces, when he saw how it crouched down. The snake head rose into the air and hissed. Ranma was confused. What was it doing?

When suddenly, he was hit by a lightning spell which shocked him and threw him onto the ground. "Damn..." he cursed. "Caught me off guard."

The situation got worse when behind the Chimeras, several Winged Eyeballs - called Ahrimans - appeared.

"They're overwhelming us," Nabiki cried while shooting her gun left and right.

"You serious? Didn't really notice," Tidus remarked while slashing at two Ahrimans at once, who managed to fly over his sword swipes.

Suddenly, a third door opened, and two figures appeared behind it.

The first girl swung around her big, black sword which was a good match to her black armor. "Darkness is my ally. Those who cross me shall know its wrath."

The other girl who was wearing a long, dress-like robe, twirled around her strange-looking gun. "Use one of your abilities against Shampoo, I dare you! 'Cause Shampoo will use it right back."

And together, they shouted: "Dark Knight Ukyo and Gun Mage Shampoo are in the house!"

Ranma just stared.


	23. Is death a solution?

Ukyo seemed to have slowed down a little in her heavy armor, but her attack power surely had increased. Effortlessly, she cut her way through the hordes of fiends. Now and then, she would inflict them with poison or blindness. Shampoo, for her part, joined Nabiki in blasting fiends with her gun. When she faced an especially vicious Chimera, she charged up her gun and cried: "Blue Magic: Blaster!" and the deadly beam she learned from the Coeurls stopped the monster dead in its tracks.

Together with everyone else, they had a really easy time taking down the fiends in their way.

"Where is Yuna?" Tidus yelled while cutting down another Dingo.

"In the Summoner's Sanctum," Rikku shouted back while avoiding a horn thrust of a Dual Horn. "It's where the summoners are kept... they're safe there."

"You kidnapped them," Wakka sighed while taking out an Ahriman.

Rikku threw another grenade in the fiends' rows. "I know it's against the teachings and all..."

"I guess I get why you did it," Wakka grumbled, while blinding the Dual Horn, that kept attacking Rikku, with his ball.

"Where is this place, Rikku?" Ranma shouted while Griever was engaging another Chimera.

She pointed over to a door that lead to a stairway. "Over there... but there are too many fiends around."

"Got it," Ranma nodded. "Make place, everyone!"

Ukyo blasted some fiends with her Darkness ability. "Oh no, I think I know what he's going to do. Take cover, everyone!"

They all jumped aside when Ranma began running around in circles around a Bomb, the flying fireball looking at her in bewilderment.

'Soul of ice,' Ranma thought. 'Soul of ice, soul of ice...'

And finally, just before a Chimera was ready to use its Aqua Breath against her, she shouted: "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!"

The whirlwind ripped around the room and blew away every fiend that was stupid enough to get too close. While Griever intensified the air currents and made sure that their friends wouldn't get caught.

When Ranma was finished, every fiend in the room was destroyed.

She pointed towards the open door. "Let's go," she smirked.

Tidus stared. "Can you teach me that move?"

----

The Alpha Fiend was running after the fleeing Al Bhed.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed. "Yes, flee, you silly humans! Flee or I'll rip you apart."

When suddenly, he entered a hallway in which he saw some VERY familiar faces.

"Hey!" Nabiki shouted. "That one over there looks just like Shampoo when she was possessed by that cat-fiend!"

"Um... glad you remember me," the Alpha Fiend replied, a little unsure of his position.

Shampoo grinned and stepped forward. "Now that Shampoo is free from you and your body... Shampoo is ready for some revenge!" She pulled out her gun. "Drill Shot!"

The Blue Bullet flew through the air towards its target.

'Uh-oh!' the fiend thought and jumped away just in time. 'Time for some retreating...' And it jumped back the way it came.

"Come back here, Shampoo not finished with you!" the Gun Mage Amazon shouted. But Ranma hold her back.

"Let him go for now! We have to find Yuna and Akane!"

"Grrr... when Shampoo see him again, make fur coat out of him."

----

They managed to get to the summoner's sanctum. Inside, two summoners were busy sending dead Al Bhed that fell while defending them. Kasumi and Buddy were there, too.

"Hello again," Dona said. "If you are looking for Yuna or her guardian, you are late. Some Guado came in here some time ago and took them away."

"Wait a little bit, we have to give the Al Bhed a proper sending," Isaaru explained. "They died protecting us... it's the least we can do for them.

In a corner of the room, they could see Isaaru's two brothers. "Where's your guardian?" Ukyo wondered.

"I lost him in Macalania Forest when the Al Bhed kidnapped me," Dona simply said. Then she got back to her work.

Ranma made a fist. "Akane... I swear, I'll find you and take you away from those Guado, I swear it!"

"And I'll help you," Tidus nodded. "Who knows what they'll do to Yuna."

"Look at them," Nabiki said to Ukyo. "Being in love really must be nice..." Ukyo just blushed and quickly looked away.

A door opened and Cid entered the room. "You all ready to go?" he asked the summoners. "We have to leave. We take the Airship, and when we're in the air, we'll just send some missiles at Home. This way, we can take all of those bastards down at once."

"And sacrifice your home?" Ranma asked. She shook her head. "I don't think so! That's one really stupid plan."

"Well, what do you know, girl?" Cid asked. "How are we gonna fight off these fiends? Us Al Bhed aren't that many, you know?"

"Don't worry," Ranma smiled. "We'll take care of them."

"Oh yes? And who are you, if I may ask?"

Ranma smirked. "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of martial arts, and chosen summoner of the Espers."

"I wouldn't care if you were Lady Yunalesca herself, girl," Cid snapped. "I won't let some kid like you tell me how to do my job."

Ranma sighed. "Kimahri..." The big Ronso stepped up and took a good hold on the Al Bhed leader.

Cid flailed around. "Hey, lemme go! You can't do this!"

Ranma smiled. "Hold him tight until we defeated all of the Guado, okay, Kimahri?"

Kimahri just nodded.

Cid glared at them. "You're crazy! You'll never make it! Those fiends will massacre you!"

"I guess that won't be a problem," Ranma simply said.

"Oh yeah? And why?"

"Listen carefully, that's her favorite part," Nabiki whispered to Isaaru.

"Because... Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!"

----

The battle was over. Ranma and his friends went out to take out every single fiend that was out there. The few remaining Guado fled.

Home was saved.

They were back in the Summoner's Sanctum, where they took a little break. Pacce was walking up to Tidus. The little brother of Isaaru was staring up to the blonde boy's tired face.

"Hey, what's 'sacrificed'?" he asked. "The Al Bhed said summoners were being 'sacrificed'. That summoner's shouldn't do a pilgrimage..."

Tidus looked back at the little guardian's face. "It means that the summoners are in danger from being killed by fiends. But still, that doesn't justify their kidnapping. After all, that's why there are guardians, right?"

Rikku walked up to him. "The pilgrimages have to stop. If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could, but... but then she... Yunie will die, you know?"

Silence.

"What... did you... just... say?" Ranma asked with a strained voice.

"That's what the Final Summoning does," Auron said. "It's really powerful, stronger even than the most powerful of all the other Aeons... strong enough to beat even Sin. But it also takes a lot of energy to control them... You saw Yuna, when she received her Aeons... it is an enormous strain. And now imagine how much power will be needed to summon an Aeon that is powerful enough to defeat Sin."

"No," Ranma shook his head. "That can't be! That's not right! Even if Sin wouldn't come back! I don't have any trouble summoning my Aeons, and Yuna... Yuna just has to die? That can't be right..."

"You all knew, didn't you?" Tidus threw accusing glances towards Wakka, Kimahri and Auron. "Tell me! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"We... weren't exactly hiding it," Wakka explained. "It was just... too hard to say."

"See, I told you," Nabiki angrily replied. "That's why the pilgrimage is a farce. Why should the world be saved if the one who does it dies? And even worse, Sin will come back, but not the ones that defeated him. What kind of tradition is that?"

Kasumi gasped. "Nabiki... So that's why you were so intent in helping the Al Bhed... Oh Nabiki, I'm sorry! If I only knew..."

Nabiki shook her head. "It's okay, Kasumi... you couldn't know..." Then she glared at Wakka. "But you knew! How could you? How could you even defend that rotten system? And you're even proud of being a disciple of Yevon."

Wakka just looked down in shame.

"But that's our choice," Dona explained. "We all live in fear of Sin. You know that."

Isaaru nodded. "A world without Sin... that is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means giving our lives."

Tidus was almost in tears by now. "And I've been telling Yuna... Let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could... we could... And all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd... just smile."

"We can't let that happen," Ranma decided. "We won't let her die. I'll use the Final Aeon in her place... and it won't kill me."

That statement made everyone gasp. "How do you know that?" Ukyo asked. "Do you want to throw your life away just like Yuna did?"

Ranma shook her head. "I won't... I somehow know it, I'm different. You all know that, I'm no normal summoner. The Aeons are in my mind... but I didn't get them on the same way like Yuna. I got those gems. They're really not true Aeons, even if I call them that. They're Espers. And perhaps the Final Aeon is just a powerful Esper, forced into a fayth statue, just like the others are: Valefor... Ifrit... Ixion... and Shiva! Yuna can help me, of course... her Aeons are powerful by themselves. But if it takes the Final Aeon to defeat Sin, I'll do it."

"Why don't you ask Carbuncle?" Kasumi suggested. "He should know."

Ranma nodded. "Good idea." She summoned the small Esper who looked out of his hole.

'I heard everything Ranma... so I know what you're going to ask...'

"Well, is it true?" Ranma asked. "Is the Final Aeon nothing else than an Esper?"

'No.'

Ranma looked at his friend puzzled. "Wha...?"

'It's true,' Carbuncle said. 'All your summons are pure Espers, no Aeons. That's why you didn't have to strain yourself like Yuna did. But the Final Summoning... that's a different case altogether. The normal Aeons are transformed Espers, channeled through the statue of the fayth... But the Final Aeon... is a transformed human.'

"Great..." Ranma sighed. "Just great... So there is no way to defeat Sin without dying?"

'I didn't say that,' Carbuncle replied. 'There is a way... but I can't tell you which way.'

"Why not? You told me to save Spira from Sin, right? All your talk about that 'Spiral of Death'... It was in the ocean ruins, remember?"

Carbuncle looked really uncomfortable now. 'Look, Ranma... you were send here to free Spira from Sin, forever. That is correct. But while we Espers know many things, we cannot tell you everything. It's hard to explain, but... it would disrupt the balance of things. You have to find out the hard way. This is the way of a true hero. But if I'm correct, and you are the chosen one, you WILL find a way, and neither Yuna or yourself has to be sacrificed.'

Ranma stared at him. "I hope you're right... but listen up! The only reason why I don't take your gem and throw it out into the desert is that I fought alongside you for many days now... and I know that you're my friend. And I trust you. But never, ever keep a secret from me if it's the only thing that prevents the death of an innocent victim, got it?"

Carbuncle nodded sadly. 'Yes, Ranma...'

"Good. Okay, that's all for now."

Carbuncle vanished back into Ranma's mind. Sometimes, this job just sucked.

'Damn you, boss,' he thought. 'Why can't we tell Ranma everything? Why don't you tell me? Am I destined to be the scapegoat every time?'

----

The giant hatches of the Airship bay slowly opened, while sand trickled down on its sides. The massive engines of the Airship came to life and the whole vessel began floating in the air. When the hatches were completely opened, it hovered outside, into the hot desert air. It's mighty turbines propelled it through the air.

----

Ranma and her friends were standing in the Airship's bridge while watching the clouds fly past them. Brother was controlling the flight of the Airship, while Cid was keeping an eye on the navigation system.

"This is surely an impressive thing," Ukyo murmured. "I wonder if it works like a modern plane, back home?"

"Can't say for sure," Cid chuckled. "We really don't know how this baby is staying in the air, we just steer it."

Wakka looked like he was going to faint. "I can't believe... I'm flying through the air... in a machina."

"Well, if the temples wouldn't forbid these things, I surely would have much better chances of figuring it all out. But because of Yevon's taboos, we're all running around in the dark here. Ain't it a rush, kiddos? Hey, Ranma. I... still owe you an apology, right? And... thank you for saving Home... We're all in your debt." He looked down at the ground.

Ranma smiled. "Don't worry about it. I only did what was right."

"Well, but I should give you something in return for your deed... I know! I give you the honor to name this vessel. What d'ya say?"

Ranma grinned. "All right! Well, let's see... this ship... what would be a proper name?" He pondered about it for a while, and then snapped his fingers. "I know! How about calling it... the _Wild Horse_?"

Ukyo chuckled. "Ranchan, that's your name."

He grinned. "Yes, I know!"

"Okay then," Cid nodded. "Let's make sure the _Wild Horse_ will carry us towards a better future."

"But you're sure they took Yuna and Akane to Bevelle, right?" Ranma asked.

"Pretty sure," Cid nodded. "After all, that's where the major head honchos are sitting. All the maesters: Mika, Kinoc, and Seymour, when he's not in Guadosalam or Macalania."

"Well, not anymore, I guess," Nabiki smirked. "After all, we put him out of action."

"You mean, Yuna and I did it," Ranma said.

"How long until we're there?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Well, at least one hour, I'd say," Cid replied. "Relax a little and prepare for the upcoming battle."

And they all just did that. Now they could only wait.

----

After some time, Kasumi came in, carrying a steaming kettle and a tray with several cups.

"Hello, everyone," she smiled. "I made some tea, down in the ship's kitchen. Also, I have some hot water for Ranma and Auron, if you like."

"Thanks, yer a sweet gal," Cid smiled while taking a cup.

Ranma took the kettle and poured some hot water over her head. After changing back into a male, she passed it over to Auron. "Here ya go."

Auron nodded and poured the water over her own head.

But nothing happened.

She blinked. "What's... going on? Isn't this supposed to turn me back?"

Ranma scratched his head. "I really don't know... but it worked with Ukyo, so it has to work with you, too. Hey Shampoo! Do you have an idea why it doesn't do anything?"

Shampoo nodded her head. "Not really. Maybe because was no real Jusenkyo spring, but slimy fiend. Shampoo no fiend expert. But, perhaps... has to do with pyreflies coming out of Auron, yes?"

Everyone went silent.

"WHAT?" Wakka asked. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Shampoo pointed to Auron. "Happened when ghost of Jyscal appeared near farplane. Auron crouched down, pyreflies came out of body. Didn't think it was important, so didn't say anything."

Auron stayed silent.

"That can't be," Cid shook his head. "I'm no pyrefly expert either, but as I understand it, that only happens with people that are... unsent..." He took another look at Auron. "No."

The petite girl sighed. "I guess it's no longer a secret. All right... you deserve to know the truth: Yes... I'm dead. Or rather, I was dead."

Everyone just looked at him in confusion after this unbelievable statement.

Auron nodded. "Yes, it's true. After my journey with Braska and Jecht, someone... took me by surprise. I was careless... so that person inflicted a fatal wound to me. I only made it back to Bevelle, where I met Kimahri... Because Braska wished it, I told him to take care of Yuna. Afterwards, I passed out. I only knew that I wasn't ready to go to the farplane. I still had a promise to keep. So I just wandered on, not going to the farplane, but also not turning into a fiend... I became an unsent.

That also meant I could use Sin as a ride to Tidus' Zanarkand. I promised his father to take him with me, to Spira. So I did."

"I can't believe it..." Tidus slowly sunk down to the bridge's floor.

"But... if all that is true, then why can't you turn back to normal now?" Ranma asked.

"Jusenkyo magic," Shampoo answered quietly. "Every curse also contains small part of life-force... of person that drowned in spring. Lice-force of girl gave Auron... new life."

"So it just didn't give me a cursed form... it gave me a new form." Auron took a deep breath. "I guess I have to get used to this body, then... Well, it's better than being dead."

The others just stayed silent. This journey just turned weirder by the minute.

----

Nothing else happened for several minutes, until they were getting closer to Bevelle.

Another Al Bhed, that was wearing an eyepatch, suddenly pointed to a screen. "Hey, Cid. I think you should take a look at this."

"What's wrong, Gippal?" Cid wanted to know.

"Look! A report on sphere TV. A live transmission from the palace in Bevelle. The wedding of Lady Yuna... and Maester Seymour!"

"WHAT???"

They all looked at the screen. It showed the bridge leading towards the great palace of Bevelle, the residence of Grand Maester Mika. On one end of the bridge, Mika, Kinoc and... Seymour were standing, as if they were waiting for something... or someone. Seymour was wearing a strange robe, a cone-shaped hat... and an arrogant grin.

Then, a girl wearing a long, white dress came along the bridge, accompanied by several monks. It was... Yuna!

"What's... going on there?" Wakka asked. "Why is Seymour still alive? And why is Yuna wearing that dress?"

"I believe that's called a 'wedding dress'," Nabiki mused.

Wakka was stunned. "Whaaaah...?"

Tidus stared at the screen with determination. "I think we'll just have to crash that party."

Ranma nodded. "Now you're talking, buddy. If Seymour doesn't know how to stay down, I'll gladly show him."

Gippal took one glance at the massive contingent of warrior monks and defensive machina. "Well, if you have a death wish, I won't stop you..."

----

(Some hours earlier:)

"Lemme out of here! You have no right to do this." Angrily, Akane hammered against the bars of her cell - a cage dangling freely from the ceiling. Simple, but effective: The metal bars were strong enough to resist even her powerful blows.

The guard commander just turned around and shouted: "Hey, be quiet over there. Wait until it's time for your trial!"

"Trial?" Akane yelled. "What trial? I didn't do anything wrong. Why have you locked me up in here?"

"You really want to know the reason?" a calm voice asked. Out of the doorway, the chubby figure of Maester Kinoc entered the room.

"I tell you what you did," he said patiently. "You and your friends conspired with the Al Bhed, you questioned the teachings of Yevon, and most sinful: You attacked a maester!"

"I killed the evil bastard," Akane responded. "And I hope he burns in hell! He was a patricide, and a conspirator himself! Too bad... he must be on the farplane by now... or what your version of hell is called. Otherwise you could have asked him what he planned to do with Yevon."

"Oh, I'm not on the farplane, I'm afraid," a cold voice called. "But if you want to tell Maester Kinoc what my 'intentions' are, I won't stop you."

Akane gasped as she saw Seymour step into the room, right next to Kinoc. "But... that's impossible! I stabbed your heart with my own hands! You CAN'T be alive! How can this be?"

Seymour chuckled. "See, Kinoc? She confesses. And what is the usual punishment for attempted murder, especially against a maester?"

Kinoc's brows furrowed. "To be thrown into the Via Purifico."

Akane frowned. "That doesn't sound too enjoyable."

"It shouldn't," Seymour smiled. "No one ever managed to get out of the Via Purifico alive... I would be surprised if you were the first one."

Akane banged her fists against the bars. "Damn! You can't do that!"

"Should we throw her in now?" the monk guard asked Kinoc. "Or should we wait for the trial first?"

"I believe we should let her stay for a little longer," Seymour said while looking at the prisoner. "I believe she will be... useful to us."

Kinoc thought about that. "Very well. The trial is scheduled for after the wedding ceremony. Afterwards, we shall see. Grand Maester Mika's judgement will determine her fate."

He and the guard left the room.

Seymour came close to the hanging cage. "My dear girl... as much as I disliked your attempt of eliminating me, you will have your uses. Why don't you tell me more about the world you come from... you, the lavender-haired beauty and the boy with the pig-tail?" He snickered.

Akane screamed in rage and lunged for him. But Seymour just stepped back, and she fell down on the cage's floor. "Just wait until I lay my hands on you again... just you wait... Then I'll make you pay."

He approached the exit, turned around one last time and chuckled. "I don't think you will have many chances to do that."

And then, he left.


	24. The Machina Aeon

Author's Note: Mind that what Nodoka sees in this chapter is very relevant for the events AFTER this story is over…

----

Nodoka looked around in amazement. She was standing in a big hall, surrounded by dozens of bizarre life forms that were different in size, color, and number of limbs. She could see creatures that looked like animals - mammals, lizard, birds and many more - but also beings that looked like they should be inanimate, but they were moving just as well as everyone else. She saw a hopping sword coming past her, and a little further down the hall, a floating fireball with a happy face.

The hall had many doors and elevators, and behind her was a pair of massive double doors. In the middle of the room, she could see the enormous stone statue of a person that somehow looked like a man, but was clearly not human. On a sign on its pedestal, she could read: 'Lord Maduin, leader of the original Espers.'

'I guess that means I'm in the Esper realm now,' Nodoka pondered. She looked up. From the ceiling, a giant chandelier was hanging in the air... but it wasn't connected to the ceiling, it just floated freely. Over the heads of the other beings, little teddy-bear-like creatures with purple wings and red pompoms on their heads flew around, carrying letters and memos while constantly shouting 'Kupo'.

She shook her head. What a weird building.

Suddenly, a person appeared next to her. That means, she wasn't really sure, because she didn't see him appear out of thin air. But she was pretty sure that he didn't stand there several seconds ago.

He was clothed in a dark red cloak with a hood that covered his face. Only a small slit allowed her to see his nose and eyes. Out of the cloak, six arms were jutting out.

"Mrs. Saotome," he said in a pleasant, if slightly cushioned voice. "Welcome to the Esper Headquarters, or, as many of the employees like to call it: HQ! My name is Gilgamesh, and I'm here to take you to our human resources department. If you would come this way, please..."

Nodoka just nodded and followed the strange, six-armed man. On their way to the elevators, she nearly stumbled over a very small, yellow bird, that quickly scampered away with a loud 'Kweeeh'.

They passed under the legs of a giant wearing only a loincloth. Nodoka took a small glance upwards, blushed and whispered: "My... what a MANLY man..."

When they entered the lift cabin, a few of the letter-carrying teddy bears came flying in as well. "Kupo," one of them greeted her. She nervously smiled.

"Don't mind the moogles," Gilgamesh said. "We just don't have enough income to afford a modern telephone system - except on the top floor. So the moogles are just flying between departments and delivering letters... they are doing their job very well."

"Kupo! But sadly, we don't get health insurance," one of the moogles said.

Gilgamesh shrugged. "It's in the rules. I can't do anything about it."

The elevator moved several floors upwards, when it stopped. Some of the moogles left the cabin. "Kupo!"

While a tall man in heavy armor entered the lift, Gilgamesh held Nodoka back. "Not yet. We still have 34 floors to go."

Nodoka took a quick glance at the display of the elevator.

'100 floors??'

The armored man positioned himself in one corner of the elevator. He wore a scarf and a helmet shaped like the face of a wolf.

"Hey, Gilgamesh," he greeted the six-armed man. "Say, have you spoken to Eden yet? I wanted to, but you know how busy I am."

"I'm sorry, Lobomon," Gilgamesh sighed. "But Eden thinks creating passageways leading to the Digital World from the Esper worlds still leaves too many unanswered questions."

"Damn! Well, have to talk to him myself then, I guess."

Gilgamesh nodded. "You do that!"

The elevator stopped again. Gilgamesh nodded towards the Saotome matriarch. "This is our stop. See ya later, Lobomon." The wolf warrior nodded.

They entered a hallway with many, many doors. It was very long... Nodoka couldn't even see the other end.

"How long is this corridor?" she asked. Gilgamesh seemed to smile under his hood. "As long as we need it to be."

He led her to a door that really didn't look different from the others and went in. Inside, there was a small office room with a single desk, in the chair behind it sat a small girl with black hair. In her hand, she held a cell phone. Next to her desk, Nodoka could see another door.

"Of course," Gilgamesh grumbled. "She is allowed to use a cell phone, but us hard workers..."

The finger of the girl moved to her lips and she threw him an annoyed glance. Then she continued her conversation:

"I'm really sorry, Mewtwo, but Hades already told you you can't join our company. ... Yes, I know you can 'wipe the floor with him'. This isn't just about strength, you know? You have to earn your place in here. ... You want to check that with the boss? ... No, I didn't think you would. So, now let me get back to my work already. And don't call again."

She pressed on a button and put the phone away. She smiled. "Welcome to the Esper HQ human resources department. What can I do for you, Gilgamesh?"

He nodded. "This is Nodoka Saotome. She wants to join our little company to help her heroic son on a quest."

"Do you have an appointment?" the girl asked.

Gilgamesh frowned. "You know me. If we wouldn't have an appointment, we wouldn't stand here, right?"

"I guess so. But I have to ask, you know? It's my job!" She turned towards Nodoka. "Hades is our human resources director. He will interview you in a few minutes."

Nodoka took a look at the strange symbols on the girl's forehead. "Are you... an Esper too?"

The girl shook her head. "No, no. This is just my part-time job. I'm a goddess. My name is Skuld. Goddess of the future, one of the three norns. At your service!"

Suddenly, dark mist flowed from underneath the next door, and a diabolic laughter filled the room. Skuld sighed. "That means Hades is ready for you. Just go in."

Gilgamesh patted her shoulder. "Well, good luck!"

----

Darkness surrounded Nodoka. Behind her, only a single door was floating in the nothingness.

In front of her, she could see a white, shining pentacle.

"Enter the pentacle, mortal, and we shall begin the interview," the diabolic sounding voice told her.

Nodoka stepped onto the pentacle, and suddenly, a giant throne made of gold appeared. On it sat a large figure wearing dark blue, elaborate robes. Out of the sleeves, two skeletal hands came forth. And from underneath the cloak's hood, a grinning skull with gleaming eyes grinned at her.

"I am Hades, human resources director," the skeleton continued in a slightly more normal voice. "And you are..." He pulled out a scroll. "Nodoka Saotome, mother of Ranma Saotome, who is assisting the Espers in an important matter of hero recruiting. Currently trying to bring peace to the world Spira." He cleared his throat. "You must be very proud of your son, Mrs. Saotome."

Nodoka beamed. "Oh yes! My Ranma is really a man amongst men!"

Hades sweat-dropped. "Um... right. Well, let's begin. Before you can join our little company, I'm afraid I have to ask you several questions. Is that acceptable?"

"Oh, of course!"

Hades nodded. He snapped his fingers, and a large cauldron appeared before him. He took a small bag from his belt and pulled out several, multi-colored vials.

"Well, Mrs. Saotome... what is of more importance to you? Glory, Honor, Wisdom or Wealth?"

"Honor, I would say."

Hades took one vial and threw it into his cauldron.

"Next question: Are you trained in using any sort of weapon?"

Nodoka nodded and showed him her bundled katana.

"Ah yes, excellent..." He threw in another vial.

"Now, you're here to help your son... Which word would you use to describe him?"

Nodoka beamed. That was easy: "MANLY!!"

"Uuuhh... okay, got it." This time, he took a bright red vial.

"Last question: If someone would be endangering your son, how would you react? What would you offer this person?"

With a SHING!, Nodoka drew her katana and smirked.

"D E A T H !"

----

Suddenly, something shook the Wild Horse around.

"W-what happened?" Ukyo shouted out in surprise.

The doors to the bridge opened and a little, striped moogle appeared. "We're under attack, kupo," Stiltzkin explained. "A giant dragon appeared as soon as we came close to Bevelle airspace."

Shampoo looked down at him. "How funny little teddy-bear get on board?"

"It's MOOGLE, kupo," Stiltzkin said in a slightly hurt voice. "And I have been in Home when the monsters attacked. I wanted to sell the Al Bhed some of my wares. So when the Airship took off, I just came along, you know?"

"Forget about that," Ranma said quickly. "What about that dragon?"

"It must be Evrae, the guardian of Bevelle," Auron alias Aura explained. After some pondering, she had decided to take a new name. "He's the most powerful of the holy beasts."

"Holy beasts?" Nabiki asked in an disbelieving voice. "It's a fiend, right? How can a fiend be holy?" Aura just shrugged.

"I say we go out there and kick its butt," Tidus exclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Cid said. "You can't exactly fly, you know?"

"You just have to steer the ship as closely as possible to that thing," Tidus said.

Ranma shook his head. "Won't work," he said. "It probably will be more nimble than the airship, and besides... your sword has to be really long to reach a dragon flying around the ship."

"Well, what do you suggest, Ranchan?" Ukyo wanted to know. Ranma smiled. "Don't worry! I've got two flying Aeons that I can use to take that overgrown lizard down. Leave it to me!"

----

Ranma stepped out on the deck of the Wild Horse. Flying overhead, he could see the slim, but enormous form of Evrae.

"Okay, it's your turn," Ranma said to his Aeons. "Do your best, okay?"

With a small whirlwind and a vortex of water, Griever and Leviathan appeared. Griever snarled and grabbed his blades. Leviathan wasn't nearly as big as he had been when carrying them through the ocean, but he looked ready to take on everything that was going to harm his master.

They took off into the sky. Griever headed directly to the dragon, who didn't seem to realize what was going on. Several slashes with the curved blades, and Evrae was crying in pain. He lashed out at Griever with his claws, but the lion was prepared and dodged quickly.

While Evrae was turning his attention towards Griever, Leviathan was flying towards him from the other side. He opened his mouth and let loose a strong jet of water that blasted the guardian dragon's back.

Now Evrae was really mad. He concentrated on Leviathan, who in his eyes seemed to be the slower one. He inhaled deeply and attacked with a giant cloud of poison. Because of his body size, Leviathan didn't manage to dodge in time. The poison found its way into his bloodstream and weakened him visibly. Evrae seemed to chuckle diabolically when he saw the results of his attack.

Griever roared in anger as he saw his comrade being hurt. He twirled his body around and created a vacuum vortex of wind that sucked the dragon in his direction. Evrae tried to escape, but the wind was just too strong. Griever lashed out with his swords, and several cutting blades of air flew from them. They hit Evrae and cut through his scaly body armor.

Evrae decided for another tactic. He charged up his horns and fired a barrage of photon shots at the winged lion. Griever got lost in all of the explosions and couldn't dodge them all. He tried to parry the last one, but the explosion inflicted some damage, anyway.

Evrae already saw victory approaching and raised his claws to finish Griever off. He really didn't pay attention to the poisoned water snake anymore. Leviathan used that chance to hit Evrae with one last surprise attack. He spread his wing-like fins and flew over Evraes head. While he was doing that, an enormous wave of water followed him, which he had created with his powers. It came crashing down on top of the guardian dragon and made him screech in pain.

Griever took a deep breath, stretched out his weapons and charged. Both of the blades pierced Evrae's chest and hit a critical point.

When the lion pulled his weapons out, the dragon cried out one last time, before he dissolved into a large number of pyreflies, which slowly soared down onto the palace of Bevelle.

----

Grand Maester Mika looked up from where the bride was approaching the podium and saw Evrae's pyreflies. He realized what had happened and gave Kinoc a small signal. The chubby Maester nodded and gave the necessary instructions to his men.

The warrior monks got their weapons ready and activated the war mechs. They got ready to blast that airship down from the sky, while it was approaching them with an increasing velocity.

The Wild Horse dove down towards the palace, all the while trying its best to dodge incoming shots from the war mechs. When it was close enough, it shot two harpoons out of its cannons that pierced the big bridge connecting the two main towers of the palace.

Ranma and the guardians got ready to rumble. Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo, Wakka, Kimahri, Shampoo, Rikku and Aura all jumped onto the chains that were still attached to the harpoons and skillfully glided down to where the warrior monks were awaiting them with loaded guns. Kimahri was carrying Kasumi safely within his strong arms.

Ranma dodged one shot by jumping from one chain to the other and smirked. "They forbid machina weapons but use them themselves? Some holy cult they are!"

Then they reached the bridge, and the battle was on. The monks fired guns and flamethrowers at them, and the two versions of war mechs supported them. Two cannon shots hit the harpoon chains, and the Wild Horse was free to escape... for now.

Aura slashed at one of the mechs that had long, powerful legs, while Rikku and Nabiki threw various mixed bombs and elemental attack items at the other mechs that were provided with two big cannons.

Meanwhile, Ranma was careful to just knock the human enemies down, instead of wounding them seriously, or even killing them.

"I'll make us a path to Yuna," he shouted. He cupped his hands. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" The Ki bullet flew threw the crowd of monks that jumped away in confusion when they saw the unfamiliar attack coming their way.

Ranma waved to his friends. "Let's go!"

They just stormed ahead, punting and slashing at enemies that tried to get into their way. The podium where Mika, Seymour and Yuna were standing was just a small distance away...

When suddenly, Kinoc and some other monks came out of a door. One of the monks pushed a girl forward that was bound by manacles at her hands... it was Akane.

Seymour quickly grabbed her and held a knife up to her neck.

"Stop that foolishness at once," he shouted. "Or your friend will die."

Akane gritted her teeth, but she didn't want to make Seymour realize how terrified she was.

Ranma stopped. "Dammit," he cursed, but he didn't want to endanger Akane. He held back Tidus, who wanted to keep running.

"No. They have Akane. We can't help them if she's dead."

"But... but we have to save Yuna," Tidus stuttered.

Ranma turned him around and looked into his friend's eyes. "Look, buddy: I know how important she is to you, and I mean it. Akane means at least the same to me as Yuna means to you, so that's just another reason not to go. Understood?"

Tidus sighed. "Y-yes... I understand..."

Kinoc raised his rifle. "Drop your weapons, slowly."

They all were going to obey his order, when suddenly Yuna's voice called out: "Stop!"

They turned around and saw her standing on a balustrade. And behind her... a gaping abyss! She looked... like she was going to jump.

"Let them go," she said with a forceful voice. "All of them, including Akane! Or else..." She took one tiny step back to show Seymour she was serious.

Kinoc seemed to think about it and finally lowered his rifle. He made a small gesture with his hand, and the other monks did the same.

Seymour threw his bride a careful look, but he took the knife away from Akane's neck. Akane quickly pushed him backwards, used her berserker strength to snap her manacles and ran to her friends.

"Yuna," Tidus cried and wanted to go to her.

"Don't worry about me," she quickly shouted. "Just run."

"This is foolish," Seymour said. "If you fall down there, you'll die."

Tidus seemed to think the same, as he didn't move one bit. Yuna smiled at him.

"Don't worry! I can fly!"

And with these words, she took another step back... and fell down.

Seymour and Mika ran towards the balustrade and looked after her.

Yuna was falling headfirst and had her eyes closed. Then, she spread her arms and let the summoner's light shine from her body.

Above her in the skies, a big cloud responded by shining in the same light. A large form dove down from the sky and spread its wings. It was Valefor!

The large bird swooped down, turned around in the air and caught Yuna with its stomach. She was safe!

While the Maesters were watching Yuna intently, Nabiki stepped forward and pulled something from her belt. "Everyone, cover your eyes!"

And with a bright flash, the thrown item exploded.

While the monks were temporarily blinded, the heroes ran away.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb," Nabiki replied while running.

"A sneaky girl, indeed," Aura smirked.

Tidus struggled wildly within Kimahri's arms. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!"

"Yuna said run! We run!" the Ronso simply exclaimed.

----

They managed to escape from the bridge and entered a building.

"Where is this?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Bevelle's temple," Kimahri explained. "Yuna must be there."

"Well, then let's find her," Ukyo shouted and got ready to go inside.

But then she peered down into a seemingly bottomless shaft. "W-wow! How are we going to get down there?"

Aura gestured towards a small console that was on the wall next to her. "This will take the platform down towards the Cloister of Trials."

"A machina?" Wakka blurted out. "In a temple?"

"I guess it comes in handy," Rikku shrugged and activated the switch. The platform started to move down in a circular motion.

"That's not what I mean," Wakka said in an upset voice. "The teachings! What about the teachings?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Rikku responded.

"I guess that's Yevon's true face," Akane said. "They betray their own teachings."

Ranma took a careful look at his fiancee. "Akane, are you okay? Did that creep hurt you?"

She smiled. "No, Ranma, I'm fine. But thank you all for coming for us. And Ranma..." She grabbed his head and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for caring about me," she whispered.

Ukyo and Shampoo sighed when they saw the love between the two. But they already had accepted it.

Besides, Ukyo... was already thinking about another boy, a boy with a fondness for chocobos...

----

After a while, they managed to reach the end of the trials. In front of them was the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Ranma and Tidus looked at each other, nodded and went inside.

"Tidus," Wakka blurted out. "You can't..."

"You can stuff your teachings," Tidus responded and followed Ranma into the chamber.

Inside, Yuna was praying to the fayth, her white wedding dress lying on the ground behind her.

"That's... a fayth?" Tidus murmured while looking at the ghostly form floating before them. Unlike the others Ranma had seen before, this one was a child, wearing a purple vest and cap.

Ranma nodded. "Yes, Yuna is receiving her Aeon just now."

Tidus looked curiously at the fayth. "I don't know... I believe I met him before somewhere..."

The small boy smiled when Ranma arrived. "Ranma Saotome. I'm pleased to finally meet you. I am the fayth of the legendary Aeon, Bahamut."

"Um... nice to meet you..." Ranma said.

Yuna smiled and got up. "Bahamut just told me how he and the other fayths - and Espers - were supporting our case. They have been worried for a long time about the temple's plans, but couldn't do anything about it, as they can only appear in the presence of a summoner. And, except when being summoned, they only have an incorporeal form and cannot influence their surroundings."

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We'll finish this pilgrimage, with or without Yevon's help. So, um..." He looked around. "May I have a new summon too?"

Bahamut smiled enigmatically and shook his head. "Not from me. He is down there..." And the fayth spread his arms and the stone statue began shining in a bright light. Afterwards, it disappeared and left a gaping hole behind.

"W-what's that?" Tidus asked in surprise.

"Down there is Sub-Bevelle... the basement of the palace. Down there, you'll find your new Esper."

----

Meanwhile, Nabiki and Kasumi were talking to their sister. "Akane, we were so worried about you," Kasumi said and sighed. "But at least you're okay."

"Really?" Akane smirked. "You were worried as well, Nabiki?"

The middle Tendo sister coughed. "Well, um, yeah... After all, you are my sister... and I don't really like what creep did to you."

Akane hugged both her sisters at the same time. "Thanks, both of you. But, somehow... I had the feeling Ranma would come..."

'How happy they are,' Lenne thought. 'I miss my family, too...'

Kasumi frowned at hearing Lenne so sad and wanted to say something to her, when suddenly, her bag with the dressphere began gleaming.

Or, to be more exact, the warrior dressphere gleamed. It slowly floated out of the bag and began emitting a weird light.

Ukyo nervously reached for her black sword. "What's going on here? What's that?"

The others were on edge as well. "I know that feeling," Aura said. "It's... an unsent."

And when the sparks of light formed a figure, most of them gasped.

"Shuyin..." Kasumi whispered.

The swordsman from Zanarkand spread out his arms and laughed. "Hahahaha! Finally! Finally I'm back in Bevelle! Now my revenge will be complete!"

Kimahri, Ukyo and Aura tried hitting him with their weapons, but they passed through his image and did nothing. He sneered at them. "Just you wait until I awaken Vegnagun... then I'll make you all pay for that."

And he turned back into a trail of sparks and flew into the Chamber of Fayth.

"Quick, we have to follow him," Akane shouted, when suddenly, a loud voice stopped them.

"Stop right there! Hands up, or we'll shoot!"

It was Kinoc and the warrior monks. They were surrounded.

----

Ranma heard the commotion outside and wanted to go look, when suddenly a trail of sparks shot past him and descended down into the hole. An evil laughter echoed through the room.

"What was that?" Tidus shouted and drew his sword.

"An evil spirit full of hatred towards the humans," Bahamut explained. "He's going to unleash a terrible disaster that's resting in Sub-Bevelle. You have to stop him."

"You don't have to say that twice," Ranma grumbled. "Come one!" And he and Tidus jumped down into the pit.

----

Shuyin enjoyed the freedom of having an incorporeal form. He could go anywhere, anytime... the only problem was that he couldn't hold onto this form forever, he had to possess someone, or something. But when he would reach Vegnagun... His eyes gleamed with excitement when he imagined merging with the giant machina of destruction and bringing chaos and destruction over Spira.

Finally, he reached a giant room that was just composed of a small catwalk leading over a huge, black abyss.

And from the depths of that Abyss, the giant silhouette of an enormous machina rose.

"At least," Shuyin cackled maniacally. "I found you, Vegnagun! Now activate, and cleanse Spira with me!"

Suddenly, a strange sound could be heard. It sounded like a giant engine that came to life. Billions of lights on the surface of the machina activated, and three giant spotlights shone down on the place where Shuyin was standing.

Now, within all that light, Shuyin could clearly see the big machine. But... it wasn't Vegnagun!

"Intruder alert," A mechanical sounding voice exclaimed. "Intruder alert! Defense systems activated. State your name and function, and explain your intentions!"

The giant robot looked like it was wrapped into the armor of a giant knight, while at the same time, several of its parts made it look like a castle itself.

"What are you?" Shuyin demanded to know. "You're not Vegnagun!"

"This unit is called Alexander, Esper-machina conjoinment and defender of Sub-Bevelle. Now state your intentions, intruder, or I'm forced to take counteractive measures."

Then realization came. "An... Aeon?" Shuyin gasped. "You aren't bound to a fayth, but to a machina? That... cannot be! Tell me! Where is Vegnagun? I need it!"

"Alexander unit is bound here not as Aeon, but as an Esper-machina conjoinment. Subject's intentions are the activation of the mass destruction weapon, known as Vegnagun. Such actions cannot be allowed. Leave immediately, or I'll activate the guardian mechs!"

"Try to stop me," Shuyin yelled and turned around. But he stopped when he saw Ranma and Tidus approaching.

"There he is," Ranma yelled. "Shuyin! This time you're finished!"

Tidus gasped and stared. "He... looks almost like me..."

Shuyin snarled. "You won't stop me. First you impersonate my beloved Lenne, now you're trying to trick me with a copy of myself? You have to think of something better than that."

Tidus snarled. Copy? He'd show him!

Ranma then stared at the enormous machina behind Shuyin. "Is that... an Esper? Or a machina?"

"Both of it, I would say," Tidus replied. "Take a look and see if it's your Aeon, I'll take care of Shuyin for now." He raised his sword.

Shuyin stared back with evil eyes. "Fool! I'll kill you!" And his own, black sword appeared in his hands.

And the two swordsmen from Zanarkand met with a clash of swords.

Meanwhile, Ranma approached Alexander.

"State your name, stranger," the giant mech demanded.

"Um, I'm Ranma Saotome, martial artist and summoner... are you my new Esper?"

"Processing data," Alexander said. "Identity of Ranma Saotome confirmed. How can this unit be of service to you?"

"Um... will you join me on my quest to defeat Sin?"

For a few seconds, Alexander didn't respond.

"Affirmative!"

----

Tidus had to breath hardly. Damn, this spiritual fighter surely wasn't a pushover. And worse, his own attacks didn't seem to do any damage.

Shuyin seemed to realize that as well, as he smirked and floated towards the exit. "I'd like to play with you some more, but there is a world waiting for me to destroy... After I found Vegnagun, I'll be back."

And his trail of light flew out of the room.

Tidus turned his head. "Ranma! He got away!"


	25. Clash of the Titans

Ranma looked down at the little sphere in his hands. Seconds ago, this had been a giant mechanical Esper that was supposed to be the guardian of Bevelle. Now, it was small enough to fit in his hand. It looked kinda mechanical and had Yevon's holy symbol on its surface.

"How do I use it?" he mumbled to himself, while he and Tidus raced through the corridors of Sub-Bevelle, in pursuit of Shuyin.

'There are two ways,' Alexander's mental voice told him. 'If summoner Ranma needs this unit's assistance in battle, summon me, as he would do normally. Then this sphere will turn back into my old form. But when you are in need of a personal power-up, the phrase 'Holy Armor Activate' is needed. This grants you a powerful battle form. Beware: Power consumption will be considerably high in this form. Alexander unit won't be able to fight for a considerable amount of time after using this form.'

"Okay, but perhaps we will need it if that maniac reaches that 'Vegnagun' he keeps prattling about. Prepare yourself for that case, okay?"

'Acknowledged!'

----

The warrior monks were taking Yuna and her guardians to the courtroom of Bevelle. Their trial would be held immediately.

Several war mechs had been sent down into Sub-Bevelle by Kinoc. He hoped those were enough to capture the escaped rogue summoner and the other guardian.

They entered a big room, with several high seats on different platforms before them. Kinoc was sitting to their right, Seymour to their left. Grand Maester Mika and an elder Ronso wearing robes were standing on the middle platform.

"The high court of Yevon is now in session," the Ronso said in a deep voice. "The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth."

"That's Maester Kelk Ronso," Wakka explained with a whisper.

"Summoner Yuna," Maester Kelk addressed the young summoner from Besaid, who had enough time to change back to her normal clothes. "You have sworn to protect the people of Spira, true?"

Yuna nodded.

"Then consider," Kelk continued. "You have inflicted dire injury on Maester Seymour Guado... conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

Yuna looked at the face of the maester with determination.

But in her heart, she didn't exactly feel too sure of herself.

'Hoo boy, this is going to be tough,' she thought.

----

Tidus and Ranma arrived in a cavern, more enormous than the room they found Alexander in. In here, there was also a catwalk leading over a deep chasm. Pyreflies were rising from down below.

In front of them, Vegnagun was rising.

Tidus gulped. "Well, it certainly is... big!"

Ranma looked down. "Looks like there is a connection to the farplane in here. That's where the pyreflies are coming from."

Tidus carefully looked at Vegnagun. It still didn't move, but then, he saw a small shape climbing on top of the metal colossus.

"Up there," he shouted. Ranma looked and nodded. "That must be him. Let's go!"

They quickly jumped and climbed up Vegnaguns metal limbs, until they reached a platform in front of the machina's head. It resembled a giant skull, with two protruding tusks, like those of a mammoth.

On top of the head, Shuyin was standing. He was approaching a big organ that was used to control Vegnagun.

"It's not active," Shuyin said to his two enemies. "Or it would have begun moving as soon as I entered this room, and would have attacked me. But now... I'm the one in control!"

He pushed down his fingers on the organ's keys, and a deep, hollow sound echoed from within Vegnagun. Shuyin was playing a creepy melody and seemed to become more corporeal by the second. Vegnagun's eyes lit up and seemed to glare at the two intruders.

"Let's get him away from there," Tidus shouted, but was then blasted by two red laser beams that came shooting out of the eyes. He fell down... and down... until he hardly hit the metal catwalk in front of Vegnagun's torso.

Shuyin laughed. "Come, and join your friend. He looks like he's uncomfortable down there."

He hit another key, and Vegnagun responded by shaking his body, and slowly, he descended into the farplane.

'I can't let him get there,' Ranma thought. 'From there, he will have an ideal base to attack all of Spira.'

He grasped Alexander's sphere while they were descending into the dark abyss together.

"Holy Armor Activate!"

----

"What is this?" Kelk Ronso shouted in surprise. "Maester Seymour, a patricide?"

"And you said he would already be dead," Mika chuckled. "Very interesting, indeed..."

"Well, it's the truth," Akane shouted who just couldn't control her temper anymore. "It's your job to send away the dead, right? So hurry up, send him already!"

Mika just continued chuckling. "My dear girl, if that were true... you should not only send him, but me, too." And pyreflies came out of his body.

"What?" numerous voices shouted out in surprise.

"He's also an unsent," Ukyo realized. "That little bastard... all these rules doesn't seem to have any meaning for himself..."

And really, of all the assembled maesters, only Kelk seemed to be slightly shocked when hearing about how Seymour's father died. The others just continued staring down at the accused.

"Maester Mika is a wise leader," Seymour explained. "Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira."

"But what of Sin?" Yuna asked in a distraught voice. "I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices - were they all in vain?"

"Not in vain," Mika said. "No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

"Never futile," Aura commented. "But never ending!"

"Indeed," Mika nodded. "That is the essence of Yevon. Those that questions these truths - they are traitors."

"Lord Mika!" Yuna yelled in desperation.

Kinoc waved, and the warrior monks were ready to take them away.

When suddenly, a heavy blow made the foundation of the palace itself shake.

----

While descending into the abyss, a bright light surrounded Ranma. It formed a more human-shaped version of Alexander's armor, complete with armguards, spires, turbines and everything. Ranma got encased in a small crevice on Alexanders' chest, while the holy Esper's helmet rose above him. Metal clamps fastened themselves around his arms, legs and chest. A helmet similarly shaped to the ones several crusaders were wearing was put on his head. When the whole armor was fastened around Ranma's body, he moved his fists around and smacked them together.

Alexander's fists copied his actions and slammed together with a deafening 'CLANG'.

By now, the two steel behemoths were floating in front of each other in the entrance to the farplane. Shuyin snarled in disbelief and hammered onto the organ. Vegnaguns limbs flailed about and his eyes were ready to blast its opponent into pieces.

But Ranma/Alexander grabbed Vegnaguns front torso with his massive hands and hold on tightly. He activated his back jets and they propelled himself and his enemy up into the air. They continued to fly until they reached Vegnagun's storage chamber, where Tidus was just regaining consciousness.

They continued flying up... and smashed through the ceiling!

----

The whole palace seemed to shake as something broke through the floors of the lower levels, and through the palace walls. The maesters hurried to a window and looked outside. The accused used that moment of confusion to break free from the guards and ran outside.

In that moment, two colossal metal shapes came crashing through the western wall of the palace and flew up into the sky, a trail of rubble raining down from them.

"What... what are those things?" Wakka gasped in shock. "Machinas...? Two giant machinas?"

"I can feel it," Yuna whispered. "One of them is actually an Esper. And... Ranma is up there. As well as the spirit from before."

"Shuyin?" Akane wondered. "But what is that other machina?"

Kasumi/Lenne looked up to where the two mighty opponents were circling each other.

"Vegnagun..." she whispered.

----

"Okay, Alexander," Ranma said. "What do ya have?"

'Main attack mode can be switched between following three modes: Physical attacks - Black Magic - Defensive Mode.'

"Care to explain them?" Ranma said while dodging a furious tail swipe of his opponent.

'Normal mode is physical mode. Concentrates all power into attacks with fist and other body parts. Allows use of 'Limit Break', but all other functions are deactivated.'

"Okay, until now, this mode is doing pretty good," Ranma exclaimed. He parried one swipe of Vegnagun and punched it back several hundred meters. "What about the other two?"

'Both Black Magic and Defensive Mode lower this unit's physical attack power, but also allow the use of magical abilities. Black magic allows the use of attack spells of all six standard elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Earth and Wind, but also Light. Defensive mode unlocks spells used for healing and defending, also known as 'White Magic.' In both modes, 'Limit Break' will be available, although in Black Magic mode, its power will be raised a little.'

"Okay, then let's try this: Switch to Black Magic mode!"

'Affirmative!'

Ranma felt Alexanders powers being channeled into his head through the helmet. He grinned and flexed his hands. He stretched out his/Alexander's right arm and yelled: "THUNDAGA!"

The metal fist of the Esper transformed until it looked like a giant gun. It charged up electrical energy and fired it into Vegnagun's chest. "All right!"

----

Shuyin let out a growl when he saw his opponent transform. "Come, Vegnagun," he shouted. "Let us show this fool the meaning of pain!" He switched to another organ tune and channelled the powers into Vegnagun's legs. The nodes on the legs lit up one after another, until finally only the red one was gleaming.

----

Ranma's friends managed to escape into the outskirts of town, where nowhere was paying attention to them. They were amazed when Alexander's hand transformed, but also gasped when they saw Vegnagun counterattack with a powerful fire spell.

"Ranma's new Esper surely looks strong, but that other thing gives me the creeps," Rikku whined while fidgetting around.

"Vegnagun is more powerful," Aura said. "I only heard legends about it, but never thought they were true..."

Kasumi had been sitting silently in a corner of their little hideout, like she wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but now, her eyes opened with determination.

"Listen up!" she said. "I know someone that knows more about Vegnagun than we do. Maybe she can help us further."

"Huh? Really?" Wakka wondered. "Who?"

Akane smirked. "Lenne, right?"

Kasumi smiled. "That's right! Lenne..." And after those words, sparkles of light spread out from her songstress costume...

And formed the image of a beautiful woman, dressed in that same costume.

"My name is Lenne," she introduced herself. "I'm a songstress and summoner from ancient Zanarkand... and Shuyin's love. The reason he is obsessed with Vegnagun and revenge is... me!"

They all gasped at that, but Lenne continued: "When I was told I should serve Zanarkand in the war against Bevelle's machina, Shuyin got furious. He heard about their ultimate weapon, Vegnagun, and wanted to use it to end this war. I heard about his plans and ran after him. I caught up to him in Sub-Bevelle, right before he was standing before Vegnagun. I wanted to convince him to abandon his plan, but before he could say anything, Bevelle soldiers entered the room. They shot us both... and we fell down. I was fatally wounded... The last thing I saw before dying was Shuyins face... it was filled with anguish, sorrow and anger. I believe... his hatred towards the humans allowed his fury to take on the form of that spirit. He now plans to use Vegnagun to destroy all of Spira."

"Great," Ukyo sighed. "As if Sin wasn't bad enough..."

"What about his power?" Yuna asked. "He isn't unbeatable, right?"

Rikku intervened. "Can't be. He's a machina, right? That means someone built him. And THAT means... he can be taken apart."

"You're right," Lenne nodded. "But it won't be easy... In my times... Alexander was an Aeon used by our summoners. And by accident, he was merged with one of the enemy's machina. But still, he's not as powerful as Vegnagun."

"Oh my..." Kasumi whispered. "I hope Ranma-kun is going to be all right..."

"He will," Yuna said with determination. "I will help him."

She raised her rod. "Bahamut, Legendary King of Dragons, come! We are in dire need of your help!"

----

Ranma had to switch to defensive mode to protect himself from Vegnagun's increasingly violent attacks. Using the spell Shell, he constructed a giant knight's shield in his right hand that looked like it was a hologram.

"Damn," he cursed as another Firaga spell hit the shield. "If this continues, I won't be able to fight back properly. Alexander, how are things?"

'Status report: This unit's shields are down to 65 ! Probability of falling below 50 after next attack: About 85 !'

Vegnagun seemed to grin at Ranma with his skull face. The eye lasers once again lit up...

...only to be hit with four spheres of dark energy. Ranma looked to his right: A giant, black dragon was flying in the air, bigger than even Evrae, and with colorful wings.

"Leave this place," Bahamut commanded with a booming voice. "You do not belong here!"

Vegnagun responded by shooting his lasers at Bahamut.

They hit their target, but by now, their chances of victory were increased. Ranma used this moment of relief to heal Alexander's damage with a Vigra spell. Bahamut flew in front of his opponent and hit Vegnagun's face with a powerful uppercut. Then he returned to Ranma's side.

"How are things, Ranma, Alexander?" he asked.

'Alexander unit's shields have risen to 83 !' Alexander responded. 'Now switching to physical attack mode.'

"All right! Let's turn this guy into scrap metal," Ranma shouted. He powered up his Ki and channelled it through Alexander's hands.

"Holy Moko Takabisha: Ball of Light!" The light attack wasn't a spell, but it certainly did enough damage to shake Vegnagun around. Ranma was almost sure he could hear an angry yell from the ancient machina's head.

Now Vegnagun came rushing towards them with flailing tail, arms and legs. Ranma/Alexander and Bahamut welcomed him with flying fists.

"Watch out, Ranma," the dragon shouted. "He's powering up for a devastating attack!"

"Got it!" They both let go off their enemy and flew away from him.

By that moment, Vegnagun let loose with a powerful blast of red energy that surrounded his whole body.

Now the two battle comrades decided to attack from both sides. On Alexander's shoulders, two enormous metal blocks extended. They were blotched with what looked like missile launchers.

Bahamut landed on the roof of a big building, on all fours. The strange wheel levitating behind his back spun rapidly around and focussed his energy. It flowed towards his muzzle, where it was being concentrated in one single ball of destructive matter.

"Holy Judgement!" Ranma and Alexander shouted in a shared voice.

"Mega Flare!" Bahamut shouted one moment later.

From Alexander's launchers, dozens of light rays were being fired, up in the sky, then they changed their direction and homed in onto Vegnagun's location.

The ball of energy in front of Bahamut's muzzle exploded outwards, when he shot out an immensely powerful beam of non-elemental energy. Target: Vegnagun!

The attacks hit their target at the same time, which resulted in a most powerful explosion of light and energy.

When the dust cloud, which resulted in the combined attack, dissolved, any trace of their opponent was gone. Only a big hole into the ground was left.

"That coward Shuyin," Ranma growled. "He escaped!"

"Not exactly!" Bahamut flew closer and pointed to a small, transparent body floating between them. "Looks like our attack threw him off his weapon."

Shuyin whispered in a barely understandable voice: "Lenne... Vegnagun... must have... revenge..."

"Oh boy!" Ranma sighed and put his hands on his hips. It looked kinda comical, as Alexander copied this movement as well. "What a mess! What are we gonna do with him?"

Bahamut took a grasp of the swordsman's spirit. As an Aeon, he could do so effortlessly.

"I believe there is someone that has more the right to decide that then ourselves."

He took one last glance towards the giant hole that was situated directly next to the big capital of Spira.

"Although, I wonder what caused Vegnagun to escape all by itself..."

----

From the palace of Bevelle, Seymour and Mika had watched the battle of the behemoths. "This is a disaster," Mika shouted. "We have to hold a speech in front of the people. They have to understand that not us, but those infidels are to blame for this."

Seymour just stared to where Vegnagun had vanished. "This power, coming from a machina... I wonder... will it be a match even for Sin himself?"

While Bahamut and Ranma in Alexander's armor were descending towards the edge of town, Ranma murmured. "You know, I have the weird feeling I forgot something..."

Clinging to a spire that was jutting out of Alexander's armor was a certain young blitzballer from Zanarkand, his face a pale white.

"L-l-legs can't stop s-s-s-shaking..."

----

"I can't believe you nearly forgot me down there," Tidus grumbled after the whole party had escaped into the forest. "I had to jump onto your back to escape, or the guardian mechs would have gotten me."

Ranma sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Umm... sorry about that!"

The Tendo sisters were standing around the twitching form of Shuyin's spirit that was laying - or rather, floating - on the ground between them.

"Lenne... have to... fight for her..."

"That's really sad," Akane murmured. "He was separated from her all this time and could only hold onto his hatred..."

Kasumi smiled. "Let me do something about it, then..." She closed her eyes and let Lenne's image appear next to them.

The songstress kneeled down next to her beloved and softly touched his cheek. "Shuyin," she whispered. "Shuyin, wake up! It's me, Lenne..."

Shuyin slowly opened his eyes. "Le... Lenne... am I... hallucinating again? I saw you... die."

She smiled. "We both died. But, our love surpassed even death. Look, there's no reason to cling onto your thoughts of revenge and hatred - we're together again! Let go of your fury, and just be with me!"

She spread her arms wide open. Shuyin sighed and returned the hug with all his love.

Their light gleamed brightly from their incorporeal bodies, as their love returned Shuyin's senses to his spirit.

When they broke the hug, Shuyin was staring at her in confusion. "Lenne? What... what happened? What... have I done? Vegnagun..."

She smiled. "It's all right! It was stopped. All is fine now."

Nabiki had to grumble at that, but didn't say anything, to not spoil the moment.

Shuyin looked around at all the people surrounding him. His eyes rested on Kasumi. "I... know you. You were the one that... you had Lenne with you." Kasumi smiled and nodded.

His face turned to Tidus and Ranma. "And you two... helped me regain my senses, right? What... can I ever to to make up for all of this?"

"You don't have to," Akane assured him. "It must have been terrible for you to see Lenne die before your eyes... I guess that makes up for everything."

Shuyin didn't look too sure about that. Suddenly, Ranma grinned and said: "You know, you can do something to help our cause: Up to now, you had been hiding in the warrior dressphere, right? I guess that's what helped you avoid being sent to the farplane."

Shuyin looked down at his flickering image. "I guess so," he murmured. "Even now, I can feel my strength fading... If I don't get a fitting host, then I fear I have to leave this world for good..."

"No," Lenne cried and hugged him again. "Stay with me!"

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "You can just return to the dressphere, right? I mean, Lenne is helping Kasumi with our cause anyways... why don't you do the same?" He held out the dressphere in Shuyins direction.

The ancient swordsman looked at the sphere with wide eyes. "To atone for my sins..." he muttered. "Yes... yes, I accept! I'll help you on your quest, whatever it may be - and that way, I can be with Lenne."

The two lovers smiled at each other.

"Are you going to use that dressphere?" Tidus asked in a curious voice. Ranma shook his head. "Nope - you are going to use it."

That took Tidus by surprise. "M-me? But why? I can use a sword by myself, thank you very much!"

"I know that," Ranma nodded. "But this sphere provides you with additional armor, and I think both you and Shuyin can profit from learning from each other. What do you say? Try it out, okay?"

Tidus hesitated for a moment, then grasped the dressphere. "Okay, I'll do it. Who knows, perhaps this will make my job a little easier."

Shuyin stood up and looked at his counterpart with serious eyes. "I'll help you with all my power. I swear, I won't let you down in battle."

He closed his eyes and turned back into a trail of sparks that floated inside the sphere. Lenne smiled and vanished back into Kasumi's costume.

Tidus looked at the sphere in his hands... then he concentrated on activating its powers...

----

Seymour was standing in Vegnagun's chamber in Sub-Bevelle, all by himself. The guards couldn't find a single trace of either the intruders, or the guardian machina Alexander.

He didn't turn around when he heard footsteps behind him. "Maester Seymour," the voice of Goba Guado shouted. "There you are! What happened? Everyone in Bevelle is in a panic, and there's this giant hole in the palace wall... master?"

The Alpha Fiend that was standing next to Goba just tilted his head. "I guess he's thinking about something."

Seymour continued staring down into the dark abyss. Then he said: "Goba, you have failed me multiple times. You lost track of Lady Yuna's group, the Alpha Fiend turned out to be a failure..."

"Hey!" the fiend snapped in an annoyed tone of voice.

"And on top of that, you failed to eradicate the Al Bhed, the most annoying disruptive factor in my plans. With their plans of using machina and kidnapping summoners, everything I planned could have been for nothing."

Goba twitched nervously. "Lord Seymour, I assure you, it won't happen again! Give me just another chance, and I will..."

"NO!" The maester turned around. "I have been much too forgiving with you, Goba. Now... I will punish you for your failure!"

"Master, no..." But it was too late. Seymour raised his hand and murmured the words needed for one of the most destructive spells.

Flare.

But before the whole force of the blast could hit Goba, a four-legged shape pushed away the rotund Guado and took the full force of the spell.

Goba shook his head and looked over to where the Alpha Fiend was slowly dissolving. "What...? Why did you do that?"

The Alpha Fiend snickered quietly. "Because... you're my master. You gave me life... not him..." And then, his whole body turned into a cloud of pyreflies.

Seymour took out a small clay pot and sucked in the pyreflies of the fiend. He chuckled. "His power will be a great help to me, after all. Now, for you..." He approached the cowering Goba.

Goba quickly pulled out a small bottle of water and poured its contents over his head. When he finished turning into a winged teddy-bear, he smiled nervously. "I'm just an innocent little moogle, kupo..."

Seymour didn't even blink. "Nice try..." He just picked up Goba's little body... squeezed his head HARD... and threw him down into the abyss.

The maester threw one last glance after his former servant, then he left the room.

----

After falling for what seemed to be an eternity for him, the little moogle finally landed with a hard 'thud'.

'Lucky thing I have these wings or I would've never been able to slow down my fall like that,' he thought.

Then he looked around. Was he on the farplane? Was he dead? All around him, pyreflies were flying through the air.

But then his gaze fell to the metal floor below his little feet, and to the organ that was standing next to him.

And when the moogle recognized his current position, a sinister smile crept over his cute little face.

"You will pay dearly for this, Seymour... Oh yes, kupo, I will have my revenge... Bwahahahahahahaaaa..."

The pompom-headed maniac continued to cackle, as Vegnagun continued to float around the farplane...


	26. Lulu's Path

Tidus swung his sword through the air. It still was the same one Wakka had given to him, but a little longer. He was wearing a dark red armor similar-looking to Shuyin's outfit, but with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes on it. He grinned. "Nice. Although, many of Shuyin's battle skills are frighteningly similar to my own." 

'But I'm concentrating more on raw power and aggressive slashing,' Shuyin pointed out. 'You use that sword more skilled and also concentrate on avoiding attacks.' 

"Well, anyway... let's get out of here before the monks catch up to us," Ukyo suggested. The others nodded. 

But then, they heard a voice coming out from between the trees: "Stop! Who goes there?" 

"Damn," Tidus swore and grabbed his sword. The others also took their weapons or went into their battle stances. 

But then, an all-too-familiar face appeared before them. 

"Chappu?" Wakka asked in a surprised voice. 

Chappu was almost as surprised as his brother. "Wakka? Well, what a coincidence, running into you here..." He smirked darkly. "You know half of Yevon's elite force is after you and sees you as traitors." 

His smirk turned into a smile. "Luckily, I'm one of the other half. Good to see you could escape those fanatics." 

"Fanatics?" Yuna said. "Then you don't agree with the opinions of Maester Mika?" 

Chappu shook his head. "I just heard about your trial... and how the maesters increasingly violate their own rules. And I was so intent on joining the crusaders... Well, luckily, our main commander chose the right thing to do." 

"Your main commander?" Wakka asked. "You don't mean...?" 

Chappu grinned and turned around, when another group of people entered the clearing. With them were Luzzu and Gatta, and also... Maester Kinoc! 

They all shouted in surprise, but Kinoc calmly raised his hands. "It's all right, my friends. I mean you no harm. I had to play along, or Mika would have suspected something. I was questioning our ways of thinking for a long time by now..." He frowned. "I know I'm the one who lets his soldiers use forbidden machina weapons, but that's clearly not the worst crime - yes, I said crime - Yevon has commited. It came like a shock to me, when several days ago, Maester Mika revealed to me that he was an unsent. Now that Seymour joined him in undeath - and killed his father to reach his goals - I couldn't stay part of this corrupt system any more." He shook his head. "I also fear Seymour suspected something... he planned to kill me." He smiled at Wakka. "But luckily, your brother was able to save me in time from his Guado assassins." 

Yuna stepped forward. "Maester Kinoc..."

Kinoc shook his head. "Do not call me maester, my dear. Mika probably would displace me when he hears of my treachery." 

Yuna nodded. "Well then, Sir Kinoc... if what you tell us is true... what do you advise us to do?" 

Kinoc smiled. "An old friend told me that it maybe would be time for someone to change... and so I did. I advise you to continue your pilgrimage, Lady Yuna. After all, Bevelle would have been the last temple you had to visit. Now you only have to cross the Calm Lands and climb Mt. Gagazet - afterwards, you will reach Zanarkand. I believe that you will lead us to a brighter future then Yevon would ever be able to." 

Yuna bowed. "Thank you for your trust in me and my friends, sir. I will try to do my best." 

Kinocs gaze swept over the assembled group. "I see some more guardians have joined your ranks. This certainly might be the biggest pilgrimage group ever journeying to Zanarkand to receive the Final Aeon - and moreover, with two summoners at once. I hope all of these brave men and women will do their best to protect both of you." 

Kasumi blushed. "Oh my... we aren't really that brave..." 

"Talk for yourself, sis," Nabiki grinned. Kinoc's words certainly raised her self-confidence.

Akane shook her head. "Try to be a little more modest, Nabiki..." 

"Everyone who is ready to oppose Sin is brave in his or her own way," Kinoc said. "I see that even a small girl is in your ranks... I'm surprised you can carry your weapon that easily, young lady." 

That caused the mentioned girl to giggle. "Well, there are several things you would be surprised about if you knew... old friend!" 

Kinoc frowned. "I'm sorry, but have we met before? I certainly don't remember you... and I have a good memory." 

Aura grinned. "Well, I have some hints for you: We both were with the warrior monks when we were younger... and you got the promotion meant for me. There also was this little situation with that priest's daughter..." 

Kinoc gasped. "How... how do you know all of this? Did Auron tell you?" He looked around. "Where is he, anyways? He was in your group, Lady Yuna, was he not?" 

Yuna giggled as well, and the others chuckled. 

"Sir, did you hear about that fiend in Macalania Woods?" Wakka asked. "The one that was consuming and cursing all living beings?" 

Kinoc thought about that. "Well, I heard rumors... but I thought Seymour made that story up. These curses... he told me they had transformative effects on the victims, right?" Then he gasped once more and stared at the cute girl standing before him. "Are... are you telling me this... this young girl is...?" 

Aura smiled and nodded. "Yup, it's me! Your old buddy Auron. Good to see you realized about Yevon's treachery." 

Kinoc took a deep breath. "Well, I have certainly seen many things in my life... but nothing like this! But it's no wonder, the only thing I recognize is your sword. You act like a total different person, you know that, Auron?" 

"Call me Aura," she said. "And it's true, but I think that is part of the curse. Because I'm stuck in this form, I seem to act more and more like the girl the fiend had absorbed previously... but I don't mind." Her face grew sad when she continued. "Besides, Auron already died after reaching Zanarkand..." 

"Um, I don't want to interrupt, but we really have to get out of here," Ranma intervened. "If Mika's or Seymour's guys find us, they won't be so casual about it like you." 

"He's correct," one of Kinoc's men nodded. He was wearing green clothes and a blue headband. "We really should leave, sir," he told his commander. "When the troops loyal to the Grand Maester find us, we won't be able to fight them off." 

"You're right, Baralai," Kinoc nodded. "Well, I wish all of you good luck... and take care when reaching Mt. Gagazet. Maester Kelk has turned against Yevon as well, but he and his tribesmen never were the most... trustful people." He looked at Kimahri. "No offense, please. Baralai, tell the troops to get ready for departure!" 

The white-haired, dark-skinned man nodded and turned around. "Okay, men! You heard the commander! Time to go!" 

Without noticing it, the long, pole-like weapon strapped to his back twirled around while he turned to his men - and hit Shampoo's face so hard that she fell over. 

"Shampoo," Ukyo shouted and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Shampoo just muttered: "Ow..." 

Chappu nodded towards Wakka. "See ya, bro! Take good care of Yuna, ya?" 

"Don't worry, I will," Wakka nodded while Yuna smiled at her other childhood friend gratefully. 

Luzzu and Gatta bid their farewells, and Kinoc smiled down at his old/new friend. "You may have changed, but I presume inside, you are still the warm-hearted man I know. Have a safe journey, Au... Aura!" 

Aura nodded. "And where will you go?" 

"I think I will try to reach Mushroom Rock and hide in the remains of our old camp. Who knows, perhaps I will gather some people there that are ready to act against Yevon's ways of thinking." He nodded to the others. "Farewell, everyone! I hope to see you again..." His face grew a little sad when he looked at Yuna. 

The former maester and his escort vanished in the bushes and left the pilgrimage behind. 

'Well, that's really a good idea,' he pondered. 'I wonder how I should call this new resistance group? Anti-Yevonites? Kinoc's boys? The Youth League?' 

He shook his head. 'Youth League? Where did that come from?' 

---- 

Yuna and Ranma's group also prepared themselves to leave. 

"Hey Shampoo! You coming or not?" Akane shouted. 

The lavender-haired Gun Mage looked one last time to where Kinoc's men had vanished. Akane went over to her ex-rival. "What's wrong?" 

Shampoo's hand touched the bump where Baralai's weapon had hit her head. "He... he's strong..." she murmured. "He beat me in combat..." 

Akane stared at her. "You GOTTA be kidding!" 

Shampoo's face beamed when she recalled the handsome face of the warrior monk. She giggled. "Airen..." she sighed. "Wo ai ni." 

Akane face-faulted. 

----

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! 

"You know, you still have much more to learn," Aura smirked as she once again parried one of Tidus' sword strikes. 

Tidus was furious. He WAS using his Delay Attack, and Aura really wasn't that quick, but he still didn't manage to break through her guard. 

'Maybe you should consider using Armor Break...' Shuyin suggested. 

"Feh," Tidus grumbled. "That attack is cheap. A REAL swordsman has to know how to win without relying on attacks like that. There just HAS to be a way to break through her defenses." 

'Well, if you insist...' 

CLANG! 

Tidus' hands vibrated, as his sword was once again deflected by the massive sword of the petite girl. "Perhaps Armor Break isn't such a bad idea..." 

---- 

"Be careful, Ranma," Akane shouted. "A Flame Flan! Remember? You won't be able to hurt him with your bare hands." 

"I'm not going to use my hands," Ranma smirked. "Watch!" He cupped his hands as he was going to use his Moko Takabisha. But instead of a sphere of Ki, a gleaming ice crystal appeared in his hands. "Black Magic Moko Takabisha: Crystal Shot!" And he threw the magical attack towards the burning pile of goo. One hit, and it went down. 

Akane stared. "How did you do THAT?" 

Ranma grinned. "Well, I taught Carbuncle one or two things about martial arts, and he combined it with his magic abilities. So, to return the favor, he taught me some magic... and I combined it with my Ki attacks! Neat, huh?" 

---- 

Rikku quickly pulled out a Remedy and used it on Shampoo. Instantly, her green face turned back to its normal color. Still gasping and choking, Shampoo sat up. "Huh... huh... Shampoo... never do that again... Big plant's breath... worse... than violent girl's cooking!" 

"Hey!" Akane snapped. 

"But look at it that way," Rikku answered. "With your Gun Mage abilities, you should have learned the Malboro's Bad Breath as a Blue Bullet by now." 

Shampoo thought about it and finally said: "Shampoo not think that makes up for her suffering..." 

Nabiki smirked. "Think of it that way, Shampoo: No one will really notice the difference between that attack and your normal breath." 

Shampoo glared at her. 

---- 

Kasumi happily twirled around while trying out her new dance steps. It was really handy: The confused fiends almost instantly attacked each other. 

"Nice work," Wakka said. "I still didn't manage to get my ball inflicting that kind of status problem." 

"But that's also boring," Tidus murmured. "Where's the fun in letting the fiends killing themselves? I prefer the old-fashioned way..." And he grabbed his sword and finished the Nebiros off. 

---- 

Ukyo slowly stepped back when the two Ogres stomped towards her, growling viciously. 

Ranma stepped up next to her and shouted: "Hey, big guys! You leave the lady alone, okay? 'Cause if you don't, I have to tell my big friend over there to bash you up. And he reeeaaaally had a bad day..." 

The ogres blinked, turned around and looked up at the big, black-furred, winged, sword-wielding, humanoid lion that was hovering before them. 

Griever just smirked. 

---- 

"DAMN!" Nabiki shouted when the Anacondaur attacked her. "I'm out of grenades. Okay, then get ready to..." She reached for her gun, when the fiend whacked it away with it's arm. She gulped. "Well, crap!" 

She already saw herself being the snake-fiend's lunch, when Shampoo raised her gun and shouted: "BAD BREATH!" 

And the absolutely horrendous, disgusting, nauseous green cloud bursted forth from her magical weapon and enveloped both the Anacondaur and the Alchemist. 

The snake got blind and confused and repeatedly tried to hit a nearby boulder... and Nabiki? She just gasped and choked, as her face turned a sickly green, then her eyes slowly closed... and she fell asleep. 

Shampoo sweat-dropped. "Whoops!" 

---- 

That night, they were resting in the small Al Bhed agency right in the middle of the Calm Lands. 

Yuna saw Ranma sitting by himself on the ground, staring off into the distance. 

"Hey," she said in a cheerful voice and sat down next to him. "What's up?" 

He frowned. "I just thought about your journey. And about what Rikku told me at Home: That you will die when you receive the Final Aeon." 

Yuna looked down. "I... I know that most of you don't want me to use it, but... Akane told me that you really wouldn't be able to use it, because it's not a pure Esper, right? So that's really the only option we have." 

Ranma shook his head. "That won't work. If it just comes back, several years later, your death will have been in vain. And I don't want that. We all don't want that - especially not Tidus!" 

She sighed. "I know, but... what am I gonna do? Just let Sin continue his rampage?" 

"No, I didn't say that," Ranma responded. "But there has to be another way. I just want to know what it is that makes this Final Aeon so special... why is it the only way do defeat Sin? Is it just because of its power? I think, if we use all our Aeons together, even without the additional support of our guardians, the two of us would be easily able to beat Sin. I saw his powers during the battle at Djose... it's attack powers are the only problem. But perhaps it's because of something else... I don't know..." 

Yuna looked into his face. "Well, what do you want me to do?" 

Ranma looked up. "I want you... to go to Zanarkand and receive the Final Aeon. But at first, I want to see what it is, what it does. Perhaps then we can think of a way of using its powers that doesn't result in your death." 

Yuna sighed. "I just wish Yevon wouldn't have deceived us all... I always supposed the maester's teachings would be our only right way of thinking... that only knew what would be best. I grew up with them... never questioning them... and now I realize that everything... everything I believed in... it was all one big lie." 

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "Kinda depressing, isn't it? I knew something was fishy about Seymour, and I never liked some of Yevon's rules, but... that the whole system would be that corrupt... no wonder no one ever managed to find a way to get rid of Sin for good." 

"What are we going to do about them?" Yuna asked. "I mean, we already killed Seymour, and yet, he came back to go after me..." 

Ranma snorted. "Well, no wonder if we consider that Mika himself is already dead. I mean, honestly: They shouldn't have called themselves Yevon, but more something like 'Cult of the Damned!' 

Yuna giggled. "Now, who would come up with a stupid name like that?" 

---- 

In another dimension, a certain Lich sneezed. 

"Gesundheit!" one of his Ghoul subordinates growled. 

Kel'Thuzad sniffed. "Thanks... You know, with this cold climate here in Northrend, I just had to catch a cold sooner or later..." 

----

At the end of the wide plains of the Calm Lands, the pilgrimage group passed through steep cliffs and reached a bridge that crossed a deep trench. In front of them, the heights of Mt. Gagazet rose... 

"When we reach Zanarkand," Tidus told his friends. "Maybe we find a way for me to return to my time, and perhaps then I can show you the blitzball stadium. Us Zanarkand Abes would play late in the night, and the stadium will be all lit up." 

"Of course you'd win," Akane snickered. 

"Yup," Tidus nodded. "And afterwards, we'd go and have fun in the city." 

"In the middle of the night?" Yuna wondered. 

Tidus smiled. "Doesn't matter! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really... pretty. I know you'd like it." 

"I wish I could see it," Yuna sadly said. 

"Hey," Ranma intervened. "Nothing of that, now! We talked about it, remember? We'll find a way!" 

'I wish it would be true...' Yuna thought. 

Rikku's thoughts were similar: 'Oh please, please, please let Ranma be right!' 

When they crossed the bridge, Carbuncle's voice echoed through Ranma's mind: 'Ranma, stop!' 

Ranma stopped. 'Huh? What's up?' 

'See that path going down into the trench?' Carbuncle asked. Ranma nodded. 'What of it?' 

"Hey Ranma, what's the matter? Gagazet's waiting for us," Akane joked. 

Ranma pointed down the path. "Carbuncle told me to go down there." 

'Yes, because there are new summons for you and Yuna.' 

"Say what?" he asked in surprise. 

"What did he say, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked. 

"He said Yuna and me could get new summons down there." 

"Really?" Yuna wondered. "But there's no temple around here." 

Wakka looked down into the trench. "You know, that looks kinda familiar, ya? Lulu told me about this place when she came back from her first journey as a guardian." 

"Lulu was a guardian, too?" Akane asked in surprise. Wakka nodded. "Yep, she has been on two pilgrimages. The first one got her up to the Calm Lands. She was travelling together with Lady Ginnem, a powerful summoner from Besaid... but, she never returned home with Lulu..." 

"What happened?" Tidus asked curiously. 

Wakka sighed. "Lulu told me their story... She said, when they passed here, Lady Ginnem would feel this power from out of a cave that was below... and she thought it might be a lost fayth. A fayth that was sealed inside here, instead in a temple, for some reason. They found a fayth, and Lady Ginnem got a new Aeon. But... on their way outside, fiends attacked them. They were overwhelmed. Then Ginnem used her powers to let Lulu escape. But she had to stay behind herself... The last thing Lulu heard was her scream of death..." 

"What a scary story," Nabiki shuddered. "And we're going down there?" 

"Well, Lulu was Lady Ginnems only guardian," Yuna said. "I think we will be fine. And another Aeon or Esper will always be a big help in our fight against Sin. I say we go down." 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'd suggest." 

"Okay, fine," Nabiki sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this, but if you insist..." 

Kasumi smiled. "When Nabiki was little, she always got scared when father told us scary ghost stories." 

Nabiki turned red. "H-hey, that's not true..." 

Kasumi and Akane giggled. 

---- 

A large group of Guado was walking over the sacred bridge. Seymour was ready to follow his bride to the end of the world, if necessary. 

Mika ran after him as fast as his old body could. "W-where are you going? We need to stay united. Yevon will fall if all the maesters are scattered. With Kinoc and Kelk gone, the two of us have to do our best of getting the situation under control." 

Seymour turned around. "Old man... the situation is already out of your control. Accept it! You can't do anything about it." 

"B-but the traitors, they..." 

"Have already left for Mt. Gagazet. When they pass Ronso ground, we'll probably never be able to catch up with them." 

Mika stared angrily at the younger maester. "Seymour! Get over your bride! She's not worth it! She will fail in Zanarkand, as so many before her. She and that... that upstart of a summoner... and calling him that is still mildly worded." 

Seymour snorted. "Open your eyes, old man! Yevon is dead! The people saw the battle between the metal giants. Their faith in us has already crumbled, and with Kinoc and many of his monks leaving the town, they will completely lose it." 

Mika fumed. "How dare you speak to me like that? Me, the Grand Maester of Yevon? We have to hold onto our teachings, or all hope will be lost." 

"Senile old fool," Seymour spat. "Hope is overrated. The only thing that counts is power." He made a fist. "I already died... but I was powerful enough to rise from the dead. And I will rise up again... by taking the life of everyone in Spira." 

"W-what are you talking about?" Mika stuttered. 

Seymour snickered. "I will go with Lady Yuna to Zanarkand, city of the dead! With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from Yuna her strength, her life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!" 

"You're insane," Mika spat. "I won't let you leave like this!" 

"Oh, really?" Seymour's eyes gleamed. "Then let me end your suffering, Mika... without your precious hope, why would you want to continue this farce? Let death embrace you..." He raised his left hand... and a small clay pot. "I have the power to kill even the dead..." 

The pyreflies of the Alpha Fiend surrounded Seymour, and its transformative powers worked their magic. Seymour floated up into the air and took on a demonic appearance. His skin solidified into living stone, while behind his head, an eery structure resembling a gravestone towered, connected to the head of the transformed Half-Guado with stone ridges. Out of his shoulders, a strange-looking excrescent grew and grew, until it resembled a cross between an insect, a snake and a cat. The mentally enslaved Alpha Fiend, now connected to Seymour's changed body, screeched in a nightmarish voice. 

Seymour Natus raised his hands. In a demonic voice, he yelled: "Rest forever, Mika... let me save you... by destroying you!" 

He made a small gesture, and a big pillar of stone came up from the ground and surrounded Mika. When it broke apart, Mika could be seen... turned into a rigid statue. A look of terror could be seen of his solidified face. 

Seymour gestured towards Alpha Mortibody, and the cursed fiend roared and swooshed through the air towards Mika's statue. He raised his right claw high above the petrified Grand Maester... and with one, violent stroke, shattered him into thousands of pieces. 

Seymour laughed. "That's what will happen to everyone in Spira... once I become Sin, I will be unstoppable. And you, my beloved bride Yuna... will lead me to this goal by sacrificing your life on the altar of destiny!" 

---- 

Ranma's group made its way through the fiend-packed cavern. Those fiends were far stronger then most of those they had been fighting until now. 

"I really hope those new Aeons are worth all this trouble," Ukyo moaned while leaning against a wall of the cave. Rikku just nodded. She was still suffering from the results of a fiend attack that had rendered her mute, and they were out of Echo Screens and Remedys... and Yuna was out of magical powers by now. 

Ranma peered through the masses of pyreflies. "With all these pyreflies, it's no wonder there are that many powerful fiends around here... many people must have died here over the years. Whatever is up ahead, it has to be quite powerful." 

Nabiki gulped. "Um, I think I'll be waiting for you outside..." She got ready to leave. 

That's when they all heard a deep groan. 

Nabiki paled. "D-d-d-did you all just hear that?" 

The other all nodded. 

"Okay, that's what I thought. Thank you. I'll be on my way now..." 

Akane grabbed her sister's arm. "You stay here! The cave is filled with fiends, it's way too dangerous to leave by yourself." 

Ranma carefully approached the source of the voice. It sounded female... And then, he could see her: The translucent spirit of a woman, dressed in dark blue summoner clothing. 

"Lady Ginnem," Yuna gasped. "What happened to her?" 

"She became an unsent," Aura realized. "Yuna, send her. Quickly!" 

But before Yuna could raise her rod, Ginnem made a gesture, and the pyreflies floated all away, as if they wanted to make room for something... 

Then, a strange, ticking sound could be heard. As if it was an illusion, wavering translucent cherry trees in full bloom appeared in the cavern corridor. And underneath them, a shadowy figure came walking, wearing an elaborate robe. On its head, it wore a round hat, and its face was covered behind a creepy mask. 

When the robe of the apparition shifted, they could see the hands of the figure resting on the handle of an old katana. 

The figure stepped up to them and went into a battle stance. At the same time, a strange-looking, red dog jumped out of nowhere and took its place next to the Dark Aeon... 

"Yojinbo," Yuna whispered. "The stolen fayth... the legends were true! They say his sword skills are unmatched in this world... and that he could kill enemies with one single strike." 

Ranma gritted his teeth. "Sounds tough. Get ready! Here he comes!" 

And they all twitched when Yojinbo took a grip on his katana's handle and pulled... 

The light of the pyreflies reflected on gleaming steel, as the lost Aeon pulled out his weapon from its sheath. 

And then, letting it trail behind him, the Samurai Aeon stormed forward, with flowing robes, ready for the final strike... 

...the Zanmato! 


	27. Shampoo, honorary Ronso

Everyone thought they were gonna die when Yojinbo's katana descended on them just like an executioner's axe... 

...when suddenly a giant sword, held by a petite little girl, stopped it dead in its tracks. 

"Aura?" Tidus gasped. "How did you do that? I thought he was gonna cut you in two!" 

Aura turned her head around and smirked. "Remember that moogle we met on the Red Horse? He sold me this: Angel Earrings! They give me the ability to resist instant death." 

"What? You mean you're immortal while wearing them?" 

Yojimbo pulled back his katana and stepped back. Aura slowly stepped back as well. "No. I said INSTANT death. Attacks like Yojimbo's Zanmato are used to instantly kill an opponent... and these earrings protect me from it. So, as long as you stay behind me, you will be safe from Zanmato." 

"Well, you're lucky you're female now," muttered Wakka. "As a man, these would have looked silly on you..." 

"Do you think you can fight him all by yourself?" Tidus asked.

Aura shook her head. "Not really. As Yuna said, he's one of the best swordsmen that ever existed, even before his spirit became a fayth..." 

"Great," Ukyo sighed. "Now it's either certain death by his Zanmato, or almost certain death after he defeats Aura." 

"I have an idea," Ranma suddenly said. "Give me some time, okay?" 

Aura nodded. "Sure. Just don't make it too long, yes?" 

"Got it!" And Ranma watched Yojimbo's next move very carefully. 

Yojimbo had put away his katana and was staring through his mask. His dog, Daigoro, growled at the intruders. The spirit of Lady Gennim just stood in the background and watched. 

Suddenly, the Samurai Aeon pulled out four weapons that looked like Kunais. He spread them like a fan and threw them at Aura. She deflected one of them, but the other three hit her robe and the soft flesh underneath. She gasped. "Poison... not good..." 

But when Yojimbo threw his weapons, he didn't pay attention to Ranma, who used this moment to jump over his head. Without looking back, Ranma ran into the Chamber of the Fayth. 

---- 

In the chamber, the stone fayth wasn't under a massive layer of glass, but under several straps of paper that were fastened over the statue. On them, several kanji symbols were painted, as if the straps were spirit wards. 

Ranma looked around. The fayth was nowhere to be seen. Then he groaned ... of course not. Yojimbo was under the spirit's control, that means the fayth must be sealed by her. Now what was he gonna do? 

Suddenly, he heard a very VERY familiar voice calling his name: 

"Ranma... Ranma... my manly son!" 

Ranma stuttered when he saw the image of his mother appearing over the statue of the fayth. "M-M-MOM? W-what are YOU doing here in Spira? I thought you were home... wait a minute..." He suddenly realized the translucence of his mother. "You aren't dead, are you?" 

Nodoka smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not, Ranma! I'm an Esper now!" 

"You're WHAT? How did THAT happen?" 

"Well, you know this nice Hibiki boy, do you? Well, he appeared at the Tendo Dojo when I was visiting, and he had this cute bird with him... anyways, we were talking, when he suddenly summoned this thunderbolt and..." 

Ranma held up his hand. "You know what, Mom? Tell me later, okay? I'm a little bit in a hurry - there is a possessed Aeon out there that wants to kill my friends. If you're an Esper, can you help us defeat it?" 

'WHAT AM I SAYING?' thought Ranma. 'I'm asking my mother for help to defeat a powerful Aeon that's about to turn my friends into shish kebab.' 

'Have trust in your mother, Ranma,' Carbuncle told him. 'She certainly got stronger while getting her Esper powers. Odin was her sparring partner, and he was really impressed with her abilities.' 

Ranma sighed. 'Oh well...' 

Nodoka frowned when she heard the sound of steel hitting steel from the corridor. "Is Akane-chan out there, too?" 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah! Her, and Nabiki and Kasumi, and Shampoo and Ukyo are there as well. I hated to leave them behind, but I'm the only one that can use Espers, you know?" 

SHING! 

Nodoka gripped the handle of her drawn katana. "No one hurts the fiancees of my manly son without getting hurt himself," Nodoka said in a determined voice. "Let me help you, son!" 

'I know I'll regret this later, but...' "Okay, Mom! Let's show this guy what messing around with the Saotome family means!" 

---- 

By now Aura has been cured many, many times with Potions and Antidots, but they slowly went out of medicine, and Yuna still hadn't regenerated her magic. 

"We're done for if Ranma doesn't hurry," Nabiki screeched. 

Suddenly, someone else appeared between the cherry blossom trees... it was an elegant woman dressed in a beautiful kimono, carrying a strange bundle... Yojimbo turned around in irritation. 

The woman looked up with a smile... then the smile turned into a smirk of determination. She unwrapped the bundle and threw the cloth away in a dramatic gesture. The uncovered katana gleamed as bright as Yojimbo's own weapon, as she raised it above her head. 

"For my son, his fiancees and many, many grandchildren... I'll make you pay!" 

Yojimbo sweat-dropped. 

Akane blinked. "Auntie Nodoka?" 

Behind his mother, Ranma stepped into the corridor. "All right! Go get him, Mom!" 

----

With a loud clatter, Yojimbo's sword fell down on the ground. He sunk down to his knees and grasped his chest. Then, he and his dog slowly disappeared. 

While Nodoka stepped back and re-bundled her katana, Aura glanced at the image of Lady Ginnem. "Yuna, send her," she said. 

Yuna nodded and raised her rod. With a flicker, the possessed spirit broke apart in pyreflies that were being sent to the farplane. 

Tidus whistled. "Man, that was some cool swordfight. You got yourself quite the useful Esper there, Ranma." 

Ranma sweated. "Uh, Tidus... that's my mom..." 

Tidus glared. "Huh? Your mother's an Esper? Wait, does that make you half Esper?" 

Nodoka shook her head. "No, I only joined their ranks to help my manly son." 

Yuna smiled. "You must be proud to have such a strong-hearted son." 

Nodoka twirled around. "OH! You must be Yuna, if I'm not wrong?" 

Yuna nodded. "Yes... that is me." 

Nodoka beamed. "I knew it! And you're so beautiful! Just as I imagined!" 

Yuna blushed a deep red. "Um, thank you, but..." 

"Oh, and take a look at these cute girls," Nodoka continued while looking at Rikku and Aura. "My, think of all the cute grandchildren! WAI!" 

NOW everyone sweat-dropped (everyone that didn't know Nodoka, that is). Everyone else just sighed. 

Tidus leaned over to Ranma and whispered: "Um... your mom is kinda... weird, you know that, buddy?" 

Ranma nodded and groaned. "Yes, I know... but she only means well... I hope." 

"Well," Nodoka said after turning back to her son. "I think Yuna can receive her own Aeon now. Shall I rest in your mind, son?" 

Ranma squeaked. The idea of having his mother rummaging around in his mind gave him the creeps. "W-w-what? Are you serious?" 

"Of course, son," she nodded. "I am an Esper now, after all. That's what we do. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone about your 'little secrets' you have in there." She winked. 

'What have I done?' Ranma thought desperately. 'My life is hell...' 

---- 

But before going into her son's mind, Nodoka accompanied them to the Chamber of the Fayth, where now the spirit of a man was floating. His armor looked similar to that of a samurai, and besides him, the spirit of a dog was floating. 

"I'm grateful for freeing me from that spirit's control," the fayth said. "She was being killed by a dangerous fiend, and after dying, her spirit turned evil itself under the influence of the pyreflies. As I was under her service, I fell under the control of evil as well. But now I am free to serve a new master." 

"Very well," Yuna smiled. "Will you help me on my journey, then?" 

The spirit seemed to ponder. "Perhaps," he finally said. "But you will have to pay me the right price. What is your offer?" 

"You can't be serious," Wakka shouted. "A fayth that's demanding Gil for its services?" 

"Well, what do you expect?" Nabiki shrugged. "I guess he has to make a living - I can understand him pretty well." 

"Perhaps because you're a greedy little moneymaker yourself, eh Nabiki?" Ukyo mocked. 

Nabiki snarled. 

The fayth got impatient. "Well, how much? I don't have all day, you know?" 

Nodoka frowned at hearing that. "You should really consider demanding money for a deed that is probably going to save this world." 

The fayth shrugged. "What can I say? The girl over there was right, you know: Have to do something for a living!" 

SHING! 

"Care to think your decision over, dear sir?" Nodoka asked in a sweet voice. 

Yojimbo's fayth gulped. Which was expected when being confronted with a sharp blade of steel just inches from his neck. "Well, perhaps I could be persuaded..." 

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Just perhaps?" 

"Okay, okay," the fayth shouted. "I'll do it for free! Just put away that katana, okay?" 

Nodoka smiled and did as he said. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir." 

Nabiki shuddered. "Saotome, remember me of NEVER doing business with your mother." 

Afterwards, the new summons vanished into the minds of Ranma and Yuna. Ranma still freaked out when he was imagining what his mother would do inside his mind... 

"I should have never agreed," he whined. "The rest of this pilgrimage is going to be HELL!" 

"Hey, count yourself lucky to have such a concerned mother, ya?" Wakka scolded him. "Yuna and me never got to know our mothers." 

Ranma sighed. "You're right, Wakka. I'm sorry..." 

He then thought: 'Well, this day certainly can't get worse...' 

That's when they exited the cave and realized that in the meantime, it had started raining. 

Ranma-chan sulked. "I hate my life." 

Ukyo shook raindrops out of her feathers. "Kweeeh..." 

"Meow," Shampoo agreed. 

----

After some time, the rain stopped. The group made a little break at the base of Gagazet. They started a small campfire to heat up some water for Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo. 

The guys gave Ukyo and Shampoo some privacy when they were putting on their clothes. 

"You're pretty lucky, Shampoo," Ukyo grumbled. "Every time you transform, you just shrink out of your clothes. But I... I destroy them every time I turn into that big bird. I'm lucky Elma gave me some spare crusader uniforms..." 

When Shampoo didn't respond, Ukyo turned her head. "Hey, what's up?" 

Shampoo sighed. "Shampoo thinking of strong man with white hair. Can't stop thinking about him..." 

"You mean that guy that was with Kinoc?" Akane asked. "Don't tell me you were serious with that 'Wo ai ni' back then." 

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo don't know. Always thought was in love with Ranma, but... Am not too sure now. Think it might just have been some crush... or more like some obsession..." 

She looked down at the ground. "You know, back in the village, every man just adored Shampoo because of her beauty, of her fighting skills and such... but no one was strong enough to beat Shampoo. Amazon law says men are weak and can only become good husband when beat you in battle. Back then... Shampoo was pretty desperate... Didn't want to admit it, but wanted to be loved as well. Mousse... Mousse always was a fool. Didn't know what love is. But Shampoo was no better... always wanted to make Ranma her Airen because was desperate for love... But now... I think Shampoo is in love for real..." 

Her ex-rivals sat down beside her. "But you only met him recently," Akane said. "And you really didn't have any chance to talk to him." 

Ukyo smirked. "Maybe it just 'hit her hard', you know? Love at first sight... how romantic..." 

Shampoo rubbed the bump she still had on her head. "Yes, hit Shampoo pretty hard..." 

The other girls just giggled at that. 

---- 

After that short interlude, they got ready to climb Gagazet. 

Sacred Mt. Gagazet... an enormous mountain, covered in snow. On its other side, the lost city of Zanarkand was waiting for every summoner that was searching for the Final Summoning. 

The Ronso tribe was living here, known for their strength and pride. They see themselves as the guardians of the mountain... and thereby, the guardians of Zanarkand itself. Up to now, they have been strict followers of Yevon. 

But when former maester Kelk Ronso came back from Bevelle and told them of Mika's real intentions, Seymour's intrigue and the constant violations of their own rules, they started questioning their own way of life. If they were not destined to protect sacred Gagazet from intruders, what else were they supposed to do? 

Still, they didn't like any kind of intruders. And while they questioned Yevon's way of thinking, its teachings were still deeply embedded in their minds. So they still thought of Yuna and her group as traitors. 

So it was no wonder that the first thing the pilgrimage group saw after climbing the first mountain trail, was the fist of a burly Ronso that hit the snowy ground in front of their feet. 

"Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once," Biran growled in his deep voice. From all over the rocks and cliffs, the Ronso were appearing and looking down at the group. 

Kelk appeared in their middle and stepped towards them. "Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon," he said. "The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels." 

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso," Biran shouted. "Leave, traitors!" 

"I should have expected them to act this way," Akane mumbled through gritted teeth. 

Yuna stepped forward. "I have cast aside Yevon!" she shouted. "I follow the temples no more." 

"Then you will die by those words," Kelk responded. 

"Elder Kelk," Biran growled. "Let Biran rip them asunder!" 

Yenke would have said something, but he was wrapped up in bandages and couldn't speak very well. 

Shampoo stepped forward. "If Shampoo may ask: Are Ronso not strong and proud? Are they not proud of being a clan of warriors, able to protect Gagazet and their weaker tribesmen?" 

Biran nodded instantly, while Kelk seemed to ponder about that question. "Why are you asking me that?" he finally said. 

"Shampoo always thought the same," she responded. "Amazons are proud warriors, but look down on male members. Ronso are also strong, proud warriors, defend their holy ground. But Shampoo ask you: Why listen to teachings that go against your ideals?" 

Biran growled. "You may have taught Yenke new battle move, and you may be strong warrior, cat-girl, but Biran thinks you should be careful what you say." 

"Think about it," Ukyo added. "She's right, you know? Lord Kelk... have you not turned your back to Maester Mika? Have you not started questioning his beliefs? You heard what Seymour did to his father." 

"Is right to protect Zanarkand from intruders," Shampoo finally said. "But don't try to stop Yuna just because Mika says she is traitor. She is just trying to save Spira, as are all summoners, yes?" 

That really gave Kelk something to think about. Finally, he sighed. "Your words carry wisdom, young warrior. In your own tribe, you would make a good leader. Very well: I hereby grant Lady Yuna, summoner Ranma and their guardians entrance to the heights of sacred Gagazet. Ronso, let them pass!" 

They all breathed sighs of relief. Yuna bowed before the Ronso elder. "I thank you." 

When they continued walking, Ukyo nudged Shampoo. "Hey, that was pretty good, sugar. Kelk was right: You would make a good leader of your people." 

Shampoo looked down. "May be so. But elders would never accept new way of thinking. And will of elder is absolute. Can't do anything about it..." 

And Ukyo dropped the subject for now. 

----

"Stop," a loud voice yelled when the group got ready to climb Gagazet. 

"Oh, now what?" Ranma grumbled in an impatient voice. 

They turned around. Biran Ronso was walking up to them with heavy steps. "Summoners Yuna and Ranma may pass," he said. "Guardians may pass... Kimahri not pass! Kimahri is no true warrior! Lost his horn in a fight against Biran. Is weak Ronso. Has to prove his strength!" 

Akane snarled. "Why, you... I'll show you who's weak!" 

But before she could step up to Biran, Kimahri put his hand on her shoulder. "Akane not go," he said. "Is Kimahri's fight." 

Akane turned to look at him. "Ronso must solve Ronso problems, huh?" Kimahri nodded. 

She grinned. "Well, okay then. Show him what you're made of." 

They made room for the two Ronso. Rikku looked at Yenke, who stayed behind, still covered in bandages. "What, your friend isn't fighting?" she asked. 

Biran shook his head. "Cannot. Was certain Amazon Glomp was unbeatable technique. Glomped over 20 fiends to prove it. Now has numerous wounds to heal. I hope he won't use Glomp again..." 

Shampoo grinned. "Is more marital arts technique then martial arts, yes? Has to use on Ronso girl he likes." 

Biran smiled and looked towards his bandaged friend. "Listen to Amazon warrior, Yenke. Is wise woman!" 

Yenke moaned under his wrappings. 

Meanwhile, Kimahri had thrown away his spear and raised his fists. 

"What?" Biran asked surprised. "Kimahri is not using spear?" 

"Biran is using fists. Yenke is not fighting. Is only fair," Kimahri responded. 

Biran smiled. "Good, Kimahri. So I see you're brave as always. Biran proud of you. But Kimahri not have won yet." He went into another battle stance. "Prepare yourself, Kimahri!" 

Amd the fight was on. The two Ronso rushed at each other and exchanged multiple blows and kicks. Some of their attacks were dodged, others blocked by the particular opponent, and some attacks hit their goal. 

"Go get him, Kimahri," Tidus yelled from the sidelines. "Yeah, show him your power," Ranma added. The other guardians were cheering Kimahri on as well, while the Ronso all roared with enthusiasm, whenever Biran managed to hit his opponent. 

After several minutes of fighting, they jumped back and watched each other. Each one of them was breathing heavily. "Kimahri turned into strong warrior," Biran said. "Biran happy. But you not win yet. Prepare yourself, Kimahri!" And he jumped forward while stretching out a finger. Kimahri just had time to jump away, when Biran's finger touched the snow-covered ground beneath them and shouted: "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" 

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled in surprise. 

The rocky ground exploded under Kimahri's feet and blew shards and pieces of rock everywhere. Several of them hit Kimahri, but as he jumped away in time, he managed to escape the majority of them. 

"What is this attack?" Kimahri grumbled. "Is not ordinary fiend technique, is it?" 

Kimahri smiled and shook his head. "No, it isn't. Learned it from battle with strange wanderer that came here several days ago..." 

---- 

(flashback) 

Ryoga looked around the snowy mountain path. "Where the hell are we now, Choco?" 

The golden chocobo shrugged as best as he could. 

Suddenly, a big figure stepped out from between the rocks. "Who goes there? Gagazet is holy ground, can only be climbed by Ronso and summoners. Leave here, stranger!" 

Since the black cat-man looked pretty strong, Ryoga was on edge. "Who are you?" 

"Biran Ronso, strongest Ronso warrior. Now, I told you to leave." 

"But I don't even know where I am," Ryoga shouted back. 

"Then prepare to face Ronso wrath." And Biran attacked using his Lancet and absorbed some of Ryoga's powers. 

Ryoga stumbled a bit under the attack, but caught himself. "Hey, that's not the way you treat a guest. I'm outta here! Choco, let's go!" 

The chocobo nodded, and they vanished in a flash. 

---- 

Ukyo shook her head in disbelief. "That Ryoga stumbled upon this mountain of all places... I can't believe it." 

Ranma smirked. "That just makes it a little more interesting." 

But Akane was worried. "Do you think Kimahri can win if Biran knows how to use the Bakusai Tenketsu?" 

"Just wait and watch," Ranma said. 

Kimahri smiled. "Is strong attack, Biran. Kimahri would have no chance of winning if you had faced him several days ago. But... Kimahri has new attack, too." And he jumped forward and attacked Biran with a flurry of punches. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" 

Now it was Akane who shouted "WHAT?" 

Ranma chuckled. "Kimahri sparred with me some days ago, and he used his lancet on me. I guess he learned the Chestnut Fist when doing it. You gotta love these Ronso abilities, I would have never been able to teach it to him in that short time by myself." 

Biran's defense slowly crumbled under Kimahri's assault, and he was forced to retreat step after step. When Kimahri finally stopped punching him, he countered with a sweep kick and rolled away. "K-Kimahri is really stronger. But Biran not ready to give up yet." 

Kimahri didn't give him time for another attack. He just shouted: "1000 Needles"! His mane grew stiff and spiky, and a shower of needles volleyed down on Biran. That was too much, and with an exhausted grunt, the Ronso warrior went down. 

Shampoo smiled. "That attack, he learned from Shampoo." 

---- 

After Kimahri was healed by Yuna's White Magic, he stood before Kimahri and looked at him with proud eyes. "Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy. Sacred Mount Gagazet! I honor the name of the warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! This name is Kimahri!" 

And from all over the cliffs, the Ronso's shouts could be heard: "Kimahri! Kimahri! Kimahri! Kimahri!" 

Biran turned to face Ranma and Yuna. "Summoners! We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple. Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn long, long time ago. We crush enemies following behind." 

"Kimahri crush enemies standing before," Kimahri nodded. 

"You are most fortunate, summoners," Biran exclaimed. 

Yuna bowed. "I thank you." 

"Ronso will shine your statue brightest," Biran promised her. 

Yuna looked slightly down. "Thank you. But I fear no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am." 

"Then Ronso will make," Biran promised. "With grand horn on head." 

Yuna smiled. "That would be wonderful." 

Shampoo was going to follow her friends, but looked back at the Ronso uncertainly. 

"What's wrong, Shampoo?" Ranma asked. "You coming?" 

"Shampoo... just have bad feeling. As if something bad would happen. And Ronso taught me much, especially Kimahri... Shampoo wants to make sure they are okay. What Shampoo means... she wants to stay behind and help them fight off pursuers." 

"Well, if that's what you want," Ranma said. "But, what if we find a way to return to Nerima, and can't come back to fetch you?" 

Shampoo smiled. "Airen... Ranma no worry. Shampo think she has decided to stay here anyways." 

"But why?" Akane asked. "Wouldn't you miss your great-grandmother... or your friends from the Amazon village?" 

Shampoo shook her head. "Had really no real friends. Akane, Ranma and Ukyo were first persons she could call friends... and great-grandmother always made Shampoo do as she says. And... if Shampoo doesn't return with Ranma... Shampoo will have to be punished. Not really love Ranma anyways, so Shampoo stay here and find her real Airen." She smiled. "Have still to give him Kiss of Marriage, no?" 

Akane smirked. "Well, I can see you have your reasons. Good luck to you then, Shampoo! I hope he really is your true love." 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah! Go help the Ronso, and afterwards, find that guy. I'm sure you'll do fine." 

Kimahri smiled at Shampoo. "Kimahri proud of having friend like Shampoo. It was honor for Kimahri travelling with you." 

Suddenly, Lord Kelk came up to them and said: "True. Kimahri knows you better than I do, but I think I rarely met someone as brave and wise as yourself, Amazon Shampoo. From this day on, know that you will be seen by Ronso tribe as an equal. Hear that, Ronso: Amazon Shampoo will be welcomed anytime she visits sacred Gagazet." 

And like before, the Ronso shouted: "Shampoo! Shampoo! Shampoo!" 

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo is honored, Elder Kelk. She tries her best to live up to your expectations." 

Ukyo just watched Shampoo uncertainly. She knew there was someone out in this world that was important to her as well, but... could she just abandon Ranma and the others? 

Then she decided. "Shampoo," she shouted. "I'm staying here with you." 

"You too, Ucchan?" Ranma said in surprise.

Ukyo nodded. "I'm with her. I'll help defend Gagazet from our pursuers, and afterwards, I'll go and search for Clas-chan. You always were right, Ranchan: There was more between him and me, but we didn't want to admit it." 

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Well, then say 'Hello' from me when you see him the next time, you hear?" 

And after a quick farewell, the pilgrimage group finally got ready to climb the heights of Gagazet. 


	28. A talk between mothers

"We truly are weird, aren't we, sugar?" Ukyo asked Shampoo with a smirk. "At first, both of us were determined to make Ranchan ours, and we really didn't care much about his or Akane's feelings. Besides, I think both of us didn't really love him... I just felt betrayed because of my family honor, and you had to follow your tribe's rules." 

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, we were two fools, were we? But, no worry, Ukyo: There are two guys out there waiting for us... so we have to win this fight. Ready?" 

Ukyo smirked. "Ready as ever." 

And when the Guado troops came storming up the mountain trails, they joined the Ronso in defending their holy ground from Seymour's followers. 

---- 

Rikku and Ranma were following their friends in a little distance while walking along the snowy path that lead up the steep mountain.

"Zanarkand's on the other side, you know?" Rikku sighed. 

"I know," Ranma replied. 

"Yunie's gonna get the Final Aeon soon, you know?" she added. 

"I know," he replied. 

"Are you sure we will think of a way to save her?" The young Al Bhed girl looked at Ranma with hopeful eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay," Ranma said reassuringly. "I promise, when it's time, we will have thought of a way. I can tell you: Yuna won't die. And we will defeat Sin. And he won't come back." 

"I really don't know how you manage to be so confident," Rikku sighed. 

Ranma smiled: "It's easy, you know? Ranma Saotome..." 

"...doesn't lose!" Rikku ended his speech. "Yeah, yeah, I heard that before. Well, I guess if I had several powerful Espers backing me up, AND were a strong martial artist myself, I would be more confident as well." 

"You really are worried that she might die, huh?" Ranma asked. 

"Yeah," Rikku said in a small voice. "Yunie's my cousin... of course I'm worried." 

"Hey, there's no way she will die," Ranma said. "Not if Tidus is there to back her up. He doesn't want to let her down as well, right? The star player of the Zanarkand Abes will take care of your cousin." 

Rikku giggled. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes, huh? He didn't tell me that. Well, I think that cheers me up a little. Thanks, Ranma!" 

He just nodded. But suddenly, his face took on a serious look. 

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked. 

"Seymour..." Ranma snarled. 

Rikku gasped and turned around. And really, the unsent leader of the Guado and maester of the dying cult of Yevon came walking up the slopes with a confident smirk on his face. 

"Quick, run ahead and tell the others," Ranma told Rikku. She nodded and did as she was told. 

"So, we meet again, 'Summoner' Ranma," Seymour said in his arrogant voice. "I saw your battle over Bevelle... quite impressive for a fraud like yourself!" 

"Hey, who's the fraud here?" Ranma snapped. Seymour chuckled. 

"You are no real summoner. You just call your little pets out of your mind and let them attack fiends. But being a summoner is so much more... Only a true summoner can receive the Final Aeon... And only a true summoner can defeat Sin... by sacrificing his life, he saves Spira!" 

"Don't give me that," Ranma yelled. "Spira was never saved by the sacrifices of all the previous High Summoners. Sin was only put away for a couple of years, until it rose again." 

"True," Seymour agreed. "But the point is: I'm going to change that. With the help of Lady Yuna - my dear bride - I will become Sin myself and bring eternal peace for Spira - by destroying it!" 

"You're insane..." Ranma growled. Then, the shapes of his friends appeared behind him. 

"Save some for Kimahri," the Ronso warrior growled while brandishing his spear. 

Ranma held them back. "Wait a second... let me take care of this. You can help me anytime if I should lose." 

"Just like before, eh?" Akane chuckled. "All right, I won't interfere this time... except when he's going to kill you!" She looked darkly at Seymour. "Then I will kill him instead... again!" 

Seymour didn't look impressed. "Well, how are we going to do this, visitor from another world? Will we fight with our own powers... or will it be a contest between Aeons?" 

'Let me at him, son!' Nodoka told Ranma. 'No one calls my son a fraud.' 

Ranma really had to smile now. Poor Seymour, now he surely was doomed. No one that crossed Nodoka Saotome's way before got out of it in one piece. 

"You asked for it, Seymour," Ranma shouted. "Call for your Aeon, I'm ready!" 

Seymour laughed. "That was your first mistake. I call for the pain in my heart... Anima!" 

And once again, the monstrous Aeon got pulled out of its abyss of sorrow by the giant anchor. 

Ranma raised his fist. "And I call for..." He hesitated. 

'How am I gonna call for my mother and at the same time, sound totally cool and awesome?' he pondered. 'Ah, I know...' 

"I call for the ultimate mistress of swordplay and the judge of manliness: Nodoka, matriarch of the Saotome family!" 

Seymour sweat-dropped when hearing that. 'Judge of manliness? What sort of Aeon is that?' 

And Nodoka appeared, under the same cherry trees that Yojimbo conjures when he is being called. 

She raised her sword. "Never underestimate a loving mother!" 

Seymour smirked. "Oh, I won't... I won't..." 

Then, Nodoka frowned. This horrible Aeon before her... it was sending out mental visions of the past. 

And when she realized the truth, she let out a gasp. "This Aeon... this agonized creature... it's his mother!" 

Nodoka lowered her sword. 

"What are you doing, Mom? We have to beat his Aeon, or he'll kill Yuna." 

"We don't need to fight this poor soul, Ranma," his mother explained. "She is his mother!" 

Ranma stared. He looked at Anima, at Seymour, and then back at his mother. "No way!" 

Seymour smiled. "Does that surprise you that much? As you must know by now, I'm not only the head priest of Macalania, or a maester of Yevon AND the leader of the Guado - but also a summoner myself. My own mother gave her life to become an Aeon, so I could defeat Sin. But when I realized his power - I decided to make that power mine." 

"But using your mother like this..." Ranma gestured towards the squirming Anima. "This in inhuman!" 

"After all, I am only half human," Seymour replied. "My parents made my life miserable by breaking an old tradition: They married, even if they were two different species. And their child had to suffer from the results... My dear mother already showed me her love by becoming my Aeon... and submitting to eternal pain. My father... well, he didn't respond too favorable when he learned about my mother's fate. He wouldn't understand my ideal vision... so I had to get rid of him. He was unlike my mother..." 

Seymour looked at his flailing, hideous Aeon with gleaming eyes. "My mother buried her feelings under a coat of pain, and thereby became Anima, the Aeon of pain. When you faced me in Macalania - it was the one and only time it was ever beaten." 

"It," Ranma snarled. "You talk of her as she was some type of thing. But she's your mother and you turned her into this monster. My mother became an Esper, yes, but only by her own decision. And she never got so cruelly tortured like her." Again, he gestured towards Anima. 

It was true. Anima was not only called the Aeon of pain because it could easily inflict pain on others... she was always in pain herself. Wrapped in the chains of guilt and suffering from the pain of love, she could not be released from this pitiful state of being, as long as Seymour was still binding her within his mind. 

"Ranma," Nodoka said. "Let me speak to her. Perhaps all that is binding her in those chains of sorrow is the love she is still feeling for her son. Perhaps she doesn't realize what he has done. Her only visible eye is looking down on his enemies. She has to see for herself into what kind of monster he turned." 

Seymour snorted. "Monster? I am no monster. I am Spira's final hope. And after I become Sin, I will become a GOD! Now, Anima, let them feel the pain! Destroy them!" 

But before Anima could listen to Seymour's orders, Nodoka closed her eyes... 

---- 

And entered Seymour's mind. It truly was chaotic here, dark shadows looming in the corners, horrible monsters crawling along the walls - all of the abominable Aeons Seymour's sick mind came up with. But as Nodoka was an Esper herself, they couldn't harm her in this place. 

Nodoka walked forward until she reached the very last corner of Seymour's mind. There, on the wall, bound by chains and bandages like her monstrous counterpart Anima, Seymour's mother was hanging and looking at the ground. 

Nodoka spoke to her in a soft voice: "What is your name?" 

The woman let out a gasp. It must have been like an eternity for her, since she heard the last human voice. "A... Ann... Anni... ka!" 

Nodoka looked at the pitiful woman's spirit, dressed in torn rags and wearing an unbelievable expression of sorrow on her pale face. "Annika, I'm here to save you. We must get you out of this dreadful place." 

Annika shook her head. "N-no... Seymour... I have to... help my son. He... will save Spira... by beating Sin. I know he will... he is Spira's hope." 

Nodoka shook her head. "No, Annika, he's not. You must open your eyes and see your son as he is. The pain and sorrow he faced as a child turned him into what he is today: A man full of madness and darkness. You mustn't help him anymore. He ceased being your son a very long time ago, and only a mad schemer remains. Don't let yourself being consumed by the pain. It's worse enough that you had to sacrifice your life. Don't let him torture your soul for all eternity. Because once he becomes Sin... your torment will last forever." 

"I... I can't... He's my son." 

Nodoka gestured towards the dark figures looming around them. "Take a look around, Annika. This is your son's mind. It reflects his madness. You can see his dreams, his fantasies... they're all nightmarish. You will be in his mind forever, yes... but it will be an eternity of pain and sorrow." 

Annika looked around in horror, and for the first time during her long, long captivity, she seemed to really realize what this place really was. "No... oh god, no... I can't believe it... Seymour, my son... What have you done? What have... What have I done? I can't take this any more. Please, whoever you are: Take me out of this place!" 

Nodoka smiled. "Don't worry! It will all be okay. You're safe now." And as she reached for the other woman, the chains and bandages covering her fell apart, and she fell down into Nodoka's arms. Seymour's other dreadful Aeons screeched when they saw the two women embrace... and then they were gone. 

---- 

When Nodoka vanished, Anima had stopped moving, as if it was having a mental blackout. Seymour realized that this time, his Aeon wouldn't be able to help him, so he called upon the powers of the Alpha Fiend once more. 

He turned into some sort of demonic warrior, brandishing a scary-looking lance. The Alpha Fiend itself turned into a colossal, yellow-scaled form that looked like nothing any of the heroes had ever seen before. Like a knight on his steed, Seymour sat down on this monstrosity and boomed in his inhuman voice: "Now, let me show you... the real meaning of death!" 

It was a long, heavy and merciless fight, and for some reason, Yuna's Aeons weren't very useful against this form, as he somehow got a new power that allowed him to defeat any Aeon or Esper instantly. So the guardians had to rely on their more traditional weapons and special abilities, but it was no easy task, as Seymour's monster had terrible powers. 

One after another, the heroes went down before Seymour's might, until only Tidus, Yuna, Akane and Ranma were standing on their feet. 

"Now, my beloved bride," Seymour laughed. "Come with me to Zanarkand and die for me." 

Suddenly, the form of Anima, that had been standing motionless on the snowy path all this time, began moving. It screeched in its horrific voice, reared up and then... 

Its chains broke apart. 

"WHAT?" Seymour screamed. "HOW CAN THIS BE?" 

And after the broken chains fell to the ground and disappeared, the bandages fell down from Animas hideous face, while it slowly turned into the face of a thin woman, who had surely been beautiful some time ago, but the skin had become dry and wrinkly over the years, while her hair was hanging down grey and matted. 

Ranma's face lit up in relief when he saw his mother appearing on Annika's side and helping her stand up. 

Seymour transformed back into his normal form and sent away the Alpha Fiend. "What have you done?" he murmured. "She's worthless now. She has become strong for me... by enduring eternal suffering. We were happy... and now you destroyed it." His face turned into a grimace of such tremendous hate that the members of the pilgrimage group couldn't believe their eyes. 

Annika looked at the man, who was once her son, with disgust. "I can't believe what you've done to yourself - to me - and to the people of Spira. You turned yourself into a monster. And I won't start about what you did to your father. It's horrible enough that the last thing I'm seeing before I will go to the farplane is this... abominable thing before my eyes." 

Nodoka held her. "It's okay, dear... you're free now! Go on, join your husband - he's waiting for you!" 

With one last, grateful smile towards Nodoka, Annika's form dissolved into a cloud of pyreflies. Yuna raised her rod. 

"NO!" Seymour yelled. But it was too late. One little twirl of Yuna's rod, and his mother's spirit finally found peace. 

Seymour stepped back towards the snowy cliff. "You... I'll make you all pay for this... just you wait..." And he let himself fall down the cliff, into the deep canyon below. 

Akane looked to where his body had vanished. "I would hope this was the last we saw of him, but knowing our luck, he will survive even that." 

"Let's hope we can defeat Sin first, ya?" Wakka said. "We're almost in Zanarkand." 

Ranma smiled at his mother. He was really grateful for her, even if she was kinda... weird sometimes. But he never, ever would even think of doing something to her like Seymour did to his mother. "Come on, Mom," he said. "Let's go!" 

Yuna looked into the opposite direction from where Seymour had fallen down the mountain. "Only a few more steps, and we have reached the summit. From there, we can see Zanarkand very soon." 

Tidus stepped to her side and nodded. "Yeah... and Ranma is right, we will find a solution. You will live, everyone else will live, Sin will be gone, and this time, forever. So that this nightmare will finally come to an end." 

In his thoughts, he added: 'For both us and my father...' 

---- 

On the farplane, the lone figure of an elder Guado was sitting lonely in a field of flowers. He surely looked sad and alone. 

But then, a figure appeared behind him... the figure of a beautiful human woman wearing a Guado's dress. Annika smiled at her husband while he stood up with a bewildered look on his face. Finally, he walked up to her and hold his wife within a deep hug. 

Finally, her pain had come to an end... 

----

With a powerful swipe from Ukyo's sword, the final fiend went down. The Ronso warriors were already fighting off the remaining Guado soldiers, who were hastening down the mountain path. 

Shampoo came running and jumped up with joy. "We did it! We beat them! Go Ronso go Ronso go!" 

Kelk, Biran and several other Ronso came walking up to them. "I must thank you for your assistance," he said while bowing before the two girls. "Without your aid, I fear us Ronso wouldn't have stood a chance against these masses of fiends the Guado were summoning. Only thanks to you, a massacre could be prevented." 

Ukyo smiled. "Don't mention it, you lordship... we were happy to help out." 

Biran looked down the mountain. "Not look like they come back soon. Means Gagazet and summoners Yuna and Ranma are safe now." 

Yenke mumbled his agreement through his bandages. 

Shampoo patted Biran on his broad back. "Well, Biran take care, yes? Shampoo and Ukyo are off, to go look for their Airens." 

Biran coughed - the Amazon may be smaller then most Ronso, but she surely was strong. "Airen?" He grumbled. "What Amazon Shampoo mean?" 

Ukyo grinned. "She means somewhere out there are our sweethearts, and we are going to get them." 

Kelk nodded with a smile. "Then I hope you have a safe journey, and that you will find what you seek." 

The Ronso warriors all put their fists on their broad chests, in a gesture to honor the two brave warrior women. Ukyo and Shampoo returned the salute, before waving and walking down the mountain. 

Ukyo carefully looked over the cliffs next to them. "We still have to be careful," she said. "The Guado may still lie in ambush around here." 

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo don't think so. Have all run away when saw Shampoo and Ukyo power. Girl power! Yay!" 

Ukyo had to giggle at that. 

They went down the last part of the snowy trail and re-entered the canyon area of the Calm Lands. "Well, where are we gonna start our search?" Ukyo asked. 

"Shampoo suggest Mushroom Rock. Kinoc and his troops went there, yes? And maybe Chocobo Knights have gone there, too." 

"Good idea, sugar!" 

But before they could move another step, they could hear the sound of a loud engine. Some big machina vessel was approaching... fast. 

And when they looked up into the sky, they could see the familiar shape of the Wild Horse descending into the small valley. It barely fit, but Brother seemed to be a great pilot, as he skillfully maneuvered around all the cliffs, until the airship hit the ground. 

The big hatch opened, and Cid stepped out, a big grin on his face. "Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo. Shampoo, Uyko... how are you two?" 

Ukyo grinned. "Never better, Cid. Seems like you managed to get away in one piece after the assault on Bevelle, right?" 

Cid smirked. "Well, it certainly was a close call, but Brother got us out there at the right time. We had to make an emergency landing in the surrounding mountains, though... one of the cannon shots hit one of the propellers. And from there, we could see the big battle of these metal giants. Man, what were these things anyway?" 

Shampoo giggled. "One was Ranma in Esper-armor. Other was spirit of the past... wanted to destroy Spira with big machina weapon." 

"You don't say," Cid said in astonishment. "Wow, travelling in Spira never gets boring, eh? Well, we were just around and looking for some machina parts that could be hidden within the mountains, when we saw your two pretty faces. So we thought: Why not ask the ladies if we could take them along for the ride?" 

"That'd be great, Ciddy, 'cause Shampoo and me need to get to Mushroom Rock as fast as possible." 

"Mushroom Rock, eh?" Cid asked in his rough voice. "Well, why not? It's not like we have something better to do." 

He turned around and shouted inside the ship: "Brother! Cad luinca du Mushroom Rock!" 

---- 

Baralai raised his staff and parried the attacks coming from the swordsman. After a while, the other ex-monk lowered his weapon and said: "Hey Baralai. What's wrong with you? Normally, you would have wiped the ground with me. But today, you really don't seem to concentrate. What's the matter?" 

The white-haired warrior sighed. "Well, it's just... I don't know. I just always have to think about that lavender-haired Gun Mage girl within Lady Yuna's group." 

His sparring partner smirked. "The one you bopped on the head with your staff?" 

"Hey, I told you, I didn't realize it until you guys told me. But... when I looked into her eyes... there just was something in there. Sadness? Hope? I really don't know. And I just... can't... stop... thinking of her." 

The swordsman shook his head. "Baralai, you're hopeless. Everyone in our unit can see what's wrong with you." 

"Is that so? And what would that be?" 

"Man, you're in love with that girl." 

Baralai stuttered. "M-m-me? In love? B-b-but that is nonsense! I never met her before. We didn't even have any chance to talk to each other. That can't be!" 

"Admit it, man, you have hopelessly fallen for her. It's destiny, man... it's fate..." He chuckled. 

"Stop that," Baralai said in a half-angry voice. But he had to admit, it wasn't that far from the truth. Until now, he really didn't believe in love at first sight. But that girl... he just had to see her again. 

Suddenly, a loud voice from the watch tower of the camp shouted: "Red Alert! Fiends are attacking! Warriors, to your post!" 

That was the cue for Baralai and his men. They ran up to the front gate to give the fiends a warm welcome. 

---- 

After a short flight, the Wild Horse approached the Djose area. "Down there," Buddy shouted and pointed to the unmistakable rock formation. "It's Mushroom Rock. And there's a big camp as well. Well, I think your chance of finding your guys there is pretty big, girls." He grinned at Shampoo and Ukyo, who were smiling with joy. 

Cid gestured towards a grey mass approaching the camp. "There! Fiends! And they're attacking the camp. Shall I blast them with some rockets?" 

Ukyo shook her head. "No, that would be too dangerous. We don't want Kinoc's men to be hurt. Besides, I saw how accurate these rocket launchers are. Didn't your technician have enough time to fix them?" 

"Well, I asked him the same," Cid replied. "I wanted our most powerful weapon to be fixed in case we run into some powerful fiend like Evrae." 

"And what did he say?" 

Buddy grinned. "He said: 'I'm just a kid!'" 

Ukyo watched the monitors closely. And suddenly, she could see some persons approaching the fiends from behind, two of them riding on big, yellow birds. "The Chocobo Knights," she shouted. "Cid! Go down! Clas-chan, I'm coming!" 

---- 

"Hack your way through to the gate," Lucil shouted as her sword slashed at the fiends. Elma and Clasko followed her as best as they could, but there were too many of them. 

Suddenly, a giant aircraft came shooting down from the sky, whooshed over the battlefield and descended on the rocky surface of Mushroom Rock. 

"The Al Bhed?" Elma wondered while striking down a Thunder Flan. "I wonder what they're up to." 

But then the big hatch on the underside of the vessel opened, and two female shapes jumped out, one of them wearing a black armor, carrying a big sword and shouting: "Clas-chan! Hang in there!" 

"Ukyo?" Clasko shouted in surprise and almost didn't notice the big Dual Horn charging at him. 

"Watch out!" Lucil, Elma and Ukyo were shouting at the same time. 

But then, Shampoo raised her magic gun. "Fire Breath!" The burning attack flew from the gun and stopped the charging fiend dead in its tracks. 

Quickly, the two girls were at the Chocobo Knight's sides and assisted them in fighting their way towards the camp. 

Then, Shampoo could see a certain man wearing a blue headband standing on the palisade and shooting at the fiends with his gun. "Airen!" she shouted happily. "Shampoo coming!" 

"Lemme handle that," Ukyo said. "I still have some power left, so this should work fine... DARKNESS!" She swung her big sword around, and waves of a dark energy swept out from its tip over the assembled fiends and blasted them away. This attack drained Ukyo's health a little, but she was okay. Together, they ran through the created corridor towards the camp gate. 

After two ex-monks closed the gate behind them, Shampoo instantly jumped up on the palisade and landed next to the man she was looking for. 

"Airen, Shampoo help you," she said and shot the fiends with her gun. 

Baralai turned his head in surprise. "Wha...? It's you!" 

"We talk later! Now have to blast fiends!" Shampoo said. Baralai nodded and turned his attention back to the fight. 

It turned out to be over in several minutes. Every last one of the fiends got obliterated. 

Shampoo jumped up in joy, as she did after defending the Ronso, and gave Baralai a big hug. 

"WHOA!" he shouted out in surprise. "Careful, there! I don't even know your name." 

Shampoo let go. "Oh! Sorry! I is Shampoo, Amazon warrior and Gun Mage." She twirled around her weapon. "What is you called, Airen?" 

"Well, my name is Baralai... and what the heck do you mean by 'Airen'?" 

His friends grinned at the scene. "I guess it's pretty clear, Baralai," one of them said. "I guess she's almost as deep in love as you are yourself." 

Baralai blushed. "Sh-shut up!" 

Shampoo looked at him with big, sparkling eyes and beamed. 

[GLOMP! "AIREN! Wo ai ni! You I love!" 

Clasko looked up at the absurd scene and scratched his head. "Well, it certainly is different from the way we first met, right, Ukyo?" 

The okonomiyaki chef blushed and nodded. 

---- 

Several minutes later, Baralai and his men led them to the command center. All the time, Shampoo didn't let go of her new Airen's arm. Baralai sighed. "Shampoo?" 

She looked up at him with a happy face. "Yes, Airen?" 

"Um, I like you too, you know, but... would you mind grabbing me a bit more gently? I need that arm to fight, after all..." 

Shampoo giggled. "Sorry. Shampoo is more careful." 

Kinoc stepped out from the tent and looked over the assembled fighters. "Well," he said. "It's good to see that all of you are well. Welcome to the headquarters of our new resistance group: The Youth League!" 

"Youth League?" Ukyo mused. "Good name, but who came up with that name?" 

Kinoc smiled. "Well, that would be our new leader. He thinks the name is fitting as it stands for the changes that will certainly come over Spira's way of thinking, and that's also the reason why I left leadership to a younger warrior then myself." 

He gestured to the tent, and they went inside. 

"You'll like him," Baralai told the others. "He is a great warrior, a little bit eccentric... but also a good friend. I have to know, because he's one of my best friends." 

"Really?" Shampoo said. "What his name?" 

"It's Nooj, miss," a distinctive voice called out from the big table that was standing in front of them. The tall man with the long hair walked around the table and smiled at them. 

"It's good to see you again, Miss Kuonji!" 


	29. The truth about Tidus

Shiva cuddled closer to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his furry muzzle. 

Valefor turned her head to the two lovebirds (she hated that expression) and shouted: "Hey! Give it a break, you two. Shiva, why don't you go over to Ranma's and tell the others how we're going to proceed once we reach the summit?" 

Shiva sighed and stood up from Ifrit's lap. "Sorry, lover," she said. "She's right, you know?" 

Ifrit pouted. "Well, don't make it take too long, babe." He winked. She winked back. 

Valefor angrily ruffled her feathers. She just didn't understand what Shiva saw in that arrogant brute. If she wasn't her best friend, she would have... 

...well, she really wasn't sure what she would have done. 

When Shiva walked past her, she hissed through her clenched beak: "Do you have to hang over your boy-toy all the time? Honestly, get a room, you two!" 

Shiva shrugged. "It's not as there are separate rooms in Yuna's mind... and you know I can't resist his charm." She looked dreamily at the fire Aeon while he was chatting with Yojimbo. 

Valefor shook her head. "Just WHAT do you see in him? I really wanna know..." 

Shiva sighed again. "Well, he's big... and strong... and most important, he's HOT!" 

Valefor just groaned. 

---- 

Nodoka looked around Ranma's mind. "Well, it certainly is nice in here... but don't you think these walls are a little... plain? We just have to redecorate a little." 

"And where do you think you can find decorations in here?" Fenrir wanted to know. 

She shrugged. Leviathan chuckled. "Well, it's Ranma's mind... perhaps he just has to imagine a more colorful room." 

Nodoka beamed. "An excellent idea, Leviathan-san! I have to ask him the next time I talk to him. Well, what should we do...? Some windows with red curtains, perhaps? And a nice carpet? Oh, I know..." 

She went over to where Alexander's colossal form was resting. "You just have to get a new paintwork, my dear. All this grey doesn't do you justice." 

"Alexander unit's abilities mainly lie in combat-moves. Alteration of body color is not possible." 

"That won't be the problem," Nodoka decided. "All we need are some color pots and paint-brushes... I think the best color combination would be red, combined with a glorious white. You know, like that giant robot from that series... what name was it again..." 

If Alexander weren't a robot, he would have sweat-dropped. 

Suddenly, the beautiful figure of Shiva appeared in the room. "Hello, everyone," she said. "I just came over to talk to you about Bahamut's plan..." 

Nodoka turned around. "OH! You must be one of Yuna's Aeons, right? How nice to finally see a fellow female Esper. Why, you certainly are a beauty, my dear." 

Shiva blinked. "Um, thank you. Now, Bahamut wanted you to know that..." 

She stopped herself as Nodoka was walking around her body and examined her with appreciative glances. "Why yes, you're certainly gorgeous. Did Yuna ever consider using your help in seducing my son?" 

Shiva began blushing as far as that was possible for someone with blue skin. "Uh... no, not really..." 

"Oh, what a shame. I'll bet that Ranma wouldn't be able to resist this figure. Look at this slim waist! This wide hips! And..." Her hands wandered upwards to give Shiva's breasts a quick fondle. "Look at this chest! A most delicious package for a manly man like my Ranma." 

By now Shiva was afraid she'd just melt into the ground, the way she was blushing. 

Leviathan and Fenrir exchanged a nervous glance. Ranma's mother certainly was weird... 

----

Tidus couldn't believe his eyes. The summit of Mt. Gagazet was unlike ANYTHING he had seen before. 

They had followed the rocky path up to this crater, which was filled with water. And around this crater... a big stone wall was surrounding the still waters. But it wasn't a normal wall. 

It was entirely made out of stone bodies. 

"What... what is this?" he asked. "What are they?" 

Yuna stepped beside him. "They are... Fayths." 

Ranma stared. "THAT many?" 

In between the petrified bodies, the water was flowing down and into the crater. Some mysterious force was hanging in the air, everyone could feel it. 

Yuna closed her eyes. "I can feel it... they are summoning something." 

"What could it be?" Ranma pondered. "The Final Aeon? Sin?" 

Yuna shook her head. "I believe it's something else... I've never felt anything like it before." 

Rikku ran up to Aura and glared at her. "Hey, you know something, right? After all, you've been here before. So, spill the beans!" 

Aura smiled. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too." 

"Yunie might die, you know?" Rikku reminded her. 

Tidus shook his head. "No... Aura's right, Rikku... This is our... this is my story." And he put his hand on the wall of bodies. Next to him, Ranma did the same. 

And suddenly, like it happened before, they found themselves in another place. 

Ranma looked around. "What the...? Where are the others? Are we in Sin, again?" 

Tidus looked around. "This... is the houseboat I've been living in... this is my home." 

"Welcome home," a voice said. 

They turned around. Behind them, they could see a boy with a purple vest and cap. It was Bahamut's fayth. 

Tidus gasped. "Now I remember where I saw you before. You're that kid I saw that day in Zanarkand, when Sin appeared, right? I mean, right before he took me to Spira." 

Bahamut nodded. "That's right!" 

Ranma looked around and looked at the boat, the harbor, the water, and the skyline of Zanarkand. "So... this is the Zanarkand you're from?" he asked. "But why are we here?" 

Suddenly, they could hear voices. 

"What's gotten into you? Hey!" Wakka's voice called out. 

"Wake up! Wake up!" That was Rikku. 

"Ranma, this isn't the time for a nap." Akane sounded angry. "Get up!" 

"Wait a second..." Tidus said. "This is a dream?" 

"Precisely," Bahamut nodded. 

"Oh, come on," Ranma groaned. "We don't have time to be sleeping." 

"You're not entirely correct," said the fayth. "This is a dream, but not yours." 

"Then whose is it?" He looked at the blonde blitzball player. "Tidus?" 

Bahamut shook his head. "Not exactly. You see: Tidus is a dream as well." 

"WHAT?" Tidus cried out in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Long ago, there was a war..." Bahamut began. 

"A war with machina, right?" Ranma guessed. "The one Shuyin and Lenne were in, right?" 

Suddenly, Shuyin's spirit form appeared next to them. "That's right," he said. "A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle's machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen such power. Vegnagun was the most powerful weapon, but there were many others. The summoners of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That's why I was so angry... I didn't want to lose Lenne..." 

"That's why we tried to save it," Bahamut explained. "If only a memory." 

The three boys looked at him with curious faces. "What did you do?" Tidus asked. 

"It happened after Shuyin and Lenne had left for Bevelle. The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war... They all became fayth. Fayth for the summoning." 

"The summoning..." Ranma murmured. "You mean Sin?" 

"No! I mean this place. A Zanarkand that never sleeps. The dreams of the fayth summoned the memories of this city. They summoned all the buildings, all the people who lived here." 

Shuyin looked around. "So, it's like my old Zanarkand, right? How it was on the times of peace." 

"Well, it is slightly different, but mostly, you are correct." 

"I see it now," Tidus gasped and looked at Shuyin. "Every person of the town was just a memory... a memory of the people that once lived here for real. So that must mean... I'm a memory too... a memory of you!" 

Shuyin was taken aback. He stared at the fayth. "Is... is that right? Is he... essentially me?" 

"In a manner of speaking, yes!" 

"But, wait a minute," Ranma interfered. "What would happen if you were to stop dreaming?" 

Bahamut looked at the buildings. "The dream would disappear..." 

And the houses of Zanarkand began vanishing, one after another. 

"No!" Tidus shouted. "So what if I'm a dream. I like it here." 

Bahamut sighed. "We've been dreaming so long... we're tired. Would you and your father... Would you let us rest? Both you and your father have been touched by Sin. Sin, the one whom all Spira - the spiral - revolves." 

"What are you saying?" Tidus asked. 

"You two are more than just dreams now. And not only because of Sin... also because of Shuyin." 

Tidus looked at his counterpart. "What? Why?" 

"Shuyin died... but his spirit, his essence... is now bound to your body, thanks to that dressphere. It makes you more real. Just a little more, and... maybe you are the one that will end our dreaming at last." 

Ranma looked at the little boy. "You are Bahamut's fayth, right? Does that mean you are essentially an Esper... or are you the spirit of a summoner that already died?" 

The fayth smiled. "I'm both, actually. After the summoners of Zanarkand went into their deep sleep, they merged with the Espers they summoned, and became Aeons. Some of us waited in the temples of Spira to help future summoners." 

"If that's true..." Tidus said. "Then what about Sin?" 

Suddenly, they heard once again the voices of their friends. 

"Please! You have to wake up," Yuna shouted. 

"Ranma-kun, open your eyes," Kasumi added. 

Slowly, the image of the fayth and the houseboat faded. Ranma and Tidus found themselves back on the summit of Mt. Gagazet. 

"What happened?" Wakka asked. "The two of you just zoned out there." 

"Oh, it's nothing," Tidus chuckled nervously. "Nothing like a good nap." 

Akane glared at Ranma. "You jerk! Don't make me worry like that any more, you hear?" 

"You sure it was just a nap?" Nabiki pondered. "It was pretty weird, you know?" 

"Of course it was just a nap," protested Tidus. 

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "Now we're awake, and we can continue our way. Let's go!" 

Yuna looked at them and sighed. "You're poor liars..." 

----

Lenne turned around, when Shuyin appeared next to her. "Shuyin," she shouted and hugged him. "Where have you been? You disappeared, all of a sudden." 

"I'm sorry," Shuyin responded and gave her a small kiss. "But I had to discuss something important with Tidus and Ranma." And he told her the whole story of the dream of the fayth. 

When he was finished, they were sitting next to each other, leaning against the wall of Kasumi's mind. 

"When... the fayth told you that Tidus would become more real under your influence... weren't you afraid you would be lost in his soul?" 

Shuyin smiled. "Not really. All that matters is that we're together. After this journey is over, we'll ask Yuna if she can send us to the farplane. There, we can rest in peace." 

Lenne sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess you're right..." 

---- 

The rocky path down the northern side of the mountain was long and narrow. The friends had to be careful not to go too close to the edge. 

"Hey," Ranma asked Aura. "You were there when Braska got his Final Aeon, weren't you? Just how are we going to get it? Is there someone that gives it to us, or something like that?" 

Aura sighed. "Lady Yunalesca..." 

"She's alive?" Yuna said in amazement. Aura looked at her. "As alive as Seymour and Mika." 

"I see..." 

"Hey, can't we take a little break?" Rikku shouted from behind. 

"We're almost there, anyway," Wakka said. "Best to hurry, ya?" 

Rikku whined. "But... if we take another break... it means we have more time to think of a solution, you know?" 

Yuna looked at her cousin. "Rikku..." 

Rikku hugged Yuna. "I don't wanna lose you, Yunie. I just don't wanna..." 

Yuna smiled. "Rikku, you're a good friend, but... all my life, I knew this moment would come. I just have to go down to Zanarkand. I have to..." 

"Hey," Ranma said. "I thought we were clear: No one is going to die there, got it?" 

Wakka shook his head. "Look, buddy, how are you going to prevent it? You want Sin to be gone and Yuna to be alive? Don't you think someone would have thought of another way of beating Sin before? There just is none, ya?" 

Ranma glared at him. "That's just because everyone was sure of Yevon's teachings, right? And because Yevon said it would be the only way, right?" 

Wakka got nervous. "Well, that could be, but..." 

Ranma shook his head. "Let's just go. When we reach Zanarkand, we can take a break." 

The others followed him. Only Akane hesitated when she saw something laying on the ground. It was a record sphere... did Yuna drop it while she was hugging Rikku? 

Akane decided to have a look at it later. 

---- 

The dead city of Zanarkand... Tidus felt a jolt of sorrow when he saw the ruined city laying in front of his eyes. No living soul was down there, just masses of pyreflies... and, therefore, also many fiends. It was their goal, the goal of the long, long journey. They finally made it, here Yuna would receive the Final Aeon. 

And then? Would she die? Ranma seemed certain they would find another way. Tidus himself told Rikku that many times. Akane and her sisters just trusted in Ranma's words. Kimahri and Wakka seemed to have accepted Yuna's decision... but it looked like it wasn't easy for them either. 

And Aura... well, she surely had changed from when she was here the first time. There were times she turned back into her cynical, mysterious self, then again, she fell into the role of a cheerful little girl. 

And himself? He was just a dream, some sort of copy of Shuyin, that had turned into a whole new person itself. 

Tidus sighed and sat down on a pile of rubble, while looking over the crumbled skyline of the dead city. 

The others were just sitting around the campfire, who knows what they were thinking about... 

Until Akane and Ranma came climbing up to Tidus and sat down next to him. 

"Hey, Tidus," Akane said in a quiet voice. "Have a look at this." She showed him the record sphere she found on Gagazet. 

"What's this?" Tidus asked in a curious voice. 

"Yuna dropped it," Ranma said. "Akane found it, and she believes Yuna dropped it on purpose, so we could find it and watch it. I just played it back. We thought you might want to see it as well." 

Tidus nodded. "All right. Let me have a look..." 

And they switched the record on. 

---- 

Yuna was sitting on a small grassy hill on Mi'ihen Highroad, just in front of the agency. She wore a small smile on her face while the sphere was recording. 

"Everyone... I know that when I reach Zanarkand, and receive the Final Summoning, I most certainly will die. That's why I made this record for everyone of you. I want to say thank you, to everyone. 

Sir Auron... Kimahri told me... when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid... It was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor that I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Auron, I thank you. 

Kimahri... Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven. My father had defeated Sin, and all Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero my father was. I was so happy. But when night came, it occurred to me. My father had defeated Sin and now he was dead. Now, I was all alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. I stood on the bridge to Bevelle where my father and I had parted. Standing there, alone, I could see the fields where he had fought Sin. Then, you appeared, Kimahri. You said you were looking for the daughter of Braska, remember? At first, I was so scared. Until I realized what a gentle person you are. You weren't used to talking to children. When I told you that I was Braska's daughter... you said you would take me as far from Bevelle as you could. That it was the wish of a man facing death. I think... I cried then. Because that... that was when I knew my father was dead... and I would never see him again. You just held me, without saying a word. I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in the care of the temple... I held onto you, crying, 'Don't go, don't go!' And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much. And I've always liked your broken horn. 

Wakka... I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us, Lulu and Chappu. That's why I was always so happy, I think. And when you refused to let me become a summoner and I did it anyway... I'm sorry. I've always wanted to apologize. You know, when you tried to stop me then - really, I was happy. I could tell you really cared about me. You were like my big brother. No... I think you really were my big brother. What else... And I love watching you play blitzball. 

Akane, Kasumi... you two are really special people. When the two of you appeared in our village, I somehow knew you weren't quite from this world. But when you heard about my pilgrimage, you instantly agreed to help me as a guardian, Akane, even if you knew that your friends were out there somewhere... That showed me your good heart. And Kasumi's cheerful nature always brought happiness to Besaid, and later, to our pilgrimage group. Thank you, both of you... 

Ranma... my fellow summoner. I really was amazed when I learned about your abilities. You are a brave warrior as well as a summoner of Espers. Your fiancee told me of your previous adventures... it really was a surprise for me too see how you managed to get though all of this emotionally. I mean, having multiple fiancees, dozens of rivals that are out to defeat you, and such a weird father... I was really impressed you didn't went crazy." At that point, Yuna let out a small giggle. "As with Akane and Kasumi, I really hope that someday, you'll find a way of returning home. 

I guess that leaves... the newest guardian: Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You are... I am... Well, um... I'm glad... I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but... It's funny. So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful... but it hurts, sometimes. I wonder. I... I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe... maybe that's why it hurts. When I... When I think about us never being together again at all... I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't say that. I'll do that part over. Um..." 

At that point of the record, Tidus' voice could be heard: "Watcha up to?" and the screen went blank. 

---- 

Tidus sighed. "Well, I guess she really was serious about sacrificing herself by defeating Sin, huh?" 

"Well, at least she was it back then," Akane said. "Maybe, in the meantime, she had changed her opinion. Perhaps Ranma convinced her.." 

"Well, whatever she chooses to do... we all should support her and NOT let her die, right?" Ranma asked. The other two nodded. 

Together, they climbed down the rubble and returned to the others. 

While Ranma and Akane sat down, Tidus said: "Listen up, everyone... Listen to my story! This... may be our last chance." 

----

After fighting their way through the fiends of Zanarkand, they finally stood before the impressive Yevon Dome, the center of Zanarkand. 

Tidus looked up at the ruined building and sighed. 'This shows that mine and this Zanarkand really were different... the blitzball stadium was standing here in my hometown,' he thought. 

The spirit of an elderly man walked up to them. "Welcome in Zanarkand, travellers. You have done well by coming this far. Now, I invite you to the chambers of Lady Yunalesca. From her, you will receive the Final Aeon." 

"Finally," Ranma said. "It better is worth all the trouble we went through to get here." 

The old man smiled. "I think you will find it favorable," he said. "Now, follow the Lady's trial, and she will grant you an audience..." 

"Another trial," Tidus groaned. "I thought we left that behind at the last temple..." 

Yuna chuckled. "Well, we just have to use our heads, right?" 

Nabiki snorted. "Well, several people in this group will have a hard time with that..." And she glanced at Wakka and Ranma. 

Akane smirked. "Well, how lucky we are that someone as smart as yourself is in our group, right sis? I bet you can solve the riddle as quickly as possible, can you?" 

Nabiki took that as an attack on her pride, so she just huffed and went ahead. "Follow me, kids, and you'll learn something." 

Kasumi giggled. "Well, I think this riddle will be solved within five minutes." 

---- 

Even considering that Nabiki was busy satisfying her pride, it took them several tries until they solved the confusing puzzle in the main hall of the dome. Those flashing floor tiles nearly broke their brains apart. But when Ranma finally stepped on the final, correct tile (completely by accident, as Nabiki insisted), the circular platform in the middle of the room lit up, and was ready to take them down to the Chamber of the Fayth. 

But when they arrived there... 

"W-what?" Wakka shouted in surprise. "T-this statue is broken." 

Yuna concentrated. "The fayth has left this statue a long time ago. But what does this mean? Is there no Final Aeon?" 

Once again, the old man appeared before them. "This statue once contained the fayth of Lord Zaon, the groom of Lady Yunalesca. He was the one that gave his life to become the Final Aeon. But by now, his spirit is long gone... but do not worry. Lady Yunalesca is waiting for you in her chambers. She will bless you with the Final Summoning." 

He disappeared. 

"Well, about time," Ranma snorted and stormed into the next room. "The longer we wait, the more chances Sin has to destroy another town." The disaster of Kilika was still embedded in his mind. 

"Ranma, w-wait," Yuna shouted. "We have to demonstrate the proper respect." 

Ranma pouted. "Respect? Well, she has defeated Sin once, I admit... but I bet she didn't come up with a way of getting rid of him for good..." 

"Mind your mouth now, ya?" Wakka shouted angrily. "If she thinks we're just a bunch of ruffians, she'll never give Yuna the Final Aeon." 

Akane gave her fiance a small hug. "Calm down, Ranma. Whoever she is, she has the reason why we're here. And just because we had bad experiences with unsent people doesn't mean she has to be bad as well." 

Ranma sighed. "Okay, you're right. I'll try to be patient." 

"That's a good boy. And now, get in." 

Ranma chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." 

---- 

The chamber was also in ruins, but is was much more well-preserved then the rest of the building. A red carpet was covering most of the floor, and a broad stairway lead up to an impressive double door. 

And down those stairs came the spiritual form of Lady Yunalesca, wearing nothing more then she did in the recording of Seymour's sphere, back in Guadosalam. 

She gave the assembled group a cool smile. "Welcome, travellers. I am Yunalesca. Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow upon you that which you seek. The Final Summoning... will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change... to become the fayth for the Final Summoning. There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Aeon embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path." 

The pyreflies within the room floated together and formed three figures... the figures of Braska, Jecht and Auron... a final record of this pilgrimage group, as it was facing the end of its journey. 

---- 

"It is not too late," a much younger Auron just told Yuna's father. "Let us turn back." 

Braska shook his head. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" 

Auron was taken aback. "But... my lord, there must be another way." 

Jecht stepped forward. "This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the fayth. I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know." 

"Don't do this, Jecht," Auron protested. "If you live... there might be another way. We'll think of something, I know." 

But Tidus' father shook his head. "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides... I ain't getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." 

"Jecht," Braska said. 

Jecht turned around with a smile. "What! You're not gonna try stop me, too?" 

Braska shook his head. "Sorry! I mean... thank you." 

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron," Jecht exclaimed. "Guard him well. Make sure he gets there." He turned towards the stairway. "Well, let's go!" 

"Lord Braska! Jecht!" Auron shouted. They turned around. 

Auron looked at them seriously. "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time. The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing." 

"But there's always the chance that it won't come back this time," Braska said. "It's worth trying." 

Jecht seemed to think about that, then he nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle." 

"You have a plan?" Auron asked uncertainly. 

Jecht smiled and nodded. Together with Braska, he went up the stairs and vanished. 

---- 

Aura angrily raised her sword and cut several times through the image of her male self. Finally, after it had vanished as well, she calmed down. "And the cycle went on," she said in a small voice. 

Yuna looked around. Yunalesca was gone. "She will be waiting upstairs for me... She's waiting for my decision." 

Tidus stepped forward. "Yuna, you know my opinion. I can't let you do this if it kills you." 

"Same here," Ranma nodded. "Maybe the Final Aeon is no Esper, but perhaps I can use it anyways. And maybe it won't kill me, because I didn't went through your summoner training." 

"It's worth a try," Akane agreed. 

Wakka shook his head. "You're all crazy. You just want everything how you like it best? Guys, this is not how this world works, ya?" 

"Do you hear something, Ranma?" Nabiki said while turning her head away from Wakka. "Because I thought I heard the opinion of someone that only clinged to one single way of thinking, without paying attention to the alternatives." 

"Stop that," Akane angrily hissed at her sister. 

"I decided," Yuna said with a determined voice. "I'm going to Lady Yunalesca. I want to ask her if there is another way. Maybe she knows something we don't know." 

"Good idea," Ranma nodded, and so it was decided. 

Together, they went up to talk to Yunalesca once more, but... will she really have another solution? 


	30. The strongest beings in Spira

While they were walking up the stairs, Yuna whispers into Tidus' ear: "You knew that Sin is your father, did you?" 

Tidus nodded silently. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a sad voice. 

Tidus sighed. "Because... I thought you might quit the pilgrimage... and my father doesn't want that. He is being controlled against his will, he's forced to kill... he wants it to stop." 

"And... can you do it? Helping defeating your own father?" 

"No problem with that," Tidus shrugged. "If I don't do it, Sin will never disappear, right?" 

They reached the top of the stairs and stepped through the double doors. Behind them, a wide stone platform was floating in the darkness, and it looked like they were in outer space. The whole place was illuminated only by the light of the stars. 

In the middle of the platform, Yunalesca awaited them. 

"Well then," she greeted them. "Have you decided? Who is going to be your Final Aeon?" 

Ranma stepped forward. "Before she decides, we have something to ask you: Is it true that Sin can't be really defeated?" 

Yunalesca smiled. "Sin is eternal. Every Aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place. And thus is Sin reborn..." 

"Oh, I get it," Akane said. "That's how Tidus' father became Sin." 

Wakka seemed pretty upset by now. "But... if we atone for our sins, then... someday, Sin will surely disappear, ya?" 

"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Yunalesca asked. 

"I thought so," Ranma grumbled. "All this babbling about atonement and hope is nothing but a big lie to cover up the reality, right? What's the big meaning of this? Why granting the people the Final Aeon, letting summoners and their guardians sacrifice themselves, when in the end, Sin never disappears?" 

"Hope is... comforting," Yunalesca replied. "It allows us to escape fate, however tragic it may be." 

"Enough of this," Ranma snarled. "Just answer my question: Is there a way of defeating Sin forever?" 

She smiled enigmatically at him. "No..." 

Yuna felt her hopes falling down. "Why? Why did I try so hard to become a High Summoner, if everything is in vain? This... this false tradition... it should be thrown away!" 

Yunalesca shook her head. "No, it's our only hope!" 

"You know, that's not quite true," another voice said. Out of thin air, the image of Bahamut's fayth appeared. 

Yunalesca gasped. "Y-you!" 

The boy smiled. "Why are you still clinging to this old game? Us fayth were longing for a change of these ways for a long time now." 

"The Final Summoning is the only thing that gives the people of Spira hope," Yunalesca snapped. "Are you saying we should throw our hope away?" 

The fayth shook its head. "No, but this is false hope. There is another way of defeating Sin, you know that." 

Yunalesca's face darkened visibly. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Oh, really? I believe it's more the fact that it is your dear father who came up with Sin... Yu Yevon himself!" 

"Say what!" Ranma shouted. "Yevon... is Yunalesca's father? And if his cult is teaching the people how to destroy Sin, and his own daughter gives them the Final Aeon... what's the meaning of all this?" 

"I can't believe it," Yuna whispered. 

"Yu Yevon was once Zanarkand's greatest summoner," Bahamut explained. "And when the summoners couldn't defeat Bevelle's mighty machina army, he came up with a plan... He summoned a mighty armor around his body, called Sin. Sin was so powerful, he could easily destroy the Bevelle army. But, at the same time, he also destroyed Zanarkand. And to honor her father, Yunalesca came up with the idea of the pilgrimages and the Final Summoning. She also spread Yevon's teachings in Spira. That's why the temples forbid the use of machina... Yevon is afraid of another war like that." 

"That's why you don't want Sin to be destroyed forever," Tidus growled at Yunalesca. "Because he's your father." 

"My father was the savior of Spira," Yunalesca hissed. "He deserves to live on eternally. He has to remain inside Sin, to remind the people of their sins. They never must start another war like that." 

"But this brings to Spira is the Spiral of Death," Bahamut said. "All Sin causes is death. Sins kills people, guardians die on the summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand, and by becoming the fayth for the Final Aeon, and by using this Aeon, the summoners die themselves. Even the maesters of Yevon are dead people... that's not a very good solution, dear sister..." 

"Sister?" Yuna gasped. 

The fayth nodded. "That's correct: Before I merged with Bahamut to become an Aeon, my human soul was also a summoner... the youngest summoner of Zanarkand. I was one of many summoners that didn't agree with my father's plans... that's why we didn't join him when he and his followers created Sin." 

"You always were a coward, Bard," Yunalesca shouted. "Instead of supporting the ingenious plan of our father, you betrayed him. Everyone else was supporting our cause." 

"Have a look around, dear sister," Bahamut alias Bard said. "See what happened to Zanarkand. Death is no solution. We have to free Spira from the clutches of father's madness... and yours! Besides, I'm not the only one that didn't agree with him..." 

And after he said that, the images of the other fayth appeared next to him. The fayth of Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, Yojimbo and Valefor. 

Yunalesca smirked. "Efro, Sheena, Izmael, Yosuke and Valeria... I should have known. All this time, you have been hiding inside your temples, helping summoners... isn't that the same what I did?" 

Valefor's fayth, a young woman with red hair, shook her head. "No, Yunalesca. We were hoping that one day, one of the summoners would realize that Yevon's teaching were anything but a solution. That they would try to find a way of getting rid of Sin for good." 

"And now, we have brought a summoner that is different from everyone that stood before you," said Ixion's fayth, the man called Izmael. He gestured towards Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, a man not from this world, he was gifted with the ability of summoning pure Espers, different from us Aeons. They weren't human beings before, so he's not constricted by the traditional summoner's flaws..." 

"The ancient summoners from Zanarkand were working together with the Espers," explained Sheena, the fayth of Shiva. "They agreed to merge with the spirits of the summoner's friends or family members after they died a natural death... so they could serve their family and their town even after dying. But, as time passsed, the summoners started more and more to force the spirit of the dead and the Espers to merge and form Aeons. They were imprisoned in the stone statues." 

"But with Ranma's help, we hope that humans and Espers will try to live in peace once more..." said Efron, Ifrit's fayth. "Today, most people don't even know that they exist." 

Yunalesca's gaze wandered over the assembled fayth. "I should call for my Final Aeon and finish you all off." 

"Your Final Aeon if none other than Zaon, our old friend," said Yosuke, the fayth of Yojimbo. "But he agreed to help you just because he loved you. By now, he is only forced to serve you, as he can't escape your mind." 

"Just like Seymour did with his mother..." whispered Akane in disbelief. 

Bard smiled. "Give up, sister. You can't win this fight. Spira has suffered enough. Go on, tell them how Sin can be beaten." 

Yunalesca dropped onto the ground. She wept in desperation. Then, she looked up at her brother. "Fine... you win!" 

With teary eyes, she turned towards Ranma and Yuna. "Sin... is merely a shell, an armor, that is protecting my father. The Final Aeon can destroy this shell, but Yu Yevon will summon a new armor, that takes some time. He does so by absorbing the Final Aeon the summoner used against him, and turns it into a new Sin. To defeat Sin..." She stuttered. Then she started weeping again. "I can't do it, Bard! I just can't! He's our father!" 

"Our father ceased to exist, dear sister," Bahamut's fayth exclaimed. "His spirit has absorbed too much hatred and sorrow over the past years and turned into something demonic. He wouldn't even recognize us. All he knows is that he wants to survive, and his instinct is what's controlling Sin. We have to destroy him, if we want Spira to be saved." 

Yunalesca looked up as she realized how true her brother's words were. She continued: "To defeat Sin forever, the spirit of Yu Yevon must be destroyed. You must go inside Sin and search for him. But... he will only appear if there is no Aeon he can possess. At first, you have to defeat the Final Aeon that he has absorbed the last time... afterwards, he'll try to absorb the Aeons that are nearby. You have to defeat them as well, for only if everyone of them has been destroyed, his true form will appear." 

Yuna looked with a shocked face at the human counterparts of her Aeons. "She can't be serious. I can't kill you! That wouldn't be a better solution then sacrificing myself." 

Bard nodded. "Of course! That's why we brought Ranma to this world. He has the ability of summoning pure Espers. He has to summon them." 

"But won't Yevon try to possess them as well?" Ranma pointed out. 

"Yes, that's exactly what we want," explained the fayth. "You see: He cannot possess pure Espers. But after he tries to do so, and fails, he has to appear in his true form. And that is your chance to destroy him. Afterwards, Sin will fall apart and will never terrorize Spira again." 

"If it only were true..." Yuna sighed. 

"Trust us," Valeria smiled. "The Espers came up with this plan. After all this time of distrust between them and the summoners, they decided to do something about Spira's situation. And we trust in your and Ranma's abilities - we're sure you won't fail." 

"But if everything you told us is true," Ranma murmured. "Why did we have to go on this pilgrimage? Why have us going to Zanarkand, if the Final Aeon is not the solution?" 

Bard smiled. "You had to visit the temples, Ranma, or you never would have received your Espers. And if Yunalesca herself wouldn't have been convinced of the wrongness of her actions, she would have continued spreading Yevon's teachings. Trust me, everything has happened as it should have... well, everything regarding your pilgrimage, at least..." 

"We now leave the rest up to you," said Izmael. "Yuna, we're returning into your mind to prepare for the final battle." 

Yuna nodded, and the figures of the six fayth disappeared. 

"I knew it," Tidus shouted. "I knew there was something fishy about this whole tradition. I never liked Seymour, and I was right about him. And I never liked Yevon's teachings... and now look at how they came into being." 

"I think we should leave immediately and search for Sin," Ranma said. "It's time that he kicks the bucket for good!" 

"But, what should we do about her?" Akane asked in a small voice. 

They all looked to the collapsed form of Yunalesca. The sister of Bard was staring at the ground while sobbing miserably. 

"Leave me alone," she begged. "Leave me alone in my sorrow and despair... Now that you're going to destroy Spira's hope... I have nothing left..." 

Yuna uncertainly looked at her friends. 

----

Yuna took a small step closer to Yunalesca. "I... can send you to the farplane, if you like... you and Zaon would be reunited then." 

Yunalesca shook her head. "I can't... I just can't... just leave me alone!" 

Aura put her hand on Yuna. "Yuna, it's her decision. We can't force her. Seymour was different, he's a threat to Spira, as was Lady Ginnem, when she was controlled by evil. But Yunalesca won't be a threat to anyone... Yevon's cult will fall apart by itself." 

Yuna took one last sad look at the quivering form of the spiritual woman, before she followed her friends outside. 

---- 

Lenne was sitting down and looked at the ground. 

Shuyin sat down next to her. "What is on your mind?" 

Lenne looked at him. "You know, all this time, I thought we could have had a better future if... if you didn't..." 

Shuyin sighed. "If I hadn't gone for Vegnagun, right?" 

She nodded. "Right... But, you know... if Sin was being summoned shortly after we left for Bevelle, I'm actually pretty relieved that we didn't have to witness our hometown's destruction. After seeing Zanarkand in ruins, and hearing from Yu Yevon's plan... I'm happy that I followed you. I just wish it all happened differently." 

He nodded. "Yeah, me too. But at least..." He hugged her. "I can atone for my sins by helping them free Spira from Sin. It was our people that brought Sin to life, so for a small part, it was also our fault." 

---- 

"So, where to now?" sighed Akane as they left the Yevon Dome. "We have to find Sin, but where do we start looking? Most of the time, he swims through the ocean, right?" 

"Well, most of the times," nodded Wakka. "But, sometimes he just crawls out of the sea and heads for the nearest town... as you saw in Kilika..." 

"What we need," Ranma murmured. "Would be some sort of vessel that could take us over the land very quickly... Now where to find such a thing..." 

But while he was thinking about that, they could hear the loud engine of an all-too-familiar airship that was flying over their head." 

"The Red Horse," Akane shouted enthusiastically and jumped up and down. "Just in time!" 

---- 

After getting on board, they instantly went to the bridge. Cid welcomed them with a grin. "Well, aren't we the happy-looking bunch, eh?" 

Ranma waved. "Good to see you again, Cid." 

"Frana du huf?" Brother asked from his seat. "Frana? Frana?" 

"Where? Where?" Rikku asked. "Can't you think for yourself?" 

"Well, what do we know?" Aura asked. 

"Sin is Tidus' father," Nabiki said. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, and I got some kind of link to him. So maybe he will come for me, as he did at the Djose shore." 

"You know..." Kasumi pondered. "I just had this idea... Your father likes the hymn of the fayth, right, Tidus-kun?" 

"Um, yeah," Tidus replied. "But why should that help?" 

"Well, when Leviathan sung the song while carrying us to Bikanel, Sin was getting sleepy. Maybe that's our chance of getting inside him." 

"Ya know, that idea isn't that bad," Cid agreed. "And when he's dizzy, our cannon's can shoot a big hole in his belly." 

"Yeah," Tidus cheered. "And through this hole, we can get inside." 

"Um, even if he will be a little off guard while listening to the song, wouldn't he disagree with us just shooting him like that?" Rikku asked. "I mean, he probably will be pretty upset." 

"But the hymn will slow him down," Ranma pointed out. "And it will be a lot easier to battle him. But forget about your cannons, Cid, they might be not accurate enough. Or has your technician fixed them by now?" 

"Well, not exactly..." Buddy chuckled. 

---- 

Down in the machine room of the Red Horse, a small boy was busy working on the cannons. "Do this, Shinra, do that, Shinra," he muttered. "Can't they do anything by themselves? I'm just a kid, after all..." 

---- 

"Well, leave it to us," Buddy said. "Me and my men go all over Spira and tell the people of singing the hymn. We will go to Luca, Bevelle, Kilika..." 

"Don't forget to go to Mushroom Rock," Cid reminded him. "The Youth League wants to join in as well, I'm sure." 

"Youth League?" Ranma wondered. "Who are they?" 

And while Cid explained to Ranma what Kinoc and Nooj managed to build up on Mushroom Rock, Rikku and several other Al Bhed prepared some huge loudspeakers that they were planning to attach to the outer side of the ship. 

"With these things, the people surely will be able to hear the hymn and join our little song," Nabiki smirked. "Provided that you manage to do your job." 

"Hey, I'm an Al Bhed," Rikku shouted offended. "I grew up with machines. I know what I'm doing." She threw several switches. "Well, I turned the volume down... let's test it, guys!" 

One of the Al Bhed nodded and pressed a button. 

Nothing happened. 

Rikku sweat-dropped. "Weeeell, perhaps we forgot one tiny, important part while putting this together..." 

Nabiki smirked. "If you know what you're doing, then why did you forget this?" And she held up the end of a cable and swung it around. "No electrical device works without plugging it in first, you know?" 

Rikku just grumbled something unintelligible. 

---- 

Baralai nodded to the Al Bhed messenger. "Understood, we'll be ready. Thank you." He turned around to face his troops, including Shampoo and Ukyo. "Well, you heard it: When the 'singing ship in the skies' appears, we will join them in singing the fayth." 

"That's what we were trained for?" one of the soldiers grumbled. "Singing a song?" 

"Hey," Shampoo shouted. "You better do what Airen says." 

"Right," Ukyo nodded. "If it's to defeat Sin, why not? Besides..." She grinned. "I believe I have quite a good singing voice." 

"Hah," Shampoo shouted. "Shampoo bet you sound like Mousse under shower. But Shampoo was winner of all Amazon music tournaments." 

"Well, I don't want to know what your backwater village counts as music." 

"Spatula girl care to repeat that?" 

"Okay, enough with the squabbling, girls," Baralai chuckled. 

"YOU STAY OUT OF THAT!" two angry Nerimian girls shouted. 

Baralai gulped. "Right..." 

Deep in the depths of the farplane, a tiny moogle chuckled. "Finally... now that I managed to build this organ stool... I'll be able to control Vegnagun! Bwahahahahah! Now, everyone will face my wrath. I'll destroy them all: Seymour, Sin, Yevon... everyone! 

Well... it's too bad that there is no hot water down here, kupo..." 

"You serious?" 

"Kweeeh!" 

"Can't be..." 

"Kweeeh!" 

"You mean we're finally here?" 

"Kweeeh!" Choco nodded. 

Ryoga grinned. "Hooray! Finally! Just you wait, Ranma... you're not the only hero! When you are going to fight that 'Sin', you won't be the only one... I'm as powerful as you are, just you wait!" 

'Can't we just go now?' Cerberus' voice echoed inside his mind. 

'Yeah, get moving already,' agreed Typhoon. 

Ryoga shook his head. "Not yet! Nothing is more important then my speech against Ranma. If not for his stupid quest, I wouldn't have spent the past weeks travelling through countless worlds, just to find the way back here." 

He snarled. "RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

Ryoga's Espers sweat-dropped. 

---- 

"All ready?" Cid asked. Rikku gave him the thumbs up. "Time to Rock and Roll, Pops!" 

"All right, let's try this," the Al Bhed leader nodded, and activated a switch. 

From outside, the hymn of the fayth could be heard. 

"How's that?" Cid asked. 

Tidus grinned. "Right on." 

"I hope everyone will get the message," Kasumi said. 

"They have to," Ranma answered. "This is our big chance of getting rid of Sin forever... so everyone must do his best." 

"Well, then let's hope..." Wakka stopped his sentence when he heard some strange cry from outside. "W-what's that?" 

"I heard that cry before," Ranma muttered and ran out of the room. 

"Ranma, wait," Akane shouted and followed him. 

---- 

They all ran out on the Red Horse's deck. And before them, an enormous colossus was slowly approaching them, floating through the air. 

"He's here," Ranma grumbled. "Sin." 

"Looks like the party's about to start," Nabiki sighed. 

Sin surely was big... and ugly. Until now, they could only get glimpses of his colossal body, but now it was flying in the air before them, in all its breath-taking glory. 

It distantly resembled some kind of giant fish, and it's snout looked like one of some mutated whale. It had two bended fins on its back, and out from its sides, two arms were sticking out, as thick as redwood trees. 

"Okay, that's the plan," grumbled Ranma while keeping an eye on the approaching giant. "Most of our weapons wouldn't even scratch his skin, so I suggest attacking him like we did with Vegnagun: Bahamut and I - using Alexander - will handle it. When we manage to blast a hole in his body, I will catch you, and we can enter his body. In there, we can search for Jecht and Yu Yevon. Any questions?" 

"Just one," Nabiki said. "How the heck are you going to 'catch' us, Saotome?" 

Ranma grinned. "I'll think of a way." 

Rikku shook her head. "I don't like this..." 

"I don't like it either," Tidus exclaimed. "But we don't have another choice. Ranma, Yuna, do your stuff!" 

The two summoners nodded and raised their fist and rod towards the heavens. 

"I summon you, Bahamut!" 

"Alexander, Holy Armor activate!" 

The giant black dragon descended from the skies, while Ranma rose into the air and Alexander's armor formed around his body. 

The two warriors were ready. As Sin saw the two Aeons flying in front of him, he let out a a challenging cry. 

Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road." 

"I will protect Spira from your destruction, Sin," Bahamut shouted. "Come what may." 

And the two heroes charged at their opponent. 

---- 

"Excuse me please, but can you tell me where to find a fighter named Ranma Saotome?" 

The addressed crusader turned around and smiled. "Certainly, Ryoga! He's up there and fighting Sin!" 

Ryoga gasped. "U-Ukyo? How the heck did you get to Mt. Gagazet?" 

Ukyo sighed. "Sugar, this is Mushroom Rock. Don't tell me you got lost again..." 

Ryoga grumbled: "I just try to find Ranma. I have a mission to accomplish." 

Ukyo grinned and pointed up in the sky. "Hear that hymn? That's were Ranchan is." 

Ryoga listened. "Well, but how am I gonna get there?" 

"Kweeeh!" Choco bopped him on the head with his beak, as if he wanted to remind him of something. 

"Ryoga shook his head. "Ow! Ow! Oh yeah, you're right! I can fly there!" 

"Since when can you fly?" Ukyo mused. "Did you turn into a Super Sayan?" 

"Very funny, Ukyo..." Ryoga mumbled and got on Choco's back. "Fly me to where that song is coming from, Choco!" 

Ukyo stared. "Since when do chocobos fly?" 

"Well, they can only if they turn into a golden chocobo." 

"H-how do they do that?" 

Ryoga shrugged. "Choco only managed to do that because I found several treasures in another world. I guess only the chocobos from there can become a golden chocobo." 

'Dammit,' Ukyo thought. 'If I have a chocobo curse, why couldn't it be a curse of 'drowned golden chocobo'?' 

Ryoga gave her the thumbs up. "See ya!" 

And with a loud 'KWEEEEHH!' the golden chocobo took off into the sky. 

---- 

"We can do it," Ranma shouted as Alexander deflected a blow of Sin's right arm. "I'm sure of it." 

"Don't get too cocky," Bahamut grumbled as Sin let an airborne Sinspawn flying at him. "He's not beaten yet." 

Sin was furious. How dared they? There could only be one supreme being in Spira, and it was he. He would rip those infidels into pieces. 

Slowly, Sin's giant mouth opened, still connected by the skinny membranes that grew between his upper and lower jaw. 

"What's he doing?" Ranma grumbled. 

Bahamut gasped. "I can feel a big flow of energy being concentrated at the tip of his snout. Be careful Ranma!" 

A gleaming ball of graviton energy was appearing in front of Sin's face and started growing. And while it grew, the surrounding clouds seemed to be flowing towards it. 

Ranma freaked when suddenly, several chunks of rocks came flying past him. "What the...?" 

"His graviton ball is attracting everything in the vicinity," Bahamut explained. "Be careful." 

Brother really had his hands full, as the powerful suction coming from Sin's mouth shook the airship around. Yuna and her guardians were throwing themselves down on the Red Horse's deck. Kimahri quickly grabbed Yuna so she wouldn't be pulled towards the battle. 

'Warning!' Alexander's mechanic-sounding voice said. 'Critical mass of destructive matter detected. Clearing the current position is recommended.' 

"Here it comes," Bahamut shouted and flew straight into the air. Alexander/Ranma quickly followed him. 

And when the graviton ball was nearly the size of a small mountain, Sin fired it into the direction of his two adversaries. 

The powerful blast was so strong that it carved a deep, canyon-like trench into the ground underneath. It barely missed Alexander, and flew towards a mountain range. 

When it hit, the peaks of several mountains were blasted away. 

Ranma, whose robotic suit was still recovering from the turbulences created by the blast, looked at the big gap in the mountain range and gulped. "Wow... if that blast hits us..." 

"We have to finish him quickly," Bahamut said. "I'll try to hit him with a Mega Flare!" 

"Wait," Ranma shouted. "Don't do it, Bahamut!" 

But it was too late. The massive dragon Aeon got into position. He landed on all fours on a nearby mountaintop (that wasn't blasted away) and concentrated his powers. While the wheel on his back began spinning wildly, Sin saw his chance. 

And he flew at Bahamut as fast as he could. 

The earth itself shook under the behemoth's impact, and the black dragon's body disappeared under the weight of Sin. 

Ranma snarled and raised his hands. "Holy Moko Takabisha: Ball of Light!" And he shot the light attack at Sin. 

The bullet hit Sin's left arm and blasted it off. Sin screamed in pain and quickly flew up into the air again. 

In the crater that was left behind by Sin's heavy body, Bahamut was slowly dissolving. 

"I... tried to stop him..." Bahamut said with his final breath. "Now it's up to you, Ranma..." And when his power left him, he went back into Yuna's mind to recover. 

Ranma began sweating. When Sin would get him like this, he had no place he would go to... he would be dead. 

'Perhaps separation from Alexander unit would be best solution,' Alexander suggested. 

Ranma shook his head. "No! Without my help, you wouldn't even stand a chance of beating Sin. I could call for Leviathan or my other Espers, but that would take concentration, and I fear I couldn't maintain the connection to your body." 

'Understood! Alexander unit will now fight with full force.' 

But as Sin opened his mouth again, Ranma's hopes fell down. 'No way I can avoid it again,' he thought. 

But suddenly, he could recognize a small, glittering spot that was flying to the same mountain peak on which Bahamut had collapsed. It looked like a flying... chocobo? And on its back sat... 

"Ryoga?" Ranma wondered and nearly forgot about Sin. 

Ryoga dismounted his feathered friend. "Thanks, Choco! Now get out of here, quickly! I'll take care of this." 

The golden bird nodded and flew away. Ryoga raised his hand. He was holding something, but Ranma couldn't see what it was. 

"Descend, legendary battleship of the gods! I summon you... ARK!" 

And then, similar to Bahamut before it, something came whooshing down from space. It was big... a metallic dragon head on its front... two golden propellers on its backside... and a giant cannon on its underside. 

It was a slim-looking airship, almost as big as Sin... and it was alive. It turned around its metallic head and blasted Sin with a sudden whirlwind, which it created by twisting the propellers around rapidly. The sudden force of this gale made Sin shut his mouth again. 

"Ark, listen," Ryoga shouted. "Cosmic Armor activate!" 

"Understood," the spaceship said in a deep, metallic-sounding voice. It flew towards the crumbled mountain peak, and Ryoga jumped high into the air. 

And when they met, several things happened at once. 

Ryoga got encased in a similar crevice than Ranma's place in Alexander's chest. Similar metal clamps fastened around his body, arms and legs. A helmet was being put on his head, but it looked different from Ranma's... 

While that was happening, the Ark itself transformed. It turned more humanoid, grew arms and legs, and remodeled its body, until it looked like a cross between a knight and some futuristic battle mech. 

While Ryoga was getting ready within the chest plate of the titan, the figure turned around its head and looked at Alexander. 

"So, we meet again, Optimus Prime!" 

'Suggestion: Ark unit should stop making unnecessary jokes and concentrate on battle.' 

Ryoga smirked. "Now, Ranma... I'm finally gonna show you that I'm as strong as you are!" 


	31. Konya wa Hurricane

"How on earth did you get that Esper, Ryoga?" Ranma shouted.

Ryoga grinned. "Well, I just got myself lost many times... and every time I got lost... they granted me an Esper." 

Ranma shook his head. "Those Espers must be crazy..." 

'Hey, enough with the talking,' Ark shouted while pumping his fist. 'We have a deadly menace to take out.' 

'Affirmative,' Alexander responded. 'Joining forces with Ark unit is recommended.' 

"Very well, buddy," Ranma smirked. "Let's see how your skills improved over the last weeks." 

Ryoga smirked back. "That ugly humpback doesn't stand a chance." 

By now Sin was getting really furious. Out of his body, several Sinspawn grew and flew towards the giant robot Espers. 

Ark yawned while swatting the Sinspawns away left and right. 'Is that all he got? How boring?' 

"Don't take him lightly," Ranma warned. "He can do some nasty tricks." 

"Hah, that won't stop us," Ryoga shouted. "Ark, shoot Photon Cannon!" 

'Roger that,' Ark shouted and raised its arm, which transformed into the cannon that previously was mounted on the underside of the ship. 'Taking aim... FIRE!' 

And while the gleaming shots of energy rained down on Sin's body, Ranma began thinking: 'Perhaps now we have a chance.' 

When Ark ceased firing, they could see that Sin's right arm had been ripped off. "All right," Ranma shouted. "Alexander, let's finish him!" 

But then, the earth beneath the three battling giants began shaking. An enormous rip teared through Spira's surface and created a massive hole in the ground. Looking down, they could see the ghostly landscape of the farplane. 

And then IT rose out of the depths, something Ranma had hoped to never see again: A metal colossus with a skull-like face, multiple limbs and a flailing tail. 

"Hahahahaha," a high-pitched voice could be heard from the machina's head. "Now you all fall down before the might of Vegnagun!" 

Yes, Goba's mind had snapped. And there were only few things that were more dangerous than a mentally unstable moogle... 

Like, for instance, a mentally unstable moogle that was controlling a weapon of mass destruction. 

Sin fumed. Another adversary? So be it! They shall all be obliterated. He would savor their pain. 

Trapped between two deadly monsters of destruction, Ranma and Ryoga could see that it really wasn't a lucky day for them. 

"Well," Ryoga sighed. "At least we're even." 

"You call that even?" Ranma yelled. "You know how powerful they are?" 

Ryoga smirked. "Well, we just have to power up a little bit then, right?" 

And he shouted towards the heavens. "Gilgamesh, now would be a good time!" 

And while Vegnagun and Sin both began charging up their most devastating attacks... Ranma and Ryoga suddenly blacked out. 

* * *

They were standing in darkness. Before them, a six-armed figure wearing a red robe was standing. He was holding two swords. 

"Take these swords," he said. "They will help you free Spira from its two most dangerous menaces. But while they might be able to destroy Vegnagun instantly, Sin won't go down that easily... but once it is incapacitated, you'll know what to do, Ranma." Ranma nodded. 

Gilgamesh raised the two weapons. "Ryoga collected these long-lost blades on his adventures on Gaia... these swords may only be wielded by true heroes." 

He gave Ranma a long katana. "This is the legendary sword, Masamune. Use it with care, Ranma." 

Even though he preferred fighting with his fists, Ranma accepted the sacred blade. 

Gilgamesh handed the European blade (resembling a claymore) to Ryoga. "Ryoga, as you know, this is Excalibur... not to be confused with Excalipoor!" He laughed nervously. "Take it to defeat your foes!" 

Ryoga nodded and gripped the handle of the holy sword. 

The two warriors raised their weapons. They shone in a pleasant light... 

* * *

And they were back in battle. Vegnagun had extended his giant cannon that was ready to blast its opponents into the farplane. Sin had re-opened his mouth and charged his graviton ball. 

When suddenly, the two machine Espers snapped to attention. They raised their right hands, and out of thin air, two forms of energy appeared.

In Ark's hand, dark, chaotic energy was forming the outline of the Excalibur. In Alexander's hand, holy, gleaming energy was forming the outline of Masamune. 

Ryoga turned around to smirk at Ranma. "Plan B?" 

Ranma smirked back. "Plan B." 

They grabbed each other's left hand, put their right feet against each other, looked towards their opponents, concentrated... 

...and catapulted themselves apart from each other, flying at their enemies with full speed. 

Vegnagun tried to shoot his laser beams at Ark, but Ryoga skillfully dodged the shots, turned around, appeared behind the machina's back and took a hard grip on its tail. 

Meanwhile, Sin was sending countless Sinspawns against Alexander. Ranma's holy sword slashed them apart while he shot towards Yu Yevon's unholy shell, jumped over his head and gripped his body from behind. 

"Let's twist again," the two warriors shouted, intensified their grips on their foes, twirled them around several times like propellers... 

...and hurled them towards each other. 

Sin screamed as Vegnaguns giant cannon got stuck in-between his spread jaws, and Goba got thrown off his vessel by the impact. 

"Yooouuu'll paayyyyy for thiiiiis, kuuuupooooooooo..." his fading voice shouted while he plummeted down towards his demise. 

As no one was controlling Vegnagun anymore, the cannon charge was aborted. And as the cannon was stuck in Sin's mouth, he couldn't charge up another graviton ball. 

Ryoga raised the Excalibur. Ranma raised the Masamune. 

Ark and Alexander charged towards the wedged menaces of Spira and raised their weapons high into the air. 

And in a shared voice, the four of them shouted: "LIGHT MEETS DARKNESS: CROSS SLASH ULTIMA!!" 

A dark beam of chaos trailed after the Excalibur, while a shining beam of light trailed after the Masamune. 

The two swords cut through Sin and Vegnagun. 

And while Ark and Alexander sped past their target, an enormous explosion of cosmic energies crashed down onto the destructive machina and the deadly beast: The powers of Ultima! 

Ranma and Ryoga stopped and turned around. 

Vegnagun was fizzling and sparking, while on Sin's body, an ugly black scar was left behind by the combined assault. Vegnagun slowly fell back, pulling Sin with it... 

...and exploded in a massive burst of fire and scrap metal! 

The twitching form of Sin was laying on the ground, scarred and scorched and mutilated. 

"He's hurt badly," Ranma grumbled. "But he will recover, even if we finish him off now. We cannot destroy him instantly, we have to go into his body and find Yu Yevon." 

Ryoga smiled. "Well, it has been fun, Ranma. If there is another menace to take out, call me again, okay?" 

"What, you're not staying?" 

Ryoga shook his head. "Nah, you know how it is: Another world is needing my help, have to go, a hero's always busy..." 

Ranma grinned. "Okay, I get it. Take care out there, pig-boy!" 

Ryoga grinned back. "You too, fem-boy!" 

"Hey, that's Taro's line!" 

"So sue me!" He let his sword disappear, jumped out of Ark's body and at the same time, called him back. Choco caught him as he was falling down. He gave Ranma one final salute, then disappeared in a flash. 

* * *

Goba was struggling wildly against his bonds. "Kupo, I demand that you let me go." 

Ryoga shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. They paid me well for getting rid of you. Who knows if someday your schemes will result in similar disasters as those of Seymour. Now, where to put you as little punishment..." 

Ryoga pondered a little. Goba still tried squirming his way out of the ropes he was bound with. The little chocobo saved him when he was falling towards his doom, true, but they had to treat him some respect. After all, he was part of one of the most respectable Guado clans there was, and a top scientist. 

Then, Ryoga snapped his fingers. "Ah, I got an idea." He grinned. "Yes, I think you will like it there... And SHE will like you as well." 

Goba blinked. Who did he mean? 

* * *

Goba was frantically trying to escape the demon that was chasing after him. Man, she was worse than any of the most horrifying fiends. 

"Florence! Come back to Azusa, Florence! You still haven't tried your cute little bow. Without it, your outfit won't be complete! Come back, Florence!" 

And Goba was wildly flying away from the skating kleptomaniac of Nerima, Azusa Shiratori, while wearing a pink dress with white frills. 

This fate... it surely was worse than death! 

* * *

Ryoga chuckled. That should put him out of commission for a while. 

Ramuh appeared before him. "Are you ready to go back?" 

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah... I promised them, after all! They could use any kind of help... That maniac already destroyed Terra, I won't let him do the same with Gaia." 

Ramuh nodded. "Very well... but I assume that's not the only reason, is it?" He chuckled. "Perhaps you're thinking of a certain girl right now...? A certain general of the Alexandrian army?" 

Ryoga blushed. "S-shut up!" But in reality, he couldn't wait to meet Beatrix again. But as Ramuh said, that was only one reason why he wanted to go back to Gaia. He had sworn an oath to help his new buddies defeat Trance-Kuja, and he was going to fulfil that promise. 

If he only knew... The real menace of Gaia was already waiting for his arrival. For when Kuja was defeated... 

...they had to face Necron! 

* * *

Ranma hovered over to the Wild Horse and extended his right hand after putting away the Masamune. "Come, get on board," he called.

"So you can pitch us around like baseballs?" Nabiki snorted. "I think not." 

"Come on, Nabs, this might be our only chance of getting in there," Rikku shouted. 

Nabiki snarled. "Don't call me that!" 

They carefully stepped into Alexander's giant metal hand, and the giant robot Esper carried them over to Sin's fallen form. Just over the black scar, caused by Excalibur and Masamune, there was some sort of black rift, out of which pyreflies came seeping, like they were his blood. 

"Let's jump down there," Yuna said. "I can feel it, it leads inside Sin's body." 

They all gathered their courage and jumped. Kimahri scooped up Kasumi and jumped in with her in his arms. Nabiki needed a little shove from Rikku and Akane before she was ready to jump. 

After everyone of his friends had vanished into the rift, Ranma flew directly over the hole and called Alexander back. The giant armor instantly disappeared, and Ranma fell... 

He saw billions of lights and sparkles before his eyes while going down. And as he couldn't really see clearly, it seemed to him that for a slight moment, he was looking into two frowning eyes that were gazing at him coldly. And besides, he could swear he could hear a sinister voice laughing in a chilling tone... a voice that he knew very well... 

* * *

He appeared directly next to his friends. "Where are we? Did it work?" 

"Yes," Aura said in an edgy voice. "This... is the inside of Sin..."

The whole floor was wet and squishy, and everywhere was some kind of mist that was floating directly over the floor. The mist was forming several big clouds and seemed to be impenetrable. In-between the fields of mist, several corridors of empty air were being formed. Pyreflies and mysterious symbols were floating through the air. It was cold. 

Ranma nervously looked around. "So, somewhere around here should be Braska's Final Aeon, huh?" 

"Yeah..." Tidus murmured. "My old man..." 

They began marching through the misty corridors. Akane shuddered. Ranma looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

Akane shrugged, then said: "Well, when we jumped down here... for a second, I could swear I heard some voice laughing." 

Ranma looked around grimly. "Yeah, I heard it too. I was hoping I was just imagining it." 

"I heard it too," Kasumi told them. "And I think I know that voice." 

They all looked at each other. "Seymour?" Tidus asked. 

"No doubt," Nabiki replied. Ranma cursed. "Damn! Can't this troublemaker go bother someone else?" 

"He seems intent on becoming one with Sin," Aura said. "He just waited until we took him down, so he could enter his body freely."

"I wonder if he knows the secret of Yu Yevon," murmured Yuna. 

"Well, we shouldn't wait to find out, ya?" Wakka said. 

"Just stay alert," Ranma told his friends. "I bet he's lurking somewhere around here..." 

* * *

After they passed through the misty field, they arrived on a squarish podium that rose over the clouds of mist. They could see some stairs leading upstairs, into the darkness. And in front of these stairs... Seymour was waiting for them. He smiled. Tidus cursed. "You again, Seymour? Can't let your precious 'bride' go in there by herself, can you?" 

Seymour snickered. "I have no further need for her - or the rest of you, for that matter! I am inside Sin... just one step away from merging with Sin. And by doing so... I will become Spira's liberator." 

"You talk nonsense," Akane snapped. "Get out of our way, or else..." 

"Wait!" Out of Tidus' body, the image of Shuyin stepped, surrounded by light. "Let me fight with him. Only Ranma can defeat Yu Yevon, but if I free Spira from Seymour, perhaps I can find peace..." 

"I'll help you," Lenne said, while stepping out of Kasumi's body. 

"All right," Tidus agreed. "We're counting on you... show him what you've got!" 

"Be careful, Lenne," Kasumi said. "And good luck!" 

The songstress and the swordsman both nodded and walked back into their host's bodies... 

...only that by now, they were looking exactly like the two spirits, only as living beings. 

"Tidus and Kasumi let us control their bodies," Shuyin told the others.

"If we take full use of their and our abilities, we will be able to overcome anything," Lenne added. 

In a quiet voice, Shuyin asked Lenne: "Do you have a good song in mind to accompany our battle?" 

She nodded. "Kasumi told me of a favorite song of hers... it's from some sort of show - they call these shows 'Anime'. And I found a way to strengthen our minds and bodies using this song." She smiled. "She said it would suit us well." 

They turned around to face Seymour, who chuckled. "How amusing... two souls of a dead city, having found death themselves... and they want to defy me, the harbinger of death. So be it!" He smiled. "You know how it is to die... let me show you how painful the destruction of the spirit can be! And your two hosts... will be destroyed as well!" 

He concentrated his powers, and like before, the Alpha Fiend's abilities transformed his body. Seymour grew until he was twice his previous size. His body turned into a flowing, translucent purple that made his clothes flow and shimmer, and his face turned into a mask of nothing. Around his body, four giant wheels were appearing, showing the four symbols of the four elements of Spira: Fire, Water, Ice and Lightning! 

"Well then," Seymour said in his demonic voice. "Show me your strength!" 

Shuyin and Lenne looked at each other, and nodded. They closed their eyes, and sparkles of light began flowing from their forms. They floated through the air and coated every corner of the area. 

Suddenly, like they were surrounded by a shimmering wall, the scenery around them shifted. In front of them Seymour was still standing, in front of the floating wheels... but the insides of Sin faded away and gave room for an entirely different place... 

They were standing on a bridge - no, a highway - that was leading through several tall buildings. And in the distance, the intact Yevon Dome could be seen. 

They were in Zanarkand! 

Seymour looked around and smirked. "Interesting! Your emotions and memories transformed the inside of Sin's mind... and just what are you planning to accomplish with this?" 

Shuyin raised his hand, and his black sword appeared. Lenne grasped her microphone, and a floating, circular platform raised her above the scenery. 

"It's giving us strength!" she said. 

And with a shower of bright, colorful sparks, she began dancing and singing, while Shuyin got ready to fight. 

* * *

Arashi no HIGHWAY hashiritsuzuketa 

Togireta yume no yukue sagashite 

Nigai maboroshi subete no uso o 

Senaka de hajikitobashite 

* * *

The wheels surrounding Seymour's body turned around, until the four yellow circles pointed at him. Seymour could feel the magic flowing through his body. "THUNDAGA!" he yelled, and the magical thunder bolt came crashing down from the sky. Shuyin jumped aside and stormed at Seymour. Seymour barely had time to cushion the strike a little by using a Protect spell. 

* * *

BIG CITY kodoku na HEART TO HEART 

Minna ai no mayoigo 

BIG CITY namida wa DAY BY DAY 

Nemuranai omoi o yusaburu dake 

* * *

Seymour realized that in this position, he was unable to avoid Shuyin's furious swipes, so shrunk his form a little, turned his robes into a battle suit and raised his hands. The elemental wheels flowed into his hands and formed the same scary-looking lance he was carrying while fighting at Mt. Gagazet. The elemental symbols were ligned up at the shaft of the lance. 

When Shuyin attacked again, Seymour welcomed him with his weapon. With an assortment of 'CLANG's and 'SHING's, the clash of weapons continued for a while. 

Lenne began dancing with more passion by now, letting the chorus of the song strengthen their will to fight. 

* * *

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Anata ni HURRICANE 

Tsutaetai no LOVING YOU 

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Kanjite HURRICANE 

Sugao no mama TOUCH! 

GIVE ME TOUCH! 

* * *

Seymour jumped high into the air while avoiding another sword swipe. From up there, he hurled his weapon at his enemy. The lance luckily bounced off a metal shoulder guard, but it nevertheless hurt Shuyin seriously. While Seymour once again landed on the ground and picked up his lance, the warrior from Zanarkand came up with another plan. 

* * *

Kotoba no DARTS nageau dake ja 

Mune no itami wa wakariaenai 

Oshiete hoshii nani ga anata no 

Hitomi o kumoraseru 

BIG CITY chigireta HEART TO HEART 

Yoru ni odoritsukarete 

BIG CITY utsuro na DAY BY DAY 

Sasayakana nukumori machikogareta 

* * *

Remembering Tidus' small arsenal of White Magic spells, Shuyin concentrated... "Haste!" he shouted and let the acceleration magic surround his body. He had to take one hit of Seymour's spells, but he accepted it and rushed forward. Again, the two opponents met in a clash of weapons, but this time, Shuyin was clearly faster than Seymour. 

* * *

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Anata ni HURRICANE 

Tsutaetai no LOVING YOU 

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Moo ichido HURRICANE 

Dakishimetai TOUCH! 

BURNING TOUCH! 

* * *

Seymour got furious. "You begin to annoy me, you troublemaker," he shouted. "Time to show you my true power..." And as he raised his lance, he concentrated his magic powers on Shuyin... 

Shuyin let out a gasp... he couldn't move. "What... are you doing?" he shouted in panic. Seymour smirked. 

"ULTIMA!" he shouted and let one of the most devastating spells loose that existed. Shuyin's body vanished under the burst of anti-matter that made the area around his body explode. 

Lenne felt her love's pain, but she didn't cease dancing for one minute. She concentrated on their love, on their feelings for each other, and for the feelings for their new friends. 

* * *

BIG CITY kodoku na HEART TO HEART 

Minna ai no mayoigo 

BIG CITY namida wa DAY BY DAY 

Nemuranai omoi o yusaburu dake 

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Anata ni HURRICANE 

Tsutaetai no LOVING YOU 

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Kanjite HURRICANE 

Sugao no mama TOUCH!

* * *

Shuyin moaned in pain, but he was still conscious. But another spell like this... he wouldn't stand it. 

Seymour laughed. "Hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you spare us the trouble and surrender now? I shall gladly end your suffering..." 

But Shuyin let out a loud yell and cried: "Never!" And he pulled out a medicine flask that Tidus had previously put into his pocket. 

An Elixir! 

The curative item healed all his wounds, physically and mentally, and prepared him for his next attack. He pulled out his spiked metal ball, hurled it at Seymour and rushed at him. 

Seymour could easily deflect the metal sphere, but had no time to react to Shuyins next attack. "Terror of Zanarkand!" Shuyin shouted and hit Seymour with a flurry of sword strikes. They hit him everywhere... and he couldn't defend himself! 

* * *

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Anata ni HURRICANE 

Tsutaetai no LOVING YOU 

Konya wa HURRICANE 

Moo ichido HURRICANE 

Dakishimetai TOUCH! 

BURNING TOUCH! 

GIVE ME TOUCH! 

BURNING TOUCH! 

* * *

And when Lenne shouted the last word of the song, Shuyin finished Seymour with one final, powerful slash! 

The music ended abruptly, Seymour let out a short gasp, and the scenery shifted back to the square podium within Sin's body. 

Shuyin pulled back his sword, and the shimmering form of Seymour turned back to normal, while his lance fell out of his hands and clattered to the ground. 

Yuna walked up to the collapsing form and raised her rod. 

While his body dissolved into pyreflies, Seymour looked up at her one last time. 

"So it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail." And he vanished. 

And this time, for good. 

"Sin will be right behind you," Shuyin snorted while putting away his sword. 

* * *

In an entire different dimension, a certain Knight Saber looked around and growled. "My Copyright Senses are tingling!" 

Sylia shook her head. "Priss, you're talking nonsense..." 

* * *

Author's Notes: Today's song is Konya wa Hurricane from Bubblegum Crisis


	32. Saying goodbye

Slowly, the group of summoners and guardians walked up the stairs. At the top, they arrived in a place that at least two of them had seen before...

A strange, wavering and shimmering sky, over the ruined remains of the Zanarkand blitzball stadium. In the middle, where the water sphere normally was, a giant stone platform was floating.

They were inside Sin's mind.

And in the middle of the platform, a man was standing, his back turned towards them.

Aura stepped forward. "Jecht, I finally fulfilled my promise."

Tidus' father turned around and looked at the small girl. "Auron? That you?" Aura nodded.

Jecht smirked. "You really have changed over the past years, I see..."

Aura smirked back. "Yeah... but so have you."

Jecht shook his head. "Can't argue with that... really, I can't... You're late, you know..."

"I'm sorry," she replied.

Then Jecht's gaze fell onto Tidus. "Hey."

Tidus nodded. "Hi..." He took a good look at his father. He really didn't like him that much, but he couldn't say he didn't miss him.

Jecht hadn't really changed over the past years. He was still a big, muscular man, and was still wearing these wide trousers, and no top. His left arm was embedded within a metal armor that ended at his shoulder. His hair was still a wild mess, and on his bare chest, Tidus saw the black tattoo that made Jecht famous in his old Zanarkand: The symbol of the Zanarkand Abes.

Jecht chuckled. "Ha! You got tall, but you're all bones. You eating right, boy? You've really grown."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, but you're still bigger."

"Well, I am Sin, you know..."

Tidus shook his head. "That's not funny."

Jecht sighed. "Well, then... I mean... you know. Let's end this."

"Dad?" Tidus said in a small voice.

Jecht looked up. "Hm?"

Tidus couldn't help it. He let out a small sob. "I hate you!"

Jecht smiled. "I know, I know. You know what you have to do?"

Tidus looked up. "Yeah, I know."

Jecht looked up into the sky as he was trying to listen to something. "I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry."

Tidus growled. "That's enough! Let's finish this, okay?"

Jecht nodded. "You're right. Well then... let's go!"

He took a step back and then did a powerful backwards jump. Tidus ran after him, but as he stared down to where his father had vanished, Braska's Final Aeon rose from the depths.

It still kinda looked like Jecht, but was more than twice his usual size. His eyes were gleaming in a mysterious white, and his whole body was surrounded by a powerful aura.

Tidus drew his sword. "Give me your best shot, Dad!"

And as the others got ready as well, the final battle for Spira's fate started.

* * *

Jecht hit Kimahri with his outstretched hand. The mighty Ronso warrior flew back with a loud grunt, but Akane used this chance to attack the Aeon's arm with a mighty hit. The Aeon tried to swipe her away, too, but she skillfully jumped over the muscular arm. She grinned. "You won't defeat the heir to the Tendo school that easily."

* * *

Wakka threw his blitzball with all his might at the Aeon's face, but it didn't seem to even scratch him. As a reply to this move, the Aeon's eyes lit up and fired a white beam at Wakka, who got instantly petrified. Yuna quickly ran at his side to heal him with her spell.

* * *

"I've been saving this one for you," Tidus shouted while powering up. He ran towards the towering form of his old man, jumped, bounced off the Aeon's muscular chest and raised his sword. For a while, he remained in mid-air while sparkles of energy got concentrated on the tip of his sword. With a powerful swipe, he hurled the energy at the Aeon. "Energy Rain," he shouted, and the beams bombarded Jecht's form with massive explosions.

* * *

Braska's Final Aeon seemed seriously hurt, but suddenly, it reared up again, as if its powers were coming back. Then, it gripped its chest and pulled a GIANT sword out of its 'flesh' that was bigger than Aura's, even if Jecht were his normal size. He held it back and then attacked all of the team members at once with a powerful swipe.

Ranma and Aura were the only ones that remained standing. "Don't give up," Ranma shouted and pulled out a Mega-Potion. With a small twinkle, the curative item healed all of his friends at once.

* * *

While the others were busy fighting, Nabiki and Rikku had been busy mixing various kinds of items they had collected during their journey. Now they picked up their little arsenal of bombs, elemental items and whatever they had and shouted: "CLEAR!" Then, they bombarded the mighty Aeon with a shower of explosions, sparks, burns, showers and ice crystals. And finally, Nabiki threw their secret weapon: The Supernova, a massive destructive burst of power, developed from a Dark Matter fragment and a Black Magic Sphere.

* * *

The Final Aeon now really got serious. He raised his right hand and concentrated his power.

Aura, who had seen the Aeon in battle before, gasped in surprise. "Look out! He's going to use the Ultimate Jecht Shot!"

"Say what?" Tidus replied. "He's gonna throw blitzballs at us?"

Aura laughed nervously. "Not blitzballs... but something else. Look!"

And as Tidus watched, the Aeon pulled something out of outer space to hurl at his opponents. Tidus gasped. "A meteor? He's gonna throw a meteor at us? Oh, come on!"

"Quick," Ranma shouted. "Get behind me!"

"What are you doing?" Akane shouted.

"I'll save our lives, that's what I'm doing! Now get your ass behind my back, already!"

Akane gulped. When Ranma was talking in that kind of voice, they better obeyed. "Yes, sir..."

And when his friends were standing behind him, Ranma summoned Fenrir. "Fenrir! Protect us from that attack!"

The earth wolf looked at him grimly. 'You know I won't be able to help you for the rest of the battle if I do that.'

"I know! Just DO IT!"

Fenrir nodded and focussed his powers. With a mighty howl, the earth erupted in-between him and Ranma. A high, massive stone wall separated them from the Final Aeon... only Fenrir was standing in front of it.

'Come on, you big ugly... whatever you are,' the wolf barked. 'Bring it on!'

And when the massive meteor got hurled at Fenrir and the full force of the Ultimate Jecht Shot hit him, the earth wall in front of the heroes cracked as well. Finally, it fell apart, but it had protected them.

Fenrir was laying on the ground, slowly disappearing. "'I'm going back to rest, Ranma...' he said weakly. 'Go get him!'

And the battle continued.

* * *

Once again, Jecht attacked them with his massive sword, but Aura jumped in the air, bounced off the massive blade, soared towards the Aeon's face and whispered: "Forgive me... my friend." And she attacked it with a Banishing Blade!

* * *

"Now it's time to finish this," Ranma shouted. "Yuna, call out any Aeon you like."

She nodded. "Valefor, descend from the heavens!"

"Griever, let the winds blow!"

The flying Aeons appeared and faced their opponent.

"And now, do what we taught you," Yuna shouted. "Give him no quarter," Ranma added.

"Shockwave Pulsar," Griever growled in a dark voice and summoned a powerful suction of air, that was barely enough to pull the massive form of Braska's Aeon upwards. With the dark powers he absorbed from his former evil mistress, he created a huge, black orb that was spinning around in the sky and torched Jecht with spinning lasers.

Meanwhile, Valefor had flown up into the air and was waiting next to the spinning orb, while charging up her powers. When the time was right, she let loose with a massive, broad beam of light that hit the Fina Aeon with full force... "Energy Blast!"

* * *

When the battle was over, the giant form of the Final Aeon bent over the platform and slowly began shrinking, until Jecht knelt before them in his human form.

"Not... bad," he said while breathing deep. "You really are a great team of fighters, worthy of saving Spira..."

During the whole battle, Tidus' face had been a fixed mask of determination. Now, that his father was kneeling before him, beaten and finished, he began weeping again.

Jecht smiled up at him. "You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're crying."

"I hate you, Dad," Tidus claimed, but his tears showed Jecht the truth.

But Jecht stood up. "Save it for later."

Tidus wiped away his tears. "Yeah... we have a job to do, right?"

Jecht nodded. "Good. That's right. You're my son, after all."

Tidus took a deep breath. What he was going to say next wasn't exactly easy...

"You know... for the first time... I'm really glad to have you as my father."

Suddenly, an eery screech filled the place. An ominous, black cloud began floating around the area.

"It's him," Ranma murmured. "He's here... Yu Yevon!"

Jecht turned to Ranma. "You know what to do, right? The Espers..."

Carbuncle's voice echoed in Ranma's mind. 'Us Espers...'

"Call them!"

'Call us!'

Jecht took one last smile at his son, then turned into a cloud of pyreflies.

The incorporeal form of Yu Yevon let out another screech and approached them while circling around the area.

"Here it comes," Akane shouted.

Ranma raised his hand...

While Yu Yevon was circling the area, Ranma called out: "Carbuncle! It's your turn!"

The small hole in the ground opened up, Carbuncle peered out and popped up into the air. Instantly, the dark cloud rushed towards him... but just bounced off his skin.

Carbuncle seemed to grin at the spirit. 'Can't possess me, can't possess me...' He giggled.

Without saying anything, Yu Yevon suddenly transformed into his true form: The dark cloud surrounded the purple glowing symbol of his church, and all over the surface of the jellyfish-like body, curved fangs were jutting out.

"Yu Yevon, we came here to end your reign of terror." Yuna obviously tried to sound impressive, but it didn't seem to bother the demonic spirit much.

"I don't know if he even understands you, Yuna," Rikku said. "Perhaps his spirit has turned into something so inhuman that even the concept of communication has become something alien to him."

Ranma stared at the floating spirit darkly. "Whatever! This ends NOW!"

He closed his eyes. 'Mom, please help me finish this... let us bring peace to this world together.'

Next to him, the image of Nodoka appeared, Katana in her hands. "Ranma, I'll be with you!"

Ranma stretched out his hand, and out of nothing, the Masamune appeared. He grasped it and held it in the same pose as his mother did.

"Where did you get that sword?" Tidus asked in amazement.

Ranma grinned. "Ryoga gave it to me."

Akane blinked. "RYOGA actually gave a present to YOU? And a powerful weapon? Well, that's new..."

Ranma and Nodoka raised their weapons.

"Ranma, the Saotome school was always a school of martial arts, developed by your father's master Happosai... and while I never liked the old pervert, his teachings made a strong fighter out of you.

However, the style of the swordplay was taught to me by MY parents... and I would be proud if I could teach you something as well. Our family Katana is an old blade... and yours seems to be a sword that is even more sacred then every sword you can find in our home country.

Now, let's end this... together!"

They ran towards Yu Yevon, jumped into the air, drew their weapons and slashed at the spiritual demon.

"DOUBLE ZANTETSUKEN!"

Their slashes created a huge cross of light over Yu Yevon's ugly body and hit him with deadly precision. And while even the normal Zantetsuken wouldn't have been enough to beat a being like Yevon... their combined attack was too much even for him!

And as the monstrous spirit, ex-summoner, controller of Sin and once father of Yunalesca, floated down onto the ground, Ranma could think only of one thing:

'Strange, he controls one of the most dangerous creatures I ever saw... but when he's defeated, he just breaks apart like a regular fiend.'

* * *

The pilgrimage was over. Sin was beaten and the Spiral of Death was broken. Sin would never return, and no summoner or guardian would have to sacrifice himself ever again.

The friends were standing together on the podium inside Sin's body, which was slowly falling apart around them. In front of them, Yuna's Aeons were standing.

Bahamut looked down at Ranma and Yuna and nodded, as he wanted to thank them. Then, the mighty dragon closed his eyes... and sparks of light floated away from his mighty body. The other Aeons did the same, and in front of them, the fayth appeared... the spirits of the summoners that once gave their life in Zanarkand.

Bard looked up at Bahamut, who once again had become a pure Esper. "It was fun," he simply said, and Bahamut seemed to grin.

Then he turned back to Yuna and Ranma. "I can't say how this world is in your debt... but don't worry about it! You can now concentrate on your future life, Yuna... without the burden of being a summoner. At least, not of a summoner in the traditional sense."

His look swept over his old friends from Zanarkand. "We fayth will now leave the temples and go to rest. The long-awaited eternal sleep will be like a salvation for all of us. The Espers that were merged with us will go back to their realm... but they will visit Spira frequently from now on, make pacts with the people, and a new form of summoner will be born."

He looked towards Tidus. "Well, when we go to rest, that means our dreams will end, too. You know that, right?"

Tidus sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

Suddenly, Shuyin and Lenne appeared in front of Tidus and Kasumi. "Wait a minute," Shuyin said. "I know what you mean. Now that your dream will stop... Tidus will disappear, right?"

Yuna and the others gasped.

Bard nodded. Shuyin looked at him grimly. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll take his place! I stopped living for a long time... but I never really died. But now I'm ready. I'm giving my life force to him, then I'm ready to go to the farplane."

He and Lenne embraced. "Both of us," Lenne added.

Kasumi looked sad. "Are you sure about this? It was nice having you around..."

Lenne smiled at her. "For me too, Kasumi. But... our time is over, you know? Our Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore. We want to go to the farplane... where everyone of our old friends is waiting... our family..."

Kasumi nodded. "I can understand." She embraced Lenne as best as she could. "Goodbye, Lenne. I'll miss you."

Shuyin looked at Tidus. "Well, it certainly was an interesting experience, travelling with you. And now that I helped to defeat Seymour, I think I can rest in peace. Take care of you." His gaze wandered over to Yuna. He smirked. "And of your girl as well. And never, never let her go, you hear?"

Tidus seemed speechless for a moment, then he sighed. "Shuyin... buddy... thanks. I almost was ready to join my father... I wouldn't have minded it that much... but staying here, with Yuna and my new friends, is more important to me than anything else. Thank you!"

Shuyin clasped hands with him. "Hey... that's what friends are for, right?"

He took Lenne's hand and looked at Bard. "We'll join you guys, if you don't mind." Bard nodded.

And while the fayth, Lenne and Shuyin were standing in front of the Espers, they began to fade away.

Tidus gulped. Just before Bard was disappearing, he shouted: "Hey! Tell... tell my father, I..."

Bard smiled. "He knows it, Tidus! He already knows!"

And the spirits disappeared.

The place started shaking.

"I guess we should leave," Bahamut rumbled in his deep voice. "Sin's body is falling apart without the constant summoning of Yu Yevon."

Ranma nodded. "All right, let's get out of here!"

* * *

They all stood on a high cliff and watched as Sin's body slowly fell apart and disintegrated into pyreflies, as if he were just a regular fiend.

Yuna had finished saying goodbye to the Espers that had been at her side all these times, merged with the fayth to form her Aeons. Only Valefor was staying behind on Spira. The other Espers would return, but for now, they couldn't wait to finally go back to their homes in the Esper world.

And, one after another, they disappeared. Ifrit and Shiva, Ixion and Yojimbo. The only ones that stayed behind were Valefor and Bahamut.

"Well, Ranma," the dragon chuckled. "It seems like you passed our test. You are now truly worthy of serving the multiverse as part of an inter-dimensional team of heroes. Now you just have to join us in our HQ, where we will register you and tell you of your duties and privileges. Your final training will start there, as well."

"But wait," Akane shouted. "What about me and my sisters? And Ukyo and Shampoo? Aren't we part of this? Won't you take us along as well?"

It was Carbuncle, who responded: 'While you also are true heroes, you are not quite on the same level as Ranma. But we grant you the title of 'Heroes of Spira'. This title allows you to contact Espers and to travel from Spira to your homeworld - and back. Just contact a summoner that can call for us...' He smiled as he looked at Yuna. 'Or call us with this number.' He gave Akane a small business card.

Akane sighed. "Just great... Oh well, it's certainly better than nothing... And this whole adventure was certainly an experience that I won't forget."

Nabiki nodded. "You can say that again."

"Do you want to return home at once?" Bahamut asked the Tendo sisters. Kasumi and Nabiki nodded instantly, while Akane seemed unsure.

"What, you don't want to stay?" Rikku asked Nabiki in a disappointed tone of voice. "But think of all the fun we could have together."

Nabiki thought about it, but shook her head. "Sorry, Rikku! But I'm just not the type of girl that likes to go on some adventures... and in this world, there are way too many fiends for my taste." She smirked. "But don't worry. I'll come for a visit. You haven't seen the last of me, that's for sure."

Kasumi nodded. "I know I'll miss all of you, but... father will be worried about us. I need to make sure that everything was fine during our absence. But like Nabiki, I promise that I'll come for a visit."

Akane spoke up: "Nabiki... Kasumi... I decided I want to stay for a while... I'm going to wait for Ranma, and I certainly don't need Nerima's weirdness to kill time."

Yuna smiled. "If you like, you can come back to Besaid with us."

Akane smiled back. "That would be great."

Ranma hugged his mother. Now, her contract with Hades was fulfilled, and she was once again a normal human being. "Take care of yourself, son," Nodoka said. "And make your mother proud."

"I will, Mom," Ranma replied. "Tell the old panda I said hi, okay?"

They made their farewells. Rikku told Nabiki and Kasumi they could keep the dresspheres, Shinra certainly wouldn't mind. And when the two older Tendo sisters and the Saotome matriarch were ready, Bahamut spoke up into the empty air.

"Eden, beam them up!"

And with a flash of light, the three women vanished.

Now Ranma had to say goodbye to Akane, and it certainly wasn't easy. It would take several years, before he could come back, as Carbuncle told them. But Akane didn't mind - she would wait for him.

Ranma and Tidus shook hands. "Was a pleasure travelling with you," Ranma grinned. "And good luck with Yuna, man!" Tidus blushed.

Ranma also shook hands with Aura and Wakka, gave Kimahri a smirking thumbs up and accepted quick hugs from Rikku and Yuna.

Afterwards, he stepped next to Bahamut and said: "Ready if you are, big boy!"

Bahamut nodded one last time. "Farewell, heroes of Spira... and enjoy your new-found freedom!"

And with three additional flashes of light, Ranma, Carbuncle and Bahamut vanished.

Akane looked at the empty place with tears in her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you, Ranma... I always will..."

* * *

Rikku's journal:

'It's been two years since Sin was defeated. The people of Spira are still unsure how they will get along without Yevon's guidance, but most of them realized that Mika's schemes mostly were not for the good of the people. A big festival had been held in Luca to celebrate our victory.

By now, I have been travelling Spira in search of ancient machina, together with Buddy, Brother and Shinra. And in the northern regions of Spira, in the cold sea, we found an impressive airship, even faster then Pops' Wild Horse. Brother named her the 'Celcius', and we agreed to travel the world in search of ancient record spheres.

That was the same thing the Youth League concentrated on after clearing the remains of the Yevon cult. Nooj said that recovering informations about the past would be important, as we could learn much from the wisdom of our ancestors, especially from those that lived before the great machina war. After Bevelle Palace had been rebuilt, they didn't relocate their Headquarters there, they stayed on Mushroom Rock. Bevelle became some sort of 'museum', a reminder of the old times, as some sort of warning for future generations.

The temples stayed intact and were being managed by ex-priests. They were the gateways to the land of the Espers, and as a token of their friendship, the Espers created gateways between the Chambers of the Fayth, so one could travel instantly from one temple to another.

Up to this point, we weren't able to find many spheres on our journey, but we decided to pay Besaid Island a small visit. Perhaps Yunie, Tidus or Akane are interested in joining us.'

* * *

The impressive red Airship descended near the village. It was a bit smaller than the Wild Horse, but also much faster. When the main hatch opened, a cheerful Al Bhed girl came running down the ramp.

When Yuna, Wakka, Tidus and Akane came walking out of the village gates to greet their friend, Rikku hugged her cousin. "Yunie! It's good to see you guys again!"

Tidus smirked. "Hey, Rikku! Nice vessel you got there! And I must say, Brother really improved his flying."

"Not only his flying," Rikku grinned. "He started to learn Spira's main language, and I must say, he has improved over the last weeks."

"Hey, you have to tell us everything," Akane said in an excited voice. "Where have you been? How are the others?"

They led Rikku into the village. "Well, I met Aura in Luca some time ago... She's a mercenary now. If someone needs something to be done... Aura takes care of it. And Kimahri is the new leader of the Ronso. Kelk has retired, it seems. Before we defeated Sin, he was thinking about making Biran or some big brute named Garik his successor, but you now how the Ronso are..." She giggled. "Oh yeah, and they don't blame the Guado for what happened. Those who attacked Gagazet were only Seymour's followers. Mia Guado has become the new leader, and she's doing a great job."

"And what about Shampoo and Ukyo?" grinned Tidus. "They still with their sweethearts?"

"Well, Clasko finally brought himself to ask Ukyo to marry him... and she happily accepted. They bought the empty monster arena in the Calm Lands and cleared them from fiends... now they're planning of opening a Chocobo Ranch with an Okonomiyaki bar. Ukyo seemed pretty positive that they are going to have great success with it.

And Shampoo... she and Baralai decided not to marry officially, because according to Amazon law, they already ARE husband and wife. They are busy with doing stuff for the Youth League, but they're happy. Baralai got promoted to the right hand of Nooj, you know."

"Did you find any spheres?" Wakka asked.

Rikku shook her head. "Not very much. Buddy says we would need some more people, and that's why I wanted to ask you guys: Do you want to come along and join our little group?"

Akane sighed. "Well, Ranma still didn't return... but that was to be expected. But I can't just spend my days brooding back here in Besaid..." She smirked. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"Great," Rikku cheered. "What about you, Yunie? You can bring your boyfriend along, if you like."

They all laughed. Yuna and Tidus looked at each other, then nodded. "Sure," Tidus said. "Just smashing fiends around the village and helping Wakka and Chappu train the Aurochs is getting boring. So, um... you already got a name for your 'sphere-hunting' group?"

Rikku smiled with pride. "That we have! Look there!" And she pointed to the front of the Celsius, where a small silver bird was placed. A sea gull.

"We're the gullwings!"

Yuna grinned. "Nice touch, if I may say so. And, did you recruit someone else besides us?"

"Only one girl," Rikku explained. "She doesn't talk that much, but I think she's a pretty nice person... Oh, there she is," she said as another girl came walking from the Celsius.

"Rikku, you don't mind if I join you and your friends? Brother's constant ranting ticks me off."

"Sure," Rikku said. "Everyone, this is Paine."

The girl was wearing a black leather armor, a black leather collar and carried a sword similar to the one they saw Aura fighting with. Her hair was short, grey and spiky. She gave them the hint of a smile.

"Paine. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, the adventures in Spira are over… for now. But Ranma's adventure has only begun. Wait for my newest story to come out to follow Ranma's story at the Esper HQ. It will be called: 'Ranma's inter-dimensional team of heroes' and serves as the connecting point between all stories that will be important for this crossover.

Still, as long as there is a chance that Ranma might return to Spira… I won't declare this story as 'complete'.


End file.
